Gentlemen Escorts
by tpcb000
Summary: At Emerald Academy there's a group known as The Escorts. The club is ran by Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles. They are there to make the women of the school pleased with themselves. Just one thing: Don't fall for your clients! Someone does.
1. Escorts?

_Disclaimer (For the whole story): I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): New story! I hope you all enjoy it! _

_Emerald Academy_

_Location: Angel Island_

_Established: 1947_

_Enrollment: 2093_

'_Enrollment as of today: 2094'_

A hedgehog sighed as she read the sign before following her Dad.

"Dad, I'm not sure about this." The young hedgehog said. She was quite beautiful in unique ways. Her fur was a rosy colored matching her long quills that ended at the small of her back. She was an average height with a slim, petite figure. She had emerald eyes the sparkled as she looked at the giant campus around her.

"You'll be fine Amy." Her dad's voice said in a gruff tone as they walked up the steps of the administration building.

"But I won't fit in with any of the kids here." She mumbled looking down at her new black shiny shoes. Since this was one of the most prestigious schools in all of Mobius it was bound to require a uniform. Amy predicted it would be like any other uniform she had seen before. Plaid skirt, white shirt, tie, stockings, and blazer. It was pretty typical at each school. Well, schools like this one. She did have to admit she liked the coloring the school chose.

She had a fitted black blazer with light blue trim and her tie was navy and was tucked inside her blazer. She wore the white button-up under with the plaid skirt the consisted of navy, light blue, black, white, and silver. She wore the white socks and black shoes that were required and she had half of her quills pulled back with a navy bow and let her bangs frame her face. She looked…decent. It was hard to look good with a uniform.

"You'll make friends sweetie. Don't fear these small problems." Her father said as he looked down at her with his gold eyes.

"I want to go back to my old school." She said quietly as her father put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Amy. This is a wonderful opportunity for you. Your mother and I are so proud of you." He said as she smiled at him. He kissed her head before leading her to her dormitory. "I'll miss you sweetheart." He said as he hugged her tightly. Amy buried herself in his shoulder as he kissed her head. He let go of her and smiled sadly before walking back to his car. Amy took a deep breath as she stood in front of her room. She slid her card through as it beeped and opened.

It was a fairly big room, bigger than Amy's room anyways. There were two giant windows on the back wall with beds right in front of them. The walls were dark blue with light blue carpeting. There were two wooden desks on either side of the room with lamps set up on them. There was a bathroom on the right side of the room which Amy admired. The curtains were pulled back from the window letting in all the light come into the room. Amy noticed the bed on the right side was made up already with suitcases on them.

"I guess my roommate left." Amy mumbled to herself walking further into the room.

"Actually your roommate is still here." A voice said making Amy jumped. Amy looked over to see an ivory bat walking out of a closet full of clothes. She had a stunning figure with legs for miles. She had shining baby blue eyes with short hair that curled at the ends and dark purple wings. She was wearing the same uniform as Amy, but she made it look amazing. She was leaning against the closet with her arms crossed eyeing Amy.

"Um…I'm Amy Rose." She said awkwardly holding out her hand. The bat pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Amy. She circled Amy eyeing her up and down as Amy let her arm drop.

"Do you like Miley Cyrus?" The bat asked as Amy looked down uncomfortably.

"Um…not particularly, but if you like her I don't mind." Amy said quickly as Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever had or have an interest in being a cheerleader?" She asked as Amy shook her head. "Last question: How many pages were in the longest book you ever read?" She asked as Amy thought about it.

"Maybe eight hundred." She said as the bat stopped right in front of her. She held out her hand smiling a bright straight smile.

"I'm Rouge the Bat. Pleased to meet you." She said as Amy looked at her confused before shaking her hand. "Sorry for all that. My last roommate was a nightmare." She said collapsing on her own bed. "Are you a sophomore?" She asked as Amy sat on her unmade bed.

"Yeah, are you?" She asked as Rouge sat up to face her.

"Yep! My friend Cream is a freshman, but you'll like her." She said as Amy smiled at her. "You want help unpacking?" Rouge asked pointing to Amy's bag by the door.

"Sure." Amy said as they both moved her bags near her bed. They started making her bed together as they asked questions about each other.

"So…what do your parents do?" Rouge asked as Amy bit her lip.

"They own a bakery/café together." She said as Rouge looked at her confused.

"Is it really the successful to send you to a school like this?" She asked as Amy scratched the back of her head.

"I actually got a scholarship here." She said as Rouge eyes widened.

"You're the super-smart student that Dean Vanilla gave the scholarship to!" Rouge exclaimed as Amy blushed and nodded. "Wow, well you're going to be helping me with math." Rouge said as Amy sighed in relief and smiled.

"What does your family do?" Amy asked as they started putting her clothes in the closet.

"My dad is an ambassador between Mobius and Earth and my mom is a representative for Knothole." Rouge said as Amy looked at her in amazement. "If you think that's amazing you should see what others' parents do." Rouge said as Amy laughed a bit. When they finished Rouge grabbed Amy's arm and led her out the dorms.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked confused as Rouge kept walking.

"We're going to meet my friend Cream and then we'll show you around campus." Rouge said as Amy shrugged her shoulders. They soon stopped at the cafeteria – which was more like a six star buffet – to see a cream colored rabbit sitting on one of the tables. She had brown circles around her hazel eyes with ribbons tied around her ears. She was wearing the same uniform as Amy and Rouge and was kicking her legs in the air.

"Took you long enough!" She exclaimed bouncing off the table. "Hi! I'm Cream." The rabbit said holding out her hand as Amy shook it.

"I'm Amy." Amy said as Cream smiled at her.

"Ok, introductions are done. Let's go show her the campus." Rouge said as they walked out of the cafeteria. They showed her the different buildings such as the Science and English building. They showed her the other dorms, the auditorium, and two gyms. They were walking through the Foreign Language building when Amy noticed something strange.

"What's with the lines of girls?" Amy asked as Rouge and Cream stopped. They all looked to see a small line of girls giggling excitedly that led into the room.

"Oh…that's _The Escorts _Club." Cream said as Amy looked at her confused.

"Escorts club?" She asked confused as Rouge and Cream rolled their eyes. They pushed through the lines of girls walking right in as some of the girls sneered. Amy looked around to see different set up couches and tables. They were all spread out throughout the room and in groups of four.

"Hey Blaze." Rouge said as the small group approached a lavender cat behind a desk. She had a red jewel on her forehead with her hair tied in a navy ribbon and gold eyes. She smiled happily at Rouge before looking at Amy.

"How may I help you today?" She asked politely as Rouge snorted.

"She's not a client. She's new to the school." Rouge said as Blaze nodded understandingly.

"Uh…what's all this?" Amy asked as Blaze walked around her desk and leaned against it.

"This is The Escorts Club." Blaze said motioning to the different groups. "It's a group of the guys you see entertaining the girls on campus." Blaze said as Amy made a disgusted face. "Not like that. It's not a player thing. They're making the girls feel better about themselves sometimes even helping them land the guy they want." Blaze said as Amy looked around at the guys.

"Yep, they're actually pretty nice guys. They do a lot of charity work and with all the fan-girls they make a lot of money." Cream said motioning to the group outside as Amy laughed a bit.

"There's different types of guys for every girl to choose." Rouge said as they all turned to face the groups. She pointed to a blue hedgehog with quills that were slicked back. He had jade eyes and a bright smile on his face. He was wearing the boys' uniform which was basically the same except they had black pants. "That's Sonic the Hedgehog and he's a junior. Captain of the basketball team and track team and super funny. He's what you called the 'Athletic Clown'. He's funny, charming, and one hell of an athlete." Rouge said as Amy looked at him.

"And there I was three seconds left. I only had one shot. I shot it and it went in!" Sonic said as the girls cheered for him.

"Oh Sonic how do you get so athletic?" One fox asked as Sonic smiled down at her.

"Practice baby. And all you girls. Without you I wouldn't be the man I am. Or…hedgehog." He said as they all swooned for him. Amy couldn't help, but to laugh at how all the girls were acting.

"Sonic is the one who made the club in the first place. Everybody calls him the president, but he doesn't take credit for anything." Cream said as Amy nodded. She pointed over to a golden color fox with sky blue eyes. He was shorter than the other guys and had two tails behind him. "That's Miles Prower or Tails. He's a freshman like me. He's super smart and unlike the other guys cute instead of hot. He's the 'Nerdy Cutie' to most girls." Cream explained as Amy look over at the table Tails was sitting at.

"It's actually quite simple. You just multiple this percentage to this square root and add two." He said as he smiled brightly at the girls around him.

"Ohh…Tails you're so cute!" A mongoose squealed as Tails blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Thanks, but you women surpass my standards of cute." He said as they all squealed.

"He handles all the financial things with the club." Cream said as Rouge and Blaze cleared their throats.

"And is Cream's crush." Blaze coughed as Cream whipped around and glared at her.

"Don't listen to them. I don't like him. We're just good friends." She said as Amy laughed as Rouge and Blaze shook their heads no.

"Anyways, that guy over there-" Blaze said pointing a red echidna that was lounging back on a couch with three girls sitting next to him. He had lavender eyes and dreads that ended at his shoulders. He was bigger than the other guys and had a big smile. "-is Knuckles the Echidna. He's the manly man with the goofy side to him. The girls call him the "Teddy Bear" because he's so tough yet so nice and funny. He's a senior and on the football team. He promotes all the charity events for the club and makes sure people come." Blaze said as Amy looked over towards him.

"Yep, I lifted about three-fifty today. A little weak for me, but I just got through helping ladies like you move in." He said with a bright smile as the girls giggled. Rouge rolled her eyes as Cream laughed.

"Rouge likes him, but is too prideful to admit it." Cream said as Rouge growled at her.

"He's a stupid bear. I don't and never will like him." Rouge said whipping around to face another group. She pointed over to a silver hedgehog with five spines sticking up on his forehead. He had gold eyes and sparkling white teeth as he leaned on the table where three girls sat. "That's Silver the Hedgehog. He's smart, but not as smart as Tails and he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. The guys here are all nice, but Silver is extremely nice. He's the typical 'Nice Guy-Good Guy' for girls. Polite and the perfect gentleman." She said as Amy looked over to the table. He was pulling out a chair as a new girl walked over to the table.

"Hello Angel. I believe you're new. I'm Silver and I'll be your escort. And may I say you have beautiful eyes. Like pools of sapphire." He said pushing in her chair for her and kissing her hand. The girls blushed and smiled shyly at him as Amy laughed. "He's a senior and handles all the event planning and conducts the meetings and such." Rouge said as Amy turned to face them.

"I kind of just like watching the girls react." Amy said as Cream stepped forward.

"Then you'll love the next person." Cream said pointing over to a black hedgehog leaning against the window. He had red streaks through his quills which were pointed up. He had ruby colored eyes which were staring outside at the sky. "That's Shadow the Hedgehog." Cream said as Rouge put her arm around Amy and her other hand on her forehead dramatically.

"He's the brooding; I write poems in my disparity even though my parents are the top Forensics Scientists at the FBI: Mobius Sector and insanely rich." Rouge said as Amy laughed a bit. "He's the 'Lone Wolf' to most girls. The guy who girls like to comfort and listen to his smooth and deep voice." Rouge said acting dramatically as Blaze chuckled.

"He's a junior and is a really good artist. He plays guitar and all that jazz about singing and writing songs." Blaze said as Amy looked over to him.

"Why does the sky mock me with its sun when my heart cries inside?" He said as all the girls watched sympathetically. "Luckily I have you all to heal my heart and make it warm again." He said as all the girls sighed dreamily when he smiled slightly.

"Wow…he puts on a good show." Amy said with a small laugh. "What happens when they get asked out or something?" Amy asked as they all shook their heads.

"It's a rule that everybody knows. The Escorts can't fall for their clients. The only exception to that rule is Silver." Cream said as Amy looked at her confused.

"Why?" Amy asked as Rouge rested her arm on Blaze's shoulder.

"He was with Blaze before he joined the club and Sonic thought he was perfect for the club. They really wanted him to join the club and didn't object to him having a girlfriend. Blaze was ok with it because she knew that he really loves her. So, now she does all the grump work. Like sending each girl to the right guys and handling all the E.P.T's." Rouge said as Amy looked at her confused.

"E.P.T's?" She asked as Blaze picked up a piece of paper.

"If a girl can't decide what guy they want to be 'escorted' by they fill out this survey – Escort Placement Test – and we match them up with the guy that fits them best." Blaze said showing her a copy.

"Have you guys been escorted?" Amy asked as she looked at Cream and Rouge.

"Yes." Cream said as Rouge grumbled her answer.

"Oh and who was yours?" Amy asked with a knowing smile as Blaze laughed a bit.

"Tails." Cream said turning her head away with a blush.

"Knuckles." Rouge said with an eye roll. "With what I know about you, I think you'll end up with Sonic." Rouge said as Amy put her hands in front of her.

"I think I'm fine. I'll be fine without being escorted." Amy said making her way out the door, but Rouge and Cream grabbed her arms and brought her back. "Guys! I'm perfectly fine. I don't need an escort." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Of course you don't need one, but it's like a right of passage when you come here. At least every girl does it once. C'mon we can even manage to get you a private one." Rouge said as Amy groaned.

"Fine, just give the stupid survey." Amy said as Blaze smiled and handed her the piece of paper. Amy quickly filled it out answering all the generic questions and passed it towards Blaze. Blaze quickly evaluated at as Amy waited impatiently.

"Whoa…" Blaze said as Rouge and Cream gather around her.

"Wow…" Rouge and Cream said as Amy looked at all three of them.

"What?" She asked as they all looked at her and back at the paper then back at her. "Guys…" She whined as Rouge grabbed the paper out of Blaze's hand.

"You're paired up with Shadow." She said as Amy looked at her confused.

"So?" Amy said as they looked at her in shock.

"You into the 'Lone Wolf'? Who would have expected it?" Cream said as Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I was thinking Sonic for sure." Cream said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"That's because you guys have only known for like two hours." Amy said as they both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Well…go then. He's by himself." Blaze said as Amy sighed and walked over to him. Shadow was leaning against the window as Amy stood across from him.

"You must be new." He said emotionlessly as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You can drop the act." She said as he looked at her confused. Amy had her arms crossed and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm friends with them and they filled me in on all this." Amy said motioning to the whole room.

"Ah, so you got the whole spiel about the Escorts." Shadow said as he turned with his back to the window. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was facing Amy.

"Yep. Unless you think there's more?" She said as she leaned next to Shadow on the window sill.

"Hmm…I don't think so. The most important thing is that you don't think we're a bunch of players." Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"Do you guys do this everyday?" Amy asked as they watched the people interact in front of them.

"Yeah…except on the weekends, but sometimes we do charity events on the weekend." Shadow said as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, you know my name and about me. What about you?" He asked turning his head to look at Amy.

"I'm Amy Rose. I'm a sophomore and you might as well know I'm the scholarship student." Amy said as Shadow's eyes widened.

"Really now? I heard about that. I guess Cream had an idea about who you were then." He said as Amy looked at him confused. "You didn't know Dean Vanilla is Cream's Mom didn't you?" He said apprehensively as Amy shook her head. "I guess you know now." He said sheepishly as Amy laughed a bit.

"I probably would have found out." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you think you might have classes with me?" Shadow asked as Amy looked over to him.

"Maybe. I'm taking a lot of APs." She said as Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"How many?" Shadow asked as Amy pursed her lips.

"Everything besides Gym." She said as Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"Wow…I have all APs except IMI and Gym." Shadow said as Amy looked at him confused.

"What's IMI?" Amy asked as Shadow smiled a bit.

"Instrumental Music Instruction." Shadow said as Amy's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "Quite a mouthful right?" Shadow said with a small chuckle.

"Nothing you can't handle probably." Amy said as Shadow looked at her. She looked back at him as they just stared at each other.

"How long are they going to stare at each other?" Blaze asked as Rouge and Cream looked over to them.

"I bet five minutes." Rouge said as she slapped a ten on the table.

"Ten minutes." Cream said as she slapped a ten down.

"Twenty seconds." Blaze said as they looked at her confused. Blaze motioned back to them to see a familiar girl walking over.

"Oh crap." Rouge said slapping her hand over her eyes as Cream and Blaze just watched.

"Excuse me." An annoying voice said as Amy and Shadow whipped their heads towards the source. A slim red fox with brown hair and blue eyes glaring at Amy. She had the school's uniform on with her skirt shorter than necessary. "I believe your time is up." She hissed at Amy.

"Oh…sorry." Amy said biting her lip nervously as she focused her gaze down to see the girl's killer black heels.

"Hold on for a second Fiona." Shadow said coldly as she gaped at him. She huffed and turned around walking away, but not too far away. "I'll see you around Amy." Shadow said once Fiona was gone. "Hopefully we have some classes together." He said as Amy smiled.

"Hopefully." She said looking up at Shadow who gave her a small smile.

"As an escort I have to do this." Shadow whispered as he leaned down and kissed Amy on the cheek. Amy blushed like a tomato as she smiled shyly at Shadow.

"I'll see y-you Shadow." She stuttered cursing herself for sounding like and idiot. Amy passed by Fiona who sneered at her before walking towards Shadow.

"I hate that bitch." Rouge growled as Amy entered the group.

"Who's that?" Amy asked confused as Blaze sighed.

"Fiona Fox. Heiress to the Johnson-Fox Company. She's rich, of course, but unlike most kids here she's a real showy with it. She believes social status makes a person and if you're not high ranked she's a real bitch towards you." Blaze said as Rouge snorted. "Unless you're Rouge." Blaze said as Amy looked over to Rouge.

"She thinks she's so high and mighty. Someone has to knock her ego down a few pegs." Rouge said as she glared at Fiona. "Every time she's here she demands to have her weekly private session with Shadow." Rouge said as Amy looked back at Fiona. She was basically throwing herself at Shadow while he maintained a respectable distance putting on his "Lone Wolf" act.

"Oh who cares? What really matter is that Shadow kissed you on the cheek!" Cream squealed as they all had bright smiles on their faces.

"So…he does that with all his clients. He's an escort." Amy said as they looked at her confused.

"No he doesn't." Rouge said as Amy looked at her confused.

"Yes he does. He said to me before it, 'As an escort I have to do this'." Amy said as Rouge rolled her eyes and turned towards Blaze.

"Escorts are not obligated to kiss their clients. They actually don't have to touch them at all." Blaze said as Amy looked at her in shocked.

"So…he…but…why…that's-"Cream interrupted her by hugging her tightly.

"Oh my God! He's interested in you!" Cream exclaimed as Amy pushed her off.

"Whoa there, you guys said yourself, 'The Escorts can't fall for their clients'." Amy said using air quotes as the three girls rolled their eyes. "Besides, who says I'm interested?" Amy said as she turned her back towards them. They all exchanged looks as Rouge and Cream got up.

"You're right. Let's just go back and get you settled." Rouge said as Cream looked back at Blaze.

"Bye! See you tomorrow." Cream said as Blaze logged onto her computer and winked at Cream.

"Let's see, Amy Rose." She said as she typed it into the school's database. "Shadow the Hedgehog." She said as she typed his name into the school's database. Both of their schedules popped up as Blaze smirked and began to work her magic.

_(A/N): First chapter done. I really hope you guys enjoy this and before anyone says anything, yes this is based off Ouran High School Host Club. It's not going to be exactly like it though. _


	2. First Day of Mayhem

_(A/N): Wow, I never thought I would get such positive feedback on this story. Thanks guys! It's really is great to hear that. Here's chapter two! Enjoy!_

Amy rolled out of her bed around six-thirty before heading to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before leaving the bathroom. She was quickly pushed back into it by Rouge who sat her on the toilet.

"Um, what are you doing?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I'm going accentuate your features." Rouge said pulling out her makeup bag.

"I'm good without makeup." Amy said as Rouge waved her hand dismissively.

"BS. It's not like I'm going to cake it on. Just a little mascara, lip gloss, and powder." Rouge said as Amy sighed. She let Rouge have her way with her before she was pulled off the toilet and turned towards the mirror. Amy had to admit she did look pretty. Her eyes were brighter and her skin was softer. Her lips looked kissable and her quills were neatly pulled back, but still had her bangs framing her face.

"Thanks Rouge." Amy said appreciatively.

"No problem. You get dressed and wait for me and we'll head down for breakfast." Rouge said as Amy nodded. Rouge closed the bathroom door and Amy got changed into her uniform trying not to ruin Rouge's work. She was slipping on her shoes when Rouge came out completely dressed and ready to go. Amy and Rouge went down to the cafeteria and met Cream.

"Hey guys!" Cream greeted as they stood in line with each other. "How are you feeling about your first day?" Cream asked as Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much has really happened." Amy said with a laugh picking up a bowl of oatmeal topped with brown sugar.

"Nothing yet." Rouge whispered as Cream smirked.

"What?" Amy said as Rouge smiled brightly.

"Oh, nothing. Hey it's Blaze!" Rouge said as she waved to the feline. Blaze waved back as Silver did too. They walked over to a secluded table as they sat talked with each other.

"They're a really cute couple." Amy said as she saw Silver kiss their intertwined hands.

"Oh yeah. They're a dead ringer for cutest couple this year." Rouge said as they walked with their lunches to a table.

"Is this the only time they get to be with each other?" Amy asked as she sipped her orange juice.

"No they always have some classes together. That's because Blaze knows how to hack the computer system and switch schedules around." Cream said in a matter-of-factly tone. Rouge smiled at Amy as she stomped on Cream's foot. Cream bit her lip before glaring at the bat.

"They have breakfast and lunch together too." Rouge said as Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Not dinner?" Amy questioned.

"No. Silver is usually at the club when Blaze comes down for dinner, but sometimes he comes." Cream said eating her fruit parfait. Amy nodded as somebody slammed their hands on the table startling Amy, Rouge, and Cream.

"What's up, _ladies_?" Knuckles said as he slid next to Rouge who rolled her eyes. Sonic sat next to Knuckles as Tails sat next to Cream. Shadow made his way next to Amy making her blush.

"Do you have to be so obnoxious?" Rouge asked glaring at the echidna.

"Aw, admit it, bat-girl. You _love _it." Knuckles said leaning over to her as she made a sound of disgust.

"You wish, knuckle-head!" Rouge said pushing his face back.

"Hey, you're new aren't you?" Tails asked as he looked at Amy.

"Um, yeah. I'm Amy Rose." She said shyly as she looked at Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles.

"Shads said you're the scholarship student Cream's mommy picked." Sonic said as Cream glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, I am." Amy said as Shadow glared at Sonic.

"What have I told you about calling me Shads?" Shadow said as Sonic smirked.

"Oh, don't have a hissy fit, roomy." Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You guys live with each other?" Amy asked looking over at Shadow whose breath got caught in his throat as he looked at her eyes. He's never had trouble with girls. Hell! He works with them everyday! Why now is he finding it difficult?

"Yep, Shads and I've been roommates since freshman year." Sonic said as Shadow glared at Sonic.

"What's your first period Amy?" Cream asked. Amy pulled out a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

"Um…AP Biology." Amy said as Shadow looked at her confused and shocked.

"Me too." Shadow said as Amy looked over to him. Rouge and Cream glanced at each other sneakily as Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"Are you ladies planning to come to our ball?" Knuckles asked—mostly to Rouge.

"Ball?" Amy questioned.

"Every year the Escorts hold a ball to welcome back everyone from summer. You should come." Shadow said as he looked over at Amy.

"Are you guys going?" Amy asked looking over to Cream and Rouge.

"Well, I was-"Cream was cut off with a swift kick to her shin.

"Of course!" Rouge said as Amy exhaled and looked over at Shadow.

"I guess I'm going too." Amy said as Shadow smiled at her. Rouge nudged Cream as Cream smiled brightly. The first bell rang as everybody got up.

"Time for a whole new year!" Knuckles exclaimed as Rouge pushed him out of the way. Shadow and Amy walked together to their class.

"What was your old school like?" Shadow asked as he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Um…nothing really special. It was the basic public school." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How did you stumble upon the great Emerald Academy?" Shadow said as Amy laughed softly.

"My school was holding this essay contest. My English teacher encouraged me to do it so I did. I guess they liked my essay and after a background check they wanted me to attend." Amy said as Shadow held the door open for her. Amy blushed before thanking him and walking into the classroom.

"Do you miss any of your friends?" Shadow asked following her. Amy sat down at a lab table and Shadow was quick to sit next to her.

"Not that much…I mean, I had friends, but they weren't like really great, life-long friends. I mostly miss my parents and brother, Darius." Amy said as Shadow nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" Amy asked turning towards Shadow. Shadow stiffened as he looked down.

"Um…yeah I have a little sister." He said as Amy raised her eyebrow. "Her name is Ebony." Shadow said running his hand through his quills.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked placing her hand on his shoulder. Thousands of mini electrical currents ran between them before Amy flinched away.

"Um, yeah, just fine. Are you going to the club today?" Shadow asked hopefully as Amy looked at his eyes.

"Maybe…I'm not sure yet. I have to see how much homework I'll get." Amy said as Shadow nodded.

"Well, I hope you do." Shadow said as Amy blushed and looked forward to the teacher. Rouge was walking to the bathroom when she turned the corner she jumped.

"Hey Sonic…" Rouge said with a nervous smile on her face.

"What are you and Cream trying to do?" Sonic asked eyeing Rouge suspiciously.

"What ever do you mean?" Rouge asked innocently as she continued her pursuit for the restroom.

"I saw the glances and the smiles. You have something planned and I don't like that it has something to do with my best friend." Sonic said following her as Rouge turned and faced him.

"Sonic, I swear to you. Cream and I are not planning anything _against _Shadow." Rouge said as Sonic looked at her unsurely. Rouge turned around and walked into the bathroom with a smirk. "_For_ him is another story." Rouge said to herself. Amy waved bye to Shadow as she headed for the gym.

"Amy!" Blaze exclaimed as Amy walked into the locker room.

"Hey Blaze! I didn't know you had Gym this period." Amy said as she started to change into her gym clothes.

"Yeah, I know we're only required to do two years, but I decided to put them off and now I have to do it my last year. It's whatever though; I'm just happy to see you here. Most of the girls here are pretty stupid." Blaze said making sure to whisper the last part. She didn't need a bitch fight on her first day.

"Oh my God! Justin Beaver just came out with a new song!" A girl on the other side of the lockers exclaimed. Amy heard several girls sequel as she laughed.

"I see what you mean." Amy said as Blaze nodded. "Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you and Silver meet?" Amy asked as they walked out of the locker room after they finished getting dressed.

"Well, it's an interesting story." Blaze said as Amy sat down next to her. Today, wasn't anything special since it was the first day. The coaches were just blabbering on about running the mile and grades.

"How so?" Amy asked.

"Silver and I met in junior high. We started off as best friends and I really did like him, but it seemed like he didn't like me. However, he practically loved me then. I was stupid and started to date this guy named Scourge-"Amy quickly cut her off.

"Scourge the Hedgehog? Green with blue eyes and wears a leather jacket and sunglasses all the time?" Amy asked as Blaze looked at her confused.

"Yeah…how do you know him?" Blaze asked as Amy groaned and covered her face in embarrassment.

"I knew he was rich, but I didn't know he went to an academy. I met him last year, my freshmen year. We started to go out a bit before he kinda cheated on me." Amy said as Blaze's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? Scourge is at a public school? You dated him?" Blaze exclaimed as Amy put her hands on Blaze's mouth.

"Sshh! Yes, I don't know why he's going to a public school, but yes I dated him. Don't tell anyone. It's bad enough that I even have to remember going out with him." Amy said as both girls shuddered.

"Wow…well that's…something. Anyways, Silver is the 'nice guy' so he didn't stand in my way of dating Scourge. But, I don't know. I guess someone talked to him and he suddenly had the balls to admit his feelings to me. I was happy because I felt the same way about him too. Scourge, I don't know, he was a distraction I guess since Silver didn't seem to like me." Blaze said as Amy smiled at her.

"That's really sweet. How long has it been for you guys?" Amy asked.

"This December will make it five years." Blaze said adoringly as Amy smiled.

"Well, I'm happy for ya." Amy said as Blaze smiled.

"Thanks." She said. "So, what class do you have next?" Blaze asked as the shower bell rang.

"AP Latin." Amy said as Blaze shook her head.

"I'll never stop being amazed at how smart you are." Blaze said as Amy laughed. Amy got changed and waved bye to Blaze as she headed for her next class.

"Amy!" Knuckles hollered swinging his arm around Amy's petite shoulders. "How's my favorite scholarship student?" He chided as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop saying that so loud? I don't need people to start staring at me weirdly." She said as Knuckles laughed.

"Fine, I can understand that. So, where are you headed to? Because from the looks of it, it looks like you're going to the Escorts club. I got break the news to you, we don't work during school hours." Knuckles said as Amy shoved him playfully.

"I have AP Latin. Jeez…the club is not the only thing in the Foreign Language building." Amy said as Knuckles laughed while they entered the building.

"Might as well be." Knuckles said as Amy laughed. "I think Tails is in that class." Knuckles said as he popped his head into the classroom. "Yep! There he is!" Knuckles yelled as Tails rolled his eyes from his seat. "Now, my little nerds have fun and remember desks are for napping not learning." Knuckles said as he dragged Amy to the seat next to Tails.

"Go to your dorm, moron." Tails quipped as Knuckles laughed his whole way out of the classroom.

"What does he have this period?" Amy asked Tails in confusion.

"He doesn't have a class. He has a free period and so does Silver. They both usually chill at their dorm together." Tails said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If Shadow and Sonic live with each other and Knuckles and Silver live together…who do you live with?" Amy asked as Tails pushed his glasses up on his face. He only wore them to read, but sometimes wore them to the club because it gets him more girls.

"I live off campus. My house is only a few miles from the school so I don't have to live here." Tails said as Amy nodded. "How's the academy been so far?" Tails asked as Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"It's practically the same as regular school. I haven't had anything bad happen to me so far." Amy said. "What about you? You're a freshman aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I've been going to the under academies which are practically the same as this. So, I'm not that new to it." Tails said as Amy nodded. "So…um, how's Cream? I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her?" Tails asked as he looked down at his book. Amy smiled at his shyness, but wasn't about to become Rouge and concoct a scheme to get them together.

"She's good. Granted I've only known her for about a day, but she seems pretty good." Amy said as Tails smiled and ran his hands through his hair.

"Good, not like I care. I mean, I do care, but it's not like a big thing. It's just a friend caring for another friend. No big deal. Nothing to get suspicious about." Tails rambled as Amy laughed quietly. The teacher soon came in and began the lesson as Amy and Tails listened intently. The bell soon rang and Tails said bye to Amy as she made her way to AP Mobian Literature. She walked into the classroom and sat in the middle by the window.

"What do you mean he couldn't get in the same class as her?" Rouge whispered harshly as Blaze sighed.

"This period is full and so is his! There was no room to put either of them in the other." Blaze said as Rouge groaned. "Relax, they still have three out of six classes together. That's not too bad." Blaze said as Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. Well, I'll see you in a bit." Rouge said as Blaze nodded and walked to her English class. Rouge looked into Amy's class one more time before going to her English class. Amy was a little relieved to have a class to herself. It gave her sometime to think. It's not like she didn't like her new friends, but some alone time was needed here and then. Amy eventually zoned out of the lesson since the teacher was just going over the syllabus for the semester. Amy turned her head to face the window and noticed a PE class actually doing something. It looked like football PE since some guys were running and some were passing around the ball.

Amy noticed a familiar black hedgehog running around the track. Amy smiled softly to herself when she noticed Shadow and Knuckles run together. She didn't know he was on the football team. She was definitely going to ask him later about it. If she got the chance, that is. Shadow and Knuckles were on their final lap as they ignored the ramblings of Coach Vector.

"Dude, Amy seems pretty cool. When I heard about the scholarship kid I thought it was going to be someone totally anti-social and nerdy." Knuckles said as Shadow laughed a bit.

"So Tails basically?" Shadow said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Tails isn't anti-social." Knuckles retorted. "Anyways, what do you think about her?" Knuckles asked.

"She's nice. She's funny too. Not to mention insanely smart." Shadow said. "She's pretty too." Shadow said as Knuckles raised his eyebrow. "I mean, you know, she isn't bad to look at." Shadow said as Knuckles laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as they slowed down to a jog before walking and then stopping. "Hey, how's Ebony?" Knuckles asked in a serious tone.

"She's…good, I guess. I never really understand any of that stuff." Shadow said wiping his face with a towel.

"You know we're here for you, man." Knuckles said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Shadow said as Knuckles patted his back before heading back onto the field. Shadow sighed as he wiped his neck and left the towel around his neck. He looked up to the sky before looking at the nearest school building. A pink object caught his eyes and they quickly flickered over to it. Shadow smiled to himself when he saw Amy looking out the window. She seemed to be looking at him and decided to see if she was by waving. He saw her wave back which made him smile.

"Hedgehog! Line up!" Vector barked out as Shadow rolled his eyes before lining up with the rest of his team. Lunch soon came and Amy met up with Blaze and Rouge before heading towards the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Cream exclaimed as they joined her in line. "How's school so far?" She asked the group.

"It's school, it doesn't get that exciting." Rouge said as Amy laughed. They all got their lunches and sat at a table far away from the rest of the students.

"Why are we sitting so far away?" Amy asked.

"Hello beauties." Knuckles voice rang as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"That's why." Rouge said as Amy laughed a bit. Knuckles plopped down next to Rouge as Sonic took his side. Tails sat next to Cream as Silver pulled Blaze into his side. Shadow sat quietly next to Amy. "Must you be loud?" Rouge asked as Knuckles leaned back in his seat.

"It's in my nature, babe." Knuckles said as he took a bite of his apple. Rouge rolled her eyes and went back to eating her salad.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in football." Amy asked as everybody started their own conversations.

"Oh yeah, doesn't really help for the 'Lone Wolf' image, but I do like to play." Shadow said.

"Really? What position are you?" Amy asked.

"Quarterback." Shadow said as Amy looked at him impressed. "Yeah…it's nothing too big though." Shadow said as Amy laughed a bit.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed as Amy whipped her head towards him. "Do you live here or are you from a different town? Maybe not on a floating island?" Sonic said as Knuckles punched him in the arm.

"Don't hate on the island." Knuckles said as Amy raised her eyebrow at him. "My parents own this island. I have ancestors who were on this island." Knuckles said as Amy nodded.

"Um, I don't live on Angel Island. I actually live in Station Square." Amy said as Sonic nodded enthusiastically.

"Really? That sounds so familiar. I'm pretty sure I knew someone who lives there. Anyways, I live in Knothole. Pretty cool town, but nothing compared to this place." Sonic said as Knuckles smiled appreciatively.

"I actually lived-"Shadow was cut off by Sonic again. Rouge looked over at Sonic and raised her eyebrow. He was suspicious and Rouge wasn't about to let him ruin this.

"Sonic, have you thought of a theme for the ball yet?" Rouge asked as Sonic looked over at her.

"Um, no, not really. That's more of Silver's kinda thing-"Rouge cut him.

"Nonsense. I think you guys should do masquerade. It would be so cool! What do you think, Sonic?" Rouge asked as Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. Rouge made sure to keep conversation with Sonic going even including Knuckles in on some of it. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Shadow and Amy talking again and smiled. The lunch bell soon rang as everybody got up for the table and headed to their classes.

"Excited for AP Gov?" Shadow asked as Amy stuck out her tongue.

"Blah, I hate politics. I don't even know why I took this class. AP World History would have suited." Amy said as Shadow laughed a bit.

"I'll make sure to keep you entertained." Shadow said as Amy blushed a bit.

"I'm sure it won't be that hard." Amy said as Shadow followed her into the class.

"Hey there, Amy." A familiar voice said.

_(A/N): Oo…cliffhanger! _


	3. Self Doubt

_(A/N): I'm quite tired. _

Amy's eyes looked over to the hedgehog in confusion as did Shadow's. Why the hell was he here? Shadow sighed as he slapped his hand over his face as Amy continued to stare in confusion.

"How could I forget about this?" Shadow muttered as Amy looked at him in confusion.

"Aw, don't be too hard on yourself, Shads. We can't all memorize our roommate's schedule." Sonic said as she swung his legs off the desk and walked over to his friend.

"I didn't know you were taking this class." Amy said as Shadow glared at his so-called-best-friend.

"Yep, I need at least some AP courses for college. This is the easiest one, so, here I am." Sonic said as Shadow grumbled and sat down in the seat next to the one Sonic was sitting in. There goes his chance at getting to know Amy more. Amy sat behind Shadow as Sonic sat next to him. Amy was quietly taking notes as Shadow leaned on Sonic's desk.

"Why didn't you walk with us to the class if you knew we were in the same class?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"I was talking to this new girl. Telling her about the club and stuff." Sonic said simply as Shadow raised his eyebrow. "What?" Sonic asked as Shadow shook his head and sat back in his seat. Shadow felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He whipped it out quickly to see a message from Amy. He smiled a bit and opened the message.

_I thought you were supposed to keep me entertained._

**It's a little hard when you're behind me.**

_You didn't have to sit there, you know._

**I can say the same for you, Miss Rose.**

_Well, isn't someone just witty?_

**I plead the fifth.**

_You're sentenced to a lifetime of fan-girls chasing you._

**Oh no, the tragedy, how will I ever go on with life?**

_Maybe if I was there it wouldn't be so bad._

**I must agree, but I don't think you'll enjoy fan-girl chasing that much**

_Are you kidding? It's one of my biggest hobbies._

**Who's witty now? **

_That's sarcasm, my friend. Not wit. _

**Yeah, yeah smart person. **

_Oo…smart person. I think my skin is peeling from the burn. _

**Just keep bringing the sarcasm. **

_You love it. _

**Smart-ass. **

_;)_

The bell rang ending their technological flirting. Shadow looked over to Sonic to see he was packing up his backpack and seemed like he didn't notice anything.

"What class do you have now, Sonic?" Amy asked packing up her bag.

"College Composition." He said with a grimace as Amy laughed a bit. "My greatest nemesis and I reunite in the battlefield." Sonic said dramatically.

"You mean the English building?" Amy asked as Sonic shuddered.

"Just hearing someone say it gives me the chills. I'm off to fight some Shakespeare. See ya, guys." Sonic said as they said their goodbyes.

"AP Calculus?" Amy asked as she swung her backpack onto her shoulder.

"This way, madam." Shadow said as he motioned towards the door. Amy and Shadow walked out of the History and Social Science building and walked to the Mathematics building. They spent the period talking about anything and everything before the bell for the end of school rang. Shadow waved bye to Amy as he left for the club. Amy went back to her dorm waiting for Rouge to come sweep her away. Before Shadow entered the club Sonic grabbed him by his collar and glared at him.

"There are nicer ways to say hi." Shadow said sarcastically.

"What's the deal with you and Amy?" Sonic asked as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, we just have a lot of classes together." Shadow said as Sonic crossed his arms.

"You like her." Sonic said as Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"As a friend, sure." Shadow said as he tried to step around Sonic, but he blocked him.

"No, you _like _her. I saw you during Gov and lunch. You can't do this. You know the rule." Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I don't _like _Amy. She's a friend and that's it." Shadow lied as Sonic sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Sure, whatever you say, but, just remember who we're doing this for. If girls find out you're taken, especially by a client, numbers will drop." Sonic said before walking over to his couches. Shadow sighed before going over to his window.

"Amy!" Rouge sang as she entered their dorm. "C'mon! We're going to the club today." Rouge said as she jumped on the bed Amy was lying on.

"Why?" Amy asked in confusion as she closed the book she was reading.

"Why not? We have nothing else better to do. Don't you want to see Shadow?" Rouge asked as Amy sat up and stared at her in confusion.

"Why would you think I would want to see Shadow?" Amy asked as Rouge rolled her eyes and jumped back on the floor.

"Hello, it's obvious you like him." Rouge said as Amy blushed.

"I don't like him!" She retorted as Rouge laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, Amy. I won't tell anyone." Rouge said patting Amy's red cheek.

"Rouge! I don't like him!" Amy exclaimed as Rouge just smiled at her and walked out of the room. "Rouge!" Amy said following her out. Rouge and Amy met up with Cream before they all headed over to the club.

"Hey guys." Blaze said as she sat behind her desk.

"Hey Blaze. How's it going today?" Cream asked as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Busy. The first day is always the worst." Blaze said as she stopped momentarily to send another girl over to Sonic.

"Ain't that the truth? Need any help?" Rouge asked as Blaze handed her a stack of surveys.

"You can check those and send them off to where they're matched." Blaze said as Rouge looked at the stack warily.

"Oh! Look at the time! I better head off to that…thing." Rouge said as Cream pushed her back.

"C'mon. You're the one who asked." Cream said as Rouge grumbled and sat down. She and Cream started to sort through the E.P.T.'s as Amy just watched. She didn't know how to do it and Rouge didn't bother to teach her. Amy just tried to stay out of the way.

"Ew, what's she doing here?" Fiona asked as she stood in front of Blaze's desk looking at Amy. Amy put her head down as she started to play with the ends of her skirt.

"She's our friend, _Fiona_. If you have a problem, you can stop coming." Rouge said as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, bat-bitch. I'm just here to see Shady." Fiona said as she flipped her hair while Rouge glared at her.

"'_Shady_' is currently occupied with a group. If you wait five minutes, you can see him then." Blaze said in her professional tone ignoring the fox's behavior.

"Listen Blaze, I pay for my private sessions and I expect him to be ready when I arrive. Not five minutes later." Fiona said pointing her manicured nail at Blaze.

"Fiona, you know the first day is always the busiest. It's only five minutes-"Fiona quickly cut off Cream.

"I wasn't talking to you, freshman." Fiona hissed as Cream frowned. "Why don't you go back to your friend from the ghetto? You're charity work is needed for your mommy." Fiona said as Rouge slammed the stack of papers on Blaze's desk.

"That's it! Listen here bitch, if you say one more thing about one of my friends, I swear I'll punch that plastic nose right off your face." Rouge said as she got into Fiona's face. All the girls in line and some who were with their escorts started to watch as Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Please, I'll like to see you try. You're nothing, but talk." Fiona said as Rouge growled and lunged towards her.

"Ok! Let's not cause a scene, ladies." Knuckles said as he grabbed Rouge around the waist.

"Let me go, knuckle-head!" Rouge yelled as she struggled against his grip.

"Fiona! Just go to Shadow!" Blaze yelled over the mayhem as Fiona smirked at Rouge.

"Well, this has been fun. Ta-ta for now, Rouge." Fiona said as she waved her fingers at the bat. "Oh, and nice to meet you, Charity. I know going to school like this is different, but there's something called a dorm. Stay inside of it, Charity." Fiona said to Amy who kept her head down. Fiona walked away as Knuckles let his grip loosen before Rouge elbowed him in the gut.

"Why didn't you let me go? That bitch deserves to get some sense knocked into her!" Rouge exclaimed as Knuckles rubbed his stomach.

"We're trying to keep this club going. If the dean hears about a fight, she'll definitely shut us down." Knuckles mumbled as Rouge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, but if she doesn't stop talking shit, expect to get shut down." Rouge said before sitting back down in her seat. Knuckles sighed before going back to his side of the room. Blaze sighed before collapsing in her chair and going back to her work.

"Well, that was crazy, huh?" Cream said to Amy as she sorted through the survey. "Huh Amy?" Cream repeated as Amy gripped the ends of the skirt. Cream looked over to her friend to see her quills covering her face and shaking. "Amy, you ok?" Cream asked as Amy stood up and walked out of the room as quickly as she could with her head down. Once she knew she was far enough she started to run avoiding making eye-contact she passed. She stopped and slipped in between the Foreign Language building and another building quickly. She sat down against the building and pulled her knees to her chest.

Who was she kidding? Of course she was charity case. No one as popular as Shadow and Rouge would talk to someone poor like her unless they got something out of it. For someone so smart she sure was stupid for thinking she actually had friends here. God, it was stupid for her to think like this. Amy heard steps approaching her as she tried to wipe her face of the tears.

"It's ok, it's just me." Silver said as Amy looked up at him confused.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she looked over at the hedgehog who sat down next to her.

"You seem pretty upset." He said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better, Silver. I know I'm just a pity party to you guys." She said wiping her eyes as Silver looked at her confused.

"Why would you think that? Because of Fiona? Amy, c'mon, Fiona is a bitch. You should know that by the way she treats Rouge and the rest of you girls. She was just saying that to get under your skin." Silver said as Amy sniffled.

"But it's true." Amy said as she continue to wipe her eyes.

"You know that's bad for your eyes." Silver commented as Amy looked at him before letting her hands drop. "It's not true, Amy. Fiona doesn't like you because you're the only other girl who has had a private session with Shadow. She feels threatened. Plus, she thinks she's so high and mighty because she's rich. She thinks she can do anything she wants. The trick about dealing with her is not letting what she says or does get to you. You're just giving her the satisfaction because you're crying now. You see Rouge. She doesn't let Fiona get to her and it irritates her because she knows she can't. So, Amy, stop letting Fiona get to you. I know we all knew you for a day, but we all do care for you and consider you a good friend." Silver said finishing his little speech.

"Really?" Amy asked as she pushed her quills out of her face.

"Yes, we do. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't care." He said as Amy smiled at him.

"Thanks, Silver. I really appreciate it." Amy said as Silver smiled back at her.

"No problem. C'mon. The girls are all worried about you and I think guys are too, but you know us guys. We don't show emotions around girls and try to act tough." Silver said as he helped Amy up. "I'm mainly speaking of Knuckles." Silver said as Amy laughed. Silver hugged Amy before they walked back to the club.

"Amy! Oh my God! Are you ok?" Cream asked as she ran toward the pink hedgehog.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not a big deal anymore." Amy said as Cream smiled a bit.

"Well, that's good. I hope you know we're here for you for anything." Cream said as Amy nodded. She looked around and noticed a missing person.

"Where's Rouge?" Amy asked as Cream laughed nervously.

"Um, she tried to kill Fiona again, so Knuckles had to take her out to cool down." Cream said as Amy shook her head with a laugh.

"Glad you're ok, Amy." Blaze said as she gave a small embrace to the hedgehog.

"Thanks, Blaze." Amy said as Blaze smiled at her.

"You should know that Fiona is not going to be coming back here anymore." Blaze said as Amy looked at her shocked.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Shadow told her off, Ames! It was so weird and amazing at the same time. Shadow saw you ran out and he was going to go after you, but Fiona was being all clingy and he just snapped and yelled at her. Calling her all these names and saying all the nasty things she has done to people. She just stood there dumbfounded before she went over to Sonic to tell on Shadow or whatever and Sonic just backed Shadow up. Fiona stomped her foot and ran out and people actually applauded. It was just…wow." Cream said as Amy blushed a bit.

"Shadow didn't really have to do that." Amy said as Cream just smiled and waved it off.

"Nah, she deserves it. She's been like this since…well…forever." Cream said as Amy just laughed a bit.

"She's officially banned from the club and if she tries to mess with you or any of us, Dean Vanilla is going to get a mouthful." Blaze said as Amy looked at her appreciatively.

"Thanks for having my back, Blaze." Amy said as Blaze brushed it off.

"It's not a problem." Blaze said as Amy exhaled.

"Well, this has been…something. But, I think we should get some dinner." Amy said as Cream nodded and Blaze sat down.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later." Blaze said as both girls nodded and walked out of the club. They walked out of the building hearing a lot of yelling.

"You should have let me hit her! She deserved it and you know it!" Rouge screamed.

"C'mon! You would have been suspended or maybe even expelled! Do you really want that?" Knuckles yelled back.

"If it's the price to get rid of that bitch, then yeah!" Rouge yelled. Amy and Cream looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and walking away. They entered the cafeteria where some of the students were getting or eating their dinner.

"Should I have steak or lasagna?" Cream asked as she got into line.

"I don't know…I'm just getting some food. I'm starving." Amy said as she picked up some salad and soup.

"Hmm…I'll just get tacos." Cream said before she and Amy got some drinks and went to a table. They were about to take a bite of their dinner when a tray smashed on their table.

"I hate her!" Rouge growled as Amy and Cream just stared at her.

"Um, you do know she can't bug us anymore, right?" Cream said as Rouge opened her mouth, but closed it as she looked at Cream in confusion.

"What?" She asked as Amy laughed a bit.

"Shadow told her off and Sonic made it official and banned her." Amy said as Rouge sat down.

"No way! Are you serious? Because of you?" She exclaimed as Amy rolled her eyes.

"No, because Fiona is a…you know…mean girl." Amy said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"She's a bitch, Amy. Don't be afraid of saying it and you heard the things she was saying to you, of course Shadow would say whatever he said to her." Rouge said popping a chicken nugget in her mouth.

"I'm not very confrontational or one for drama. I rather not say it. On the whole Shadow thing, he really didn't have to do that." Amy said shifting her lettuce around as she stared at it shyly. Cream and Rouge exchanged a sly look before quietly returning to their meals. The girls finished their meals before they parted ways back to their dorms. Rouge was in the shower when Amy's phone rang.

"Hey dad." Amy answered with a smile.

"_Hey darling. Your mom is here too. How was the first day of school?" _He asked as Amy sat up on her bed.

"Pretty much the same as over there except everything is a little fancier." Amy said.

"_Shoo…they think they're fancy huh?" _She heard a different voice say making her roll her eyes.

"Nice to make your presence known, Darius." Amy said into her phone.

"_No problem, little sister." _Darius said as Amy smiled a bit.

"How's home been?" Amy asked.

"_Nothing has changed in the two days you've been gone, sweetheart." _Amy's mother said as Amy smiled a bit. _"We see you for Thanksgiving right?" _She asked as Amy laughed a bit.

"Yes mom, I've told you this about five million times." Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

"_Just making sure. I'm preparing a care-package for you." _Her mom said as Amy sighed.

"You don't have to, mom. I don't want you to go through the trouble." Amy said twirling one of her quills around her fingers.

"_It's no trouble! I don't want you to forget about us." _Her mom said as her dad clicked his tongue.

"_Love, she won't forget about us." _Amy's dad said.

"He's right, mom. I could never forget about you guys." Amy said as she smiled a bit.

"_Hell yeah!" _Darius yelled in the background as Amy rolled her eyes.

"_Hush Darius, I'm just saying, sweetheart. I don't want you to forget your mother." _Amy's mom said as Amy laughed a bit.

"Don't worry, mom. It'll be hard to forget those fifteen years of my life." Amy said.

"_We love you, Amy. Be safe." _Her dad said as Amy smiled a bit.

"Love you guys. I will." Amy said before they all said their goodbyes. Amy hung up her phone before it started ringing again. Amy rolled her eyes before answering it quickly. "Mom, I'm not going to forget anything. Don't worry." Amy said.

"_Um, it's Shadow…" _Shadow said as Amy blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh, um, hey." Amy said smacking her forehead in embarrassment. Shadow chuckled as Amy collapsed on the back of her bed.

"_I'm going to guess and say you just got off of the phone with your parents." _Shadow said as Amy smiled a bit.

"Ding-ding. We have a winner." Amy said as they both laughed a bit.

"_And what's my prize, Rose?" _Shadow asked.

"Hmm…what would you like Mr. Shadow?" Amy asked as she couldn't help, but smile.

"_How about a midnight snack rendezvous?" _Shadow asked as Amy sat up.

"Are you serious?" Amy asked as she checked her clock to see it was ten-thirty.

"_As serious as a heart-attack." _Shadow said as Amy bit her lip.

"But what about the dorm advisors? And Rouge and Sonic?" Amy asked quietly stretching a bit to see that the bathroom door was still sealed shut.

"_The DA's always knock out by eleven-thirty and Sonic is out by eleven. Just text me when Rouge is out and I'll sneak over to your window and help you." _Shadow said as Amy smiled a bit.

"I have suspicion that you've done this before." Amy asked wondering who has snuck out for.

"_Yeah…Silver and I would sneak out all the time to trash Knuckles' car. Don't tell anyone." _Shadow said as Amy laughed.

"Promise. So…I'll text you in a bit?" Amy asked.

"_I'll be waiting." _Shadow said as Amy smiled before hanging up.

"Hey, who was that?" Rouge asked towel drying her hair.

"Oh, um, just my parents." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Rouge shrugged her shoulders before throwing the towel in the hamper and jumping on her bed.

"So, has this day been eventful for ya?" Rouge asked turning on her side to face Amy.

"Definitely." Amy said as she laid back on her bed. _'And I think it's just about to get more eventful.' _She thought in the back of her mind. Amy and Rouge talked for a bit longer before Rouge eventually fell asleep. Amy sat in her bed for ten minutes before she looked over to see Rouge deep asleep. Amy checked the clock to see it was midnight and quickly grabbed her phone.

_She's out like a light._

**Be over in a bit ;)**

Amy smiled a bit before quietly getting out of her bed and slipping on her boots. She quickly smoothed out her hair before she heard a small tap on the window. She whipped around to see Shadow by the window. He motioned for her to open the window. Amy quietly opened the window as Shadow grabbed her around the waist. He pulled Amy down before closing the window.

"Hey," Shadow whispered as Amy smiled.

"Hey," She whispered back even quieter. Shadow quickly became aware of his arms around her and let them drop.

"I want to show you something." He said as Amy nodded. Shadow and Amy walked quietly around the campus before hitting the soccer field. Shadow started to walk towards a more wooded area as Amy stopped.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" Amy whispered as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"No, I promise." He said as Amy looked at the dark woods hesitantly. "C'mon. Do you trust me?" Shadow asked holding out his hand. Amy looked at him before nodding and taking his hand. They walked into the wooded area as Amy gripped his hand tighter. Shadow stopped as Amy gasped.

Shadow brought her to a small pound with lily pads and water lilies. The rocks formed a small waterfall that flowed down to the pond leaving small ripples. The moonlight streamed past the trees leaving small patterns on the water that sparkled.

"Shadow, it's beautiful." Amy breathed as Shadow smiled over at her.

"It really is." Shadow murmured as he looked at Amy who was currently standing a stream of moonlight. Shadow shook his head before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I come here when I need to clear my head." Shadow said as Amy smiled over at him.

"Thanks for sharing it with me." Amy whispered as he smiled over at her. They both moved over to a rock and sat by the pond. Amy shivered before wrapping her arms around herself. "It's still summer, why is it so cold?" Amy asked looking over to Shadow.

"It's the high altitude. Here," Shadow said as he gave his hoodie to her. Amy blushed as he wrapped it around her.

"Thanks." Amy said shyly. She looked over at him as he stared at her back. His eyes flickered down to her lips as he left his arm around her. They started to lean closer before Amy stood up. "No, no, no." Amy said as Shadow looked at her confused. "We can't let this happen." Amy said.

"Sonic is suspicious too." Shadow said as Amy sighed.

"See! We can't do this, Shadow. You're an escort and I'm…I'm the nerdy, poor girl." Amy said as Shadow whipped his head towards her.

"Amy," He said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I may be an escort and that I can't date people, but you being the scholarship student and not as rich as everybody else here is not a reason for us not to be…you know." Shadow said as Amy looked down.

"We've only known each other for a day." She whispered as Shadow brushed back her quills.

"Have you ever believed in love at first sight?" He whispered as Amy blushed.

"Not really…" She murmured. "I guess it's clear that we like each other." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"This is true." Shadow said. "What do we do now?" He asked as Amy looked up at him through her bangs.

"We can't really do anything…" She said sadly.

"But hide." He whispered with a smirk.

_(A/N): Weird ending…and no it was not Scourge! It was Sonic! _


	4. I Won't

_(A/N): Ah, I love the holiday season. 'Tis the season to bring some drama. Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. _

Shadow's eyes remained locked with Amy's as he leaned closer towards her. He slowly trailed his hands up her arms and across her shoulders before holding her face in his hands. Shadow's eyes quickly flickered down to Amy's lips before back to her eyes. Amy's lips parted as she trembled slightly from the cold weather or Shadow's touch; she didn't know. Both their eyes fluttered close as Shadow kissed her lips softly. He pulled away a bit before kissing her harder and slowly. This kiss was amazing. This kiss was magical. This kiss was…wrong. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Alarms went off in Amy's head as her eyes shot open. She pulled away and stepped away from Shadow.

"No Shadow! This is wrong! We can't do this. I can't do this." Amy said as she started to pace.

"I thought it was good." Shadow said as Amy blushed.

"Yeah it was." She said before shaking her head. "No! That's bad! Shadow, we can't let this happen. I can't keep something like…_this_ a secret. I'm not a good liar and I don't want you to get in trouble. You can get kicked out of the club or Sonic and you will get into a fight. I mean, Sonic seems like he really cares about the club and this rule is an important one. We can't mess that up. I can't come between the two of you. Sonic isn't stupid! And oh my God there's Rouge and Cream. They'll have a field day if they find out. They won't be able to keep it quiet. Everybody will find out! Oh God, Fiona will go ballistic and probably kill me." Amy continued to ramble and ramble as she paced around waving her arms around. Shadow shook his head before walking over to Amy. He grabbed either side of her arms and stopped her incessant rambling.

"Ok Amy, I understand." Shadow said as Amy exhaled heavily. "We won't start anything." He said as Amy sighed in relief a bit. "But," He said as Amy groaned.

"I was afraid there'll be a but." Amy muttered as Shadow smirked.

"If either of us can't hold in our feelings we have to come clean and figure out a way to be together." Shadow said simply. "Deal?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Deal." Amy said with a nod of her head.

"Cool. Let's kiss on it." Shadow said taking a step forward as Amy put her hand on his face and shoved him away.

"At least make an effort." Amy said before walking away from the small pond.

"I was. I could have said let's make out on it." Shadow said as Amy laughed a bit and rolled her eyes. School went on the next day as Shadow and Amy tried not to let their feelings show. They walked with Sonic to their sixth period careful to put Sonic between them. They made sure not to sit by each other during lunch and breakfast and Amy didn't even go to the club.

"So, what's with you and Shadow?" Rouge asked as Amy walked into their room.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked trying to act like she was about to breakdown and confess everything.

"You guys barely said a few words to each, you didn't sit by him at lunch, and you even made sure to not walk by each other. What's the deal?" Rouge asked tapping the pen she was holding against her desk.

"You are looking way too much into this. I told you I didn't like Shadow and I don't. I didn't even realize I wasn't talking to him that much. You need to get a better hobby." Amy said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She exhaled heavily and slid against the door onto the floor. Either Rouge was Sherlock Holmes or it was that obvious that she and Shadow were trying to avoid each other. Amy really hoped it wasn't the latter.

The next two days went by with more avoiding and more scrutinizing by Rouge _and_ Cream. Amy never felt so relieved by the feeling of Friday in her life. Amy and Blaze were jogging the track during gym as they talked about the upcoming Escorts Ball.

"So, Sonic finally caved into Rouge's idea and made the ball a masquerade. It should still be fun though." Blaze said.

"Yeah, well I'll hear a lot about it on Monday." Amy said as Blaze looked at her confused.

"You're not going?" Blaze questioned.

"I don't really have any dresses. It's no big deal. I'm not really a school-dance person." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders as Blaze shook her head.

"No way. You have to go. You can borrow one of my dresses. We're about the same size." Blaze said as both girls stopped running.

"No, Blaze. It's alright. You don't have to." Amy said waving her hand dismissively.

"Amy, I want to. I don't want you to be cramped up in your dorm all night. You'll have fun. I promise." Blaze said as Amy sighed.

"Alright." Amy said as Blaze smiled at her softly.

"Alley-Cat!" A voice yelled as Blaze whipped around. A green hedgehog with messed up bangs and bright blue eyes ran towards Amy and Blaze before stopping in front of them. "How's been my favorite cat?" He asked as Blaze smiled up at him.

"Pretty good, Porcupine." Blaze said messing up the hedgehog's bangs with her hand. He scowled at her as Blaze just laughed.

"How are you and Nickel doing? Still strong, I hope." The hedgehog said as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"_Silver _and I are great. He told you to stop calling him that." Blaze said as the hedgehog shrugged his shoulders.

"No can do Alley-Cat." He said as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Manic, this is my friend Amy Rose. Amy, this idiot is Manic the Hedgehog." Blaze said motioning to either hedgehog.

"Um, hi." Amy said shyly as she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rosebud. I think you're in my English class. AP American Lit fourth?" He asked shaking Amy's hand.

"Yeah…I haven't seen you." Amy said furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, Rosebud, you spend a lot of time staring out the window." Manic said as Amy blushed. "No worries. Better late than never I say." He said as Amy smiled a bit. The shower bell rang as the three of them looked back at the locker rooms. "It's been nice talking to you, ladies, but I have to change and head to class. But, Rosebud, don't be afraid to make some new friends." He said motioning to himself as Amy laughed a bit. They parted their ways as Blaze and Amy headed back to the locker rooms.

"Sorry if Manic overwhelmed you." Blaze said as Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't seem bad. He actually seemed pretty nice. Is he a junior?" Amy asked as Blaze shook her head.

"Nah, he's a senior. He's a cool guy." Blaze said as Amy smiled thoughtfully. Amy and Blaze walked out of the locker room fully dressed as Manic swung his arms around either one and walked between them. "Is there something you need, Porcupine?" Blaze asked.

"I realized that Rosebud and I should walk to class together since we have it together." He said as Blaze rolled her eyes. Blaze let his arm drop from her shoulders before parting her ways from the hedgehogs. "So, Rosebud, tell me about yourself?" Manic said as he kept his arm around Amy.

"Um, I'm a sophomore?" Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really? Interesting. You new? Because I don't think I've ever seen you around." Manic asked.

"Yeah, this is my first year here." Amy said as Manic nodded. "What about you? Blaze told me you were a senior." Amy said.

"I am. Been here for the past four years. My little brother is just a year younger than me, but we keep our separate ways since he's pretty busy most of the time." Manic said as Amy nodded. "What about you? Any brothers or sisters?" Manic asked as they sat next to each other in their class.

"I have an older brother. He doesn't go here. He's actually in college." Amy said as Manic nodded. Blaze was walking into her class before she got grabbed by the shoulder and moved in front of Rouge.

"What the hell is Amy doing with Manic?" Rouge asked as Blaze smiled sheepishly.

"Um, I kind of, maybe, introduced them…" Blaze said quietly.

"Blaze!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. She's probably not even interested in him. You did say she really liked Shadow. She can't just give that up." Blaze said as Rouge sighed.

"Maybe, but this puts a huge hole in the plan." Rouge said throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey, I got her to go to the ball tomorrow. That's a good thing." Blaze said.

"I guess. Well, let's hope Manic doesn't like her." Rouge said as they went their separate ways.

"Ok class, today we're going to have a partner in-class-project. You and a partner have to write a newspaper article about the Boston Tea Party. It has to be written as if it happened yesterday. You may choose your partners and you have until the end of the class." Mr. Donald said as Amy and Manic looked at each other.

"What do you say, Rosebud? Want to be partners?" Manic asked as Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." She said with a smile. Manic and Amy started to work on their article as Shadow and Knuckles practiced their throwing outside.

"Dude, I'm so pumped for tomorrow. The ball is always the best event." Knuckles said as he threw the ball to Shadow.

"Just admit. You like dressing up in a tux." Shadow said as he threw the ball back.

"Of course! I look damn good in a tux." Knuckles said catching the ball as Shadow rolled his eyes. He looked up at Amy's classroom before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'_Is that Manic? With Amy? What the fu-'_Shadow thought before he heard Knuckles yell at him.

"Shadow!" Knuckles yelled as Shadow whipped his head over to him. "Did you hear anything I just said?" Knuckles asked.

"Um, sorry, I was just spacing out." Shadow said shaking his head a bit.

"Whatever, coach said we had to show some of the newbies some of the plays." Knuckles said as Shadow nodded before following his friend. Fourth period finished and Amy headed to the cafeteria after waving bye to Manic. Amy met Cream in the line before sitting in their usual table.

"Hey girls." Tails sad as he walked up with the rest of the guys. Rouge and Blaze soon sat down at the table with them.

"Hey, guess who Amy met today." Blaze said as everybody looked at her.

"Who?" Silver asked with his arm comfortably around his girlfriend.

"One word: Porcupine." Blaze said as everybody—excluding Shadow and Rouge—howled with laughter.

"No way! You met my brother?" Sonic exclaimed as Amy looked at him in shock.

"Manic is your brother?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yeah! Don't you see the family resemblance?" Knuckles said squeezing Sonic's cheeks together before the hedgehog pushed him off.

"Manic is my older brother." Sonic said simply as Amy looked at him in shock.

"He never told me that." Amy said.

"Well, I don't really need the extra attention of having your baby brother being an escort." Manic said before he plopped down next to Amy. Shadow gritted his teeth as Amy blushed a bit.

"Manic! How've you been, man?" Knuckles asked as he and Manic shook hands.

"Good as always, Marley." Manic said.

"Do you have nicknames for everybody?" Amy asked looking up at the hedgehog.

"Of course," He said before motioning to Cream. "Peaches, Tails over there is Air-force, Rouge is Vamps," Manic said as Rouge scowled. Manic smiled at her brightly before motioning to Silver. "Nickel, Alley-Cat, my brother is Baby-Blue, and Shadow is Shadtana." Manic said as Amy looked at all her friends. "That good enough for you, Rosebud?" Manic asked as Sonic scoffed.

"Rosebud is the best you can come up with?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever, Baby-Blue. Jealous?" Manic said throwing his fry at his brother.

"I'm just happy it's not Pinky." Amy said as the group laughed.

"You complain about the escort business, but you always come to the events." Tails said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Ah, young Air-force, you should know that you guys hold some of the best parties." Manic said pointing his water bottle at the fox before taking a swig.

"It's a ball not a party." Rouge said as Manic rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Vamps, you and I both know that the 'ball' never lasts and eventually just becomes a dressier version of a party." Manic said as Rouge huffed while she crossed her arms.

"Ames is going." Cream said happily as all the guys raised their eyebrows. Amy looked down shyly as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Since when are you going?" Shadow asked as Amy looked at him.

"Um, today, I guess. Blaze offered me a dress." Amy said shyly as Shadow looked over at Blaze who was currently looking with great interest at her food.

"Don't worry its fun." Manic said as Amy smiled a bit. The group talked a bit more about the ball before the ball rang. Manic bid ado to the group before Shadow, Sonic and Amy walked to their Gov class.

"I can't believe you and Manic are brothers. You guys barely look alike." Amy said as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Unfortunately, we are related." Sonic said as Amy laughed a bit.

"I'm not even related and he treats me the same way." Shadow said as the group laughed a bit.

"C'mon, he can't be that bad. He's a nice guy." Amy said as Sonic shrugged his shoulders and Shadow raised his eyebrow. Did she like him?

The week finished up rather slowly, but it was all forth it for the grand Gentlemen's Ball. Practically the whole school was showing up and the buzz was all around about it. Amy sat in her bathroom as Rouge curled her quills. Amy sighed heavily as she crossed her arms and looked at Rouge in the mirror.

"You know, I could have done this myself." Amy said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Sure…I've seen what you do with a flat iron. I'm not letting you anywhere near a curling iron. You may be an academic genius, but this is my territory." Rouge said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"We're going to be late." Amy commented.

"Dear sweet Amy, you should know to arrive fashionably late to these functions." Rouge said as she finished the last curl to Amy's quills. Rouge stuck bobby pins in her mouth as she started to pull the upper half of Amy's quills back. She quickly secured the sections before spraying some hairspray and retouching a few curls.

"Ta-da!" Rouge said as Amy looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow," Amy said at her reflection. Her quills fell down her shoulders and back in loose, graceful curls. Her bangs framed her face perfectly and her quills were pulled back and held with amazing emerald stone clips. "I have to admit. This is your forte." Amy said as Rouge placed her giant make-up bag on the counter.

"Please darling, I haven't even gotten started." Rouge said as she started to pull out different brushes and powders. Amy sighed again as Rouge gave her a sharp look. Amy quickly sat up properly as Rouge began to work her magic. Rouge pulled away again to reveal the beauty that is Amy Rose. Amy eyes sparkled with a light dusting of green eye-shadow on her lids. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were glossy. She took her own breath away.

"Yep, I'm that amazing." Rouge said as Amy rolled her eyes. "Go on, get dressed I'll be out there in a minute." Rouge said shooing Amy out of the bathroom.

Amy walked into their dorm and picked up the white garment bag that Blaze dropped off hours earlier. Amy unzipped the bag to look at the dress. It was a dark emerald green dress with intricate black, beaded designs along the sides of the abdomen. There were black rose designs at the end of the skirt and the dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. Amy exhaled before pulling the dress on her. She pulled on the black gloves that Blaze also lone. Rouge let her use her jewelry and Amy quickly clasped on the black and green stone bracelet and the matching necklace. Amy looked at the mask on her desk. It was a dark green mask with black lace over it. She quickly placed it on as Rouge opened the door.

"Ok, time to get dressed. You look amazing!" Rouge said walking out of the bathroom. Rouge put on a lavender eye-shadow and some sparkly powder on her face. She brought two strands of hair by the sides of her face and curled them and brushed down her bangs.

"Um, thanks." Amy said shyly lightly holding the sides of the dress. "How come it takes forever to get me ready and you only take ten minutes?" Amy asked as Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"I have short hair and I don't flinch every time eyeliner comes near my eye." Rouge said as Amy rolled her eyes. Rouge put on her dress which was a lavender and white strapless dress. It began white at the top and faded to lavender on the bottom. The dress had dark purple flower designs on the bottom and along the side of her dress. She only wore a faux diamond bracelet and her mask which was a lavender mask with white feathers on the left side.

"Let's go!" Rouge said excitedly as she pulled Amy out the door. They walked to the dance hall where the ball was being held.

"Guys!" Cream called out as the two girls looked over to her. Cream was wearing a pale yellow dress with thin straps on her shoulders. In the back it had corset ties and the skirt had a glittery tulle cover over it. Cream's mask was pale yellow with white rhinestones studded in a few spots. "You both look beautiful as always." Cream said.

"I could say the same for you, my rabbit friend." Rouge said as Cream laughed. They all entered together to see everybody dancing around in the classical graceful way. Amy tilted her head in confusion before looking at her friends.

"It thought it was like a party." Amy said.

"Oh, it is, but at the beginning the guys try to hold some class." Rouge said as the record scratched. Enrique Iglesias' _I Like It_ started to play as everybody cheered and started to freak. "Told you." Rouge said as Amy shook her head. "That's why we have dresses that do this," Rouge said as she and Cream pulled off their skirts to reveal shorter ones that ended at their knees—Rouge's ending a little above that. Amy looked at them confused before Rouge rolled her eyes and ripped off her skirt. Amy's skirt ended a little above her knees like Rouge's.

"See, convenient." Cream said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Can we just get some punch?" Amy asked as both girls nodded. They walked around the dancing mob and made their way to the snacks table. "This doesn't have alcohol, right?" Amy asked as she picked up one of the pre-poured cups.

"Yeah, they don't let that kind of stuff to go down." Cream said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey guys." Blaze said as she walked up to the girls with Silver's arm wrapped around her. Blaze was wearing a knee-length red dress with black lace over the top and lace designs on the end of the dress. Her mask was black with red lace over it and red sequins on the sides.

"Ladies." Silver greeted with a slight tilt of his head.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with girls or something?" Cream asked as Silver shook his head.

"I have a strict no freaking rule, but the other guys are dancing with girls." Silver said as Amy frowned a bit. She didn't really like the idea of so many girls dancing on Shadow. Silver and Blaze soon left after making some small conversation to dance.

"Hey," Rouge said as Amy and Cream looked over at her. "I see this cute guy from my math class eyeing me. I'm going to dance with him." Rouge said with a playful wink before walking over to the guy. Cream was craning her neck trying to see over the crowd.

"Just go find Tails. I'll be fine." Amy said as Cream scoffed.

"Why would I be looking for Tails? I was just…looking for other guys." Cream said as Amy just patted her arm and walked away.

"Hey," A fox said sliding in front of her. "Want to dance?" He asked.

"Um, well, I kind of-"Amy stuttered before she was interrupted.

"Hey babe, who's this guy?" Shadow asked walking up and putting his arm around Amy. The fox sighed before walking off as Amy sighed in relief.

"Thanks, I've never really dealt with this kind of stuff." Amy said turning to face Shadow. Shadow was wearing a simple tux with a crimson mask with a black sheen to it. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt a bit. He rolled his sleeves up and had black suspenders on. He changed his dress shoes to black and Chucks with red lining and laces.

"No problem, Rose. You've never been to a dance?" He questioned.

"N-no. I have. I just, never really been asked to dance." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, things are different here." Shadow said as he offered his hand. "Would you give me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Rose?" Shadow said as he bowed a bit. Amy smiled shyly as she blushed slightly.

"Sure." She said shyly as she placed her hand into Shadow's. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be dancing with clients?" Amy asked looking up at Shadow.

"I am." He said with a smirk as Amy blushed. The song that was currently playing was Nelly's _Move That Body _while Shadow led Amy to the dance floor. Shadow turned Amy so he could face her, but she quickly looked down with a blush. Sure, she knew what freaking was and she did it, but she never did it _with _a guy. She decided to go with instinct and turned around and started moving her hips against Shadow. Shadow was a little surprised, but quickly followed her movements. He placed his hands on her hips as Amy placed her arms behind her and around his neck. She leaned against his chest as they began to move as one.

"Did you now she could move like that?" Blaze asked as Cream shrugged her shoulders before continuing to watch their friend dance.

"Um, I think the important question is: when did she start dancing with Shadow?" Rouge said appearing by her friends. Blaze and Cream did a quick double-take before gasping. "Quick, keep Sonic far away from them." Rouge said as the three friends split up.

"I'm apparently invisible." Silver muttered before shrugging his shoulders and walking over to the snack table. The song quickly changed to a Taylor Swift song and Amy turned around shyly.

"C'mon, if you can shake your ass against me I think you can slow dance with me." Shadow said as Amy blushed and laughed a bit. She wrapped her arms back around Shadow as he kept his arms around Amy's waist. Shadow suddenly remembered something and groaned.

"Do you not like this song or something?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yes, well no, yes I don't like Taylor Swift and I just remembered that I have to perform after this song." Shadow said as Amy tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you going to sing?" Amy asked bubbling with excitement. She always wanted to hear Shadow sing and play.

"Not exactly. I'm lip-syncing along with the rest of the guys and doing this dance. It was Knuckles idea and since he's the senior he get seniority." Shadow said as Amy laughed a bit.

"So, you guys are going to dance? Like a boy band?" Amy asked as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Again, not my idea." Shadow said as Amy just laughed. Shadow sighed when he noticed the song coming to an end. "Save me another dance?" Shadow asked.

"Find me and yes." Amy said as Shadow smirked. He kissed her forehead before quickly walking off. Amy blushed a bright red before going to find her friends. She found them hanging by the edge of the stage that was now set up in the middle of the dance floor.

"The Gentlemen will now perform a routine for this special night." Blaze said into the microphone before walking off stage. Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails were facing the opposite direction of some chick wearing a trench coat and reading a newspaper. The song _One in a Million _by Ne-Yo as the guy turned around. Knuckles lip-synced along with the rapping part as the guys danced towards the girl. The guys started to lip-sync along with the song as Shadow tapped the newspaper before the girl threw it into the air. Everybody cracked up to see it was Sonic in a wig. He fluttered his lashes as the guys backed up. Funniness aside Sonic shed his costume and danced along with the guys. The performance went flawlessly as girls swooned and cheered. The guys walked off the stage as girls attacked them. Amy shook her head before she turned around and came face to face with Manic.

"Some dance, huh, Rosebud." Manic said as Amy laughed a bit.

"I think there's about a million girls who think so." Amy said as Manic laughed. The music started to play again and another slow song—this one being _Telekinesis _by Ne-Yo—as Manic turned towards Amy.

"Rosebud, care to dance?" Manic asked offering his hand. Amy looked a little taken aback as she did a quick look around for Shadow. I guess he was busy.

"Um, sure." Amy said as Manic smiled at her and led her to the dance floor. Amy put her arms around Manic's shoulders as Manic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. He pulled her closer as Amy looked up at him, but he just smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Rosebud." He whispered into his ear as Amy blushed.

"Thanks." She whispered softly before burying her face into his shoulder. Her eyes could just see over his shoulder as she looked around to the others. Rouge and Knuckles looked like their engaged in an argument—a playful one—and Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic was dancing with a client and so was Tails (Cream) while Silver danced his only slow song with Blaze. Her eyes caught fiery ruby ones across from her. Shadow was dancing with a client and she was snuggling against his chest with her eyes closed, but Shadow could care less because all he could see was Amy. Amy and Shadow stared at each other throughout the whole dance both exchanging a secret conversation with their eyes.

_You're dancing with him. _

_Yes._

_Hmm…_

_We can't._

_I know. _

_We need to move on. _

_I can't. I won't._

_We have to._

_Never._

_Shadow,_

_Amy,_

_Don't._

_I'm not_.

_You are._

_Is this your way? Avoiding? Trying to make yourself believe?_

_Shadow…_

_I won't. _

_Amy…_

_Listen, _

_I won't. _

_Amy…_

_I won't…_

_Amy…_

_I won't…_

The jumbled conversation was all Amy could think about before she met darkness.

_(A/N): Dramatic? Yes, but that's what you guys get when I don't update for a while. Interpret the ending however you want to. I'm interested in what you guys think happened. Plus, if you want to see the dance just watch the music video to the song. That's how I pictured it...besides the girls. _

_Ok, if you don't get the nicknames here you go: _

_**Rosebud**__ is obvious because __**Amy**__'s name is Amy Rose._

_**Alley-Cat**__ because __**Blaze**__ is a cat._

_**Vamps**__ because __**Rouge**__ is a bat and bats become vampires._

_**Peaches**__ for __**Cream**__ because Peaches 'N Cream._

_**Nickel **__for __**Silver**__ because nickels are "silver"._

_**Baby-Blue**__ because __**Sonic**__ is blue and Manic's little brother._

_**Air-force**__ for __**Tails**__ because he's all about the planes._

_**Marley **__for __**Knuckles **__because of his dreads and Bob Marley. _

_**Shadtana **__for __**Shadow**__ because he's an amazing guitarist and so is Santana. _


	5. Friends, Beaches, and Games

_(A/N): Sorry for taking so long! I've been really busy and I had major writer's block. But remember, Patience is a virtue. _

Amy's eyes popped open as she let her eyes scan her surroundings. She saw that she was in her room and it was morning. She sat up in confusion to see Rouge staring at her.

"Um, morning?" Amy said awkwardly.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" Rouge exclaimed as she walked over to Amy's bed.

"What happened?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Manic said you passed out." Rouge said as Amy's eyes widened. "Luckily he maneuvered you through the crowd without making it obvious. He knew you were shy and plus the new girl doesn't need that much attention." Rouge said as Amy blushed.

"What happened after that?" Amy asked.

"Well, I found you guys and Shadow helped—by help I mean he did it—carry you to our room. He wanted to stay with you, but I told him I had to get you out of your dress and wipe the makeup off your face. He still said he could stay," Rouge said with a roll of her eyes. "But that's all. I figured you passed out because you only ate breakfast yesterday." Rouge said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Um, yeah, sorry for that." Amy said Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"Just don't do it again. I was seriously freaked out." Rouge said as she walked into the bathroom while leaving the door open.

"So, what do you guys do on the weekends?" Amy asked as she leaned back against her pillow.

"Just hang out, I guess. There's a shopping complex near campus with a movie theater. Sometimes we go way off. Like next weekend we're going to the beach. Cream wants to go, so we'll probably do that. We can go see a movie if you want today." Rouge said as she started to fix herself up for the day.

"Um, sure. Do you mind if I go for a walk before?" Amy asked as Rouge shook her head. Amy got up and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She got dressed in some dark, skinny jeans with a white tank top and sleeveless red cardigan with brown ankle boots. She pulled her quills into a ponytail and grabbed her cell phone before leaving her dorm. She walked around campus and noticed that not many people were here. Probably out somewhere. Who actually wants to stay at school during a weekend?

"Hey," She heard a voice behind her say. She turned around to see Shadow standing behind her. He was wearing a red, black, and white flannel with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans. He had black chucks with red laces and was standing with his hands in his pockets. "You called." Shadow said as Amy smiled a bit.

"Yeah, um, I just wanted to thank you for helping me last night." Amy said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"No problem. I was really worried about you." Shadow said as Amy looked down.

"Yeah…um…I think we should stop." Amy said as Shadow looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"This, Shadow. All these…emotions have to stop. We can't be together and there's no point in trying to be. I can't handle all this drama and it's only been the first week. Let's just be friends." Amy said as she looked up at Shadow.

"Amy we can make it work…" Shadow said as Amy shook her head.

"No, Shadow, maybe you can, but I can't. I just want us to be friends. It's easier then." Amy said as Shadow stepped closer to her.

"Is it better than?" Shadow asked as Amy looked down.

"It's easier." She said avoiding his question. "Please Shadow…" Amy said as Shadow sighed.

"Fine, friends." Shadow said before walking away. Amy sighed and clenched her fists.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled as Shadow stopped and turned around. "I know this isn't the best scenario, but I want you to try. I don't ant this to be awkward and I know that's what you're going to make it if all you do is be mad at me." Amy said as Shadow looked at her.

"Ok, Amy. I'll try." Shadow said as Amy walked over and hugged him.

"Thanks." She said as Shadow smiled at her. The week seemed to fly after that. Shadow kept his word and made an effort to be Amy's friend and it wasn't that bad. They talked and hung out and there was no weird tension. However, the more Shadow and Amy talked the more Manic and Amy talked. She even invited him for the small beach trip to which he of course said yes.

"The beach!" Cream exclaimed happily as she walked towards the parking lot with Rouge and Amy.

"Is this beach nice?" Amy asked as she looked over at her friends.

"It's amazing, Amy! The sand is white and the water is the clearest blue. It's like that because we're on an island. It's really amazing and Knuckles' family have their own beach house since they own the island and all that." Cream said happily as Amy laughed at her friend's excitement.

"Will you girls hurry up? We're losing daylight here!" Knuckles yelled as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Could you be quiet for once, Knuckle-head?" Rouge yelled back as Knuckles rolled his eyes and sat back down in his mustang. They were taking Sonic's Escalade and Knuckles' Mustang to beach. All the things were being stored in Sonic's car as Sonic, Shadow, Manic, Amy, and Cream were going to be in that car. Knuckles, Silver, Rouge, Tails, and Blaze were going in Knuckles' car.

"Off to the beach!" Knuckles exclaimed as they all took off from the campus. An hour later they arrived at the beach to see a few kids from school and some of the locals.

"Wow…this really is amazing." Amy said as she got out of Sonic's car.

"Told you! Let's go!" Cream said as she pulled her friend onto the beach. The girls headed over to the beach to find a spot as the guys unloaded everything and carried it behind them.

"This is nice." Rouge said as the guys collapsed.

"Hey guys, we're starting a volleyball game and we could use a few extra players." A girl and her friend asked flirting with the guys.

"No problem." Sonic said as all the guys smiled at the two girls. The girls giggled excitedly before the guys followed them. Manic rolled his eyes and plopped down on the towel next to Amy.

"Hey!" Cream exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "That was mine." She said.

"Sorry Peaches. You snooze you lose." Manic said as Cream pouted and went to get her other towel. "There's a reason why I didn't take up my brother's offer." Manic said as he laid down on his back and slipped on his black Ray-bans.

"What is your reason?" Amy asked as she looked at Manic through her Aviators.

"I don't like the necessary time I have to spend with clients. I would like to spend sometime with my friends and not have to worry about pleasing this girl or this girl or that girl." Manic said as he sat up and shed his t-shirt off. Amy blushed as she looked down at her lap. "Baby Blue asked and I would have loved to help him out, but I just don't think I'm right for the part." Manic said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, I guess you must like attention to do that." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Not necessarily. Sure, Marley does it for the attention, but not all the others. Air Force does it because he's helping out his best friend—Sonic. Baby Blue does it because he knows he makes girls feel better about themselves. High school is tough, especially for girls, that's why BB started the club. He pays more attention to the girls with low self-esteem then the girls with high self-esteem. Nickel joined the club because of all the charity work they do. Seriously, they're the club who do the most charity work." Manic explained as Amy looked at the guys and smiled a bit.

"Why did Shadow join?" Amy asked looking back at Manic. Manic scratched the side of his cheek as he laughed nervously.

"Um, same reason as Sonic." Manic said as Amy looked at him confused. Why did he sound like he was lying? Did Shadow really like the attention? Was that it? Amy shook her head before lying back and enjoying the sun on her skin.

"Why are you tanning in your cover-up?" Rouge asked as Amy looked at her friend who looked offended.

"Um, just 'cause…" Amy said as Rouge rolled her eyes, but Amy couldn't really see behind Rouge's huge sunglasses. Rouge pulled Amy up and ripped off her cover-up to reveal her black bikini with three green stripes on the right side of her bottoms and the same for her top with a green heart on the cup.

"Rouge!" Amy exclaimed as she blushed and tried to cover her body. Rouge walked away happily as Amy rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Amy! Let's go into the water! Blaze says it feels great." Cream said as she pulled Amy off her towel and towards the water.

"Whoa…" Manic said as he pulled up his sunglasses and saw Amy in her swimsuit.

"Shadow! Watch out!" Sonic yelled as the volleyball hit Shadow in the head. Shadow rubbed his head as Knuckles and Silver cracked up and Sonic shook his head. "What the hell were you doing?" Sonic said with a smile as Shadow looked back at Amy.

"Um, sorry. I was daydreaming." Shadow said as Tails chuckled quietly.

"Or gawking at Amy." Tails muttered as Shadow glared at him.

"Shut it, fox-boy." Shadow growled as Tails laughed and shook his head. Shadow shook his head and served the ball. The day went on with splash fights, tanning sessions, and a bonfire. Tails was carrying Cream back to the car since she fell asleep during the bonfire. Cream stirred a bit before snuggling into Tails' chest. Tails exhaled heavily as he looked down at her.

"Just a few more steps. Just a few more steps." He muttered as he kept walking. Rouge shivered before she felt a jacket come around her shoulders. She looked down to see it was Knuckles' hoodie before looking up to see Knuckles looking down at her.

"Don't want you to freeze to death." Knuckles said as Rouge smiled.

"Knuckles actually caring? Someone must have gotten another concussion." Rouge said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm capable of human emotion." Knuckles said as he and Rouge laughed. Amy was walking with Sonic wanting to find out more about the club.

"What Manic said was right. I did start to club for that reason. Like the girls with the volleyball game today. Sure, the ones who came and asked were all confident and shit, but there was this one girl, her name was McKenna, she was just sitting under the umbrella and watching. After the first game I sat out and sat and talked with her. She was shy of course, but after talking for a bit I found she likes this guy in her Calculus class. He was actually there on the beach. At the bonfire I went and talked with him and found out he actually liked her too. After a little tweaking they're there," Sonic said pointing to a guy with his arm around a girl as they walked away from the beach.

"I told you, it's not a player thing." Blaze said passing by with Silver as Amy laughed.

"Why did Shadow join the club?" Amy asked as Sonic visibly stiffened.

"Same reason." He quickly said. "Hey! Manic! You need help?" Sonic said before running to his brother. Amy looked at the blue hedgehog in confusion. What the hell was the big deal?

"So…you had fun today?" Shadow asked once they were on the road back to school.

"Yeah, I didn't think the beach would be that nice." Amy said as Cream slept against her shoulder. Manic was sleeping in the front seat as Sonic drove.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first came here." Shadow said.

"When did you come?" Amy asked as Shadow looked over to her.

"Freshmen year. I wasn't here for the middle school like the others. I went to a different middle school. Still a private school, but not the one that was connected to this school." Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"Why didn't you go to the high school connected to your middle school?" Amy asked as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I didn't really like it. Neither then my parents. It's a big party school and plus I didn't want to spend four more years with the people in my middle school." Shadow said as Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, when I came to his house during summer. We ran into some of them and they were so strung-out that they forgot who Shadow was after five seconds." Sonic said as Amy and Shadow laughed.

"I can see how that would have influenced your choice." Amy said as Shadow nodded. Once back on campus Rouge and Amy carried Cream back to her dorm before heading back to theirs and collapsing for the night. Weeks past without anything eventful happening. Rouge could see her plan falling apart at the seams. Shadow and Amy were being all chummy and not flirty. She was getting frustrated and to add onto it Manic kept flirting with Amy. Rouge needed to figure out something and something fast.

"This is going to be great!" Cream said as Amy laughed.

"Why it's just a soccer game? And not even a real soccer game. A scrimmage." Amy said as they walked down the bleachers. They saw Blaze and Rouge already there and Blaze wearing Silver's jersey. They sat down next to their friends as they watched Silver warm-up with his team.

"Well, half of the reason is because Silver is playing." Cream said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God! It's Silver the Hedgehog!" They heard girly voices—by girly I mean guys making girl voices—as they turned around to see Knuckles and Sonic cracking up. Silver rolled his eyes before returning to practice. Even though they made fun of their fans, they still swooned over them. Shadow sat behind Amy as she smiled back at him. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails plopped down behind the other girls as they watched their friend. Manic was making up a test he missed so he couldn't see the game.

"Man! I'm so excited!" Knuckles said as Amy looked at him confused.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you don't know about Copper." Tails said as Amy looked at him confused now.

"Who's Copper?" Amy asked as Sonic smirked.

"Copper is Silver's little brother." Sonic said as Amy just stared at him.

"So…?" Amy said.

"Basically Copper is jealous of Silver and always tries to one-up him." Shadow said as Knuckles laughed.

"It's very entertaining." Knuckles said.

"Why is he jealous?" Amy asked.

"Silver has always been the soccer prodigy in his family and that's a big thing." Tails said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Silver's dad was the face of the Mobian Olympic soccer team. He was the best player and led the team to win five gold medals. Of course he's retired now." Rouge said as Amy looked at Silver in amazement.

"Wow…" She said as they all nodded.

"Plus, Silver is better looking, smarter, and more popular." Cream said as Knuckles chuckled.

"And he 'stole' the girl Copper loves." Knuckles said as Blaze glared at him.

"He just has a crush on me. He doesn't love me." Blaze said as Knuckles and Rouge laughed.

"Silver's little brother likes you?" Amy asked as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She grumbled as Amy laughed a bit.

"Is this seriously why the Varsity vs. JV game so big to you guys?" Amy asked as they all nodded. The JV team finally made it and it didn't take long before Amy spotted Silver's brother. Copper was a light copper colored hedgehog with spines pulled back into a ponytail. He had dark brown eyes that were currently glaring at Silver.

"How does Silver feel about all this?" Amy asked.

"Silver loves his brother, but he understands why Copper acts the way he does. Silver has tried to fix it, but Copper always blows him off. Silver is just waiting for the day Copper realizes he doesn't have to live in his shadow and stand out and be his own person." Blaze said as Amy nodded. The game soon started as Silver and Copper stood across from each other. The referee looked at both players before dropping the ball in the middle. Silver quickly got the ball and dribbled it around Copper.

Silver passed it to this fellow player as Copper chased after Silver. Silver got the ball back and kicked it into the goal. Copper growled before he ran back to the center of the field. The game went back and forth. There was a huge spot in the middle of the game when no one scored, but the game eventually started to come to an end. There was only a minute left and the score was 3-3. Everybody was on the edge of their seat as Silver and Copper looked at each panting. The referee blew his whistle as they both charged for the ball. Copper got the ball and Silver fell on the ground as everybody got back on their feet.

"He's going to throw the game!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody watched Copper dribble the ball down the field. Silver ran after his brother as everybody—besides Blaze—looked at him confused. He quickly stole the ball away from Copper and passed it all the way across the field to another player. The player shoot and scored as the referee blew his whistle singling the end of the game.

"What the hell just happened?" Rouge asked.

"He could have threw the game and let his brother take the glory." Sonic said as Blaze shook her head.

"No." She said as everybody looked at her. "If he did that Copper would have known. He doesn't want to win that way and Silver knows that. Copper wants to beat his brother fair and square." Blaze said as they watched Silver help his brother up. Silver pat his back, but Copper pushed his hand off before storming off the field.

"Wow, does he really hate Silver that much?" Amy asked as everybody shook their head.

"Copper doesn't hate Silver. He admires him. He tries his best and doesn't take losing that well." Cream said as Amy nodded.

"Well, this has been interesting." Amy said as everybody nodded.

_(A/N): Kind of boring. Sorry again for taking so long. Anyways, I have a poll on my profile regarding "College Life". If you read the story please go vote, if you don't…vote anyways! _


	6. Plans Forming and Crumbling

_(A/N): Woo, back again! Sorry for taking so long! I got my new laptop and Word! Let's get on with the chapter._

A few weeks have passed by without much going on. Labor Day weekend came and the gang invited Amy to Rouge's house for the weekend, but Amy decided to spend the three-day-weekend with her family. She really did miss them and it was always great to see them. Everybody was currently in the club chilling and working when a magenta hedgehog with pink hair and gray-blue eyes walked in.

"Sonia?" Blaze said in confusion as did the rest of the girls.

"Hey Blaze!" The hedgehog said happily as she walked over to the desk.

"Sonic is busy, but if you want to wait-"Sonia quickly cut off Blaze.

"I'm not here to see Sonic," Sonia replied. "I'm here to be escorted." She announced as the girls looked at her in shock while Amy looked on in confusion.

"Um, ok, can you, give us a moment?" Blaze asked as Sonia nodded her head. Blaze quickly turned around as Rouge, Cream and Amy huddled around her.

"What do you think we should do?" Cream asked quickly.

"I don't know, should we tell Sonic?" Blaze questioned.

"No way, he'd freak!" Blaze whispered harshly.

"Who the hell is she even?" Amy asked as all the girls turned their heads to her.

"You can't see the resemblance?" Rouge whispered.

"No…" Amy muttered.

"Sonia is Sonic's and Manic's little sister." Cream said in a hush tone.

"What?" Amy exclaimed standing straight up. Rouge, Blaze, and Cream shushed her and quickly pulled her back down. "Oh my God, why is she even here?" Amy questioned as all the girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Um, excuse me?" Sonia said as all the girls whipped around. "I don't mean to interrupt your analysis of why I'm here, but there's a group of girls behind me not getting anymore patient." Sonia said as Blaze looked over the group of annoyed girls.

"Sorry…" Blaze mumbled. "Do you have a choice…or did you want to take the test?" Blaze asked slowly still confused by the whole ordeal.

"I'll take the test." Sonia said as Blaze handed her the test.

"Um, do you think Sonic will be ok with all this?" Cream asked as Rouge and Blaze shook their heads. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Cream said slowly.

"Here you go." Sonia said bouncing back to the desk. Blaze quickly went over the test and calculated her match.

"Um, you're with Silver…" Blaze said pointing to her boyfriend. Rouge snorted and laughed into her closed fist.

"Good luck Silver…" Rouge muttered, but quickly got a sharp jab from Blaze. Sonia smiled happily before walking over to Silver. All the girls watched as Silver looked at her confused before going through the basics. He shot Blaze a confused look, but Blaze just shrugged her shoulders. Their gazes would shift between Silver and Sonia and Sonic.

"Oh no…" Rouge said when she noticed Sonic standing up and beginning to turn around. Blaze quickly shoved a girl to block his view and Sonic greeted her quickly. The girls sighed in relief before they heard a familiar voice.

"Hello ladies," Manic said as the girls gasped and turned around. "Now, I know I'm good looking, but it's nothing shocking." Manic said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?" Rouge demanded.

"Whoa, chill out, Vamps. I finished all my homework and had nothing else to do. Am I that unwanted?" Manic asked feigning hurt.

"No, it's just, forget it." Rouge said waving her hand in the air.

"Ok…so how's business today, Alley-Cat?" Manic asked leaning over Blaze's desk.

"Great! Everything is great! Nothing to worry about!" Blaze said quickly and too enthusiastically. Amy slapped her forehead as Cream shook her head. Blaze was never a good liar.

"What the hell is going on, guys?" Manic asked as Rouge sighed in defeat and pointed over to Silver. Manic followed her trail before his eyes widened. "What the-but she is-how the-does-oh my-I got to tell Sonic!" Manic said before running off.

"Manic! No!" Rouge said pulling him back.

"But-but-but-"Manic stammered before Rouge held up her hand.

"I know, we're confused too, but you and I both know that if Sonic finds out, he'll blow up." Rouge said as Manic whipped his head between Sonic, Sonia, and Rouge before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but if it wasn't Nickel, Baby Blue would've got an ear full." Manic said as Rouge shook her head.

"Of what?" Sonic asked as they all whipped around to see Sonic looking at them confused.

"Of his latest idea for the club." Amy said in an obvious tone as Manic looked back at her in confusion. She threw him a sharp look as he quickly turned around.

"Yeah! Um…ok!" Manic exclaimed throwing his arm around his brother. "Picture this: an orientation of some sort. Where you guys can test guys to become hosts and see how they do. I mean, Knuckles and Silver are graduating and that will only leave you with three guys." Manic said as the girls looked at each other.

"Hmm…not bad. I'll think about it." Sonic said patting his brother's shoulder. Manic smiled at the girls as Sonic walked away.

"Hey Sonia!" A girl exclaimed as she walked by Silver's area. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw Sonic stop in his tracks.

"What! The! Fuck?" Sonic yelled. Silver froze in his seat as Sonia rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here? With _this guy_?" Sonic shouted as Silver walked away.

"Sonic, I don't know why you're flipping out because I'm just a client here." Sonia said stubbornly.

"_You _are _not _a client. You are my sister!" Sonic exclaimed as Sonia crossed her arms. "Manic agrees!" Sonic said pointing at the green hedgehog.

"Actually, I don't really care that much…" Manic muttered.

"What?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"I mean, I was shocked when I first saw her, but now it's not that big a deal. It's Silver!" Manic exclaimed pointing at the hedgehog hiding behind Blaze.

"Doesn't matter! I don't want my sister-"

"Our sister." Manic corrected.

"_Our _sister here and flirting with my friends!" Sonic shouted as Sonia glared at him.

"First: I'm not flirting. Second: I'm here as a dare/right of passage. Third: You are not my dad and you can't say who or who I don't go out with!" Sonia yelled in Sonic's face before storming out.

"Well…that was fun." Manic said after a long awkward silence.

"Club is closed." Sonic muttered as all the girls quickly got out gossiping about what just happened.

"Why is this a big deal to Sonic and not you?" Amy whispered to Manic.

"Sonic is a lot more protective over Sonia because they're closer. Not to say that my sister and I aren't close, but they've always had a stronger bond than her and I." Manic explained. Sonic growled in frustration before storming out of the club. Everybody stood in silence before Tails cleared his throat.

"I'm just going to go…and check on him." Tails said before jogging out of the room. Everybody shortly leaved after that, but Amy quickly stopped Cream.

"Does Sonia live in your dorm?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, the one across from me…why?" Cream asked. "Are you going to meddle?" Cream accused.

"No…" Amy said before running off.

"Amy!" Cream yelled before sighing. Amy walked through Cream's dorm building looking for a familiar number. She found Cream's door and knocked on the one across from it.

"Hi…?" Sonia said opening the door. "Your Manic's girlfriend, right?" Sonia asked as Amy's eyes widened.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no, no. No…" Amy said her cheeks turning a rosy color.

"Oh…sorry." Sonia said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Can I help you…?" Sonia asked trying to figure out Amy's name.

"Amy. I'm a friend of Manic's and Sonic's." Amy said.

"I kind of figured. I always see you guys hanging out." Sonia said walking into her dorm leaving the door open for Amy. Amy walked in hesitantly as Sonia collapsed down on her bed and looked over at Amy. "I bet you're here to figure out why I exploded at Sonic." Sonia said bluntly as Amy shook her head.

"Nope, I'm here to say I understand." Amy said as Sonia looked at her confused. Amy sat in her desk chair before swiveling around to face Sonia. "Before I came here, I went to a public school with my older brother, Darius. He was a senior at the time and I was a freshman. My brother would freak out every time he would see me with a guy. Boys were terrified to come by me, let alone date me." Amy said as Sonia listened intently.

"What did you do about it?" Sonia asked.

"Pretty much the same thing you did. I blew up at him, but after a little time away from each other and we sat down and talked. I explained to him that I'm not five-years-old and he can't treat me that way. Darius grumbled about it, but eventually understood. He's still protective, but not the crazy maniac he was." Amy said as Sonia nodded. "I just think you and Sonic need the same. When you two are ready, you two need to talk to each other about this whole thing." Amy said as Sonia smiled a bit.

"Gee, thanks. You're really smart, you know?" Sonia asked as both girls stood up.

"Didn't come here on full scholarship for nothing." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders as Sonia laughed a bit.

"Thanks again." Sonia said as Amy stood outside her dorm.

"Don't mention it." Amy said before leaving. Sonic was inside the school's gym as he shot free throws over and over again. He dribbled the ball before throwing it in the air. It bounced off the backboard and fell on the court. Sonic sighed before grabbing another ball.

"Working on your game?" Tails asked as he grabbed the ball that rolled away.

"I guess." Sonic muttered throwing another ball and missing again.

"Not really working well." Tails said as Sonic glared at him.

"What do you want, Tails?" Sonic asked grabbing another ball from the gurney they were in.

"Can't I attempt to make my best bud feel better?" Tails asked as Sonic sighed.

"Sonia hates me. That's the ordeal. There's really nothing I can do about it." Sonic said throwing again and missing.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just mad at you. You two are brother and sister. You can't possibly hate each other." Tails said passing him the ball he was holding since the gurney was out.

"I doubt that. There's plenty of brothers and sisters who hate each other." Sonic said throwing the ball and missing.

"Yeah, for extreme stuff. Like murder or something." Tails said with a shrug of his shoulders. "This was just an argument. Can you stop freaking out? Just let her cool off and talk with her." Tails said as Sonic caught a ball he threw and bounced off the backboard.

"What is there to talk about? She's parading herself around for all these guys to see." Sonic said slamming the ball hard on the ground before catching them in his hands.

"Dude, she's fifteen and in high school. You should let her be able to date." Tails said as Sonic made a sound of disgust.

"Not with the filth of freshmen here." Sonic said as Tails cleared his throat. "You're different." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Regardless. There are some decent guys. Let her make her own mistakes and learn from them." Tails said before passing a ball to Sonic. Tails walked out after that leaving Sonic alone with his thoughts. Tails rounded the corner and was quickly snatched up by his shirt.

"W-Where are we going?" He asked nervously as Cream dragged him.

"Rouge's room. We're having a meeting." Cream said simply.

"Meeting of what?" Tails asked in confusion.

"We have a serious problem here people." Rouge said slamming her hands on her desk as she looked at Cream, Tails, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles.

"What? What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"Shadow and Amy are friends." Rouge said as the guys looked at her confused.

"Oh no…?" Silver said.

"You don't understand, they're _friends_. All of us in this room know perfectly well that Amy and Shadow are madly in love and all that jazz." Rouge said as everybody nodded and voiced their agreement. "I don't know what the hell has happened in the past few weeks, but now instead of the flirting they were doing earlier, they're being all chummy." Rouge said in disgust.

"Can we even do anything? What about the rule?" Tails asked as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Screw the rules! Sonic just keeps that to keep cliental. Only girls like Fiona would really care about the Gentlemen dating. And there's only a selected few. C'mon! Girls don't care that Silver is dating Blaze." Rouge said as everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, it's kind of different. I joined the club dating Blaze. Shadow is single and if he got into a relationship when the clients know him as one of the single guys it would be…awkward…I guess." Silver said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Silver, I know the cliental more than anyone. They're a lot of sweet girls who come just to get some male attention. Sure, there are the 'Fiona' types, but a good majority of the cliental wouldn't care if it happen. Especially since Amy's a nice person." Blaze explained holding Silver's hand.

"She's got a point," Knuckles said.

"Nevertheless, we're not in-charge, and if we help Sonic will have our heads." Tails said swiping his hand over his neck.

"Ok, we all know Sonic, and he won't be all douche-y about it. Sure, he might be a little peeved at first, but it's Sonic. He'd see how happy Shadow would be and get over it." Cream said as Rouge motioned towards her.

"See," Rouge said as the guys still looked hesitant. "Guys! Please! We have an opportunity to create romance for two perfect people. I don't want to throw that out. Knuckles! You even said Amy would be a perfect match for Shadow!" Rouge said as everybody looked at Knuckles.

"I did not!" Knuckles lied as everybody rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, the point is that we need to get these two together." Rouge said slamming her hands on the desk.

"Isn't Manic trying to get at her?" Knuckles asked.

"We need to prevent that," Rouge said pointing at Knuckles. "Manic is a nice guy and all, but he's no Shadow. Amy and Shadow mesh." Rouge said intertwining her fingers.

"Alright, alright I get the point. What do we have to do?" Silver asked as Rouge smiled. Sonic was sitting in the dinner hall when most of the people were already gone. He was moving his food around the plate more than he was actually eating it.

"Shouldn't the star basketball player eat more?" Sonic heard as he looked up to see Sonia standing in front of him.

"Sonia, I'm sorry-"Sonia quickly lifted her hand to stop him.

"I know you are. Now, I think we need to have an important talk." Sonia said as she sat in the seat across from him.

"What kind of talk…?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Sonic," Sonia said after a deep sigh. "I'm not five-years-old anymore. I'm fifteen and in high school. I've been living practically on my own for the past two months. It's ok if I date some guys." Sonia said as Sonic started shaking his head. "Sonic listen," Sonia said. "Manic can understand and it kills me that you can't. You should let me make my own mistakes. If I don't make any then I don't learn. I know I'm going to experience heartbreak sometime, but I can handle it." Sonia said as Sonic sighed.

"But all these guys are going to want to take advantage of you!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I know. That's a lot of what guys want, but I'm not stupid enough to give it to them. C'mon, you and Manic watch 16 and Pregnant and Teen Mom so much I've learned a little bit of something." Sonia said as Sonic pointed his finger at her.

"We do not watch those! We watch football and basketball." Sonic said as Sonia laughed.

"Sure you do…" Sonia said as Sonic smiled slightly. Sonic sighed as he looked over to his sister.

"I know I'm a crazy, over-protective freak," Sonic said as Sonia snorted.

"You got that right." She said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"It's just because you're my sister and I care about you a lot. I just don't want to see you get hurt," Sonic said as Sonia smiled a bit. "I guess I can let you go on a few dates…" Sonic grumbled as Sonia smiled brightly and reached over and hugged him.

"I love you!" Sonia exclaimed as Sonic hugged her back.

"Love you too, sis." Sonic said as Sonia smiled at him. Shadow and Knuckles were at football practice and Coach Vector wasn't giving them any slack since Homecoming was next week and they were playing their school's rival, Mystic Academy.

"If I have to tackle another fake dummy, I think I'm going to let it tackle me." Knuckles said as he ripped off his helmet.

"I don't think that's possible." Shadow said as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders and squirted water into his mouth.

"So, who are you asking to the Homecoming dance?" Knuckles asked wiping his mouth. Shadow looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? You know we all go without dates so we can dance with the girls without dates." Shadow said as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Silver and I are getting dates. Probably because we're seniors and this is our last year. But maybe you should ask someone. Wouldn't hurt." Knuckles said as Shadow just stared at him.

"Who are you asking?" Shadow finally said.

"Anyone who I find worthy." Knuckles said.

"Rouge." Shadow said.

"Yeah," Knuckles said without even denying it.

"Nice…well I guess Sonic's letting off because it's your last year and all, but I still have a year to go. So, I'm riding solo." Shadow said sitting on the bench.

"Shadow! Knuckles! Get your asses back in the game!" Coach Vector screamed as Shadow and Knuckles sighed.

"I don't even get why we're trying so hard. Mystic sucks balls." Knuckles grumbled as Shadow chuckled. Amy sighed as she sat in the dressing room of the _Betsey Johnson _store bored out of her mind waiting for Rouge and Cream to buy a dress.

"Ok! I found the dress!" Cream exclaimed as she hopped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a strapless gold and cream dress. The top of the dress was made up of gold sequins and the skirt ended a little above her knees. It stuck out slightly and was a cream colored fabric with a giant cream flower on the side of the waist.

"You look amazing!" Amy said as she stood up and looked at the rabbit. "Can we go now?" She asked as Cream rolled her eyes. "C'mon! I've been sitting here for two hours! Maybe if Blaze was here than I wouldn't have been complaining." Amy said as Cream shook her head.

"Nope, Fridays are Blaze and Silver's date night. We can't mess that up." Cream said as Rouge stepped out of her dressing room dramatically.

"How do I look, darlings?" Rouge said putting the back of her hand on her forehead. She was wearing a dark purple, strapless dress. The top was sequined with it fading as it got to the bottom. There was a black ribbon around the waist and the skirt had sequined petals with tulle under layer.

"That's definitely the dress! Knuckles is going to go crazy when he sees you." Cream said as Amy tilted her head in confusion.

"You're going with Knuckles?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah…he asked…" Rouge muttered playing with the tulle in her skirt.

"But doesn't he have to do an Escort thing?" Amy asked as Cream shook her head.

"Since he and Silver are seniors, Sonic is letting them go with a date since it's their last dance and all." Cream said as Amy nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok, now to get you a dress!" Rouge exclaimed as Amy put her hands up in front of her and shook her head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there's no way I can afford any of these dresses." Amy said as Cream and Rouge just smiled. "And I'm not letting you guys pay for them." Amy said as Cream and Rouge groaned.

"No fair!" Rouge said crossing her arms. Amy just shook her head and walked out of the dressing room.

"What if I paid for it and asked you to the ever-so-famous Homecoming dance?" Manic said appearing in front of Amy making her stop in her tracks.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Will you give me the honor of taking you to the Homecoming dance?" Manic asked handing her a red rose. Rouge and Cream gasped as Amy looked at Manic.

"Please say no, please say no, please say no." Rouge chanted quietly as Cream just watched in complete shock.

"Ok," Amy said as she smiled at the green hedgehog. Manic hugged her and lifted her off the ground as Rouge cursed and Cream just looked with the same confused, dazed look on her face.

"At least we can help her pick out a dress," Cream said as Rouge glared at her. "I'm just saying!" She said as Rouge sighed. After the big commotion of Manic asking and dress shopping for Amy. Amy found a dress she liked that Rouge and Cream approved up. It was a strapless, dark blue dress. It ended a little above her knee and had a bubble skirt. The top was scrunched up and had a black tulle neckline. There was a big bow on the side of the waist.

"Why can't I see the dress?" Manic asked as Rouge pushed him away from Amy.

"Because it's a surprise. You just need to know it's this type of blue." Rouge said holding up a picture of the color on her phone. "I'll send it to you." Rouge said.

"I still don't get why he can't see it…it's not like we're getting married." Amy muttered.

"Thank you, Rosebud! Someone agrees with me." Manic said throwing his arm over Amy's shoulders.

"Whatever, stop complaining." Rouge said as she angrily texted on her phone.

"What's with the 911 text?" Blaze asked as she walked into Cream's dorm.

"Manic asked Amy to Homecoming and she said yes!" Rouge said as Blaze's mouth dropped.

"No…" Blaze said in disbelief as Cream nodded her head. "B-b-b-but, I thought she didn't like Manic." Blaze said as Cream shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess she likes him enough to go to Homecoming with him." Cream said as Blaze collapsed on Cream's desk chair.

"That's crazy," Blaze said. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked looking over to Rouge.

"I…have no idea." Rouge said as they all groaned.

_(A/N): Sorry again for taking so long! School and life have been crazy! Pictures of the dresses are on my website! _


	7. Homecoming

_(A/N): Homecoming! Woo!_

"Are you excited for this week's game?" Amy asked as she and Shadow sat in their AP Bio class. Everybody was wearing their pajamas since today was Pajama Day. All the days of the week were set up with a different dress-up day. Amy was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and long-sleeved gray t-shirt. Shadow was practically wearing the same thing except he had a short-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, it's Homecoming. So, it's always exciting." Shadow said.

"Isn't there a Homecoming queen and stuff?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but it's not really a big deal here. Prom queen is a bigger deal. Everybody kind of shrugs off Homecoming queen, they're more into the game and dance." Shadow explained.

"Is the dance fun?" Amy asked as Shadow shrugged.

"Depends on a number of factors, like if we get a good DJ." Shadow said before looking at her confused. "You're going?" He knew Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were going, but he didn't know Amy was going.

"Yeah…Manic asked me…" Amy said awkwardly. Shadow stared at her with a dazed look, but inside he was screaming and wondering when the hell that happened.

"Oh, that's…cool." Shadow said after a long awkward silence. Amy just nodded as she twiddled with her fingers. The bell soon rang and they said bye to each other before walking separate directions. Shadow walked slowly to his music class thinking about Amy. Of course he still had feelings for her. They weren't going to just fly out the window after they decided to become friends. He sighed as he sat with his guitar. They had a free day and everybody was doing their own thing. Shadow strummed absentmindedly to make it look like he was practicing.

"Hey," Mighty said as he walked up to the dark hedgehog. "What's with you playing 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'?" Mighty asked as Shadow stopped.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize." Shadow said embarrassed.

"So, have you figured anything out yet?" Blaze asked the next day when she and Rouge were at the club. Amy and Cream were at the library since Amy was helping Cream with her math homework. Today's dress-up day was 80s, so everybody was pretty much 80s-out with puffy skirts, hair, and shirts. Rouge sighed and plopped down next to Blaze.

"No, personally I think we should let it just happen. There's really nothing we can do that won't backfire." Rouge said as Blaze shrugged her shoulders. Shadow walked into the club as Rouge and Blaze looked at him confused.

"Shadow? Why are you late? You have five clients waiting for you." Blaze said.

"Sorry, I didn't realize the time." Shadow mumbled.

"You ok?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just be over at my spot," Shadow said before walking away.

"He found out." Rouge said.

"Definitely." Blaze confirmed.

"God! Why are they so blind?" Rouge said collapsing on the chair and crossing her arms. Shadow went through his clients easily. It was pretty easy to play brooding today. After he was done he didn't even stick around for the club meeting. Shadow walked through the campus with his down before he ran into someone.

"Sorry! Shadow…?" He heard the person say. He looked up to see Amy looking at him.

"Oh, hey Amy," Shadow said.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"You should know," He mumbled.

"What?" Amy said.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later." Shadow said as he walked past her. He felt a hand grab his wrist and make him stop.

"I heard what you said, Shadow." Amy whispered.

"Hmm…" Shadow replied.

"You said you'll try," Amy said sadly.

"There's only so much effort I can put in." Shadow said quietly.

"What do you want me to do? Cancel the date?" Amy asked. The idea did seem pleasant.

"I…Just give me sometime." Shadow said pulling his arm out of Amy's grasp and walking away. Amy stood in stunned silence as she watched Shadow walk away from her and potentially her life.

"What? You like Shadow?" Sonia said in shock as she looked at Amy.

"I'm sorry; I can't take you seriously dressed like that." Amy said looking over at Sonia. It was the next day and everybody was wearing nerdy clothing since it was Nerd Day. Amy didn't feel like dressing up so she just wore jeans and a shirt with a complicated math problem on it.

"Sorry," Sonia said taking off her glasses and pulling her quills out of the pigtails they were in. "Better?" She asked as Amy nodded. "Not that I'm flattered, but why are you telling me this?" Sonia asked as Amy sighed.

"Cream, Blaze, and Rouge are all really good friends and I love them, but they'd just meddle and try to figure something out. I just kind of want someone who'd listen." Amy said as Sonia smiled a bit.

"So you like him, but you're going to Homecoming with my brother?" Sonia said as Amy groaned.

"You see we had this big kind of…_thing_, I guess." Amy said.

"What kind of thing?" Sonia asked.

"Well we kissed…but that's kind of it. I told him I wanted to be friends because he's an escort and I don't want anymore enemies-"Amy was cut off by Sonia.

"What enemies do you have?" Sonia asked in disbelief.

"Fiona…" Amy mumbled as Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Fiona hates every girl and everyone hates her. She's a bitch. You shouldn't be threatened by her." Sonia said. "Anyways, back to the story," Sonia said.

"There's really not much else. He seems really upset that I accepted Manic's offer for the dance, but I just don't know what to do." Amy said hopelessly.

"Do you like Manic?" Sonia asked.

"I guess…not as much as Shadow…but…I don't know." Amy said.

"So, go with Shadow to the dance," Sonia said simply.

"I can't! He's an escort!" Amy exclaimed.

"So? It's not truly forbidden, it's not like you'll die if you two date," Sonia said as Amy slumped forward. "Honey, love happens one way or another. If you and Shadow are really meant to be, you guys will end up together. Rule or no rule." Sonia said as Amy smiled softly.

"Thanks Sonia," Amy said.

"No problem. Consider it my payment for the time you helped me with Sonic." Sonia said as Amy laughed.

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Amy asked as they walked out of the study hall.

"Yeah, this guy in my math class. His name is Elias Acorn," Sonia said as Amy smiled.

"Rouge told me about him. I here he's a real hottie." Amy said as Sonia shoved her playfully.

"Shut up!" Sonia said blushing. Amy just laughed and continued to walk with her friend.

"WOO! Tornadoes!" A random jock yelled driving by the stadium as Amy, Rouge, and Cream just laughed.

"Took you guys long enough!" Blaze said as she stood next to Silver, Tails, and Sonic.

"Sorry," Amy said as they all entered the stadium. "Rouge was taking forever." Amy said as Rouge glared at her.

"I was just trying to look good for Homecoming." Rouge said.

"Homecoming or Knuckles?" Cream muttered as Amy giggled. The group sat in the front row as they watched JV finish up their game.

"What up, guys?" Manic asked plopping down next to Amy.

"I still can't believe you gave up football your senior year." Silver said as Manic shrugged his shoulders.

"You were one of the best tight-ends they had." Tails said.

"Eh, I wanted this year just to chill. Not worrying about Coach Vector all up in my face and the school's hopes for a perfect record on me." Manic said as Tails and Silver rolled their eyes.

"You played?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, one of the best, but I quit after last season. Football plus school and college applications equals too much stress." Manic said as Amy laughed a bit.

"Good evening esteemed alumni and students and welcome to Emerald Academy's Homecoming game against Mystic Academy." The announcer said as the students got on their feet and cheered. After the National Anthem and coin flip the game began.

Mystic's quarterback kicked off the ball and Lazarus the Panther caught the ball before running down the field. Knuckles blocked his path, but Tyler was taken down at the 30-yardline. Shadow ran onto the field as he took his position. He looked at the line up of players before yelling 'hut' and catching the ball. Shadow saw Aiden Storm heading his way with a Mystic player behind him. Shadow smirked and faked it to Aiden who was quickly tackled by the Mystic player. Shadow threw the ball which was caught by Shade the Hedgehog. Shade ran down the field with Knuckles once again blocking the path. Shade was able to make it past the 50-yardline before getting tackled at the 40-yardline.

"Woo! Go Shadow and Knuckles!" Girls screamed as Rouge gagged. Amy laughed as she continued to watch the game. Shadow threw the ball to Jerry Mondair who blew past Mystic's defense and scored the first touchdown. The student section erupted into loud cheering as the football team celebrated their small victory. The game continued like that with the score 42-3 by halftime.

"I didn't actually think they'd suck this much." Amy said.

"Oh yeah, Mystic completely sucks. There is no coming back." Manic said as Amy laughed. After the crowning of the Homecoming King and Queen and a performance by the cheerleaders, the game started up again. The game shortly ended with the score being 56-6 obviously in the favor or Emerald. Everybody stormed the field afterwards hugging the players and getting in pictures.

"God, the odor of sweat if really heavy," Amy said fanning her nose.

"Isn't it great?" Manic asked as Amy shoved him playfully. "C'mon let's go find our escorts." Manic said taking hold of Amy's hand.

"Knuckle-head get your sweaty arms off me!" Rouge yelled as Manic and Amy found the group. Shadow laughed and shook his head, but his smile faded when he saw Amy and Manic…holding hands. Amy saw him and slowly pulled her hand away from Manic's. Manic was too busy talking to Knuckles about the game to actually notice. Amy looked down shyly before walking towards Blaze. She couldn't look at Shadow.

"Great game, Shadow!" A girl said as Shadow put on his act and let the girl hugged her.

"Thanks, it was a ray of light through the darkness." Shadow said as the girl looked at him sadly. "For my life is missing that piece and I can't have the piece." He said as he looked past the girl and at Amy. Amy was talking to Blaze and laughing at something that was said. "I would give anything to have that missing piece," Shadow murmured.

"Great, you made another one pass out." Sonic said when Shadow suddenly looked down to see the girl on the ground with a awe-struck look on her face.

"My bad," Shadow said. The next day everybody was frantically trying to get ready for the big dance.

"Rouge! You're ripping out my hair!" Blaze yelled as Rouge looked at the cat sitting in front of her.

"Oh, sorry," Rouge said as she put the hairbrush down. The girls were currently in Cream's house (yes, house, not dorm) getting ready for the dance that was in a few hours.

"Can you not think about Amy when doing my hair?" Blaze asked as Rouge sighed. Amy was upset enough that Manic bought her dress and shoes, but she wasn't having anyone pay for her hair and makeup. So, the girls made a pact and decided to do each other's hair and makeup.

"I know Shadow wasn't saying that crap just for the client. He actually felt it." Rouge said. Rouge had heard every word Shadow had said last night and very well knew that it had to do with Amy.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it now. I say let them do what they want to do tonight and let the chips fall where they may." Blaze said as Rouge began to curl her hair.

"But-"Blaze was quick to cut her off.

"Rouge, I want to have fun with my boyfriend tonight and let Amy have fun. The more we stress about this the more out of control it will get. Let's let things happen tonight and continue our meddling Monday." Blaze said as Rouge huffed.

"Fine," Rouge said. Shadow was sitting on his bed with his suit jacket off and tie undone just staring out the window.

"Dude, what's going on?" Sonic asked sitting on his own bed across from Shadow. He was dressed much to the same fashion as Shadow.

"Nothing," Shadow was quick to say.

"Don't fake around me. I've known and lived with you for practically three years now. I know when something is up." Sonic said looking at his friend.

"I swear it's nothing." Shadow said.

"Are you seriously going to continue to play this game?" Sonic asked. Shadow sighed as he looked at Sonic.

"I like someone." Shadow said.

"Amy," Sonic said casually. Shadow looked at him confused.

"How did you know?" Shadow asked.

"Dude, I would have to be completely stupid not to see it. I mean, c'mon, Knuckles even saw it." Sonic said.

"So, you're not mad…?" Shadow asked.

"No, why would I be?" Sonic said.

"Because of the rule." Shadow said as Sonic scoffed.

"Dude, just because I have that rule up doesn't mean I'm going to stop you from being happy. I care about my friends' happiness before my clients'." Sonic said as Shadow stood up and ran his hands through his quills.

"Shit," Shadow said as Sonic looked at him confused. "If I knew that earlier I could be the one going with Amy to this dance." Shadow said as Sonic stood up slowly.

"Wait, who is she going with?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Dean Vanilla." Manic said as Cream's mom opened the door. Manic was with Knuckles and Silver ready to pick up their dates. They were all wearing tuxes that had matching vests and ties according to their date's dress.

"Oh no need to be formal. Call me Vanilla, boys." Cream's mom said as she opened the door wider to let the guys in.

"You have a lovely home. Thank you for opening your home to us" Silver said politely as Vanilla nodded at him.

"The girls ready?" Knuckles asked as Silver rolled his eyes.

"The girls should be done," Vanilla said as she heard clicks of heels. "Here they come." Vanilla said excitedly as she grabbed her camera. Cream walked down wearing the dress she got with Rouge. She had a faux pearl bracelet around her wrist and her bangs were combed forward to sweep just above her eyes. She had two small curls on the side of her face and she was wearing cream pumps. Vanilla was snapping away as Cream climbed down the stairs. Silver took a picture of Vanilla and Cream before Rouge started making her way down.

Rouge was wearing the dress from the store along with purple-stone jewelry. Her hair was in her usual fashion and she wore more natural makeup than she usual those, but there was a touch of purple eye-shadow for some pop. She had black pumps with an ankle strap that made her legs look even longer. Knuckles' mouth dropped, but Manic was there to push it back up.

"Like what you see?" Rouge asked doing a little twirl.

"Most definitely." Knuckles said checking out Rouge one more time. Vanilla took a few shots of them together and Rouge and Cream before Blaze made her way down.

Blaze was wearing purple and red patterned dress with a sweetheart neckline and purple jeweled straps. There was a decorative belt under her bust and the skirt flowed out after that. There were different reds, purples, and some blue on her dress and half of her hair was pulled back in the usual high ponytail. However some was hanging down by her shoulders and her whole hair was in soft curls. She had purple bangles and dark purple pumps that made Silver break his gentleman persona and whistle like a wolf.

"Beautiful as always, my love," Silver said kissing Blaze's cheek. Vanilla took a few pictures of them – very couple-like pictures at that – and Rouge with Cream and Blaze before Amy made her way down. Manic watched in awe as Amy walked down the steps.

Amy was wearing the blue dress Manic had gotten her with black bangles. Her quills were curled and the sides of her quills were pinned back with her bangs framing her face. She had black peep-toe shoes with a black bow on the end of the shoes. She had matching black bow earrings and her makeup was done flawlessly.

"You look like the beautiful Rosebud you are." Manic said kissing her hand. Vanilla took a few pictures of them – with Manic holding Amy exceptionally close – before taking pictures of the girls and the guys, the whole group, Amy and Cream, Amy and Rouge, Rouge and Blaze, Blaze and Cream, and the group leaving into the limo.

"Off to the dance!" Manic exclaimed as they all cheered. The gym was decorated so nice that it didn't even look like a gym anymore. Everybody arrived and quickly got started to dancing to _Bass Down Low _by DEV. After a few songs the rest of the group met up with Tails, Sonic, and Shadow. Tails became a blubbering mess when he saw Cream who just giggled innocently. Shadow looked at Amy and stared at her. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Amy!" Sonia exclaimed as she hugged the pink hedgehog. Sonia was wearing a corset style dress. It was black and strapless with rhinestone designs on the corset part of the dress. The skirt was black tulle and flared out a tiny bit and ended mid thigh. She was wearing strappy black heels and her bangs were pulled back with the rest of her hair curled. She had a black flower ring and black bangles. "You look amazing!" She said over the music.

"Who said she can wear a dress that short?" Sonic whispered harshly to Manic.

"Uh…Mom…? She's the one who designed it." Manic said as Sonic crossed his arms. Manic, Sonic, and Sonia's mother is one of the most known fashion designers in the world and their father is CIA agent.

"Still, who is she even with? I bet that little scumbag AJ." Sonic said craning his neck around.

"She's here with Elias Acorn." Manic said. "You know, class president of 9th grade, varsity _basketball _player, in three AP classes, son of the president of Mobius." Manic said as Sonic huffed.

"He's not even that good at basketball." Sonic mumbled as Manic rolled his eyes at his brother.

"So, have you danced with Shadow yet?" Sonia whispered.

"No, he hasn't asked." Amy said.

"You should ask him!" Sonia exclaimed quietly.

"No…that's way too embarrassing," Amy said shaking her head.

"No it's not. C'mon, you said he likes you," Sonia said as Amy frowned.

"What if he got over me?" Amy asked. "He seemed pretty pissed when he found out about Manic," Amy said.

"Amy, I know you're not this stupid," Sonia said turning to face Amy. "If he was pissed than he obviously still likes you. He's upset because he can't be the one to take you. If he wasn't pissed than you know he's over you." Sonia said as Amy rubbed her arm up and down.

"I don't know…" She said.

"If you don't ask him, I'll ask him for you." Sonia said as Amy waved her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no. I'll ask ok? Just after a few more songs." Amy said as Sonia nodded in satisfaction. Shadow was letting a girl dance on him as he craned his neck over the crowd to find Amy. He spotted Manic's crazy hair and excused himself after the song was over. Shadow made his way through the dancing mass of students. He was going to find Amy and ask her to dance. He would then tell her that Sonic was ok with everything and she would kiss him because they were able to be together. Shadow shook his head at the thought. He has to stop thinking like a girl. He found Manic and Amy and his heart plummeted. She looked so…_happy_.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Go for it." Sonic said appearing by his side. Shadow merely shook his head.

"Nah, she's happy. I don't want to mess that up." Shadow said as Sonic's mouth dropped.

"Shadow, she's happy when she gets math homework! Of course she's happy with Manic. But she'll be motherfucking giddy like a school girl when she's with you." Sonic said as he poked Shadow's chest.

"Nah, man, I have to let her go. I'm a host after all. No matter what you say it'll get messy. Besides," He said as he looked back at the couple. "I only care that she's happy." Shadow said before walking away.

"Alright, alright, ladies and gentlemen, this is the last song of the evening, so guys, get your girls and make this a night to remember." The DJ said as he dropped the track. The song was a cover of Britney Spears' _Hold it Against Me _and it was a slower version. Manic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look too amazing for words, Amy," Manic said in all seriousness. Amy blushed as she looked down shyly.

"You've said that before." Amy said.

"It's because you are," Manic said. "Can't help but give the facts, Rosebud." Manic said. Manic pulled her closer to him and Amy blushed at the contact. "Amy," Manic began as Amy looked up at him. "Will you please be my girlfriend?" Manic asked as Amy's mouth dropped.

_(A/N): Cliffhanger? Again? Yes, but don't worry I'll be back for more! By the way, I got new page on my website with all the links to all the songs I mention in the story. So, if you want to see what cover I was talking about and all the other songs just go to my website which you can access by going to my homepage. _


	8. Foolish Realizations

_(A/N): Ok, really long chapter! I know, but I just kept getting inspired and kept writing more. Ah well! Enjoy! _

"Really?" Amy asked looking up at Manic.

"Yeah," Manic chuckled. "I thought I kind of made it obvious," Manic said.

"Oh," Amy said as she looked down. _'Am I really that oblivious?' _

"So…?" Manic asked. Amy looked up at him and saw the hopefulness in his eyes. She sighed as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Manic…I just…don't feel that way about you." Amy said as Manic's face fell.

"Oh…" Manic said.

"I know this is going to sound really cliché, but I hope we can still be friends…because you're one of the greatest people I've ever met," Amy said as she started to tear up a bit. She hates hurting people she cares about.

"Yeah, just not the greatest," Manic said with a shrug of his shoulders. "No worries, Rosebud. We still cool," Manic said as Amy hugged him.

"Thanks Manic," Amy said as Manic smiled at her.

"Hey, got to get rejected sometime. Let me ask you this, though," Manic said as Amy tilted her head. "Who's the guy?" Manic asked as Amy scoffed.

"What do you mean? W-What guy?" Amy asked as Manic smirked.

"C'mon Rosebud, if you weren't already head over heels you would have said yes," Manic said.

"That confident?" Amy asked.

"Yes, now tell me." Manic said as Amy sighed.

"It doesn't matter. He's probably not even interested." Amy said as Manic looked up for a second before letting her go.

"You wait here," Manic said before jogging away from her. Amy shrugged her shoulders. She sat down at one of the tables as she watched the couples dance.

"Alright guys, looks like you're not ready to end the night. We got one more song request and that's it," DJ said as he dropped another slow song. Amy shrugged her shoulder as she just leaned back in her chair. Someone cleared their throat and Amy turned to find Sonic staring at her.

"May I have the honor of dancing with you?" Sonic asked.

"Um, don't you have a client to dance with?" Amy asked as she stood up.

"Tails and Shadow took the only girls not dancing and you're the other." Sonic said with a shrug. Amy just laughed and took his offer. Sonic put his hands on her waist and Amy put her arms around his neck. "Had fun tonight?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Manic and I had a lot of fun…" Amy said as Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"Sound a little weird about that." Sonic said.

"He, kind of, asked me out," Amy said.

"What did you say?" Sonic asked…a little too anxiously.

"I said no…" Amy said slowly as Sonic cleared his throat. Amy looked at him weird as Sonic just smiled. "Manic is just a friend to me." Amy said.

"Aw, bummer, we could have been in-laws." Sonic said as Amy laughed.

"Well, if Sonia marries my brother there's-"Sonic quickly cut her off.

"Not happening." Sonic said.

"What? My brother is a good guy…sort of." Amy said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"My sister is not getting married anytime soon. It's bad enough that she's dating," Sonic mumbled.

"Oh c'mon, Elias is a great guy and you know it. You just don't want to admit it." She said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. That's just what he wants people to think." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, any big Gentlemen events coming up?" Amy asked.

"Auditions." Sonic said as Amy raised her eyebrow. "Well, my brother, the genius that he is, gave me the idea of getting new escorts. Since Silver and Knuckles are both graduating and soon Shadow and I we need people to join the club to pick up the lag. So, I'm holding auditions." Sonic explained.

"This early?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Of course. It's going to be hard. Not all these guys are going to be naturally charming. Most of these guys are just going to be players who want to ability to get more girls. It's going to be a rigorous auditioning process and then we have to train them to get them ready for next year." Sonic said.

"Why don't you let girls be escorts too?" Amy asked.

"No way!" Sonic quickly said as Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not going to happen." Sonic said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because guys have this inner alpha male thing inside of them and with girls making the first move and being the one in charge and all that jazz it's going to deflate their egos." Sonic said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be exactly like you guys. Girls could be there to give advice to guys who want help landing that girl and maybe have practice dates and stuff to help them gain confidence. 'Cause let's face it. Half the time these girls don't get asked out is because guys are too damn nervous to make the first move." Amy said to Sonic.

"That's not true." Sonic said.

"Maybe not for you, but for a lot of guys it is." Amy said as Sonic scoffed.

"Whatever, girls wouldn't even be able to handle the amount of people we see." Sonic said as Amy put her hands on her hips. Sonic crossed his arms as they glared at each other.

"We so can," Amy said. "You're just too stubborn to admit it." Amy taunted as Sonic scoffed.

"Please, prove it then." Sonic replied.

"Let me audition." Amy said.

"No way," Sonic said as he grabbed a flyer of the wall. They had been walking towards the exit since the dance had ended and they were asked to leave. "'Boys only'." Sonic said underlining the words with his fingers. Amy huffed before walking away and locating her friends. She grabbed Rouge and Cream as she stomped towards their dorms.

"What the hell has got your panties in a bunch?" Rouge asked as she tried to catch up with her.

"Sonic doesn't believe girls can be escorts." Amy said.

"Well, technically they can't because the rules-"Cream was quickly cut off by Rouge.

"Screw the rules! I like where she's going with this," Rouge said.

"I'm going to show him." Amy said as they looked at her confused.

"How?" Cream asked.

"By making me into a guy." Amy said.

"You want me to do what?" A brown squirrel said. She had blue eyes and red hair that was perfectly styled. She had tattoos up her right upper-arm and was wearing a blue vest over a white tank-top. She had dark skinny jeans on and brown knee-high boots on.

"Please Sally. You're the best stylist I know and I know you can do this," Sonia said as she looked at the squirrel. Rouge and Sonia were quick to agree and Blaze and Cream were a little reluctant.

"Is that because you're dating my brother?" Sally asked as she teased a girl's hair.

"No! C'mon, I knew you before that!" Sonia said as Sally sighed and looked at Amy.

"Fine…" Sally said as the girls cheered. "But, let me tell you this. There's going to be a major dye job in order. No guy—born with it or not—will walk around with pink fur." Sally said as Amy shrugged her shoulders. After hours of work and training Amy was ready.

"Let me present you, Aiden." Sally said as Amy walked out. Sally had dyed Amy's fur light brown and put a dark brown wig on her. The wig ended just above her eyes and was messily styled up. They flattened out her chest and put two shirts under her before her actual shirt. She'd have to wear long-sleeves and pants all the time, but she was undeniably a guy.

"Damn, you look hot. I might actually date you." Rouge said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! Auditions are starting soon! Thanks Sally!" Sonia said as the girls rushed out of the salon. Blaze pushed through all the guys and made it to her desk. 'Aiden' walked in and tried to blend in with all the other guys.

"Ok, potential Gentlemen," Sonic said as he stood on a table. "We've gone through you're written applications and had the necessary background checks and all of you passed, but now we need to set you guys up on mock set ups and these lovely ladies," Sonic said as he motioned to the group of girls in front of him. "Have volunteered. Now if you feel a tap on your shoulder please leave because if you don't Knuckles will personally escort you out." Sonic said as Knuckles cracked his knuckles. (Weird sentence)

All the guys soon took their places at tables and Amy quietly sat down at one. There were only about twenty guys in total. Either a lot didn't pass the background check or a lot didn't want to be one. Amy quickly stood up when he saw a girl approach his table. He bowed and the girl laughed a bit.

"And they said chivalry was dead." She said. Amy smiled at her as she pulled out her chair. The girl was a yellow mongoose with long purple hair and bright green eyes.

"My name is Aiden, it's a pleasure," Amy said in her 'guy voice' as she kissed her head. "What's your name?" Amy said. Amy wanted to add the line 'or shall I call you beautiful?' but Blaze warned her about over-doing it.

"Mina Mongoose." Mina said as Aiden sat across from her. Amy could see out of the corner of her eye that guys were already being asked to leave.

"Tell me about yourself, lovely." 'Aiden' said as Mina shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I'm a sophomore, I'm really into photography. My dad is a fashion photographer and my mom does weddings. So, it's kind of in my blood." Mina said as Amy laughed along with her. "What about you?" Mina asked as Amy cleared her throat.

"Um, my parents are both lawyers, but I'm more interested in music." Amy said as Mina leaned forward.

"Really? What kind of music?" Mina asked.

"Indie. Like acoustic guitar and stuff like that," Amy said. Rouge had given her a cover story for her so she had it pretty down.

"That's cool. My friend Ash is into producing that kind of music." She said as she got a dreamy look on her face.

"Ash, huh?" Amy asked with a smirk. Mina quickly blushed and started shaking her head.

"Um, forget I said that. It's not that I don't like you, you're cute-"Amy cut her off.

"No worries. You seem to like this guy and it's not like we're on a date." Amy said as Mina laughed sadly.

"Yeah…it doesn't matter anyways. He's not interested." Mina said as Amy raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Amy asked in her 'manly' voice.

"I don't know…lately, he's been avoiding me and it's just…upsetting." Mina said as she fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Has something changed recently?" Amy asked.

"Well…we were originally supposed to go to the Homecoming dance together, but this guy asked me and I was going to say no, but Ash just told me to go ahead and go," Mina said sadly. "So I did…after that it's been weird…" She said.

"It sounds like he likes you, but doesn't want to mess up your friendship." Amy said as Mina looked up at 'him'.

"You really think he likes me?" Mina asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Amy asked as she stood up.

"Are we allowed to leave?" Mina asked as she looked up at Amy. Amy shrugged her shoulders and offered her hand.

"I don't know, but it's not like I'm official or anything." Amy said as Mina laughed and sat up. They walked out of the club as Sonic watched them leave.

"Dude, he was a natural. He was able to turn the conversation about himself to the guy she's interested in." Knuckles said as Sonic walked over to Blaze.

"Blaze, where are Mina and…who the hell is the guy?" Sonic asked.

"That was Aiden the Hedgehog. He's going to help Mina and Ash get together." Blaze said as she smiled a bit. The plan was working.

"See! He's going to help her get with the guy of her dreams." Silver said as he and Knuckles walked over to Sonic.

"And here I thought we won't find anyone," Sonic mumbled. "Ay! Shadow!" Sonic called as Shadow turned around at a guy he was watching. "I need you to follow Aiden and Mina." Sonic said as Shadow looked at him confused.

"Who?" Shadow asked as Sonic rolled her eyes.

"Mina Mongoose and one of the tryouts." Sonic said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders. Shadow left the club and followed Amy and Mina from a respectable distance so it didn't look to weird that he was practically stalking.

"He should be by the quad," Mina said as they continued walking. Mina suddenly grabbed Amy and pulled him behind a pillar with her. "There he is!" Mina whispered. Amy looked to see a yellow mongoose with black hair that fell over his forehead. He had burgundy sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose and slightly covering his indigo eyes. He had headphones over his ears as he walking along the quad.

"So…go talk to him." Amy said as Mina bit her lip.

"What if he says no?" Mina asked.

"He's not going to…trust me on this." Amy said as Mina sighed.

"I don't know…" Mina said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Here, let me prove it to you that he likes you," Amy said as he grabbed Mina's wrist and pulled her out. "Yo! Ash!" Amy yelled as Mina's eyes widened. Ash was luckily switching songs so he was able to hear his named being called. He put his headphones around his neck as he turned to look at Amy and Mina.

"What?" He asked glaring at Amy as Amy smirked.

"Nothing just wanted to show you this fine piece of ass." Amy said as Mina looked at him like he was crazy. Shadow who was watching the whole thing was confused by what the hell this kid was doing.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked as his fists clenched.

"You know Mina. Doesn't she look good today? Mm!" Amy said as she checked out Mina. "Such a fine piece. Too bad some of these guys are missing out." Amy said as Ash's eyes narrowed. "Baby, let me tell you this. Your body will serve me well," Amy said letting her eyes roam Mina's body. Ash fumed and stomped over to Amy and pushed her down.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, talk to her like that!" Ash yelled in Amy's face. Amy smirked.

"And why not? She's single." Amy said back in his face.

"Back off, you creep!" Ash said pushing Amy back again. "Mina deserves someone better than you! Someone like me!" Ash yelled as Mina's eyes widened. Ash's eyes widened as he turned around to face Mina. "I-I m-mean-"Mina cut him off with a huge smile.

"I like you, too!" Mina exclaimed as she hugged Ash. Ash smiled brightly as he hugged her back. Amy winked at Mina who mouthed her thanks. Amy brushed herself off and started to walk back to the club. Amy skidded to a stop when she saw Shadow in front of her.

"Not bad…not bad at all." Shadow said as he looked down at Amy. "Your method was a little out there, but you got the job done." Shadow said as Amy smiled. "You did a good job…for a girl." Shadow said as a smirk stretched across his face.

"W-What?" Amy stuttered. Shadow grabbed the wig off her head letting her pink quills fall on her shoulders. "How did you know?" Amy asked.

"I didn't know until right now," Shadow said as Amy raised her eyebrow. "I can tell it was you by your eyes especially when you smile." He said as Amy blushed. "I won't tell the guys right now. I'm going to let them figure it out." Shadow said handing her, her wig back. Amy smiled sheepishly as she placed it back on her head. They walked back to the club together and found two other guys along with the rest of the group; one of them being Elias.

"No way," Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Dude, he's good. You have to admit it." Silver said as Sonic glared at him.

"We don't need him. We have Reese," Sonic said motioning to the tan fox with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. "And Aiden," Sonic said motioning towards Amy.

"True, Aiden was a natural." Shadow said as Amy glared at him. Shadow shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"See, no need to have Elijah." Sonic said shooing him away.

"Elias," Elias corrected as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"So, you really think I'm good enough to be in the club?" Amy asked in her guy voice as all the guys nodded. "Well, let me just say," Amy said as she removed her wig. "Ha!" She yelled pointing at Sonic. All the guys—except Shadow—looked at her in shock as the girls smirked.

"B-b-but-t-t-"Sonic stuttered as Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Girls can't be escorts, eh? I think I officially proved you wrong." Amy said as Sonic just stared at her dumbfounded. "But since Elias is clearly better I think he deserves it more than me." Amy said as Sonic continued to stare at her.

"Thanks…" Elias said in confusion.

"What? No way! I rather have Amy dress up as a guy everyday than have him in this club." Sonic said finally snapping out of his daze.

"What is your problem with me?" Elias asked standing up for himself.

"You're dating my sister!" Sonic exclaimed.

"So! I didn't have a problem when you dated my sister!" Elias retorted as everybody—besides Tails—gasped. Sonic turned beet red as everybody stared at him.

"You went out with Sally?" Cream asked as Sonic glared at the young squirrel.

"Ok! I did! I was in eighth grade and she was a junior." Sonic said as everybody's jaw dropped. "But she broke it off," Sonic said as Elias narrowed his eyes.

"Is that why you hate me; because my sister broke up with you?" Elias accused as Sonic looked at him incredulously.

"What? No! If Sally hadn't called things off, I would have! I don't do long distance. "Don't try to make that about this," Sonic said motioning between them.

"Then what is your problem?" Elias asked.

"I don't want my sister in a relationship with an escort!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody looked at him confused. "I know I'm coming off very hypocritical, but I just don't want her to go through the hours you're going to be away from her, the few dances she gets, and the girls fawning over you. I don't want her to go through that." Sonic said.

"That's why you wanted it to end…" Elias said in realization. "It's not because you couldn't 'do long distance', it's because you didn't want Sally to go through that." Elias said as Sonic's fists clenched.

"Oh my God! It all makes sense!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody looked at him in confusion. "You didn't put up that 'no dating' rule because you were afraid of losing clients. You didn't want a girl to go through that." Knuckles said as everybody looked at him even more confused. "Hey! I'm smart, ok?" He said offended.

"That still doesn't explain us," Silver said motioning to himself and Blaze.

"Probably because he knew that you guys were really in love before he found you," Reese said as Sonic groaned.

"Can we stop with this dissection of the inner-workings of my mind?" Sonic said. "Ok, yes, that's the reason. That's the reason why I wanted to end things with Sally, why I put that rule up, and why Shadow and Amy are afraid to get together." Sonic said as everybody looked at Amy and Shadow.

"What?" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh please, everybody knows. And please, for the love of all things holy, go wash that dye out." Sonic said as Amy looked down in embarrassment.

"Why can't you let your sister date me? Clearly I'm not like the majority of my class who only want to get into girls' pants. I made it through this audition and your friends think I'm good. What do I have to do to prove myself more?" Elias asked as Sonic looked over to him.

"Beat me in a basketball game," Sonic said as everybody groaned.

"Nah, it's ok. I can take him." Elias said as Sonic glared at him. The boys quickly ran out to the gym as everybody followed besides Amy and Rouge who went to wash the dye out of Amy's fur.

"Ok, best to twenty-"Sonic was interrupted by Tails.

"Oh c'mon! We don't have all day here!" Tails yelled as Reese snickered beside him.

"Fine! Best to ten." Sonic said as Elias nodded. Silver stood in between them before throwing the ball in the air. Both males jumped for it and Elias grabbed the ball. Elias made it down the court and did a layup earning two points for himself.

"Lucky," Sonic muttered as Elias dribbled the ball back to the center.

"More like skill." Elias taunted as Sonic made a face at him. "Check," Elias said as he passed the ball to Sonic. Sonic did it back and Eli repeated. Sonic dribbled past Elias and bounced the ball off the backboard before grabbing it again and dunking it.

"Now that's what I call skill," Sonic said as Elias rolled his eyes. Rouge was sitting on her bed flipping though a magazine as Amy finished up with her shower.

"'_You could be my hero, If only I could let go, but his love is still in me, like a broken arrow.'_" Rouge sat up as she heard the singing.

'_Did she have the radio on?' _Rouge thought as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She pressed her ear against the bathroom door as she listened intently.

"'_And you're sitting in the front row, want to be first in line, waiting by my window, giving me your time,'_" Rouge's eyes widened when she realized it was Amy singing. She didn't know Amy could sing! Her voice was so pure and strong. Rouge heard the water turn off and quickly rushed back on her bed. After a few minutes Amy walked out in a towel and towel-drying her quills.

"So…" Rouge began as Amy looked at her. "I didn't know Celine Dion was doing a concert in our bathroom." Rouge said as Amy looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"You can totally sing!" Rouge exclaimed as Amy's eyes widened.

"What? No, I can't." Amy said quickly.

"Oh c'mon! You're amazing! Sing again!" Rouge said bouncing on her bed.

"No!" Amy said. "I'm not a singer, Rouge." Amy said as she grabbed clothes from the closet.

"You so are," Rouge said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a really smart student. Not a singer." Amy said as she walked back in the bathroom.

"Sure…" Rouge said as she flipped open her phone. Amy and Rouge wandered into the gym when the score was 6-4 in favor of Eli. Amy had her pink fur again and looked feminine.

"What did we miss?" Rouge asked the newcomer Reese.

"Pretty much a lot of taunting and a game of basketball here and there," Reese said as Rouge and Amy laughed.

"Reese, right?" Amy asked.

"Aiden, right?" Reese asked with a smirk. Amy rolled her eyes as Rouge laughed.

"What now, President's boy?" Sonic yelled as he made a three-pointer. Elias rolled his eyes as he just returned to the center of the court.

"So, what's the score now?" Rouge asked.

"6-7, in favor of Sonic." Reese said pointing at the blue hedgehog. "Who do you want to win?" Reese asked as Rouge scoffed.

"Clearly young Eli," Rouge said. "Sonic is just being stubborn." Rouge said.

"Eh, I can kind see where he's coming from, but yeah I agree Elias should win." Reese said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Clearly!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Bat-girl! Will you keep it down? I'm trying to watch some basketball." Knuckles yelled from across the group.

"You know what, Knuckle-head?" Rouge said before she got up and went over to argue with Knuckles. Amy scooted over so she could sit next to Reese.

"So…" Reese began as Amy looked over to him. "What's with this thing you and Shadow have?" Reese asked as Amy sighed. "I'm sorry, is that too personal? I was just a little curious…after what Sonic said," Reese was quick to say.

"It's ok…" Amy said as she looked over to see Shadow talking to Tails. "I like Shadow and I think he likes me, but there's the whole escort thing in the way." Amy explained simply.

"But Sonic doesn't seem to object to it that much…" Reese said. Amy stared down at her fingers as she fiddled with them. She wasn't the only one that noticed that. He was mad at Elias, but other than that he seemed to have no problem of the idea of her and Shadow together. Does that mean they can?

Elias stole the ball away from Sonic and made a fade away shot from the three-point line. The score was now 9-9 and it was now game point. Elias had his love life on the line and Sonic…just had his sister on the line.

"Game point," Elias said as he dribbled past Sonic and shot the ball into the hoop. It spun around the rim as everybody watched in anticipation. It went in and everybody cheered. Sonic sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Sonic stood up straight as he walked over to Elias.

"Fine, I can admit defeat," Sonic said as Shadow snorted from the sidelines. Sonic shot him a glare as Elias smirked. "You're good kid. Player and escort. I guess you can date my sister." Sonic said reluctantly.

"And into the club?" Elias asked as Sonic laughed.

"You're not in the club yet. Neither is Reese," Sonic said pointing at the fox.

"Wait, what?" Reese asked running and skidding into a stop next to Elias.

"You guys didn't think you'll be in the club just like that, right?" Silver asked as he and the rest of the club. Reese and Elias looked at each other before looking at the Gentlemen.

"Guys, you still have to be trained and all that jazz. You're not going to start until next year." Tails explained as both guys groaned.

"Don't worry, think of it as an internship," Knuckles said slapping them on the shoulders. Elias and Reese looked at each other before sighing.

"C'mon guys, it won't be too bad." Shadow said as they walked out of the gym. The sun was setting and everybody was returning to their dorms. It was Sunday so most of the students were coming back from what they were off doing on their weekends. Shadow was in the music room as he sat in front of the piano. He started to play a complex yet simple melody that's been stuck in his head for a while now. Shadow let his hands flow over the keys as he kept his head down and eyes closed.

Amy walked into the music building because she knew that Shadow would be here. Sonic had told her he goes there at the end of every Sunday to 'unwind or some shit'. Amy heard a sweet tune and she quickened her pace to find wherever it was coming from. She made it to the third floor before she stopped at the doorway to see Shadow playing the piano. He had a faint smile on his face and his eyes were closed. Amy couldn't believe the music she was hearing. It was beautiful, incredible, she was absolutely,

"Breathless," Amy breathed out as Shadow's fingers stopped on the white keys. Shadow opened his eyes and looked towards the door to see Amy. "Um, I didn't know you played piano." Amy said as she walked into the room.

"Since I was five, guitar since twelve." Shadow said as Amy looked at him in amazement.

"Wow, I knew you were musical, but I didn't think you were _that _musical." Amy said as Shadow scooted over and patted the seat next to him. Amy sat down next to him as Shadow smiled over at her.

"It calms me," Shadow said as he rested his hands on the keys. "My mom taught me how to play. Not many people know I play piano. They just think I play guitar. I kind of like just having this to myself." He said shadowing his fingers over the keys.

"What were you playing before?" Amy asked.

"Just some melody that's been in my head," Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You made that up?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…" Shadow replied sheepishly.

"Wow…" Amy said in awe. They sat there in a comfortable silence before Shadow spoke again.

"Rouge told me you can sing." Shadow said as Amy groaned.

"I can't. I really can't. She's delusional." Amy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Let me hear," Shadow said.

"What? I just told you I can't." Amy said.

"And I just said let me hear. C'mon, I'll even accompany you," Shadow said as he straightened up his posture and placed his hands on the keys again. Amy bit her lip as she looked up at Shadow.

"Fine, but you owe me some frozen yogurt after this," Amy said as Shadow smiled. "Do you know, um, _Broken Arrow_?" Amy asked.

"By Pixie Lott?" Shadow asked as Amy nodded. Shadow nodded as he started to play the song. Amy took a deep breath as she watched Shadow's fingers flow over the keys.

_What do you do when you're stuck,__  
__because the one that you love,__  
__has pushed you away,__  
__And you can't deal with the pain?__  
__And now you're trying to fix me,__  
__Mend what he did,__  
__I'll find the piece that I'm missing,__  
__But I still miss him,__  
__I miss him, I'm missing him,__  
__Oh I miss him, I miss him I'm missing him_

_And you're sitting in the front row,__  
__Wanna be first in line,__  
__Waiting by my window,__  
__Giving me all your time,__  
__You could be my hero,__  
__If only I could let go,__  
__But his love is still in me,__  
__Like a broken arrow.__  
__Like a broken arrow._

Shadow softly ended the song as Amy stopped singing grateful that he didn't go through the full song. Amy bit her lip as she waited for Shadow to say something. She looked up at him and saw him staring right at her. She released her lip from her teeth as she stared back at Shadow. Shadow leaned forward and captured Amy's lips in a heated kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and intertwined her fingers into his quills as Shadow tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They soon pulled away from lack of oxygen and Shadow rested his forehead against hers.

"Why…why did you kiss me?" Amy asked breathlessly.

"Because…" Shadow said as he looked at her. "I can't keep acting like I don't want to be with you, when that's all I think about," He said as he traced her face with his hand. "You're always on my mind." Shadow said.

"I can't pretend anymore either," Amy said as she held Shadow's hand.

"So, you're going to give us a chance?" Shadow asked as a smile started to spread on his face.

"Yes," Amy said as Shadow kissed her again. "But, can we keep it on the DL for sometime? I don't need to see everybody's smug faces." Amy said as Shadow laughed.

"I think I agree with you on that one," Shadow said. "We'll tell them when we're ready." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"That we're together…" Amy said as Shadow chuckled.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Shadow said as Amy wrapped her arms around him.

"I think I have an idea," Amy said as she laughed before Shadow kissed her.

_(A/N): Yay! Shadow and Amy are together! Woo!_


	9. Thanksgiving

_(A/N): Woo! Everything is going to be better now, since Amy and Shadow are together, right? Read to find out._

October and November blew by and Shadow and Amy were still going strong, secretly of course. Thanksgiving break was starting tomorrow and Amy was excited to go home and see her family. It's been a while since she last saw them. Amy walked into bio and sat next to Shadow who smiled at her.

"Hey," She said smiling back at him.

"Hey Babe," Shadow said quietly making sure no one would hear.

"Excited for break?" Amy asked as she turned in her stool to face Shadow. Shadow shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face her.

"Excited for the break, bummed because I don't get to see you for a week," Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You can handle a week, and I know you're going to text me constantly so I don't think you'll miss me too much." Amy said as Shadow smirked.

"Sorry that I'm going to miss you so much, didn't mean to be a burden." He teased as Amy held his hand under the table.

"You're never a burden," Amy said as Shadow smiled at her. Shadow started to lean in, but Amy quickly turned away to face the front of the class.

"That was cold," Shadow whispered as Amy laughed silently.

"Sshh, teacher's talking." She said as Shadow rolled his eyes. The day continued on with all the students anxious to leave. The bell finally rang and everybody cheered or sighed in relief. Students were starting to leave campus as Amy walked back to her dorm. She needed to get her suitcase and plane ticket before she drove over with Shadow to the airport. Amy was walking past all the suitcases and leaving students in her hall before finally making it to her dorm.

"Hey mom!" Rouge said into her cell phone as Amy entered the dorm. Rouge waved at Amy as Amy nodded towards her before walking over and finishing packing. "I'm so excited to see you and…what?" The excitement in Rouge's voice fell as Amy looked at her through the corner of her eye. "No, no it's fine…I understand…ok, love you too. Bye." Rouge said before hanging up her phone. Rouge collapsed on her bed as Amy turned towards her friend.

"Everything alright?" Amy asked as Rouge let out a deep sigh.

"My parents got stuck with work and can't make it home," Rouge said before sitting up. "I guess it's only Mr. Hodgins and I this year." Rouge muttered as she got up to finish packing her suitcase.

"Who's Mr. Hodgins?" Amy asked in confusion.

"My family's butler. He's more than that though. He's a good family friend." Rouge said with a shrug of her shoulders. Amy could see the sadness that Rouge held within herself, but didn't want to show.

"Why don't you spend Thanksgiving with my family?" Amy asked as Rouge looked up at her.

"Really?" Rouge asked as Amy smiled.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Amy said as Rouge smiled and hugged Amy.

"Thank you so much! I'm going to call my parents and ask them to book a flight." Rouge said as she walked out of the dorm. Amy dialed Shadow's number when she knew Rouge was gone for good.

"_Are you ready already? Give me a few minutes I'm almost done!" _Shadow exclaimed as Amy laughed.

"Relax, I'm not ready yet," Amy said as she sat down on her bed. "I'm just calling to let you know that…." Amy said quickly as she heard silence. "Shadow…?" Amy asked nervously.

"_Why is she coming with us? I thought she was going to go-"_Amy quickly interrupted him.

"Her parents are working and I invited her to spend Thanksgiving with my family." Amy explained.

"_How come I didn't get an invite?" _Shadow asked as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Shadow, c'mon," Amy said.

"_Ok, ok, no problem, but," _Shadow said as Amy bit her lip. _"I better get a goodbye kiss still," _He said before hanging up. Great…now she had to distract Rouge somehow to still be able to kiss Shadow. Rouge came back into the dorm saying her parents were alright with it and started packing happily again. Amy and Rouge finished packing and met up with Shadow outside of their dorm. Most of the students, including the Sonic family, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Cream, and Blaze, have already left and it seemed like a ghost-town around campus.

"Wow, and I thought it was empty on the weekends." Amy said as Rouge and Shadow chuckled.

"Just wait 'til Christmas break." Shadow said as a security guard passed by in a golf-cart. "He won't even be there then," Shadow said as Amy laughed. They all piled their bags into the rental car Shadow's parents had got before Amy got in the front seat.

"Why do you get the front?" Rouge asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because then you get the whole backseat to yourself," Amy said as Rouge shrugged her shoulders and got into the backseat.

"Nice one," Shadow said as he got into the driver seat. The drive to the airport was about an hour and a half and Shadow was going to drop off the rental car there. After about twenty minutes on the road Shadow has noticed that Rouge was completely out in the backseat and reached over to grab Amy's hand. Amy looked at him confused, but Shadow just motioned with his head to Rouge in the backseat. Amy turned around to see Rouge deep asleep with her headphones in her ears. Amy laughed as she intertwined their fingers.

"Did I mention how much I'm going to miss you?" Shadow said as Amy laughed.

"I think about fifty times," Amy said.

"I got a thousand more to go then," Shadow said.

"You're so stupid," Amy laughed as she shook her head.

"Stupid for you." Shadow said kissing their conjoined hands.

"Oh my God, Silver, Blaze, will you both shut up?" Rouge mumbled sleepily from the back as Amy's and Shadow's eyes widened. Shadow chuckled as Amy laughed along with him. After an hour they arrived at the airport and Rouge grumpily got out of the car. Rouge didn't handle getting up very well. Shadow handed the keys to the desk for cars before walking with Rouge and Amy. They stopped when they saw the sign for Station Square.

"Well, here we are," Amy said as Shadow looked at her expectantly. "Rouge you wait in line and I'll go get us some snacks for the plane," Amy said as Rouge shrugged her shoulders before walking away. Shadow grabbed Amy and kissed her passionately as Amy smiled into the kiss.

"Call me when you land," Shadow said as Amy kissed him one more time.

"You got it, bye." Amy said as Shadow kissed her before walking to his gate. Amy bought some chips before walking over to Rouge.

"Is there anyone else coming or is it just going to be your parents and brother?" Rouge asked as they handed the attendant their boarding passes.

"No, just them. My grandparents used to come, but they're on a conquest to travel around the world." Amy said as Rouge laughed.

"You're seats will be 3A and 4A, enjoy your flight," The attendant said as Amy looked at her confused.

"No, that has to be wrong," Amy said as Rouge shook her head.

"No it isn't. My parents bumped us up to first class." Rouge said simply as Amy gapped at her.

"Rouge!" Amy exclaimed as she followed the bat.

"What? It was the least I could do for you inviting over. My parents feel the same way." Rouge said as Amy sighed. They sat in their seats and Amy watched as they took off through the window. Rouge had fallen asleep quickly and Amy was messing around with the entertainment settings. She watched a little bit of _Up _before falling asleep.

"Amy, get up, we're landing." Rouge said as she shook Amy awake. Amy groaned before stretching her arms. Rouge and Amy exited the plane and picked up their luggage before looking out for Amy's brother. "Uh…Amy?" Rouge said as Amy turned to face her. "Is that him?" Rouge asked pointing to a hedgehog holding a sign that read, 'Ms. Amy and Ms. Rouge.'

"Yeah, that's him," Amy said with a small smile. She ran over and jumped into her brother's arms as he laughed and hugged her. Amy's brother—Darius—was a white hedgehog with red streaks through his quills. His quills were pulled back into a ponytail with his bangs falling over his face. He had blue eyes with gold flecks in them and was tall and muscular. Not steroid crazy, but not too lean either.

"Hey there squirt. I actually missed you," Darius said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Darius, this is my friend, Rouge. Rouge, this is my older brother, Darius." Amy said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," Rouge said holding out her hand.

"Aw, c'mon, any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine," Darius said pulling Rouge into a hug. Amy laughed at Rouge's face before they walked over to Darius' car.

"Have you seen mom and dad yet?" Amy asked as Darius got onto the freeway.

"Nah, I drove straight here." Darius said.

"Darius goes to college at NYU." Amy said as Rouge looked at her confused. "I know, that's what the general look within my family when he got the acceptance letter." Amy said as Darius punched her in the arm.

"Shut up, you're not the only smart person in this family." Darius said as Rouge laughed along with Amy. Darius pulled up to a brick two-story home. It had a gray shingled roof and charcoal bricks making the majority of the house. There was a brown double-door entrance and a three car garage.

"Wow," Rouge said as they got out of Darius' car.

"What?" Amy said in confusion.

"I just, I thought-"Amy quickly interrupted her.

"Just because you guys are richer than me doesn't mean I'm poor-poor." Amy said as Rouge blushed at her mistake. They entered the house and Darius let out a booming call for the parents. A white hedgehog raced from the kitchen. She had gold eyes with shoulder-length quills and a curvy body. She had a bright smile on her face as she ran and hugged Darius and Amy.

"I've missed you two so much!" Their mom exclaimed as Amy and Darius laughed. "The house seems so much emptier without you two," She said as she released them from the death-grip hug. "Is this your friend?" She asked looking at Rouge.

"Yeah, mom, this is my friend, Rouge. Rouge, this is my mom." Amy said as Rouge shook her mother's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rose," Rouge said.

"Oh honey, please call me Elena," Elena said as she waved off Rouge's formality.

"Yo! Pops! Get your butt down here and greet your kids!" Darius called out as a red hedgehog walked down the steps. He had quills similar to Sonic, but he had bangs that were slicked back. His eyes were blue and had a similar build to Darius.

"I heard you to first time, Bubs," The red hedgehog said as Darius hugged his father. Amy smiled as she fell into her dad's arms and he kissed her head. "Missed you, baby girl," He said as Amy smiled up at him.

"Missed you too, dad," Amy said before turning to Rouge. "Dad, this is my friend, Rouge, Rouge, this is my dad." Amy said as Rouge smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi Mr. Rose…or are you going to make me call you by your first name too?" Rouge asked as Amy's dad chuckled.

"Yep, call me Victor," Victor said as Rouge nodded. After a quick tour of the house Amy led Rouge to her room. It wasn't as a big as their dorm, but it was nice nonetheless. The room was painted a light purple and had two windows facing the outside. They had grayish-purple curtains hanging from it with different patterns on them. She had a white faux fur rug on the floor between her desk and bed. She had a white desk with a small purple chair that was facing the window. She had a lavender ottoman in front of her full size bed. Her bed had white and purple sheets and there was a vase of purple tulips on the side table.

"Your room is so pretty!" Rouge said as she walked around in it.

"My mom is kind of an interior decorator at heart," Amy said as she sat on her bed. The week went on without anything really eventful going on. Amy showed Rouge around town and her old school. She snuck conversations with Shadow when Rouge was talking with her family, taking a shower, or sleeping. On Thursday morning (early morning) Rouge woke up to having a dry throat. She got up from Amy's bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She made sure she was quiet not wanting to wake up anything.

"Sneaking a midnight snack?" A voice asked startling Rouge. Rouge whipped around to see Elena sitting at the kitchen counter eating some cereal.

"Just a glass of water," Rouge said motioning to the glass she was holding. Rouge filled up her cup as Elena pushed out one of the stools and patted the seat next to her. Rouge sat next to her as she sipped her water.

"So, who's this Knuckles guy?" Elena asked as Rouge whipped around and looked at Amy's mother in confusion.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Amy told me about Knuckles, she said you guys like each other," Elena said as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Psht!" Rouge scoffed. "No way, I hate him," Rouge said looking at her water glass.

"Then why did you go to Homecoming with him?" Elena asked as Rouge raised her eyebrow.

"She really tells you everything, huh?" Rouge asked as Elena nodded. "Eh, can't blame her I do the same with my mom." Rouge said.

"Don't change the subject, sweetheart," Elena said pushing her empty bowl away.

"There is no subject. Knuckles and I are not a thing," Rouge said as she spun her glass around.

"Then how come every time he texts you, you get a smile the size of China?" Elena asked as Rouge looked at her confused. "I noticed when you were trying to help with dinner," Elena explained.

"He's just a good friend…" Rouge said.

"Victor was a good friend too," Elena said patting her arm before getting up and leaving the kitchen. Rouge sighed before chugging the rest of her water and going back to sleep. It was Thanksgiving and Rouge and Amy were helping Elena with the cooking as Darius and Victor watched football. Everybody had a lovely meal and Amy smiled at how well Rouge got along with her family. After everything was cleaned up Victor and Elena went to bed as Darius left to hang out with some of his friends. Rouge and Amy were chilling in their pajamas as they watched some TV downstairs. The doorbell rang as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Probably Darius forgetting his key again." Amy said as she got up from the couch. Amy opened the door as hers and Rouge's eyes widened.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed as he stood at the door with Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Amy asked as she opened the door wider to let them in.

"Well, we didn't think it was fair that Rouge got to see you all week," Blaze said as Amy's eyes flickered to Shadow who smiled innocently.

"Where's the rest?" Rouge asked.

"Cream, Tails, and Silver couldn't make it and Manic wanted to spend some more time with the family since he's leaving to college soon. Sonia didn't want to rip that chance away from him. I could because I see him everyday." Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Amy, who's here?" Victor asked as he walked downstairs. "I'm not that comfortable walking downstairs and seeing three strange teenage boys in my house with my daughter," Victor said.

"Hey! She's here too!" Knuckles exclaimed pointing at Blaze. Amy rolled her eyes as she walked to the front of the group.

"Dad, these are some of my friends from school." Amy said as she began introducing them. "This is Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Blaze," Amy said motioning to the small group. "Guys, this is my dad," Amy said motioning up to her dad.

"But call him Victor," Rouge added.

"They kind of surprised me…" Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, do they need a place to stay?" Elena asked as she came bounding down the steps. "We have plenty of room," She said happily.

"Love, I don't know…" Victor said as he looked at Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles.

"Oh hush! These are friends of Amy, remember that," Elena said as Victor crossed his arms.

"More like boyfriends…" He muttered as Elena elbowed him.

"No need, ma'am. We'll be staying in a hotel close by. We don't want to intrude," Sonic said.

"Nonsense! You guys are staying here and that's final." Elena said before marching upstairs.

"Don't argue with her…" Darius said as everybody whipped around.

"When did you get here?" Amy asked.

"A couple of minutes ago," He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hey, I'm her older brother, Darius." Darius said looking at everybody.

"What's up? Sonic, that's Shadow and Knuckles, and this is Blaze," Sonic said introducing everybody.

"Ok, well if no one if staying in my room I'm off to bed." Darius said before climbing up the steps. Elena quickly came back downstairs with blankets and pillows and led the guys to the guest room. Elena pulled out an air mattress and the guys quickly made it for whoever was going to sleep on it. Amy yawned as Victor clapped his hands.

"Well, it's past midnight and I think we should all go to sleep," Victor said as everybody followed what he said. Blaze quickly passed out since she was tired form the plane ride and Rouge followed. Amy was dozing off when she noticed her phone screen flash. She reached over and grabbed it.

_Night beautiful :)_

Amy smiled to herself before texting back a reply.

**Night handsome :) I was so happy to see you today**

_You too, though I'm not sure how happy your dad was_

**He's like that, don't worry about it**

_Your brother was chill though_

**Yeah, he's not really the over-protective type**

_Does your family know we're dating? _

**Nah, my family is full of big-mouths**

_Ha-Ha well, I let you rest my dear, but I better get a kiss tomorrow_

**I think you're getting addicted**

_Just feed it :)_

Amy laughed silently before she placed her phone back on the side table and lulling to sleep. Everybody woke up in the morning and ate the buffet of a breakfast Elena prepared. After they ate they all looked at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

"What are we going to do?" Blaze asked.

"Well, Rouge and I were planning to go shopping…" Amy said.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Knuckles said as everybody rolled their eyes. Everybody got dressed before getting in the rental car Sonic had and driving to the mall. "Sonic let's go to the shoe store!" Knuckles exclaimed as Sonic shrugged his shoulders and followed his red friend.

"Blaze I want your opinion on this dress I saw the other day," Rouge said as Blaze followed her to the store. Shadow smiled as he looked at Amy. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately as Amy just smiled.

"Someone is eager," Amy laughed against Shadow's lips. Shadow chuckled as he kissed her again.

"I _kiss _haven't _kiss _seen _kiss_ you _kiss_ in six _kiss _days_ kiss_. Of _kiss _course I'm _kiss _eager," Shadow mumbled through kisses. Amy laughed before pushing away.

"We're in a public place, easy on the PDA." Amy said as Shadow kissed their intertwined hands. They walked through the mall not really checking out any stores, but they soon found themselves in a music store. No one was in the store besides the one worker who was listening to his iPod.

"Can you play me a song?" Amy asked when she noticed Shadow messing around with a guitar.

"Will you sing?" Shadow asked as Amy scowled. "Ok, ok, I'll sing," Shadow said as Amy sat in front of him. She leaned forward as he started to play a few chords and sang.

_Let's run away__  
__From these lies__  
__Back to yesterday__  
__Safe tonight__  
__I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock__  
__I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not__  
__We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked__  
__Yeah you got me begging, begging baby please don't go_

Amy smiled as Shadow looked at her throughout the whole song. His voice was smooth, not too deep, but not too high. He started to strum faster as he entered the chorus of the song.

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here__  
__I don't know__  
__If you feel the way I do__  
__If you leave I'm gonna find you__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't__  
__Baby please don't__  
__Baby please don't runaway__  
__From my bed and start another day__  
__Stay instead__  
__I feel the sun creeping up like tick tock__  
__I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not__  
__We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked__  
__Yeah you got me begging, begging baby please don't go_

He started to play different chords as Amy smiled brighter when Shadow scooted forward more. Amy listened to him play and sing as he continued on with the song.

_If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here__  
__I don't know__  
__If you feel the way I do__  
__If you leave I'm gonna find you__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't__  
__Baby please don't__  
__I stay running from tomorrow__  
__I stay running from tomorrow__  
__Well I stay running from tomorrow__  
__Said I stay running from tomorrow_

Shadow sang the last 'tomorrow' a little higher as Amy smiled and put her hands on his face. He continued singing as Amy rested her forehead on his and smiled brightly.

_Baby please don't go__  
__If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here__  
__I don't know__  
__If you feel the way I do__  
__If you leave I'm gonna find you__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't go, go, go, go__  
__Baby please don't__  
__Baby please don't__  
__Runaway_

Shadow finished as he let the last note hang in the air. Amy smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. Shadow chuckled as he lost his balance a bit, but quickly regained it. Rouge and Blaze were walking around the mall after they got something to drink.

"I want to ask you something," Rouge said as Blaze quirked her eyebrow. "Do you think Knuckles likes me?" Rouge said as Blaze started choking on her hot chocolate. Rouge looked at her confused as Blaze coughed for a few seconds.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Do you think Knuckles likes me?" Rouge asked simply.

"Yeah," Blaze said in the most obvious tone. Rouge rolled her eyes as she continued walking.

"He doesn't." Rouge said.

"What's the point in asking me when you're going to disagree with me?" Blaze asked as she caught up with the ivory bat.

"Elena seems to think I like Knuckles," Rouge said.

"Because you do…" Blaze said.

"What? No I don't!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Ok…" Blaze said sarcastically.

"Watch yourself. I don't like Knuckles. Never did and never will." Rouge said as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and Shadow and Amy hate each other," Blaze said sarcastically as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Forget that I even asked," Rouge said. "This conversation never happened." Rouge said staring at Blaze.

"My lips are sealed," Blaze said.

"What's the deal with you and Amy?" Sonic asked Shadow as they sat in the food court. Amy and Shadow decided they should go meet up with their other friends and left to go find them. The guys were eating lunch right now.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked taking a bite of his fry.

"Well, Manic asked her out and she rejected him," Knuckles said.

"I know." Shadow said simply.

"So…" Sonic looked at him expectantly.

"So…?" Shadow asked as Knuckles slammed his fists against the table.

"Dude! Just go and get at that!" Knuckles exclaimed as Shadow and Sonic looked at him wide-eyed. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"I could say the same for you, ya know?" Shadow said.

"What?" Knuckles asked as Sonic chuckled.

"There's this one girl named Rouge that you're head over heels for. You may know her." Shadow said as Knuckles scoffed.

"Doubtful, Rouge and I are just friends," Knuckles said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"So are Amy and I. She made it clear that she just wanted to be friends so we are." Shadow said lying through his teeth. Knuckles and Sonic shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating.

"Well, well, well, who ever thought I would see Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna again?" A voice said as Sonic and Knuckles shuddered. They turned around to face a green hedgehog with red-rimmed sunglasses hanging on the bridge of his nose with his blue eyes showing. He was wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves and a white t-shirt with some jeans and black boots.

"Scourge…" Knuckles sneered. Shadow raised his eyebrow as he looked at the approaching hedgehog. Scourge? Why did that sound so familiar? Scourge grabbed a chair and sat down at their table.

"How it do, fellas?" Scourge asked as Sonic and Knuckles scowled at him.

"Good until a few seconds ago," Knuckles muttered.

"Shame, I thought I brighten your sad lives. Apparently Mr. Sunshine over here is doing that," Scourge said motioning to Shadow who was glaring at him and scowling.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you're here?" Sonic asked annoyed.

"Nope, just wanted to see some old friends," Scourge said getting up. "Oh and I should tell you that next semester I'll be at Emerald Academy. See ya," Scourge said walking away as Knuckles and Sonic watched him leave wide-eyed.

"He has to be fucking joking," Knuckles said. "I can't deal with him there!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I don't think he's joking." Sonic said as Knuckles groaned.

"Great, fan-fucking-tastic." Knuckles muttered.

"Who is this douche?" Shadow asked.

"This real tool that went to middle school with us." Knuckles said. "As much as I knew he was going to a public school, but I guess now he decided to come back." Knuckles said in annoyance. "Oh and he's Blaze's and Amy's ex." Knuckles said as Sonic and Shadow whipped their heads towards him.

"What?" They both exclaimed as Knuckles put his hands up in defense.

"Rouge told me! I swear!" Knuckles said as Sonic and Shadow slapped their foreheads.

"Wait, what?" Blaze and Amy said as they stood in front of the boys.

"Scourge is coming to Emerald Academy when the semester ends!" Knuckles exclaimed as Blaze groaned and Amy looked worried.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Blaze asked.

"Nope," Sonic said shaking his head. "Unless he's bull-shitting—which I doubt—he's coming after Winter Break." Sonic said as Amy sighed.

"Joy." She said sarcastically. They walked out of the mall and Amy looked at the traffic in the parking lot. "I'm just going to walk home," Amy said as she started to walk. "Anyone is free to join me." Amy said.

"I'll go," Shadow said.

"No way, it's freezing!" Rouge said as the rest just went in the car. Shadow and Amy began to walk back home seeing as it would only take them a few minutes.

"So, you dated Scourge?" Shadow asked as Amy sighed.

"Unfortunately," Amy grumbled. "I really don't know why I agree to go out with him, I didn't like him that much," Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I hope I'm a different case," Shadow said as Amy wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're a very different case." Amy said leaning up and kissing him. "Scourge is nothing but my past and don't let him ever come between us," Amy said as Shadow smiled.

"I'm not going to let anything come between us." Shadow said as Amy wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

_(A/N): Basically a fluff chapter, but Scourge seems to be back in the picture! _


	10. Getting Prepared

_(A/N): Sorry long update, but wow! 100 reviews! Thanks everybody! Never thought this story would be that popular. Yay, though! Forgot to mention that pictures of Amy's room, house, and link to the song Shadow sang are on my website. Check them out, after you read this chapter and review of course. _

Everybody returned to school and everything about Amy and Shadow were still hush-hush. It was now December and everybody was dressing more warmly. Amy walked into the English building and shivered. Since the island was high in the sky it snowed everywhere. Even on the beach. Amy walked into her English class and sat next to Manic.

"Hey," Manic said as Amy smiled at him.

"Hey, how was your Econ test?" Amy asked as Manic grimaced. "Not good?" Amy guessed.

"No, just boring as hell," Manic said scratching the back of his head. Amy shrugged her shoulders before listening to the teacher. She watched out of the corner of her eye to look for Shadow. Football season was over and the team would just goof around for PE. Shadow was lifting some weights in the weight room as he watched the coach.

"Dude, why do you keep looking at Coach Vec?" Knuckles asked as he did some push-ups with weights on his back.

"I'm just waiting for him to tell us to go run, I'm tired of lifting weights," Shadow said smoothly as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm cool with staying in here. It's freezing out there," Knuckles said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Take two laps around the track," Coach Vector said as the guys groaned. Shadow was the first one out and he ran right onto the track. He looked up to Amy's class. Amy turned her head and smiled at him. Shadow smiled up at her as she slyly blew him a kiss. Shadow quickly ran the first lap, but he would always slow down when he got close to Amy's class room. Knuckles rolled his eyes at how obvious they were, but he was just going to let them think that they were keeping it a secret. It's not like anyone else knew.

"How does this make us a better host?" Elias grunted as he and Reese stood holding pals of water and standing up straight.

"It gives you good posture," Sonic explained.

"We have good posture!" Reese exclaimed. "This is just slowly ripping my arms off," Reese complained as Sonic shook his head.

"Trust me on this." Sonic said as he walked away.

"You place book on their heads for good posture not make them hold gallons of water." Blaze said as Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Blaze rolled her eyes before going back to her work.

"Ugh, another ball?" Amy said as she looked over Blaze's shoulder. "Don't you think Formal is enough?" Amy asked as Blaze turned around.

"Here's the thing, the school banks on Homecoming and Prom because those are the most popular events. So, they use the bare minimum for Formal; resulting in a crappy dance. The guys host the Winter Ball which is basically a better Formal." Blaze explained.

"Doesn't the school get mad?" Amy asked.

"Not really because people go to both. Most people go to Formal because they want to get the pictures and stuff and it is still a dance." Blaze said as Amy nodded her head in understanding. "Are you going to go with Manic again?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

"I might just go by myself," Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Shadow would be working anyways and she didn't really want to go with anyone else.

"That's no fun," Blaze said.

"Well, not all of us have a boyfriend like Silver." Amy said as Blaze laughed. "When is this Ball anyways?" Amy asked.

"In two weeks, better start finding a dress," Blaze said as Amy frowned. "What? Just saying," Blaze said.

"You want me to what?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"Ask Amy to Formal," Sonic said simply. Both hedgehogs were sitting in their dorm just chilling.

"Why…?" Shadow asked slowly.

"Hello, you like her," Sonic said as her laid on his bed. He was throwing his basketball up in the air and catching it as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I've told you, and Knuckles, and Silver, _and _Tails that Amy and I are just friends. I got over her," Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie.

"Sure…" Sonic said. "Dude, I'm not saying take her to the Ball I'm just saying take her to Formal. We're all off duty anyways," Sonic said.

"Are you going to ask someone?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe one of the MVGs," Sonic said as Shadow groaned.

"If no one asks her within a week, I will," Shadow said as Sonic smirked. "Not because I like her, but because I don't want her to go alone," Shadow said as Sonic snickered.

"Whatever you say, Shads," Sonic said. A week past and Sonic stood in front of Shadow with the biggest Chester Cat grin ever. Shadow groaned as he saw his blue friend smiling at him.

"Fine," Shadow groaned, but inside he was dancing with glee. "I'll go ask her," Shadow said as he started to walk over to Blaze's desk where Amy was sitting.

"Whoa there, you're just going to ask her?" Sonic asked stopping Shadow.

"Yeah…wasn't this why you put this stupid task on me?" Shadow asked.

"You can't just up to her and ask her like that, you have to do it in someway special!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What are you, a girl?" Shadow asked as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you should know this that girls like all the surprise shit," Sonic said as Shadow sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll figure out something," Shadow said as Sonic smiled. "For the way you're working so hard on this it seems like I'm going to ask you," Shadow said as Sonic flipped him off.

"I think this is the dress," Rouge said as she stood in front of a three-paneled mirror. She was wearing a deep magenta-purple dress with was haltered. The straps were beaded and the belt blow her bust was beaded the same way. The dress reached the floor and had a slit up to her thigh. It was true Rouge fashion.

"Woo," Amy said bored out of her mind.

"You're no fun shopping with," Rouge grumbled.

"That's because I don't like to shop," Amy said.

"Why not? It's fun!" Cream exclaimed as she stepped out in a strapless blue and white dress. The bust was white with little beads sown on and a blue and white belt under the bust. The skirt reached the floor and was white with blue flowers at the bottom.

"Oo…nice, Cream." Blaze said as she sat next to Amy.

"Ya think?" Cream asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yep, Tails will definitely like it," Blaze said as Cream blushed.

"Whoa, you're going with Tails?" Amy asked sitting forward on her chair.

"No, he didn't ask me, Blaze is just being stupid," Cream said before huffing and going back into the dressing room.

"He's going to ask her," Blaze whispered to Amy who laughed silently. "I guess it's now you and I who have to go dress shopping." Blaze said as Amy slumped in her chair.

"Great…" Amy groaned. After hours and hours of shopping Amy and Blaze finally found dresses. Amy's dress was a deep purple and had a sweetheart neckline. The bust was wrapped, but the fabric flowed down to the ground. There was a jeweled strap that wrapped around one shoulder and went through the center of the bust and connected on the other side.

Blaze's dress was a long red dress. It fit her body like a glove and was simple enough for Blaze. It had a diamond strap on one shoulder and a diamond belt that was diagonal under the bust. All the girls got their shoes and accessories and left the mall. Amy plopped down on her bed and let out a relieved sigh.

"Next time I'm just going to have my mom wire the money to you so you can just go ahead and buy it," Amy mumbled through her pillow.

"Hey, be happy you found a good priced dress. You didn't even break your budget." Rouge said as she hung up both dresses.

"Yeah, I'll give you that," Amy said. Rouge was about to say something when she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell?" Rouge said as Amy sat up and faced her.

"What?" Amy asked as Rouge pointed out the window. Amy scooted forward on her bed and opened the window. There standing out the window was Shadow surrounded by circles and circles of candles with his guitar on him.

"Oh wow…" Rouge said in astonishment. Amy just stared in awe as Shadow pulled his guitar forward.

"Hey," He sang as he played a simple melody. "Girl I know that I haven't known you for a while, but you got me love-struck with your smile," Shadow sang as Amy smiled. "I know this is kind of cheesy, but please just make this easy, 'cause I'm on this crazy limb and not some lame whim, because girl I want you to know…" Shadow said. "I want to go to Formal, with you, yes it's very normal, and it's true. Don't you roll your eyes 'cause this took me a while, but I don't care 'cause I want to see that smile," Shadow sang as Amy just laughed. Shadow sang a bunch of la-la's and doo-doo's before he finished and looked up at Amy. "So, Formal, wanna?" Shadow asked.

"Well, after a song like that, how could I say no?" Amy said as Shadow fist pumped. Amy and Rouge laughed as Shadow threw a bouquet of roses to Amy. Amy caught them and shook her head at his antics one more time.

"Well, that out-did everything I ever saw," Rouge said as Amy rolled her eyes. Everybody was in the club finalizing plans for the Ball which was in the next three days.

"No! We should have to have the blue and white scheme!" Rouge exclaimed as Sonic growled.

"Why? It's so cliché!" Sonic retorted.

"It's winter, those are the colors that are complementary to winter," Rouge explained as everybody watched the heated argument.

"We would still have white, everybody likes white and black," Sonic said as Rouge groaned.

"Why don't you just make it black, white, and blue?" Tails suggested.

"No!" They both yelled.

"You guys, this is getting ridiculous, just go with Tails' idea." Silver said trying to break up the feud.

"Fine," They both finally grumbled out.

"Ok, now what should we do for music?" Blaze asked.

"Shadow you and Chaotix are still performing right?" Silver asked as he watched Knuckles trying to balance a pencil on his nose. He was really bored.

"Yeah, we got it cleared." Shadow said.

"Amy should perform with them!" Rouge exclaimed. Everybody's heads snapped towards Amy as Amy blushed.

"You can sing…play…perform?" Tails asked.

"No I can't sing," Amy said.

"Yes, she can," Rouge said as Amy glared at her.

"You guys, if Amy doesn't want to perform then don't make her," Shadow said as Amy smiled a bit towards him.

"Fine, fine, besides Shadow performing a few songs we'll have a DJ," Silver said.

"You have to get Ash!" Elias exclaimed.

"No one asked for your input!" Sonic yelled as Elias sighed and went back to bowing exercises with Reese.

"Shut up, Sonic," Blaze said as Sonic huffed. "What were you saying about Ash?" Blaze asked.

"He's the best DJ I know; he makes the sickest beats," Elias said as he continued bowing with Reese.

"I've seen him too, hella sick," Reese said.

"Ash…as in Mina's boyfriend?" Amy asked as Elias and Reese nodded. "Aw…" Amy said remembering her first client. Sonic rolled his eyes before sighing.

"Ok, Blaze you get on that and the budget is 20 bucks an hour," Silver said as Blaze nodded. "Knuckles, what have you done with endorsement?" Silver asked.

"Well, with the rumors out it wasn't that hard to get the word out, but I put up a shit-load of flyers and made an announcement on the school's news," Knuckles said still trying to balance a pencil on his nose. Rouge finally grabbed it off his nose and hit him on the head with it.

"Pay attention," Rouge said as Knuckles made a face at her.

"Ok, we've talked food, decorations, music, and now all we have left is…" Silver said trailing off as he checked everything off his clipboard.

"MVG!" Cream exclaimed as Amy looked at her confused.

"MVG?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Most Valuable Girl, every year for our Winter Ball we have all the guests vote for the best all-around girl and whoever wins gets to dance with their chosen Gentlemen," Shadow explained as Amy nodded.

"Are there nominees? Or is it every girl in the school?" Amy asked.

"Nominees, if we did every girl in the school they'd all vote for themselves," Rouge said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, who are the nominees?" Amy asked.

"Well, from a blind poll we gave to 30 girls, we narrowed it down to Regina O'Conner—a varsity swimmer and peer counselor, Jennifer Lee—a violinist, soccer player, and coach for the Special Olympics, and finally Mina Mongoose—in leadership, tutors elementary kids, and also coaches for the Special Olympics." Silver said as Amy nodded.

"Sounds like a nice group of girls," Cream said as Silver nodded.

"Yep, Tails did you set up the poll on the website?" Silver asked.

"Yeah and so far…" Tails said as he checked his computer. "956 people have voted," Tails said as Silver nodded.

"Well, that's about all, is everybody good?" Silver asked as everybody nodded their heads. "Ok, meeting adjourned," Silver said as everybody got out of their seats.

"Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, Cream, and I are going to a sushi place for dinner, want to come?" Rouge asked as Amy shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not into sushi that much," Amy said. "I'll just grab something from the cafeteria. I have a lot of homework anyways," Amy said as Rouge shrugged her shoulders. Amy walked out, but soon was greeted with the presence of Shadow. "Thanks for sticking up for me," Amy said as Shadow held her hand.

"No problem, but you need to get heard sometime," Shadow said as Amy grimaced.

"No, I don't. Just because I'm a good singer doesn't mean I want to be one." Amy said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"True, but you shouldn't hide one of your talents," Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Amy said waving it off. Shadow just chuckled and kissed her cheek. Amy returned to her dorm and basked in the silence. She collapsed on her bed before starting some homework. She just finished when Cream burst into the room. Amy raised her eyebrow when she noticed Rouge wasn't with her. Probably somewhere with Knuckles…

"Hey, is there something you need?" Amy asked slowly as she looked at the energetic bunny.

"I'm going to audition for the school play!" Cream said excitedly.

"That's great! What's the play?" Amy asked as she got up from her desk.

"Romeo and Juliet," Cream said as Amy raised her eyebrow. "I don't care about the kissing scenes that much, well, depends on the guy, but I practically know everybody auditioning and none of them are creeps." Cream said.

"Wow, I already commend you. I could never just kiss someone casually," Amy said as Cream shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not that big a deal," Cream said. "I'm so excited! Auditions start tomorrow!" Cream exclaimed. She and Amy talked for a bit before Cream left. Amy laughed a bit at her friend's excitement before she thought about something. The next day in Amy's Latin class Amy sat next to Tails who was studying his notes.

"Hey," Amy said as Tails looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Tails asked shutting his notebook.

"Did you know Cream's trying out for the play?" Amy asked as Tails raised his eyebrow.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Tails asked as Amy nodded. "Who is she trying out for?" Tails asked anxiously.

"A part…" Amy mumbled as Tails leaned toward her.

"What part?" Tails asked.

"Juliet…" Amy said as Tails fell back in his seat. He started to stutter and blabber as Amy tried to calm him down.

"Tails, Tails, relax it's not a big deal," Amy said as Tails looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Not a big deal? She's going to make out with some guy!" Tails whispered harshly.

"Tails, there's only two kissing scenes," Amy said.

"No! Three! The whole honeymoon scene! Oh God!" Tails freaked as he clutched his head.

"Jeez, if you're so freaked why don't you just audition?" Amy muttered as Tails stared at her. "Oh no…Tails don't…" Amy said.

"No! That's brilliant!" Tails exclaimed.

"Can you even act?" Amy asked.

"How hard can it be?" Tails asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Amy sighed as she slapped her forehead. She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. After school Cream was sitting in the auditorium running through her lines when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Tails?" Cream said in confusion. "I didn't know you were auditioning?" Cream asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thought I could use some more extra curricular activities." Tails said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why? You already have the club, math team, chess club, class secretary, robotics, inter-school council, cross-country-"Tails interrupted Cream from the never-ending list.

"Might as well add drama to the list," Tails said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Welcome children to the theater!" The drama teacher—Mrs. Bagley—said dramatically. "I'm not going to_ bore_ you with an introduction speech and give you the details of the auditioning process," Mrs. Bagley said. "You will all read a section from the play and then perform a dialogue with another. After this weekend I'll have a callback list." She explained as everybody nodded. "Very well, let us start with…ah! The dean's daughter herself, Ms. Cream the Rabbit," Mrs. Bagley said as Cream took a deep breath. Cream walked onto the stage as she held the script in her hands. She looked at it before looking out to her audience.

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name when I, thy three-hours wife, have mangled it?" Cream began speaking eloquently and fluidly. "But wherefore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin? That villain cousin would have killed my husband. Back, foolish tears, back to your native spring! Your tributary drops belong to woe, which you, mistaking, offer up to joy." Cream said as she began to walk around stage. Tails was memorized by her as much as the audience. She was so passionate and convincing.

"My husband lives, that Tybalt would have slain; and Tybalt's dead, that would have slain my husband. All this is comfort; wherefore weep I then? Some word there was, worser than Tybalt's death, that murd'red me. I would forget it fain; but O, it presses to my memory like damnèd guilty deeds to sinners' minds! 'Tybalt is dead, and Romeo-banished!' That 'banished,' that one word 'banished,' hath slain ten thousand Tybalts. Tybalt's death was woe enough, if it had ended there; Or, if sour woe delights in fellowship and needly will be ranked with other grieves, Why followed not, when she said 'Tybalt's dead,' Thy father, or thy mother, nay, or both, which modern lamentation might have moved?" Cream said as Tails found himself on the edge of his seat.

"But with a rearward following Tybalt's death, 'Romeo is banished'-to speak that word is father, mother, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet, all slain, all dead.'Romeo is banished'-There is no end, no limit, measure, bound, in that word's death; no words can that woe sound." Cream ended as everybody in the theater applauded. Cream smiled and bowed before walking off stage. Tails was purely hypnotized and it wasn't until Mrs. Bagley called his name. Cream smiled at him and he gulped. He hadn't realized how nervous he was until now. Tails slowly walked up to the stage as he held the script in his hands.

"I-Is it even-n so? Then I-I defy you-u, stars! Thou-u know'st my l-lodging: get me ink a-and paper, and h-hire post-horses; I-I will hence to-night." Tails finished and received the minimum applause. Tails huffed as he trudged off the stage. It was bad enough he stuttered, but his voice even cracked. God embarrassing. After a few more single auditions they started the dialogues. Great…Tails had to be embarrassed more. Why the hell did he decide to this?

"Mr. Prower and…Ms. Cream," Oh yes…that's why. Tails and Cream walked up and flipped to the appropriate page. Mrs. Bagley gave them the sign to start as Tails took a deep breath. He found his hands shaking again, but he looked up and felt calm. Cream's soft smile and eyes made him relax and feel confident. It was only her and him and no one else.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Tails recited looking at Cream's eyes, but quickly flashed them to her lips before looking back at her eyes.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Cream said as she stepped closer to Tails. Tails placed his hand on her face as she looked up at him.

"Have not saints' lips, and holy palmers too?" Tails whispered as Cream flickered her eyes to his lips.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Cream recited as she placed her hand on Tails' arm.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Tails said as he stared at her lips. Cream watched him as he stared at her.

"End scene," Mrs. Bagley called as Tails and Cream broke free. Everyone applauded as Tails blushed. The auditioning process soon ended and everyone was leaving. "Mr. Prower," Mrs. Bagley called. "Come here for a moment," She said as Tails gulped. He walked over to her as she removed her glasses. "You are quite interesting, Mr. Prower," Mrs. Bagley began. "Your monologue was completely horrendous, but when the dialogue began you were marvelous." Mrs. Bagley said.

"Thank you ma'am." Tails said.

"Tell me, Mr. Prower, do you have a fondness over Ms. Cream?" Mrs. Bagley said as Tails' scoffed.

"What? No!" Tails said scoffing again.

"Ah, well then Mr. Prower, bravo," She said before walking away. Tails let out a big breath before walking out of the auditorium.

_(A/N): Sorry for taking so long, but now you guys have a lot to look forward to. Tails and Cream and the Winter Ball! Pictures of the dresses are on my website. _


	11. Winter Formal and Ball

_(A/N): Formal and Winter Ball! Sorry for the long update, but FF was being a real beezz! They wouldn't let me access my stories for like two weeks! But, I'm back (: _

"Oh my God, Rouge! I don't care!" Amy exclaimed. All the girls were at Cream's house getting ready for Formal. Formal was on Friday and the Winter Ball followed on Saturday. Vanilla hired stylists to do the girl's hair much to their protest. Currently Amy and Rouge were getting their hair done as Rouge talked about Shadow.

"I'm just saying, he looked really happy when you accepted his invitation," Rouge said holding up her hands innocently.

"Rouge, first of all, my love life is my business I don't need you and the rest of you guys," Amy said looking at the mirror to glare at Cream and Blaze. "Meddling in it. Shadow and I are just friends. I admit that I did have feelings for him when I first met him, but it was completely based on looks. I'm just going to Formal with him as a friend and that's it." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Damn, who knew Rosebud could bark," Manic said from his seat on the coach. He wasn't going to Formal and all the guys were rushing and panicking over last minute details about tonight and tomorrow. Amy rolled her eyes as Rouge looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to make you so mad, I just thought I would try to make you two happy," Rouge said as Amy sighed.

"I am happy, Rouge. I don't need a boyfriend to accomplish that," Amy said as Rouge smiled at her. Rouge eventually dropped it and Amy internally sighed in relief. She was mad that her friends were meddling so much, but she wasn't going to tell them that she and Shadow were together. That was just a recipe for disaster.

"So…excited for tonight?" Sonic asked as Shadow looked at him at confusion.

"Yeah…I guess, it's just Formal," Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders. They were at the flower shop picking up corsages for their dates. Sonic was going with Jennifer Lee—one of the nominees for the MVG award. Even though she is a nominee she is very shy and not good with talking to guys. Sonic had some of her mentally challenged students help him by holding up signs that spelled out 'Formal?' She gladly accepted and thanked him.

"Dude, I know," Sonic said as Shadow's eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal. He forgot he told Sonic that he liked Amy. For a second Shadow thought Sonic knew about them dating.

"Oh right, I keep thinking you don't know," Shadow said. "Anyways, I am excited, but it kind of sucks because I can't be really close to her and stuff because everybody will be looking," Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe you can sneak away and make you're move." Sonic said nudging the ebony hedgehog as he wiggled his eyebrows. Shadow rolled his eyes as he paid for the flower.

"Doubtful, I told you, Amy wanted to be just friends." Shadow said as Sonic paid for his flower.

"You don't know…she could change her mind," _She already did_. Shadow thought with a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe," Shadow said as they walked out of the store. Amy's dad and brother showed up at Cream's house for the pictures. Amy's mom—Elena—had to stay back because she wasn't feeling well. Blaze's mom showed up as well as Rouge's. Jennifer showed up with her parents a few minutes before the guys did.

Jennifer was an off white fox. She had long hair that fell down her back and she was short, very short. She had baby blue eyes with tints of purple in them, but she would usually wear glasses, however tonight she had contacts and they were sparkling beautifully. She was wearing a royal blue dress that was floor-length. It was fitted around the bust and had a jeweled design in the middle. The jeweled piece in the middle connected to a single strap that wrapped around her shoulder. Manic's mouth dropped when he saw her as Darius—Amy's brother—looked at him confused.

"J-Jenny?" Manic stuttered as Jennifer turned to look at Manic. She blushed as Manic looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh, hey, Manic," Jenny said shyly before walking upstairs where the rest of the girls were.

"Do you know her or something?" Darius asked as Manic shook out of his stupor.

"Um, yeah, she's a senior too and I've been in a couple of classes with her, we're pretty good friend." Manic said.

"Why don't you go talk to her then?" Darius asked as Manic cleared his throat.

"Nah, Big-Bud, she's my bro's date, I'm not going to hit on his date," Manic said before walking away as Darius' mouthed 'Big-Bud' in confusion. The guys eventually arrived looking dashing in their tuxes. The moms were all flashing pictures as Amy's dad fumbled with the camera. Darius rolled his eyes and grabbed the camera out of his hands and started taking pictures.

"Tails, you look so adorable," Vanilla commented as Tails' blushed. Cream walked down the steps in her dress as Vanilla snapped pictures like crazy. Cream's ears were pulled back and rolled together in a bun. She had her bangs brushed down with two curls by the side of her face. Tails smiled brightly as Cream walked over to him.

"You look really b-beautiful, Cream," Tails stuttered as Cream giggled. Tails placed her corsage on—which was an arrangement of three yellow freesias—before Cream placed his boutonniere on, which was a yellow freesia. They had their pictures taken a few times before Sonic waited for Jennifer. Jennifer walked down as her mom snapped pictures and Manic drooled over her. Sonic noticed his brother's reaction and just shook his head at Manic's actions.

"You look gorgeous." Sonic said kissing her hand as Jennifer blushed.

"Thank you," She said quietly. Sonic placed her corsage on which was made of forget-me-nots and the same was used for Sonic's boutonniere. They had their pictures taken before Knuckles walked up quickly finishing up one of Vanilla's cookies. Rouge walked down in her dress as Knuckles' eyes widened. Rouge's hair was done its regular way, but she had her bangs brushed down and curled slightly.

"Lookin' hot," Knuckles said as Rouge rolled her eyes. Knuckles placed her corsage on her wrist, which was a purple and pink lily as Rouge did the same for Knuckles' boutonniere which was a small lily. Silver glided his way to the bottom of the stairs after Rouge and Knuckles had taken their pictures. Blaze walked down in her dress with her hair completely down. It was pulled back and had a little volume in the back and had ruby barrettes placed in.

"You never seize to take my breath away, my love," Silver said kissing her on the cheek. Silver placed her corsage on which was made of three small red roses and Blaze did the same for Silver's boutonniere. After a couple of pictures Shadow stood at the bottom of the steps. Victor—Amy's dad—was grumbling as Darius shrugged his shoulders.

All the air escaped out of Shadow's lungs when he saw Amy. Amy was wearing the dress she picked out and had her quills down with half pulled back. They were curled at the ends and pulled back with purple jeweled clips. Shadow swallowed dryly as Amy walked up to him. "You, you look amazing," Shadow said as Amy blushed.

"Watch it there," Victor warned as Amy rolled her eyes. Shadow placed her corsage on her wrist as Amy did the same for his boutonniere. They were both made up of purple orchids. Amy and Shadow took their pictures before they took group photos, girl photos, guy photos, family photos, and pair photos (Sonic/Shadow, Amy/Rouge, Knuckles/Manic, etc).

"Let's head out!" Knuckles exclaimed as they all piled into the limo. They drove to the school and went into the band room where the professional pictures were taken. Sonic and Jennifer posed the usual way as did Tails and Cream. Silver had his arms wrapped around Blaze from behind as she leaned into him. Rouge held Knuckles' tie over her shoulder as he winked. Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy who placed her hands on his chest. Amy was smiling at the camera, but she didn't know that Shadow was smiling down at her. They soon entered the dance as the girls checked in their shoes with the guys' coats. They quickly hit the dance floor as _Down on Me _by Jeremih played. Girls looked on in jealously and wistfulness as they stared at the couples dance.

"I didn't know you can dance so well," Shadow whispered into Amy's ear as she smiled. She was rolling her hips against him instead of swaying back and forth like the rest of her peers. Shadow had his hands on her waist as he followed his movements. They danced like that for a couple more songs before deciding to take a break along with Silver and Blaze. They sat at one of the tables before the guys went to get them all drinks.

"So, you looking rather comfortable with Shadow," Blaze said as Amy shot her a sharp look. "Sorry, sorry, but you did look like you were having a lot of fun," Blaze said as Amy smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I am having fun," Amy said as Blaze smiled at her.

"Your drinks ladies," Silver said as he and Shadow handed them their drinks. They sat down for a while before a slow song. Silver kissed Blaze's hand before they walked out to the floor. Shadow stood up and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Always," Amy smiled as she stood up and took his hand. Shadow led her to the dance floor before stopping and wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy smiled and put her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the music just smiling at each other like two idiots in love. A flash went off before the two looked around in confusion. They shrugged before continuing to dance. The night continued with more dancing, laughter, and just plain ole fun. The dance soon ended and everybody made their way to the exit. Most of the students went to hotels or homes of the ones who lived on the island for the after party or _'after party'_ (insert suggestive moving eyebrows). The guys had to stay on campus and the girls didn't mind staying; except Jennifer because she had to go home to her family. Sonic was nothing, but happy to drop her off.

"So…no dorm advisors tonight…" Shadow said as Amy raised her eyebrow. She had his suit jacket around her body as he walked her through the campus gardens. Most of the bushes and trees were covered with a light dusting of snow.

"What?" Amy said in confusion.

"Well, since our dorm advisors are practically still students, college students anyways, they take less than ten students on campus as means as a vacation." Shadow explained as Amy laughed.

"What are you insinuating, Mr. Shadow?" Amy asked as Shadow grabbed her hand.

"Why, my dear Rose, I possibly don't know what you're talking about," Shadow said as he kissed Amy's hand. Amy laughed as she leaned on his arm. "Want to take a ride?" Shadow asked as Amy looked up at him.

"Ride?" She said in confusion as Shadow pulled her away from the gardens. "You drive a motorcycle?" Amy said in shock as Shadow sat on his 2011 Ducati motorcycle. It matched him perfectly down to the color.

"Drive along the shore?" Shadow asked as he handed her a helmet. Amy smiled shyly and took the helmet out of his hands. She put the helmet on and wrapped her arms around Shadow. Shadow revved the engine before pulling out of the parking lot. Amy leaned her head on Shadow's back as she watched the ocean water sparkle against the moonlight. She sighed contently tightening her hold around Shadow. After they traveled the stretch of the snow-covered beach they drove back onto the campus. It was about three in the morning and Amy and Shadow walked back to Amy's door.

"Thank you," She said kissing him as Shadow smiled.

"For what?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"For making this night even more amazing than I could ever imagine." Amy said intertwining their fingers. Shadow smiled brightly and kissed her again. They stood in the hallway kissing for a few minutes before Amy pulled away. "I should go in, Rouge will get suspicious." Amy whispered before kissing Shadow one more time.

"Good night, beautiful." Shadow said as Amy smiled and waved at him. She quietly walked in and looked over to Rouge's bed only to find her not there. Amy raised her eyebrow before flipping on the lights. She saw a note on her bed and walked over to it.

_Rouge fell asleep on my bed. She's staying here for the night. _

_-Blaze_

Amy shook her head in laughter before changing out of her dress and pinning her corsage to her bulletin board. Her mom had given her a bulletin board to hang up pictures and other mementos on. She had a picture of her family and one of her and Darius. She had a couple of pictures of her and the girls. She had a picture with Manic from Homecoming and a picture of her and Sonic from the day she dressed up as a boy. She had one of her and Knuckles after one of his games and one of her and Tails in Latin class. She had a picture of her and Silver at the club and one of her and Shadow with his guitar. She smiled a bit as she noticed half her board filled. She couldn't wait to finally admit to people that she was dating Shadow so she could finally put a couple-ly picture of them. Amy yawned and decided to hit the hay.

"Amy! Amy! Amy! Wake up!" Cream yelled shaking Amy's shoulders. Amy's eyes blinked open as she looked at the small rabbit.

"What's going on?" Amy mumbled sleepily as she sat up in her bed.

"We have to start preparing for the ball!" Cream exclaimed as Amy squinted her eyes and looked at her clock. 3:23 PM. Holy cow, she has been asleep for over twelve hours. You'd think someone would have woken her up earlier. Amy got dressed soon and walked with Cream to the parking lot.

"'Bout time!" Knuckles exclaimed as Cream rolled her eyes. The girls got into his car with Tails in the passenger seat. Everybody had already gone to the hotel where they were holding it. Cream, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails walked into the large party room and were overwhelmed by the number of decorations lying around.

"You guys haven't done anything?" Amy asked as the rest of the club and the girls whipped around.

"We were waiting for you guys! We don't have our usual help and we need all the help we can get." Silver said as Amy scratched the side of her head.

"Why don't you have your volunteers?" Amy asked.

"They're all wiped from Formal last night. This usually happens, but we always get it done." Sonic said.

"Ok, then, let's get started!" Cream exclaimed as everybody started gluing, hanging, placing, and stapling. By six the room was done. Thanks to Silver's well done research they were able to get a room with pillars and chandeliers. They put up fake white branches along the pillars with candle holders and candles in them. All the tables were draped with white table cloths and they set up a wooden dance floor in the middle of the tables with it by the stage. They had a blue light on with an ongoing white light that had patterns of snowflakes.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Cream said as she spun around the middle of the dance floor.

"We do some good work," Shadow said 'friendly' putting his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Ok, we have two hours to get ready! Let's go girls!" Rouge exclaimed as they all followed Rouge out of the room.

"Girls!" Knuckles huffed as Silver laughed. After a few hours the girls returned and welcomed the guests as they entered. Fiona walked in wearing a way short dress and sneered at Amy. Rouge glared at her as Amy put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go," Amy said as Rouge huffed and went back to welcoming guests. When they were sure everybody was here the lights shut off before a spotlight shone on the stage showing all the guys. The girls screamed and cheered as Sonic chuckled and grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome everybody to the Gentlemen's Third Annual Winter Ball!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody cheered. "We got the very great, Ash Mongoose as DJ and of course Shadow performing along with Mighty, Espio, and Charmy." Sonic said as everybody cheered. "Let's party!" Sonic yelled as Ash dropped a record and everybody started dancing.

"Hey Jen!" Amy said as she found the fox sitting at a table. "Why are you sitting here?" Amy asked sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey, um, I don't really have anyone to dance with," Jennifer said.

"Why don't you dance with us?" Amy asked motioning back to Cream, Rouge, and Blaze who were all dancing.

"It's ok, I rather just sit here." Jennifer said as Amy frowned a bit.

"You sure?" Amy asked as Jennifer nodded. Amy shrugged her shoulders sadly before walking away from the fox. She was suddenly pulled in between two pillars. "Manic? What's going on?" Amy asked as she looked at the distraught hedgehog.

"Is she dating anyone?" Manic asked.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion as Manic sighed in frustration.

"Her," Manic said motioning with his head to Jennifer.

"Jen?" Amy asked as Manic nodded. "No, not that I know of, why? Do you like her?" Amy asked.

"She's attractive…" Manic mumbled.

"Ask her to dance," Amy said. "She's not dancing with anyone, you should ask her." Amy said as Manic took a deep breath.

"Ok, ok, I got this," Manic said to himself.

"Were you this nervous when you asked me out?" Amy asked.

"Nah, not really." Manic said fixing his suit jacket.

"Gee, thanks." Amy said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but she's, different." Manic said looking at her from behind the pillar.

"Care to explain?" Amy asked tilting to look at Jen before Manic pushed her back.

"I met her in seventh grade and I thought she was really pretty. This was, of course, before I developed my skills so I was blabbering mess around her. When high school started I was buried deep in the friend zone so I kind of gave up on her, but, damn, she's so beautiful. My memory did not do justice." Manic said as he looked back at her again.

"Well, now that you have your 'skills' why don't you go talk to her?" Amy asked.

"I just need a moment." Manic said as Amy rolled her eyes and pushed him. Manic stumbled forward as he turned around and glared at the pink hedgehog.

"Manic?" Jennifer asked. Manic wiped around and smiled nervously.

"H-Hey, Jenny." Manic stuttered. Jennifer giggled as Manic mentally kicked himself. "Um, so, having fun?" Manic asked as Jenny shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm not really into these things." Jenny said.

"Do you, um, want to go for a walk then? My brother said the hotel has a great garden." Manic asked.

"Sure," Jenny said smiling up at him. Manic smiled and offered his hand. She took it as they walked out of the room. Amy smiled before returning to her friends. They danced for a couple songs before going to get something to drink.

"Ok, ok, we have Shadow with his band performing now! So, everybody get off your seats and come to the stage!" Ash said in his microphone. Everybody quickly swarmed the stage as Charmy flew over to his drum set and Espio walked out with his bass. Mighty walked out with Shadow, both of them holding guitars. Amy wasn't able to get to the front of the stage, but she was able to see Shadow from where she was. Mighty and Espio began playing before Shade joined in playing and singing.

_Every clock is ticking faster __  
__Taking trips around the sun __  
__Another Year, another Chapter __  
__5, and 4, and 3, and 2, and 1_

Shadow smirked as Charmy started on the drums. Everybody was cheering and dancing as Shadow searched the crowd for Amy. He finally spotted her and she smiled at him. He smiled back as **Espio** and **Mighty** sang back up.

_Drop Your Calls, Lose your keys __  
_**(Before the drinks are gone)**_  
__Get yourself out your seat __  
__**(OWH, OWH)**__  
__Quit your bitching, Move your feet __  
_**(Until the break of dawn) ****  
**_'Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born _

_This song's for everyone who it aint your birthday __  
__Ya gotta party like it's not, party like it's not __  
__This song's for anyone that's having the worst day __  
__Ya gotta party like it's not, party like it's not __  
_**OH AH OH**_  
__Party like it's not, party like it's __  
__Like it's not your Birthday! __  
__Party Like it's not, party like it's not __  
_**OH AH OH**_  
__Party like it's not, party like it's __  
__Like it's not your Birthday! __  
__Party like it's not, party like it's not __  
_**OH AH OH**

Amy cheered along with the rest of the girls as Shadow and the band continued on with the song. Shadow smiled at Amy as she blushed and continued jumping up and down.

_Take a sip__-in of the high life__  
__Chase it down until you fall __  
__Three hundred and sixty five nights __  
__Why just one if we can have 'em all?_

_Drop Your Calls, Lose your keys _

**(Before the drinks are gone) ****  
**_Get yourself out your seat_  
_**(OWH, OWH)**__  
__Clap your hands, Move your feet __  
_**(Until the break of dawn)**_  
__'Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born _

_This song's for everyone who it aint your birthday __  
__Ya gotta party like it's not, party like it's not __  
__This song's for anyone that's having the worst day __  
__Ya gotta party like it's not, party like it's not __  
_**OH AH OH**_  
__Party like it's not, party like it's __  
__Like it's not your Birthday! __  
__Party Like it's not, party like it's not __  
_**OH AH OH**_  
__Party like it's not, party like it's __  
__Like it's not your Birthday! __  
__Party like it's not, party like it's not __  
_**OH AH OH**

To everybody's shock Knuckles jumped onto the stage as he started to rap. Shadow and the band laughed as they continued to play along as he rapped.

Okay let's lose control  
I wanna see everybody on the floor  
Go and send your invitations  
Do it now 'cause time is wasting  
Life is tough so fill them cups  
One life to live I'ma live it up  
Drinks go up, drink 'em down  
Turn it up, wake up the town  
Okay, take it down, here's the plan  
We gonna dance 'til we cannot stand  
Move your feet to every beat  
Bump that, bring it back, put it on repeat  
We gonna party 'til the break of dawn  
I don't even know how I'm gettin home  
But it's alright it's okay  
It's not even my birthday

Knuckles jumped into the crowd and crowd surfed as Shadow and the band went back to finish the song.

_Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
__Party like it's not, party like it's not__  
__Like it's not your birthday__  
__Party like it's not, party like it's not_  
**(oh ah oh)**  
_Party like it's not, party like it's not_

_This song's for everyone who it aint your birthday__  
__Ya gotta party like it's not, party like it's not__  
__This song's for anyone that's having the worst day__  
__Ya gotta party like it's not, party like it's not__  
__Like it's not your Birthday!__  
__Party Like it's not, party like it's not__  
__Like it's not your Birthday!__  
__Party like it's not; party like it's not_  
**OH AH OH**

The band finished the song as everybody cheered. They played a couple of more songs before Sonic walked on the stage with the rest of the gentlemen. Mighty, Espio, and Charmy all walked off as Sonic grabbed the microphone of the stand.

"Good job, Shads," Sonic said as Shadow scowled at him. "Anyways, we all know what time it is," Sonic said as a bunch of people started screaming, 'MVG'.

"Let's have the nominees come onto stage," Silver said as Mina, Jennifer, and Regina walked onto stage. Manic walked over to Amy who smiled over at him.

"Let's just cut the bullshit and get to the winner." Knuckles said as everybody laughed.

"The winner is…" Sonic said as he opened the envelope. "Jennifer Lee!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody cheered. Tails handed her a bouquet of roses as she thanked him. Sonic hugged her before grabbing the microphone again. "So, Jen, who do you want to share the spotlight dance with?" Sonic asked as he put the microphone in front of Jennifer.

"Manic the Hedgehog." Jen said as everybody gasped.

"What?" Knuckles said in shock.

"What?" Some girls screamed in outrage.

"What?" Manic said in confusion. Amy started to push him up on stage as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing in the rules saying you couldn't pick someone else," Sonic said as Jen smiled at him for understanding.

"Why, why me?" Manic asked as Jen gave the flowers to Mina and grabbed Manic's hand.

"Because I couldn't think of anyone else I rather be in the spotlight with you." Jenny said as everybody awed. Manic smiled as he grabbed something out of his jacket. He placed Jenny's glasses on her face and smiled.

"Same here," Manic said as everybody awed again.

"Guys, the spotlight is calling you," Sonic said as he motioned to the dance floor. They walked into the center of the circle of people and started to slow dance to _You and Me _by Lifehouse. Amy smiled as she watch Manic finally dance with someone who cared about him as much as he did for her. She felt an arm wrap around her and she looked up to see Shadow. Shadow smiled at her as she leaned against him.

_(A/N): Aw, how cute! The dresses and songs are on my website! Go check them out!_


	12. Misunderstandings

_(A/N): Why did no one review last chapter…? That makes me sad and go into a corner and eat gallons of eat ice cream. Please review so I stay healthy._

"Excuse me, excuse me, please excuse me." Tails said. Tails swiftly moved through the crowded halls of the Fine Arts Building. The final cast list was up and after callbacks he thought he had a good chance at being Romeo. He didn't stutter as much and his dialogue with Cream was better than the last. He rushed up to the drama room door as his face lit up with hope. His facial expression dropped when he saw that someone else got Romeo. Who the hell was Jordan Foster anyways?

"Tails!" He heard someone exclaim. Tails turned around and looked to see Cream approaching him.

'_Great…' _Tails thought sarcastically. "Hey Cream," Tails said as Cream stood an abnormal distance away from him.

"Did I get the part?" Cream asked.

"Uh…" Tails said as he looked back to the list.

"Wait! Don't tell me! I don't want to know!" She exclaimed covering her eyes.

"Cream-"Tails began to say before Cream interrupted him.

"No, Tails, I don't want your words of comfort. I'm fine. This happens in life." Cream said as she shook her head.

"But-"Tails said before getting interrupted again by the rabbit.

"Tails, I'm fine. No need to worry. I mean it would have been amazing to get the lead in my freshman year, making me a shoe-in for the oncoming years." Cream said as Tails pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"Cream," Tails said looking at her. "You got the part. You're Juliet." Tails said as Cream stared at him.

"What?" Cream exclaimed as she pulled away from Tails and looked at the sheet. "Oh my God! I'm Juliet! I'm Juliet!" Cream cheered as she hugged Tails and bounced. Tails blushed as he hugged her back. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tails." Cream said letting go of him and smoothing out the lapel of his jacket. "Did you get the part of Romeo?" Cream asked excitedly looking at the list. Tails sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I sort of got his understudy." Tails mumbled as Cream looked up at him.

"That's good! You don't even have to do much and you still get the credits!" Cream exclaimed as Tails smiled at her. She was always so positive.

"Yeah, it gives me time for other stuff, like the club." Tails said as Cream hugged him. Tails hugged her back and slyly smelt her. Vanilla and brown sugar. Tails sighed as he smiled at her. At least he tried.

With the approaching Holiday Break everybody was in frenzy. Either they were shopping for presents or studying for their finals. They all had their other activities and found it rare to hang out. The guys all had the club. Silver had soccer practice and games, Blaze had violin recitals back-to-back, Knuckles had meetings to attend for football in college, Rouge had winter-shopping-fever, Cream had the play also Tails—even though he was just an understudy, Sonic had basketball practice and training with the Gentlemen recruits, Shadow had band rehearsals, and Amy was studying hard for finals. Everybody was swarming around and the only time they found themselves hanging out with each other is when they'd all be at the club or at dorms with their roommates.

"Ugh!" Amy exclaimed as she slammed her fists on her Latin book. She needed a break. If she looked at one more root-word her mind was going to explode. Amy grabbed her coat, hat, and scarf before walking out in the chilly winter air. Snow covered the grounds of the campus and not many people were outside. Amy soon found Sonic and Knuckles whispering at the on-campus Starbucks.

"Why are you guys whispering like girls?" Amy asked as Sonic and Knuckles whipped around and stared at Amy. "Um…" Amy said awkwardly.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sonic said as Amy raised her eyebrow. "Seriously." Sonic said looking at her. Amy shrugged her shoulders as she sat down.

"Might if I join you two?" Amy asked.

"Nah, go right ahead." Knuckles said.

"I'll go order you something, what do you want?" Sonic asked as he stood up.

"Oh, um, can I have a small caramel macchiato?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded and walked over in line. Amy looked at the menu and pulled out the money she was going to give to Sonic later. "So, any news on colleges yet?" Amy asked as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"USC is really interested in me, but Ohio State seems more promising." Knuckles said as Amy nodded her head.

"So…Ohio State?" Amy asked.

"Well, I still have meetings with UCLA and Norte Dame. So we have to wait and see." Knuckles said. "What about you, Rose? I felt like I haven't seen you in forever. I thought maybe the back stacks of the library might have sucked you in." Knuckles said as Amy laughed.

"Yeah…I've been pretty much living in my cave studying. I just needed a break today." Amy said.

"Good. I don't want to lose another person to studying gone wrong." Knuckles said as Amy shook her head.

"One caramel macchiato for a Ms. Rose." Sonic said sitting the drink down in front of her.

"And three dollars for you." Amy said handing him three dollars.

"No need." Sonic said as Amy glared at him. Sonic quickly grabbed the money and stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks." Sonic said as Amy smiled.

"No problem." Amy said happily.

"Jeez, that was almost as scary as Shadow's glare." Knuckles mumbled as Amy raised her eyebrow. Knuckles ducked his head as Amy and Sonic laughed.

"Yeah!" Cream said excitedly as she talked to Jordan Foster (also known as Romeo). Tails sighed hopelessly as she watched them. It wouldn't have been so bad if Jordan was ugly, but of course he had to be good looking. All six-pack, 'perfectly-messy hair', and blue-green eyes. Tails hated and loved being here. He hated it for obvious reasons, but loved it because every time Cream would recite her lines it almost looked like she was speaking directly at Tails. Yeah, he would be so lucky.

"Hmm…do you see what I see, my friend?" Silver asked as he and Sonic stood outside of the auditorium.

"A very insecure fox looking for some love." Sonic said.

"Precisely. Now, I hear there's a bad flu going around…" Silver said as Sonic smirked.

"It would be a shame if Mr. Foster catches it before opening night." Sonic said.

"Yes, quite a shame." Silver said.

"Ok, now all I need to do is buy your present, Blaze's present, and Shadow's present." Rouge said walking in with a whole new load of shopping bags. Amy rolled her eyes as she looked at the white bat.

"I told you, Rouge, I don't want a present." Amy said as Rouge pouted.

"Where's the fun in that? It's Christmas!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Christmas is not all about receiving presents." Amy said.

"Yes, it's about giving. So, let me give me your present." Rouge said as Amy laughed. "So, what class are you studying for now?" Rouge asked.

"English, but I'm about to go meet up Shadow to study Calculus." Amy said closing her book.

"Oo…study date?" Rouge asked.

"No, just studying. No date." Amy said glaring at her friend. Rouge simply laughed before grabbing her backpack and pulling out her Spanish book. "I might pick something up for dinner, do you want anything?" Amy asked packing up her bag.

"Uh…I don't know. Text me what you're getting and I let you know." Rouge said as Amy nodded and left the room. In all honesty she was excited to finally spend some alone time with Shadow…even if it was just studying. Amy put her hat on before exiting her dormitory. She walked on the cleared pathways and towards the library. Amy walked into the library and found a secluded table in the corner. She pulled out her books and began her studying. Amy didn't focus that much because she was excited to see Shadow. Amy checked her watch to see that 30 minutes had passed. She frowned. Shadow never was late. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

_Hey, it's Shadow, sorry I couldn't answer the phone, but leave your name and message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks. _

"Hey…it's me, um, it's been a little over than a half-hour and I…I was just wondering where you were. Call me back." Amy spoke softly before hanging up. She waited another few minutes before her phone buzzed.

_Can't make it. Had better things to do. Sorry._

'_Better things to do?' _Amy thought to herself. She could feel the tears start coming and she quickly packed up her stuff and left. The cold wind slapped against her face as she rushed back to her dorm. Her tears were trickling down her face in hot streaks. Better things to do? Better things to do! What was that suppose to mean? Amy should have known…she wasn't going to be good enough for him. Amy was thankful to see that Rouge was gone when she arrived at her dorm. She threw her backpack on the ground and quickly removed her thick layers before jumping into her bed. Amy cuddled up with her pillow and slowly cried herself to sleep.

_A few hours earlier…_

"Ok guys, see you later," Knuckles said grabbing his backpack.

"Whoa there! We have to have a meeting." Sonic said grabbing Knuckles by his collar and pulling him back.

"Meeting? For what?" Shadow asked knowing he had to meet Amy in a few minutes.

"Winter Break! We have to know where we all are going to be and when we can meet up. Plus, a bunch of other stuff." Sonic said as Shadow sighed.

"Is this going to take long?" Shadow asked putting his backpack by the door and walking back into the club.

"Why does it matter? Where do you have to go?" Silver asked.

"I was going to meet up with Amy…" Shadow said as Knuckles plopped down in a seat.

"Don't worry, she'll understand." Knuckles said as Shadow sat down.

"Yeah, Amy knows you have to club. She'll understand." Tails said as Shadow sighed.

"Shady! I'm here for my appointment!" Fiona walked as the guys looked at her confused.

"Fiona, we banned you from the club. Even if you weren't banned, you know the club ends at five. It's," Sonic said checking his watch. "30 minutes past five." Sonic said as Fiona scoffed.

"Please, you make half your 'donations' from me." Fiona said as Shadow shook his head.

"Actually Fiona, we've surpassed last year's amount and we're only in December." Tails said looking at his clipboard. Fiona's eyes widened a fraction before she rolled them.

"What the fuck made you even show up today? It's been months since we kicked your ass out." Knuckles asked as Fiona glared at him.

"I've been rather lonely since it's the holiday season." Fiona said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Fiona, just leave." Shadow grumbled as Fiona huffed and walked out. Fiona slyly pushed Shadow's bag into the hall as she walked out of the club. She searched through his bag and pulled out his cell phone. She noticed that Charity called him and left him a voicemail. She smirked and texted her back.

_Can't make it. Had better things to do. Sorry._

Fiona smirked to herself as she slipped his phone back into his backpack. She walked quietly away before texting her boyfriend. Yes, she had a boyfriend. Ew. It was Saturday and Rouge woke up Amy asking her if she wanted to go shopping with her, Cream, and Blaze, but Amy just shook her head and said she had to study. Rouge shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the dorm. Amy sat in her bed as she stared at the wall by her bed. She heard her phone beep and turned to grab it off the nightstand.

_Hey, where are you? _

_Rouge says you're asleep, I guess I'll text you later._

_Morning (: _

Amy noticed she had seven missed calls and three voicemails. All from Shadow. Amy sighed as she pushed her phone and turned back to face the wall. Why is he trying to act like she still matters? Amy could feel her tears trail down her face. She sniffled before burying her face in her pillow. Well, at least next week will be finals week. She could avoid him easily. Even if they had the same classes they'd be taking tests and she would just have to slip out before him. Shadow was sitting in his room as he held his phone in his hand. It's been hours since Amy has texted him back. He was starting to worry.

"Hey, Silver and I are going to shoot some hoops, want to come?" Sonic asked passing his basketball between his hands.

"Nah, I think I'm going to catch up on some studying." Shadow mumbled.

"Suit yourself." Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders before leaving. Shadow got off his bed and grabbed his sweatshirt. He pulled on his sneakers before walking out of his room. He didn't care if he was cold. He had to see why Amy wasn't texting or calling him back. He shivered as he entered the girls' dorm. Shadow walked to Amy's door and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again and there was still no answer. He frowned and decided to go check other places.

Amy could hear the knocking on her door, but she didn't feel like getting up and answering it. Probably just someone asking for some shampoo or something. Amy sighed as she sat up and looked around her room. She sighed before deciding to do some homework. Amy spent most of the weekend in her room, only coming out to shower and eat.

"Amy, are you alright?" Rouge asked Sunday night.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just stressed." Amy said looking up at Rouge.

"Are you sure? You seem…depressed." Rouge said.

"I'm fine, Rouge, I'm just stressed is all." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Rouge frowned not really buying it, but decided not to question it anymore. The schedule for Finals Week was different since it was the week for break. They had two classes each day and were officially on break on Thursday. Monday and Tuesday passed quickly with her Latin, Gym (which was just running the mile), Calculus, and English going well and her avoiding Shadow easily. Wednesday, however, did not go so great.

"Amy!" Shadow called out after Biology. Amy kept walking as Shadow caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait," Shadow said as Amy stared at the floor. "I've been calling and texting you all week, what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"If I'm not that important to you, why do you even care?" Amy mumbled as Shadow looked at her confused.

"What did you say?" Shadow asked. Amy didn't respond. "Amy, where the hell did you get that idea?" Shadow asked.

"Friday. You stood me up saying you had better things to do." Amy said as Shadow looked at her confused.

"Amy I-"Amy cut off Shadow as she sighed and looked up at him.

"Look, I understand that I'm not all that pretty and don't really bring anything interesting to this relationship, but I just thought you would have told me in a more polite way…being and a Gentleman and all." Amy said as Shadow put his arms on her.

"Amy, what-"Amy pulled away from him and interrupted him.

"I have to go." Amy said before walking away leaving Shadow stunned and confused. Shadow sat in AP Gov looking at Amy. They had both finished their tests and Amy refused to look at him. The bell rang and everybody cheered and ran out of the classroom. Shadow tried to get through all the mayhem and get to Amy, but he lost her in the crowd. He growled before stomping through the snow and to her dorm. He knew she was leaving tonight to Station Square and he wasn't going to let her leave until he knew why she was so upset.

"Hey Shadow!" Rouge said as she walked out of the room with her suitcases. She was lucky enough to get a flight after school. Shadow walked into Amy's room and closed the door. Amy ignored his presence and continued packing.

"Amy, we need to talk." Shadow said as Amy continued packing. "Amy," Shadow said again walking closer. "Amy!" Shadow exclaimed grabbing her wrists to make her stop. "Why are you upset? Why do you think I broke up with you?" Shadow asked trying to look at her eyes.

"Shadow, don't-"Shadow interrupted Amy.

"No, I'm not letting you leave without telling me what's going on." Shadow said letting her go.

"You know!" Amy exclaimed staring at him angrily with watery eyes. "I waited in the library for an hour and all I get is some text saying, 'I have better things to do'? We haven't seen each other for days and you blow me off? How do you think that made me feel? Huh, Shadow?" Amy ranted as she stared at Shadow.

"Amy, I don't-"Amy cut him off by raising her hand.

"Just leave. Please." Amy said.

"Amy, you have to listen to me-"Shadow was cut off again as Amy screamed at him.

"Get out of my room!" Amy screamed at him as she turned her back towards him and sobbed. Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but closed it before leaving. As he walked back to his dorm he checked his messages to Amy and saw the supposed message he sent to her. He checked the time and saw it was a few minutes after Fiona left. Fiona! Shadow growled as she marched towards the other girls' dorm. Shadow ran up the stairs and charged his way to Fiona's room. He knocked on the door as Fiona opened it.

"Why, Shadow, what a pleasant surprise." Fiona purred as Shadow growled.

"Why the fuck did you send this to Amy?" Shadow sneered as he held his phone up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fiona said nervously.

"Listen here, bitch," Shadow said as Fiona's eyes widened. "I will never be interested in you. Ever. You're spoiled, bratty, rude, and the cruelest creature I've ever met. Get that through your thick skull. Don't talk to me and don't even come in a ten foot radius of Amy. Clear?" Shadow growled menacingly as Fiona gulped.

"C-Crystal." Fiona stuttered as Shadow walked away from her. Somehow he had to make this right. He just had to.

_(A/N): Oo…drama up in this literature. Review! _


	13. Winter Break

_(A/N): I know it's been forever since I updated, but I've been really busy. I had AP testing then my cousin's wedding then SATs then AP finals. Gosh it was a lot. Anyways, it's Christmas! I'm going to do something new and reply to some reviews! _

_**RQRGJM9311**__: I actually laughed out loud reading your review. Ha-ha, very clever. _

_**EveryonesWorstNightmare**__:__If the f-word really bugs you guys that much I'll take it out. I just have a very colorful vocabulary and it tends to rub off in my writing. _

_**GlaceonHearts**__: Don't worry about sounding stupid in reviews because I appreciate all the reviews. No matter how simple, rude, or complex._

_**lunarprincess21**__: Don't worry I'll lay off the ice cream. I have a wedding to go to in a week anyways. Need to stay fit and trim for that. ^_^ _

_Anyways, on with the story! _

Shadow sighed as he sat in the plane waiting for his descent into his hometown. He ran back to Amy's door after the Fiona fiasco only to see that she had left. He packed his bag himself and traveled to the airport with Knuckles. Knuckles was off talking about how his parents might get him a new phone or car so he didn't pay that much attention to Shadow's depression. The only thing he was looking forward to is seeing his sister. Shadow got off the plane and was quickly greeted by both his parents.

"How are you doing, son?" His dad—Derek—said as he patted his son on the shoulder. Shadow's dad was a black hedgehog with slicked back quills and blue eyes. He was the same height as Shadow and had a much more slim build compare to his son. Shadow's mother was a red hedgehog with long quills and stunning purple eyes.

"I'm good, dad. I'm good." Shadow mumbled as Derek looked over to his wife and Shadow's mother—Charlotte—confused. Char, what she liked to be called, sent him a look saying to drop it.

"Ebony has been excited all week to see you. She couldn't stop counting the days." Char said as she squeezed Shadow's arm. Shadow smiled weakly before looking over to his mom.

"Can we see her first?" Shadow asked as she nodded. They all got in Shadow's dad's car before driving away from the airport. They soon arrived at their destination and walked in. Shadow and his parents rode the elevator up to where his sister was staying. He walked through the hallway before walking into the familiar room.

"Shadow!" A reddish-pink hedgehog exclaimed. She had bright purple eyes and couldn't look any older than 14. She was, unfortunately, bald and was lying in her hospital bed with an IV attached to her arm. Like some of you may have guessed, Shadow's sister, Ebony, has cancer; leukemia to be specific. She was diagnosed with the dreadful disease when she was twelve, about two years ago, and has been in and out of the hospital since. Ebony was the reason why Shadow joined the club. Even though his parents were very well off he thought he should help some of the slack. They were paying for his expensive education and her hospital bills were off the charts. The club gives her ten percent of all the money they make. No one knew besides the guys and Blaze because Shadow didn't want the word to get out and create some scandal.

"Hey, sis, how's it going?" Shadow asked his face automatically brightening. He walked over and sat in the chair by her bed. Derek and Char smiled and decided to leave their kids to get reunited.

"Nothing much, just watching Kobe getting his ass kicked by freakin' Dwayne. C'mon Kobe!" Ebony exclaimed as Shadow chuckled.

"Lakers having an off game?" Shadow asked.

"More like an off season, but what about you? How's Amy?" She asked excitedly. Ebony was the only person who knew the ins and outs about Shadow's relationship with Amy. Shadow sighed as he leaned back in the seat.

"Not good, Ebbs, not good," Shadow grumbled and Ebony grabbed the remote and quickly switched off the TV.

"What happened?" She asked turning her full attention to her older brother.

"Long-story short, one of my crazy clients-"

"Fiona." Ebony said.

"Yes, anyways," Shadow said as Ebony rolled her eyes. "She somehow got my phone and sent Amy a text saying how 'I had better things to do' or some crap like that. Basically sending the message to Amy that I don't care about her and never were really into her. This is, of course, completely wrong. When I found out Fiona sent the message it was too late because Amy already left." Shadow said.

"Why didn't you try to talk to her before?" Ebony asked.

"I did! She got so upset though and I didn't want to push her over the edge."

"Why are you here?" Ebony said bluntly.

"Um," Shadow said a little insulted. Ebony rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother's hand.

"Don't think I'm not happy you're here. I'm always excited when you're here. But, I can tell Amy means a lot to you and I don't want you to let this go on any longer than it already has." Ebony said as Shadow smirked a bit.

"You know, you're pretty smart for a 14-year-old." Shadow said as Ebony punched his arm.

"Go get her and I want to see your ass here for Christmas and her here for New Years." Ebony said.

"Ebbs-"

"Don't, I want to meet her and you can't stop me." Ebony said. Shadow smiled as he stood up and squeezed his sister's hand. "Be sure to do something big. Really big." Ebony said.

"Thanks, kid." Shadow said.

"Yeah, yeah, go bro; I don't want to see your face until I see you love-struck and happy." Ebony said as Shadow smiled and walked out of the hospital room.

"Honey, where are you going?" Char asked.

"I'm going to Station Square. I have to fix something. I promise to be back Saturday night." Shadow said as Derek was about to stop him. "Ask Ebony for an explanation." Shadow said before the elevator doors closed. Shadow's parents walked into their daughter's room as Ebony smiled at them.

"He's going to fix things with the girl he loves." Ebony said as her parents looked at each confused.

"Ames," Darius said as Amy looked up at her brother. "Can you please stop mopping and help decorate Christmas cookies with me?" Darius asked as Amy sighed.

"Darius, I just want to be left alone." Amy mumbled.

"No! I refuse to let you go on like this and end a very good tradition. Now, get your ass out of bed and into the kitchen before I haul you over my shoulder." Darius threatened.

"Fine," Amy said as Darius smiled proudly. Amy brushed her quills and walked downstairs in her pajamas. Elena smiled at her daughter as Darius just threw a decorating tool towards her. Amy caught it before walking over to stand next to her brother. Elena left her children alone and went upstairs.

"So, who's the guy?" Darius asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Amy stuttered avoiding the gaze up her brother.

"It's Shadow isn't it?" Darius asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Amy said looking up at her brother.

"Ames," Darius said giving her a pointed stare as Amy sighed.

"Yeah, it's Shadow," Amy said reluctantly.

"Knew it," Darius said. "What did he do?" Darius asked.

"It's stupid," Amy said shaking her head.

"If it's stupid you wouldn't be upset by it." Darius said.

"Darius, I just, I don't want to talk about it." Amy said as Darius shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, sis, whenever you want to." Darius said as Amy smiled at her older brother. They decorated all the cookies and talked about anything and everything. Amy found herself laughing again and was thankful that her brother made her feel better. Darius and Amy were cleaning up their mess when Darius suddenly stopped.

"Do you hear something?" Darius asked. Amy turned off the sink and listened. She heard a piano playing and looked at her brother confused. They both walked outside to see Shadow in their backyard playing on a keyboard. Amy gasped as Darius smirked. Shadow looked up at he stared at Amy. Darius walked inside the house as Shadow started to sing.

_So easy to forget our love, all of the little things we do.__  
__Like callin' for no reason, just to say the words, "Baby, I love you."__  
__I know lately I've been busy, _

_but a second doesn't go by without you crossin' my mind.__  
__It's been so long since we had time,_

_let's take a day and make everything right.__  
__Just take my hand, fall in love with me again._

Amy walked fully outside. She didn't care that it was snowing and it was freezing. All she cared about what that Shadow was in front of her, singing to her.

_Let's runaway to the place where love first found us.__  
__Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us.__  
__When everything in love gets so complicated, it only takes a day to change it.__  
__What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day,__  
__so let's runaway.__  
__let's runaway, just for the day.__  
__runaway__  
__runaway_

_Girl, you've been so patient, spendin' nights alone and not complainin'__  
__But I'll make it up to you and I promise today i won't keep you waitin'.__  
__Please give me this one chance to remind you of everything we have.__  
__I won't give up, I'm too much in love, and I want you to know that.__  
__Just take my hand, fall in love with me again._

Shadow was pouring everything he had into this song. He thought the whole plane ride about what song he should sing and this one was the perfect one. Shadow never broke eye contact with Amy as he continued to play and sing.

_Let's runaway to the place where love first found us.__  
__Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us.__  
__When everything in love gets so complicated, it only takes a day to change it.__  
__What I have to say can't wait; all I need is a day._

_so let's runaway for the day, __  
__and I'll give everything in this moment.__  
__and I promise to make everyday just like the day_

_Let's runaway to the place where love first found us. __  
__Let's runaway for the day, don't need anyone around us.__  
__When everything in love gets so complicated, it only takes a day to change it.__  
__What I have to say can't wait, all I need is a day,__  
__so let's runaway._

Shadow finished the song as he stared at Amy. Amy had tears in her eyes as Shadow stood up. Shadow walked over to her as Amy choked out a sob. She had so many feelings going though her; she couldn't handle what was going right now.

"Amy," Shadow whispered. "I didn't send that text to you, it was Fiona. She grabbed my phone. The reason why I didn't show up to the library was because the guys and I had a meeting. I never had any intention to hurt you. You, you mean so much to me and I," He paused before sighing. "I've never felt like this with any other person. I don't want you out of my life." Shadow said as Amy sniffled.

"I've missed you so much." Amy said as jumped into his arms. Shadow held her tightly as she cried softly against him. Shadow pulled away slightly and Amy stood on her toes to kiss him passionately. Shadow held her tightly as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Um, you do know there are people still here." Darius said as Amy and Shadow broke apart. They both blushed as Darius just shook his head and walked away.

"I can't believe you came here." Amy murmured against his chest.

"I was going to give you your space because I thought that's what you wanted, but my sister knocked some sense into me." Shadow said as Amy laughed.

"Well, I'll just have to thank her." Amy said as she pulled away a little bit to look up at him.

"I'm glad you said that," Shadow said as Amy looked at him confused. "She wants to meet you during New Years that is if you'll come." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"Mind if she brings her family?" Darius asked as Amy whipped around and glared at him along with Shadow. "That's where she got it from," Darius said as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yes, they can come too, might as well bring the whole group anyways," Shadow said as Amy smiled at him before turning around towards her brother.

"You can't tell anyone that we're together." She said as Darius put his hands up innocently.

"My lips are sealed." Darius said pretending to lock his lips. Amy continued glaring at him before he sighed. "Fine, I know when it's my time to leave." Darius said before leaving back into the house.

"When do you have to go back?" Amy asked.

"Tonight," Shadow sighed. Amy frowned as Shadow kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, but I promise to see you as soon as possible." Shadow said as Amy smiled softly. "Plus, I got you a present." Shadow said reaching into his jacket. He pulled out a box and opened it to show a silver necklace with a key hanging on it. The key had a purple jewel in the middle of it and small diamonds on the top. Amy gasped as she looked down at the necklace.

"Shadow…it's beautiful…" Amy said breathlessly. Shadow took it out of its box and hooked it onto Amy's neck. Amy put her hand on the small key that hung over her chest.

"It's official," Shadow said as Amy looked at him confused before rolling her eyes a bit.

"I own the key to your heart?" Amy guessed as Shadow chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh, it's true." Shadow said kissing her. Amy smiled as she looked down at the necklace.

"Well, I feel honored." Amy said as Shadow smiled.

"You should." Shadow said kissing his girlfriend again. Shadow and Amy spent the day together cuddled on the couch watching Christmas movies before Shadow left for the airport. They said their goodbyes—long goodbyes—before Shadow boarded the plane. Christmas for the group was spent with families and everybody was having fun with all their own families.

"_New Years!" _Cream screamed on the phone as Amy pulled the phone away from her ear.

"I know, Cream. It's not that exciting." Amy said even though she was a little excited herself.

"_Amy, how can you say that? It's New Years with all of us!" _Cream exclaimed as Amy laughed. Amy's family decided not to come since Darius was going snowboarding with some friends and her parents wanted to have some alone time. Amy finished some last minute packing before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs.

"Yes, Cream, it's only been one week." Amy said trying to calm down Cream who was blabbering on about how much she missed her.

"_It's been one long week. I can't wait to see you, Rouge, Blaze, Tails, Sonic-"_

"I got it, Cream." Amy interrupted. "I'll see you in a few hours ok?" Amy said as she stopped by her door.

"_See you soon!" _Cream exclaimed before hanging up. Victor drove Amy to the airport and dropped her off. She said her goodbyes to him before getting on the plane. Amy listened to her iPod the whole time, but she could feel her anxiety building. She was going to meet Shadow's family. Millions of thoughts were running through her head. Did they know they were dating? Of course they do, they were the one who sent him to her! Well, technically it was his sister. But his parents must know. Oh God, what if they don't like her? What if they want Shadow with someone more important in society? Amy's constant thoughts were ended when the pilot announced their descent.

"Man…" Amy mumbled to herself. Amy walked out of the plane and slowly made her way off the plane. Amy was looking around for Silver. Their planes arrived at the same time and they decided to catch a ride together. Silver waved to Amy who smiled and waved back at him. Amy ran over and hugged her friend who hugged her back.

"Amy! It's great to see you!" Silver said as Amy smiled and let go of Silver.

"You too, how was your Christmas?" Amy asked.

"Pretty chill, my family and I went to Hawaii. Kicked it there for a few days; I got a new camera and some shirts." Silver said as Amy nodded.

"Your parents gave you a camera?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm really into photography. I'm thinking about majoring in it, but I'm not too sure yet." Silver said as they picked up their bags from baggage claim.

"That's so cool; I want to see some of your pictures." Amy said.

"Sure, what about you? What did you do for Christmas?" Silver asked.

"The usual stuff. Hung out with family, made cookies, and stuff," Amy said. "My parents gave me a new phone and my brother gave me money." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did you always have that necklace?" Silver asked staring at the necklace around Amy's neck.

"Um, I got it, I mean, I bought it for myself. I thought it was cute." Amy said holding the key.

"Hmm…looks nice." Silver said mentally noting how expensive the necklace looked. Silver and Amy drove through the town and eventually made it to Shadow's house—mansion. Shadow's home was huge with blue tiling on the roof and a mixture of white granite walls and gray stone walls. It had long white arches in front of the entrance and many bay windows on the sides.

Amy's mouth dropped as Silver casually parked the car and got out of the car.

"You're going to have to get use to it, darling. All our houses are like this." Silver said as Amy swallowed and nodded. Silver helped her out of the car before grabbing her one suitcase and his. They both walked to the door before Silver rang the doorbell.

"_Hello?" _An elderly voice sounded.

"Hello Ms. Avery, it is Silver and our new friend Amy Rose." Silver said politely.

"_Oh! Of course! Master Shadow's friends were supposed to show today. Silly me must have slipped my mind. Please, come in." _She said before a buzzing noise was heard. Silver pushed open the doors as Amy walked through them. Amy looked in awe as she looked around the giant foyer. There was an iron rod chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling and two staircases leading up to the second floor. There was a circular design between the set of staircases and Amy could see the entrance to backyard and formal living room.

"Shadow!" Silver exclaimed startling Amy. Amy looked up to see Shadow grind the rail and hop off to greet Silver. Silver and Shadow did the normal guy handshake when Amy walked up. Shadow smiled brightly over to her as Amy blushed and smiled back.

"Hi Shadow," Amy said as Shadow hugged her. Amy hugged him and inhaled his scent deeply. She sighed happily as Shadow let go of her. Silver was there after all.

"Hey Amy, how was your break?" Shadow asked winking the eye that Silver couldn't see. Amy laughed a bit as she looked up at him.

"It was good. I got a few good surprises." Amy said making Shadow smile brightly.

"You're about to get a few more." Silver said as he looked at his phone. Suddenly the door burst open showing Rouge, Knuckles, and Blaze.

"Ah, it's good to be at the Shadow estate once again." Knuckles said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Blaze quickly walked over to Silver who had his arms open for her. They had their moment as Rouge threw her bags at Knuckles.

"Ok, Mr. Shadow, which rooms are we in this time?" Rouge asked as Knuckles grumbled.

"Uh, you and Cream are on the third floor along with Knuckles and Tails. Amy is with Blaze on the second floor with Silver and Sonic. My room is there if you need any help." Shadow said mostly to Amy who smiled shyly.

"Whoa, whoa, Manic is not coming?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah, he said he was spending time with Jennifer." Silver said. All the girls awed as Knuckles snorted.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sonic exclaimed as he entered the house with Tails and Cream by his side. "Aw, Shads, I've missed my roommate." Sonic said walking over to Shadow with outstretched arms. Shadow stopped him by putting his hand on his forehead.

"First, I'm not you honey. Second, you do not get to hug me." Shadow said as Sonic pouted.

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed as she ran over to her friend. Amy laughed as the small rabbit hugged her.

"Cream, seriously, it hasn't been that long." Amy said as Cream rolled her eyes.

"To me, it felt like a century. There's only so much I can see my mom and Vector make out." Cream said as Shadow and Knuckles made disgusted noises and faces. After a few more minutes of catching up everybody decided to go and get settled in their rooms. After they all went down to Shadow's game room. Shadow's game room had any arcade game you wanted, three pool tables, and blackjack tables. Silver and Tails were quick to start a game of pool as the other guys took the arcade games. The girls were on the couch watching TV and talking as usual.

"So," Shadow said as he slid next to Amy. "Would you like a tour of the house?" Shadow asked.

"I think so." Amy said as Shadow smiled and led her out of the game room. As soon as they were out of sight Shadow pinned Amy against the wall making her laugh. "Why, Shadow, what brought this on?" Amy asked innocently.

"Not seeing my girlfriend for a whole week." Shadow said before kissing Amy. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. They soon broke apart from lack of air before Shadow smiled. "Much better," He said as Amy rolled her eyes with a smile. Shadow let her off the wall as he intertwined their fingers. Shadow walked up the steps back onto the first floor before walking outside to the backyard.

"Whoa," Amy said as they walked outside. Shadow had a huge pool with an attached Jacuzzi. They were multiple fountains pouring into the pool and chairs in the pool. There were steps leading up to the Jacuzzi and a lawn that attached to the patio. Between the lawn and the patio was a moat of sorts and a bridge between them. The patio had multiple chairs and place for a small fire in the middle. There was greenery all around and a small garden off to the side. "Jeez, can it be summer?" Amy asked looking at the pool.

"Don't worry; we'll probably hit up the Jacuzzi and bonfire later tonight." Shadow said as he shrugged his shoulders. Shadow showed Amy around the kitchen, dining room, living room, bathrooms, and multiple guest bedrooms before stopping before his room.

"Is it wrong that I'm kind of excited?" Amy asked.

"Nope, I was excited when I got to see your room even though it was really girly." Shadow said as Amy slapped him on his arm playfully. Shadow opened his door to a white and black room. He had shelves on the side of his wall with CDs and books on it and had a small desk to the side facing the windows. There was small space in the corner of the wall where some storage boxes were held and one of his guitars. He had an amp by his desk and a record player by his bed. His bed was a simply black and white bed with a shelf over it that held a guitar case, a few cabinets, books, and records. He had a TV hanging opposite of his bed with a few posters on his wall.

"Wow, this is so…you." Amy said as Shadow smiled.

"Well, I try. It's difficult being me sometimes," Shadow said as Amy rolled her eyes. She walked around his room and spotted some classic rock records and guitar strings lying around.

"Didn't decide to clean up before I came?" Amy asked playfully.

"Hey," Shadow said offended. "I cleaned up. Do you see any underwear on the ground?" He asked making Amy laugh.

"Shadow?" Char, Shadow's mom, called as she knocked on the door. Amy stiffened as Shadow put his arm around her.

"Relax; it's going to be ok." Shadow whispered into her ear. Shadow's mom walked into his room with Derek, Shadow's dad.

"Oh, you must be Amy!" Char said excitedly as Amy blushed. "We've heard so many things about you!" She exclaimed as Shadow groaned.

"Um, thanks, it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog." Amy asked as she stuck out her hand.

"Oh, no need for the formalities dear, please call me Char and call my husband Derek." Char said before hugging Amy. Amy smiled and hugged her back as Derek smiled at her.

"Son, you didn't tell us how pretty she was. She is simply gorgeous." Derek said as Shadow gave him a sharp look.

"Simply gorgeous? Try absolutely stunning, sweetheart." Char said as Amy blushed.

"Thank you, you have a lovely home." Amy said as Char smiled at her.

"Thank you, Amy. I decorated it myself." Char said as Derek scoffed.

"Try you and a team of interior designers." Derek mumbled as Char turned around and glared at him. That's where Shadow got it from…

"Mom, Dad, was there something you needed?" Shadow asked a little annoyed.

"Oh no dear," Char said as Shadow sighed. "Well, I hope we do see you again Amy because our son seems to be annoyed with us here." Char said as Amy laughed and Shadow groaned. Char and Derek soon left as Shadow closed the door quickly.

"They seemed nice." Amy said brightly.

"More like embarrassing." Shadow mumbled as Amy laughed and hugged him.

"When do I get to meet your sister?" Amy asked as she could feel Shadow stiffen a bit before relaxing.

"Soon, before dinner." Shadow said as Amy smiled up at him. Amy and Shadow quickly shared another moment together before they decided to go down and join their friends.

"Where were you guys?" Blaze asked.

"I was just showing Amy around the house." Shadow said before grabbing the pool stick out of Sonic's hand and pushing him aside. Sonic rolled his eyes before walking over and grabbing another stick. Amy plopped down next to the girls as they watched some TV movie.

"_Children, dinner is served." _Ms. Avery said as everybody stopped what they were doing. Knuckles sprinted up the stairs as everybody walked normally.

"Moms! Pops!" Sonic exclaimed as he saw Char and Derek. Shadow rolled his eyes as Char and Derek did the same. "Man, I'm just hated by this family." Sonic mumbled as Shadow chuckled.

"So, Amy, how do you like Emerald Academy?" Char asked as Amy whipped her head towards Shadow's mother. Amy cleared her throat as she sat up straighter.

"It's really great. My classes are hard sometimes, but I've met some great people." Amy said as Rouge snorted.

"Hard sometimes…" Rouge muttered looking at her friend. "She's in all AP classes." Rouge said as Derek and Char looked at her in shock.

"Except one." Amy quickly said blushing. Silver chuckled along with Blaze as Char and Derek looked at each other. Dinner continued with shared conversation and plenty of stories of Shadow and the group before Amy showed up. Everybody finished dinner and Knuckles made a show of yawning.

"Well, I'm full and tired. I'm going to hit the hay." Knuckles said as Silver and Tails nodded in agreement.

"Same, anyone else?" Tails asked as all the girls besides Amy stood up.

"Amy, you coming?" Blaze asked while leaving.

"Nah, I'm going to stay for a bit." Amy said as Shadow smiled at her. Blaze shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room with the rest of the group. Amy turned to see Shadow and Sonic silently arguing at each other. She turned to Derek who shrugged his shoulders. Sonic finally sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to head to bed too," Sonic grumbled as he walked up the steps. Shadow quickly made work of helping Amy up out of her seat and holding her hand. Amy laughed as Derek shook his head.

"Going to see Ebony?" Derek asked as he placed an arm around his wife.

"Yeah, we'll be back in an hour or so." Shadow said as Amy looked up at Shadow in confusion. Did she not live with them? Derek nodded and walked with his wife up the stairs. Shadow led Amy to the garage which was also huge. Shadow picked one of the keys from the hooks and walked over to a black Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Is there anything crappy you have?" Amy asked as Shadow opened the door for her.

"I got some nasty socks." Shadow said as Amy grimaced making Shadow chuckle. Shadow made his way to the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"Shadow," Amy said as Shadow looked over to her. "Where are we exactly going?" She asked as Shadow sighed.

"Amy, there's something about my sister you don't know and I'm not going to tell you right now. You'll realize when you see her. Just remember this: don't treat her any differently." Shadow said as Amy nodded slowly. Amy sat in the car in silence as Shadow drove to the hospital. When Shadow pulled up to the hospital Amy looked at him confused. He didn't say a word and opened her door for her. They walked hand-n-hand into the hospital to the elevator. Amy started to chew her lip. The doors dinged and Shadow led her to a familiar room. Shadow pushed open the door and Amy's eyes widened. She spotted Ebony who was watching a movie.

"Shadow!" Ebony exclaimed as Shadow smiled at her. Amy looked at him and then back at his sister. She couldn't help but smile. She could see how much they loved each other. "Is this her?" Ebony asked pointing at Amy.

"Yep, Ebony this is Amy, Amy this is my sister Ebony." Shadow said as Amy stuck out her hand. Ebony shook it vigorously as she smiled up at Amy.

"Nice to meet the girl that my brother won't shut up about." Ebony said as Amy laughed.

"Nice to meet the girl who made my boyfriend show up at my house." Amy said as Ebony smiled proudly.

"You're smart, huh? Scholarship student?" Ebony asked as Amy blushed. You think she'd be use to this by now.

"Yeah, all AP classes except one." Amy said as Ebony eyes widened.

"Why are you with my brother?" Ebony asked as Shadow glared at her. "Love you!" Ebony said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Ebony and Amy continued to talk—Shadow putting little input—before Ebony yawned. "I should get some sleep, will you come again?" Ebony asked hopefully.

"Of course. I need to hear more about Shadow's midnight adventures." Amy said as Ebony snickered.

"Ok! Let's go!" Shadow exclaimed. "Bye sis." Shadow said kissing his sister's forehead. New Years was spent watching New Year specials and plenty of apple cider. Amy and Shadow managed to sneak off to the hospital to spend New Years with Ebony. When the ball dropped Amy and Shadow kissed making Ebony gag. Everybody got on the same flight since they were all heading back to school. Shadow and Amy sat together on the flight.

"Oh my God…" Amy said suddenly as Shadow looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"We're starting the new semester." Amy said as Shadow just stared at her.

"What are you getting at?" Shadow asked as Rouge suddenly gasped and jumped out of her seat.

"No!" Rouge exclaimed as Amy rubbed her temples.

"Oh my God! How could I forget?" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow looked around his friends in confusion.

"What's going on?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Scourge is coming back." Amy said as Shadow's mouth dropped.

_(A/N): Review! Pictures of Amy's necklace and Shadow's house are on my website and I got a poll on my profile. Please go vote! _


	14. Scourge and Romeo and Juliet

_(A/N): Back for another chapter and answering some more reviews!_

_**Lucas The Thorny Devil**__: Pickles are very good. _

_**DevilsAngelSaphire**__: Scourge didn't do anything bad per-say yet, but he went out with Amy _and _Blaze. He has some beef with Sonic and Knuckles from the past, but that has yet to be revealed. So, technically Scourge hasn't done anything really bad. _

_**EveryonesWorstNightmare**__: I'm not going to move up the rating. I don't know how to explain this, but I just have this thing about M-rated stories and lemons. I feel the only reason why a story is M-rated is because of a lemon. Plus, I've been writing a lot of M-rated stuff and I kind of just want to have this one stay at T. _

_**Everyone who said something about Ebony's cancer**__: Yes, Ebony having leukemia is bad and sad, but she is in the very early stage of it. So, it isn't as bad and it is being treated. Ebony is also a person who is very optimistic and is not going to let everybody around her treat her like she's about to die in the next day. _

_Well, that's all I have to say. On with the story!_

* * *

Everybody was adjusting to being back to school after the long break. Stories and laughter were being exchanged everywhere on campus. Teachers were starting their new lessons for the new semester and students were finding out their grades from last semester. As always, the club was open.

"Any sign of Scourge?" Sonic asked as he took his break.

"I've heard things, but I haven't seen him." Blaze said.

"Hopefully he knows his place and decides to stay away." Sonic said running his fingers through his quills nervously.

"This is Scourge we're talking about, Sonic." Blaze said. Sonic sighed heavily as Amy entered the club with Cream.

"Hey, where's Rouge?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"She's getting some help in math. She bombed her final." Cream said as Sonic nodded his head.

"Shouldn't you be at rehearsal?" Sonic asked.

"That's not until tomorrow." Cream answered. Sonic nodded once again in understanding.

"Sonic, your break is over." Blaze said as Sonic walked back over to his couch. Amy sat next to Blaze as did Cream.

"Any big events coming up?" Amy asked.

"Not really. We have some car washes and bake sales, but nothing really big until after Spring Break." Blaze said as she looked at the schedule.

"Ah, Spring Break, so close, yet so far away." Cream said as Amy and Blaze laughed.

"What's after Spring Break?" Amy asked.

"The talent show. After the school cut the talent show the club decided to hold one of their own. The school had no problem with it because they weren't paying for it and all the students who liked to perform got to do it again. Shadow always performs and Sonic always hosts." Blaze explained as Amy nodded.

"Sounds fun," Amy said.

"It is! You should totally perform Amy!" Cream exclaimed.

"No, not happening." Amy said as both girls pouted. "That doesn't work on me." Amy said as they groaned.

"C'mon, it's no fair that Rouge is the only one that got to hear you sing." Cream said putting her hands on her hips.

"Rouge isn't the only one who has heard me sing." Amy said quickly, but quickly regretted it when the words came out of her mouth. They didn't need to know that Shadow has heard her sing.

"Who else then?" Blaze asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why, me of course," A voice said as all the girls whipped their heads around to see Scourge. Scourge was in full Emerald Academy uniform and sporting a smirk. "Ah, my rose and my jewel in the same room. How pleasant." Scourge said leaning against Blaze's desk. Amy grimaced as Blaze glared at him. Cream just watched the whole exchange in fascination.

"She's not yours anymore," Silver said from behind the girls. Amy and Cream looked at him confused as he walked to stand behind Blaze. When did he get here?

"Silver! Haven't seen you in a long time, buddy." Scourge said as Silver scowled at him. Scourge's smirk only widened as the two hedgehogs stared the other down. "How long has it been? About the same time you two have been dating?" Scourge patronized.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You wouldn't know much about that, would you?" Silver asked.

"I wouldn't because I dated Pinky over here." Scourge said pointing his thumb at Amy as people in line watched in fascination. Amy blushed and looked down in embarrassment. She wished Rouge was here to tell him off.

"That ended." Amy whipped her head up to look at Shadow who had a murderous look on his face. She's never seen him so angry before.

"Ah, Mr. Gloom and Doom, you're apart of this idiotic club too?" Scourge asked looking over to Shadow who was approaching.

"The name is Shadow and if this club is so idiotic why is your application to join right here?" Shadow asked pulling an application out of the trash. Everybody—who stopped whatever they were doing to watch—gasped as Scourge's smirked faltered. Everybody was looking at Scourge waiting for what he had to say. Shadow's eyes narrowed at Scourge as Scourge scoffed.

"Dad said I needed some extra curricular activities. At least here I thought I can have some girls to bang. Clearly I was wrong." Scourge said as the smirk on his face reappeared.

"Scourge get your ass out of my club before I kick it out myself." Sonic said walking over with Knuckles and Tails.

"Oo…Sonic with the big talk." Scourge said facing the blue hedgehog. "I'll like to see where this ends up because last time was quite entertaining." Scourge said crossing his arms over his chest. Sonic clenched his fists as he glared at the green hedgehog.

"I know this is inappropriate timing, but don't they look creepily alike?" Reese whispered to Elias who shushed him.

"You remember that, right Sonic?" Scourge asked as they began to circle each other. "You were 'protecting' some nerd, actually, I believe it was that little wimp right there," Scourge said pointing to Tails before laughing. "It was! Ha! Anyways, you were protecting that two-tailed freak 'n crap 'n you were talking all this trash! Saying how you could take me on and how you had friends to back you up because they're loyal 'n shit." Scourge said imitating Sonic's voice as Sonic growled a bit. "But when it came down to it, you were alone and got your ass kicked! So, you gonna continue to talk, Sonic?" Scourge asked as they stopped and faced each other. Sonic didn't say anything and turned around as Scourge snorted. "That's what I thought," He sneered. Sonic growled and whirled around to tackle Scourge against the ground. Everybody gasped as Sonic and Scourge rolled around the floor trying to hit the other.

"Sonic get off of him! You're going to get in trouble!" Tails exclaimed as Sonic continued to wrestle with Scourge. Eventually Knuckles pulled them apart and threw Scourge out the door. Rouge—who was walking in—stopped when Scourge flew in front of her and hit the trash can. She looked at him in confusion as everybody looked at him in shock. Rouge shrugged her shoulders and stepped over him. She stopped at the door and turned around to face him.

"Apparently I didn't miss much because you just ended up where you deserve to be: in the trash." Rouge said before snapping her fingers and walking into club as the girls clapped for her.

"Sorry ladies, but we have to close the club early today." Silver said as they all groaned and looked over to Scourge who was dusting himself off. "Yes, it is his fault." Silver said before closing the doors.

"Are you ok?" Cream asked looking at Sonic.

"I'm fine!" Sonic yelled scaring Cream.

"Hey! Relax would you? Cream didn't do anything. Just because that jerk managed to get under your skin doesn't mean you get to take it out on the rest of us." Tails said staring down his best friend. Sonic exhaled heavily as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Sorry, you're right. I'm sorry, Cream," Sonic said looking at the rabbit who nodded in forgiveness. "Just…God! I hate him!" Sonic exclaimed as he started to pace.

"What's so bad about this guy? I mean besides everything he just did, why do you guys all hate him so much?" Elias asked leaning against his mop. He and Reese were still 'training'.

"Well, for one thing he dated Blaze and cheated on Amy." Rouge said as Silver scowled and Shadow frowned. He wanted so much to punch Scourge in his cocky face and shut him up, but Amy wanted privacy and he wasn't going to blow it over something like this.

"No way! You guys went out with him?" Reese asked as Amy and Blaze groaned.

"We were a little absentminded at that time." Blaze said as Amy nodded. Reese and Elias shook their heads as Amy sighed. She admits it, it wasn't her best moment.

"So, why do you hate him so much?" Elias asked looking over to Sonic.

"It's a long story," Sonic said.

"Long story short, Scourge was picking on Tails and Sonic stood up for him. Scourge challenged him to a fight, his crew against Sonic's. Sonic wasn't friends with any of us then and his friends then weren't so loyal. So he got his ass kicked." Knuckles said as Sonic glared at him. "What? That's what happened!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Damn," Elias said as Sonic sighed. "I know you hate me or whatever, but I won't leave you hanging like that." Elias said. Sonic looked at him as a weird feeling fell over the room. It was not awkward, but it was just weird…

"That's why you're in this club," Sonic said as Elias looked at him confused. "You're loyal and loyalty is a big part of this and my friendship." Sonic said as Elias smiled softly. They sat in silence smiling at each other.

"Are you guys going to kiss or something?" Rouge asked as the both of them grimaced and turned away from the other.

"This guy sounds like trouble," Reese said.

"Yeah, he is, don't ever talk to him. Got that." Knuckles said pointing to Reese and Elias who nodded. Everybody cooled down a little bit and had a quick meeting before deciding to leave. Amy walked out with Rouge, but Rouge quickly left her to go with Knuckles to _Starbucks_.

"You ok?" Shadow asked as he slipped his hand into hers. Amy smiled faintly as she turned to look up at him.

"Yeah, it's just embarrassing that everyone knows now that I went out with that…_slime-ball_." Amy said as if she was saying a dirty word.

"Whoa, there sailor mouth," Shadow said as Amy laughed a bit. "I think everybody will be talking about the Scourge and Sonic fiasco more than you going out with him." Shadow said as Amy shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"I could tell how much you wanted to punch him," Amy said.

"Was I that obvious?" Shadow asked as Amy smiled.

"Just a little," Amy said as Shadow chuckled. "You looked like you were about to rip his throat out." Amy said.

"Can't say I wasn't tempted." Shadow said as Amy swatted his arm playfully. "What? I know deep down inside of that nice little heart of yours, you wanted me to." He said as Amy rolled her eyes.

"I rather not have my boyfriend expelled." Amy said as Shadow laughed and walked out of the building.

"Boyfriend, eh?" Scourge said as he pushed himself off a wall he was leaning on. "Interesting…" Scourge said as a wicked smirk spread on his face. The next two weeks passed by with nothing much really going on. Scourge didn't do anything besides glare and smirk at the group. The big opening of the play was in two days and Cream was stressing out as Rouge tried to fix her costume.

"I swear to God, Cream, if you don't stop moving I'm going to stab you with twenty needles." Rouge said as Cream sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so nervous." Cream said.

"Why? The play isn't for another two days." Rouge said through the safety pins in her mouth.

"I'm so afraid I'm going to mess up!" Cream exclaimed.

"You're going to be fine. You've done millions of plays before, Cream. This one isn't any different." Rouge said as she finished last minute alterations.

"But I've never had to kiss a guy in the other ones!" Cream exclaimed as Rouge snapped her eyes up to the blushing rabbit.

"Is that what this is all about?" Rouge asked standing up. Cream fiddled with her fingers and refused to meet Rouge's stare.

"Maybe…" Cream mumbled.

"Cream it isn't that bad, you've kissed guys before." Rouge said putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah I know! But…but…" Cream said as she sighed.

"But what?" Rouge asked.

"Never mind. I'm just nervous." Cream said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You sure?" Rouge asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Cream said. Sonic and Silver were skulking around one the boys' dorms at night wearing all black.

"Dude, can we hurry this up? It's not exactly warm and sunny yet." Silver exclaimed. Sonic rolled his eyes as they shimmied down the wall with windows to the dorms. Sonic peered into a room and smirked when he saw Jordan Foster sleeping soundly in his room.

"Ok, give me the milk powder." Sonic whispered as Silver tossed him a container.

"You sure he's lactose intolerant?" Silver asked.

"Positive. I looked at his records." Sonic said. Sonic quietly opened the window and started to sprinkle the milk powder on Jordan's pillow and a little bit into his open mouth. "Squirt bottle." Sonic whispered as Silver caught the container and tossed him the squirt bottle. Sonic sprayed the pillow and his face (lightly) with ice water before ducking down under the window again. "By tomorrow morning, our little star will be dreadfully sick." Sonic said as he and Silver chuckled before running back to their dorms. At dress rehearsal the next day the cast was all on stage in their outfits as Mrs. Bagley tapped her foot impatiently.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Foster?" Mrs. Bagley asked as everybody shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly a hacking cough was heard as everybody turned to see Jordan walking onto stage coughing into his arm. "Good heavens! Mr. Foster why are you so ill?" Mrs. Bagley asked.

"I don't know. I woke up feeling like crap." Jordan said hoarsely.

"You can't possibly perform tomorrow!" Mrs. Bagley said as the cast started to whisper in worry.

"No, I can!" Jordan exclaimed before another coughing fit came over him. Mrs. Bagley shook her head as she took off her glasses.

"I cannot have you performing in such condition. Mr. Prower," Mrs. Bagley said putting her glasses back on and turning to face Tails. "You better be ready because you will be taking the stage tomorrow." Mrs. Bagley said as Tails' mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" Tails asked.

"I don't kid around Mr. Prower. Now, please get into costume. We must continue with rehearsal." Mrs. Bagley said. Tails went through rehearsal stumbling through a few of his lines, but every scene with Cream he was spot on. Mrs. Bagley didn't let them kiss because she believed that they needed to save all the heat and chemistry for tomorrow. Tails was slightly disappointed and frightened. His first kiss with Cream is going to be in front of hundreds of people. Lovely.

"I can't wait to see them both." Amy said as she and the rest of the group including Jennifer and Manic (who've become quite an item) slid past the chairs to their seats.

"I know. Our girl is all grown up." Knuckles said as he pretended to shed a tear. Amy laughed a bit as she sat next to Shadow and Rouge. Tails was sitting in front of a mirror as he took deep, deliberate breaths.

"Hey," Cream said as Tails whipped around knocking some hairspray over. He quickly picked up and leaned casually on the table.

"Hey…" Tails said coolly as Cream giggled.

"I just wanted to say, break a leg tonight." Cream said as Tails stood up.

"Yeah, same, you know, for you…not that you need it! You're great! I'm-"

"I get what you mean, Tails." Cream said putting her finger over his lips. Tails blushed as Cream dropped her hand back on her side. "I'll see you. I'll be the one in the medieval dress." Cream said as Tails chuckled a bit.

"Our next game is next week and we're playing Mystic Ruins. They may suck at football, but they're decent at basketball. We'll still beat them, but it won't be a complete sweep like the football game." Sonic said as he spoke to Amy.

"Sshh! It's starting!" Amy said as she sat back in her seat. The curtains opened and the first scene started. Tails soon came out as Amy smiled brightly and patted Shadow's hand excitedly. The play continued wonderfully before the scene everybody was anxious to see. The balcony scene. The scene when Tails and Cream will first kiss. They had cut the kiss from the party scene because it didn't seem 'deserving'. Everybody in the group was on the edge of their seat as they watched Tails' scale the wall and speak to Cream.

"What shall I swear by?" Tails spoke as he leaned against the balcony and stared at Cream. Cream paced before turning to face him.

"Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." Cream recited as she stepped closer towards Tails. Tails looked into Cream's eyes and saw her anticipation. He took a deep breath before caressing her cheek.

"If my heart's dear love—Ay! Juliet!" Tails exclaimed as he pushed himself up and pulled Cream's head down to him. Tails and Cream met in a heated kiss as Rouge fought back squeals. Tails deepened the kiss before Cream pulled away and let him kiss her neck.

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like the lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast!" Cream recited as he pushed Tails off of her and caressed his cheek.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Tails said as Cream began to walk away.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Cream asked staring back at Tails.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Tails said.

"Wait," Rouge whispered as Cream and Tails continued the play. "Are they going to have to whole honeymoon scene?" She asked Amy.

"It's in the playbill. So, I guess so. They'll probably show them in bed and that's about it." Amy said Rouge huffed.

"Man, I thought they were going to have a heated make out session." Rouge said with her arms crossed.

"Ew, you actually want to see that?" Knuckles asked who was sitting next to her.

"No!" Rouge whispered harshly. "It's Tails and Cream, c'mon, you know they want to." Rouge said as Knuckles just shook his head. The play continued with many people dying and few more kisses shared by Cream and Tails. Cream and Tails eventually both died and the play ended. Everybody applauded and cheered for the two and rest of the cast.

"You guys were great!" Amy said as she hugged both Cream and Tails after the play.

"Yeah, Tails, real great," Knuckles said elbowing him in the side as Tails rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! We have to celebrate for Air Force and Peaches! Let's go get some yogurt!" Manic exclaimed as everybody nodded in agreement.

"We'll meet you guys there, we have to change." Cream said motioning to herself still in costume.

"Ok, great job again guys!" Silver said as the group made their way out of the theater. Cream and Tails made their way back to their dressing rooms and changed into their normal clothes. Tails waited outside of Cream's dressing room quickly looking in a mirror to check if he looked good. Tails heard the door open and quickly stood up straight. He smiled at Cream who smiled back.

"Ready?" Tails asked offering his arm. Cream smiled brightly and looped her arm through his.

"Yep, let's go." Cream said as they walked out the door. They walked into the chill air and Cream tightened her jacket. "You were really good Tails." Cream said.

"I was ok. You were amazing though." Tails said as Cream blushed, but Tails' couldn't tell because it was cold. "That kiss was something…" Tails said.

"Yeah! It was great! I mean I thought it was great. I hoped it came off that way. The audience can tell things like that. Did you think it was good? Was I a bad kisser? You were really good. Of course I would think that because I like you. Oh my God! Did I just say that? I don't like you Tails. I do, but-but…Oh God what did I just do? You're a Gentleman and I can't do that. I mean-"Cream was cut off when Tails crashed his lips on hers. Cream was surprised at first before melting into the kiss. Tails pulled away as Cream's eyes fluttered open.

"I like you too." Tails whispered as Cream smiled brightly.

"Really?" Cream asked before Tails intertwined their fingers.

"Really." Tails said. Cream squealed before hugging him tightly.

"Let's keep this a secret though and build up publically." Cream said as Tails nodded. They kissed one more time before walking over to the yogurt place.

_(A/N): Aw! How cute! Anyways, I have a very important question for you guys…do you think I should involve powers into the story. I mean I have a good way to fit them in, but it's not going to be like my other stories where they fight and used them 24/7. I have a poll on my profile and I really need your opinion on this guys! Vote! Vote! Vote! Review too! _


	15. Last Valentine's Day

_(A/N): I ate too much food today. Responding to reviews!_

_**Momo Shiro-chan: **__Trouble? Why, I don't know the meaning of trouble while writing my stories. ^_^_

_**Ohhithere: **__I'm not giving them special powers. It's them already having the powers already. Like Sonic and Shadow with their speed and Silver and his telekinesis. **VOTE ON THE POLL GUYS!**_

_**Jorbor: **__Ha-ha, Sonic is not gay. He just had an awkwardly emotional moment with Elias. I'll be sure to work on my transitions ^_^ _

_**Coleton22 and anyone who cares about the supposed 'scandal' of my story being stolen: **__Now, I don't doubt Midnight Light 5 has good intentions. It's very clear that she is new to the cite and is trying to come up with her own story. But, I just can't have someone copy this one. I've had people copy '_High School?' _and other stories, but I didn't mind because none of them were very original ideas. I know this story isn't technically that original since I thought of it from _'Ouran High School Host Club'_, but it was new for the Sonic genre. This story has easily become my favorite story I've written. That's why I don't want people taking that specialness from me. I don't want to be the bad guy, so do you think I should just let Midnight Light 5 continue with her story that she claims is 'different' or should I have her take it down. Please answer. _

_Anyways let's gone on with the story!_

* * *

"This week is going to be hell," Blaze said as she and Amy sat in gym class. The class was currently watching a health video or rather a health video was playing and the class was pretending to watch it.

"Why?" Amy asked in confusion.

"It's Valentine's week." Blaze said simply. "The guys may not do anything that special for Valentine's, but girls always pour in by the bucket loads." Blaze said rubbing her temples.

"I could help if you want." Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy, but you don't have to." Blaze said waving her hand in dismissal.

"No, it's no problem, I'll help. I spend most of my time there anyways." Amy said as Blaze smiled at her.

"Just be prepared." Blaze said as Amy laughed. Amy wasn't. There was a never-ending line of girls demanding to see their escort or take an EPT. Amy and Blaze were rushing around trying to get girls to where they need to be and keep them out if they were trying to milk for more time. Amy finally got a chance to sit down and take a breather as Blaze let a guys go on a ten minute break.

"I hate Valentine's week. There's only so much charm I can put out." Knuckles said collapsing on a couch.

"Hey, at least they're nice to you. They're demanding and rude to us." Blaze said motioning to Amy and herself. Knuckles sighed into a pillow cushion before rolling onto his back.

"This is just a stupid holiday. It's not even a real holiday! If it was we would have no school. It's just a stupid day full of bears, chocolate, and flowers. And we have to deal with it for a whole week!" Knuckles ranted as Sonic looked down at him.

"Do you hate Valentine's Day because I couldn't really tell." Sonic said sarcastically as Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Be happy we're getting breaks now. Last year we had none." Sonic said.

"Valentine's Day is going to be the worst." Tails said as he rubbed his face. He had to do something for Cream too that day. Tails' week is going to be rough.

"Do we really have to stay here 'til eight? We do have other things to do." Silver said looking over at Blaze who smiled softly.

"Can we do a re-vote on staying 'til five?" Knuckles asked as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"All in favor for staying 'til six." Sonic said as everybody raised their hand including him. "Well, it's unanimous, Blaze get the word out when the girls return." Sonic said.

"Hell no. You're doing that. I've had enough of girls bitching and moaning. You deal with it." Blaze refused as Sonic sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell them when they come back." Sonic said.

"Which is in two minutes." Shadow said as Knuckles groaned loudly.

"C'mon, it's only one more hour. We can handle it." Sonic said as all the guys sighed and returned to their areas. Amy sat with Blaze at the desk when she felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out of her blazer and unlocked it. It was a text message from Shadow.

_Valentine's Day?_

Amy smiled a bit and looked up at Shadow who smiled softly at her. Amy laughed a little to herself before typing her reply.

**Well, you do have work.**

_Only 'til six now (: _

**Very true and I expect to have my homework done by then, so what is your big plan? (:**

_That is for me to know and for you to find out._

**Not even a little hint?**

_Nope, just dress nice._

**How nice?**

_5 star restaurant nice._

**Oh, so you're taking me to a 5 star restaurant?**

_I didn't say that. I said dress like you're going to a 5 star restaurant (:_

**I think you're taking me to a nice restaurant. **

_Think what you may. _

**I shall.**

_And I shall not tell you about this date._

**C'mon! Tell me at least where we're going!**

_Nope._

**Please baby (:**

_That's not going to work._

**I hate you. **

_Why are you dating me then?_

**I've lost all reason.**

_Ha, well, I might just take someone else on my very nice Valentine's date. I hear Fiona is open. _

**That's low, Hedgehog.**

_Well, my girlfriend does hate me. _

**Fine, fine, I don't hate you. **

_And one point for Shadow. _

**You're so stupid. **

_Stupid for you (:_

**The one and only (:**

They stopped texting when clients started coming back. Amy smiled at Shadow as he smiled back at her before getting into his disparity façade. Amy shook her head as she started helping Blaze. Fiona looked inside the club to see it buzzing with activity and Amy being apart of it. Fiona huffed as she walked away.

"That stupid Charity. If she never should up then I would still have Shadow wrapped around my finger." Fiona mumbled to herself as she walked through the Foreign Language building. She walked out of the building and past one of the bulletins. Fiona stopped when something caught her eyes. She turned around and walked back to the bulletin.

_Are you achieving student? Looking for a challenge? Join Columbia's Young Minds program. You can attend Columbia University for the remainder of your high school career and have a shot at many Ivy Leagues. _

Fiona's mouth twisted into a devious smirk as she ripped the bulletin off the board and walked away from it. Vanilla—dean of the school and Cream's mom—was sitting in her office reviewing last semester's testing scores when Fiona walked right on with a plastered smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Miss Vanilla. I just saw this flyer for the Columbia Young Minds program," Fiona said motioning to the flyer she was holding. "And I have the perfect candidate for it." Fiona said as Vanilla looked at her confused.

"Is it you?" Vanilla asked.

"No, no, it's the scholarship student, Amy Rose. She's a friend of mine and she's been telling me how easy her classes have been and knowing they're all APs, I know she'll be great for this program." Fiona said as she placed the flyer on Vanilla's desk.

"Hmm…I did consider her for this, but I thought she was doing so well here." Vanilla said holding up the flyer.

"But think how much better she can do at Columbia. I'm not disrespecting the school, Miss Vanilla, but I know Amy, and this will be a great opportunity for her." Fiona said as Vanilla looked at the flyer once again.

"I shall take it to consideration." Vanilla said as Fiona smiled at her brightly.

"Thank you, Miss Vanilla. It is always a pleasure." Fiona said before leaving Vanilla's office. Fiona smirked evilly as she strutted out of the main office and back out onto campus. The week past by with a lot of girls, a lot of EPTs, and a lot of gentlemen charm. But now it was Valentine's and couples everywhere were excited. Amy stayed in her dorm after school since she wanted to finish her homework before her big date with Shadow. Amy has been bugging Shadow to tell her where they were going all week, even going to the lengths of calling Ebony and asking her, but even she wouldn't give it up.

"I hate this day." Rouge said walking into the room she shared with Amy.

"What's wrong with today?" Amy asked closing her math book. Amy turned herself to face Rouge as Rouge collapsed on her bed.

"It's so stupid. Couples everywhere are all lovey-dovey and PDA is at an all time high." Rouge said raising her arm above her. "And then there all the guys. So desperate to get some. I mean, I'm not easy. Everyone should know that. Even though I may look it sometimes I'm not. God, this day is so stupid!" Rouge exclaimed into her pillow.

"Then maybe you should hang out with Knuckles today. He feels the same way." Amy said as she got off her bed and walked to her closet.

"What?" Rouge asked removing the pillow from her face. Amy turned around to see Rouge looking at her in shock and confusion.

"I mean, Knuckles thinks the same thing. Every time I talked to him this week it's always been about how much this day 'sucks'." Amy said as Rouge blinked.

"Oh…yeah…" Rouge said as Amy raised her eyebrow.

"What did you think I meant?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, I thought nothing…" Rouge said before lying back on her bed.

"Ok…" Amy said as she walked over to Rouge's closet. "Hey, do you mind if I borrow this dress?" Amy asked pulling out a dress.

"Why? Where are you going?" Rouge asked.

"Um, this small dinner my friend is having. It's kind of a scholarly-book thing." Amy said in a rush.

"Ok…have fun." Rouge said before closing her eyes and deciding to take a nap. Amy sighed in relief before walking into the bathroom and taking a shower. Amy blew dry her quills before curling them loosely. She applied a small amount of make-up before pinning one side of her quills back. Amy slipped into Rouge's dress which was a very light pink with pleats on the side and a draping fabric in the middle. It was strapless and was ruffled around the waist. Amy slipped on a dark gray cardigan and peep-toed heels that matched her dress. Her shoes had studs on them that matched her cardigan and she wore Shadow's necklace. Amy walked out of the bathroom and saw the Rouge was gone. Amy shrugged her shoulders before she heard a quiet knock on her door. Amy walked over to her door and answered it. Shadow was standing there wearing a dark red dress shirt and black slacks holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Aw, these are beautiful." Amy said taking the flowers from his hands.

"Not as beautiful as you." Shadow said as Amy blushed. Amy put the flowers on her bed before taking Shadow's arm. Shadow let her out of the dorm and towards the parking lot.

"Fancy dinner?" Amy asked.

"Maybe," Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders. They walked up to Sonic's car as Amy looked at him confused. "Do you really want to ride my motorcycle while you're dressed like that," Shadow said motioning to Amy. Amy shook her head as Shadow opened the door for her. Shadow got into the driver's seat and they drove away from school. The car's windows were heavily tinted and Amy could barely make out their surroundings. Shadow stopped the car before running out to open Amy's door. Shadow opened her door as Amy stepped out to see the beach.

"The beach?" Amy said in surprise.

"Yep, here's your five star restaurant." Shadow said motioning to the beach with his arm. Amy laughed before kissing Shadow on the lips.

"It's perfect." Amy said as Shadow smiled at her brightly. Amy removed her shoes as Shadow grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk. Shadow kneeled down in front of Amy with his back facing her. "What are you doing?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Giving you a piggy-back ride. I don't want you to get your dress messed up." Shadow said as Amy shook her head with a smile. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and Shadow stood up. Shadow grabbed onto Amy's legs before walking out onto the beach.

"How did you get Sonic's car?" Amy asked as she rested her chin on her arm.

"I told him I needed to go on a drive and it was too cold to ride my motorcycle. He didn't really care because he knows I'm the only person who actually takes care of his car." Shadow said as Amy laughed. They soon found a nice place to watch the sunset and Shadow set up the blanket. Amy sat down as Shadow started pulling out all the food. They ate their dinner in comfortable silence as they watched the sunset. When the sun was gone—along with the food—Shadow laid back as Amy cuddled into his side. Shadow put his arm around her as they watched the stars start to appear.

"Can you sing for me?" Amy asked curling herself into a ball towards Shadow.

"What do you want me to sing?" Shadow asked stroking her quills.

"Something about the stars." Amy asked intertwining their fingers. Shadow pondered it for a bit before thinking of a good song.

"This isn't exactly about the stars, but I think it's better than me attempting to rap _Written in the Stars_." Shadow said as Amy laughed a bit. Shadow cleared his throat a bit before singing.

_I know you're somewhere out there__  
__Somewhere far away__  
__I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__My neighbors think__  
__I'm crazy__  
__But they don't understand__  
__You're all I have__  
__You're all I have_

Amy snuggled closer to Shadow and closed her eyes listening to Shadow's smooth voice. Shadow wrapped her arm around her tightly and continued to sing towards her.

_At night when the stars__light up my room__  
__I sit by myself__  
__Talking to the Moon.__  
__Try to get to You__  
__In hopes you're on__the other side__  
__Talking to me too.__  
__Or Am I a fool__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon?_

_I'm feeling like__I'm famous__  
__The talk of the town__  
__They say__I've gone mad__  
__Yeah__  
__I've gone mad_

_But they don't know__what I know__  
__Cause when the__sun goes down__  
__someone's talking back__  
__Yeah__  
__They're talking back_

Amy sighed happily as Shadow smiled brightly and continued to sing. Amy could feel herself drifting to sleep so she opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at Shadow. Shadow turned his head and sang directly to her as she smiled.

_At night when the stars__light up my room__  
__I sit by myself__  
__Talking to the moon.__  
__Try to get to you_

_In hopes you're on__the other side__  
__Talking to me too.__  
__Or am I a fool__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon?_

Shadow started to sing the breakdown as Amy smiled up at him. Shadow stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger as she leaned into his touch.

_Ahh...Ahh...Ahh...__  
__Do you ever hear me calling __  
__(Ahh...Ahh...Ahh...)__  
__Ho hou ho, ho hou_

_'Cause every night__  
__I'm talking to the moon_

_Still try to get to you__  
__In hopes you're on__the other side__  
__Talking to me too__  
__Or am I a fool__who sits alone__  
__Talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there__  
__Somewhere far away…_

Shadow finished as Amy smiled and pushed herself up more to kiss him. Shadow deepened the kiss as Amy slid her hands up his chest and onto his face. Shadow rolled them over so he was hovering over her. Amy sighed happily into the kiss as Shadow smiled. Shadow soon pulled away from the lack of air and smiled down at Amy.

"So, is this the best Valentine's ever?" Shadow asked as Amy laughed.

"Yes, you have tough competition for next year," Amy said as Shadow smiled brightly. Just from Amy's sarcastic comment they silently promised to be together for a long time. As it got colder they packed up the stuff and Shadow lifted Amy back onto his back. They walked back to the car and drove back to school. Shadow walked Amy back to her dorm and stood with her outside her dorm. "Tonight was great." Amy said as Shadow smiled.

"You made it great." Shadow said as they shared one more kiss. Shadow kissed her once more before leaving. Amy waved at him before opening her door and turning her lights on. She gasped before she stepped out of her room and started to whisper frantically to Shadow.

"Shadow! Shadow! Come back! You have to see this!" Amy whispered as Shadow looked at her confused and walked back. Shadow looked into Amy's room to see Rouge and Knuckles cuddling together on Rouge's bed.

"Did they sleep with each other?" Shadow whispered in shock.

"No! They still have clothes on! What am I supposed to do? I can't wake them up because then it will be all awkward and I can't just go to sleep because they will wake up to see me and they'll know that I know. What should I do?" Amy asked looking at Shadow.

"Just stay with me." Shadow said.

"What about Sonic?" Amy asked as Shadow groaned.

"I forgot about him." Shadow whispered as Amy sighed and looked back at the sleeping couple…or friends…? "We need to somehow wake them up. They will realize that Knuckles will have to go." Shadow said as Amy grabbed Shadow's phone from his pocket. "What are you doing?" Shadow whispered.

"I'm calling Knuckles' phone. He has the most obnoxious ringtone that would wake anyone up." Amy whispered closing the door and pulling Shadow away from the room.

_All I do is win, win, win no matter what!_

_Got money on my mind, I can never get enough!_

_And every time I step into the building, everybody's hands go up!_

Rouge groaned as she shoved Knuckles startling him. Knuckles looked at her confused as Rouge pointed at his phone. "You have the stupidest ringtone! Will you pick up your phone?" Rouge said as Knuckles rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone.

"Hello?" Knuckles asked but only heard silence. He looked at his phone in confusion before shrugging. "Oh crap, it's past 11!" Knuckles yelled before jumping out of the bed.

"Are you serious? Get out of here before anyone sees you!" Rouge said as she pushed him out of the room.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Knuckles asked as he walked out of her room. Rouge rolled her eyes and closed the door on him. Knuckles snickered to himself before walking to the elevator. Shadow and Amy—who were hiding behind a corner at the other end of the hall—sighed in relief before walking back to Amy's dorm.

"Thanks." Amy said handing Shadow his phone back.

"No problem." Shadow said grabbing his phone and kissing Amy once more. Amy walked into her dorm to see Rouge back in her bed. Amy knew she was faking to be asleep, but she wasn't about to bust her. The next day—which was Saturday—everybody got geared up for Sonic's big basketball game. Girls in the stands designed plain shirts with his number and held signs with his name. Sonic never gave out his jersey to anyone; that poor girl would get ripped to shreds.

"Go Sonic!" Reese yelled as Silver pulled him back down on the bleachers.

"That's not going to get you anywhere." Silver said as Reese pouted. Sonic and Elias were running drills with the rest of the team and Sonia sat excitedly next to Amy.

"This is going to be the first game I see him in!" Sonia said to Amy as Amy laughed.

"Yes, you've told me about eight times now." Amy said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited. I'm the girlfriend of the only freshman on varsity." Sonia said.

"So, you guys are official now?" Amy asked as Sonia nodded enthusiastically. "Does Sonic know?" Amy asked.

"Nope, but if they win this game, I'm taking it as a sign to tell him." Sonia said as Amy shook her head. The game against Mystic Ruins began and Emerald quickly gained control of the ball. The whole student section was on their feet cheering for their players. Elias passed the ball to Sonic who made a three-pointer. Everybody screamed loudly as Elias and Sonic high-fived and ran back to the other side. A player from the other team shot the ball towards the basket, but Elias jumped into the air and swatted the ball away.

"You got swatted!" The students started chanting as an Emerald player dribbled the ball back to their side. The player passed the ball to Sonic who dribbled up the hoop and jumped up as if he was going to dunk the ball. However, he bounced the ball against the backboard and Elias came from behind him and dunked the ball. Everybody cheered loudly as Amy watched in fascination. The game continued excitedly and by the fourth quarter the score was 103-97 in favor of Emerald Academy. There were only a few seconds on the clock and Sonic really wanted to back another basket. He pulled Elias to him during the timeout.

"I want you to pass me the ball. No matter what you see. Pass me the ball. Got it?" Sonic said as Elias nodded. The referee blew his whistle to let the game start again. Elias stole the ball away from the player and started to dribble back to his side. Elias searched the court for Sonic and saw that he was being blocked by two players. Elias cursed when he noticed a player after him, but he looked back at Sonic who nodded his head. Elias threw the ball towards Sonic's direction and everybody gasped. Sonic pressed his foot onto one of the player's back and propelled himself into the air. Sonic flipped over the two players and grabbed the ball before landing on the floor and shooting to ball directly into the hoop. Everybody cheered loudly at the amazing shot as the team rushed and put Sonic on their shoulders. The students swarmed the floor all cheering.

"That was amazing!" Knuckles said Sonic was plopped on the ground. The girls all hugged him as Sonia walked up to him shyly with Elias.

"Good job out there, man." Sonic said patting Elias on the back. Elias smiled at him and nodded in appreciation.

"Um, Sonic…I—we, have to tell you something." Sonia said as Sonic raised his eyebrow. "We're dating, officially now." Sonia said as Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wha…Whe…Wha…" Sonic continued to stutter as Tails put his arm around Sonic's shoulders.

"He means to say, he couldn't be happier. You guys deserve each other and he loves you very much, Sonia." Tails said as the new couple smiled before walking off. Sonic remained frozen as the group rolled their eyes. The next day Amy was enjoying her Sunday by herself in her room. Rouge was out shopping with Blaze and Shadow went with the other guys to help with a river clean up. Amy was drifting off for a nice afternoon nap when there was a knock on the door. Amy lifted her head in confusion before getting up and opening the door.

"Dean Vanilla? To what due I owe this visit?" Amy asked looking at the older woman.

"I came to congratulate you, Amy. You made it to Columbia's honors program." Vanilla said as Amy looked at her in confusion.

"What? But I'm only a sophomore." Amy said as she held the packet Vanilla had handed her.

"Oh, sorry, let me rephrase. You've made it in Columbia's Young Minds program. You'll finally be able to be challenged and you can get an early start on college. The staff there was extra impressed with you and are willing you to give a full ride. Your parents are excited for you especially since it's much closer to your home." Vanilla said as Amy looked at the pamphlet in confusion.

"You…You talked to my parents?" Amy asked.

"Why, yes, I have to have your parents' permission in order for you to apply. Your parents are already booking your flight and room at Columbia. You'll fly home and stay they for a week before heading over to Columbia to study with some of the brightest minds in the world." Vanilla said excitedly. "I must being going, Amy. It's really been a delight having you here, Amy. I can only hope you visit." Vanilla said before leaving. Amy remained frozen in her spot before shaking her head and running to her bed to grab her phone.

"_Hello?" _Amy's mother—Elena—answered.

"Mom, is it true? I'm going to Columbia?" Amy asked.

"_Oh yes sweetheart! Your father and I couldn't be any happier! When Dean Vanilla called us and informed us that you are very capable we thought it couldn't get any better. Think about it sweetie, you're only going to be an hour away and you can come back every weekend. Isn't it great?" _Elena said in excitement. Amy sat in her bed as she looked at the packet. Amy has never heard her mom sound so happy since she's moved away. Amy picked the packet up and looked at it.

"Yeah, mom…it sounds great." Amy said feigning happiness. Elena continued to go on about Amy moving back and moving to New York. Amy listened, but she couldn't hold back the tear that trickled down her face. The next day after the day's work at the club Amy brought Rouge and Cream with her to the meeting.

"Girls, what can we do for you today?" Knuckles asked smirking towards Rouge who rolled her eyes.

"Um, I have to tell you guys something." Amy said as everybody looked at her. "I'm going to Columbia." Amy said.

"Whoa there, I know you're smart Amy, but college is a ways away for you." Knuckles said as everybody chuckled.

"No. I got accepted in it's high school honors program and as of tomorrow…I'm not going to be going here anymore." Amy said as everybody became silent. "This is my last day here at Emerald Academy." Amy said as Shadow's heart crumbled inside his chest.

* * *

_(A/N): I know what you're thinking…OH MY GOD! You got to be kidding. You got to be kidding! No I'm not. Yes, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger and yes I know I didn't explain the Rouge and Knuckles thing, but everything will happen eventually. Amy's dress is on my website and her shoes are in my links! Check them out and review! _


	16. Goodbye

_(A/N): Wow, last chapter was reviewed a lot! _

_**Momo Shiro-chan: **__I don't know why I laughed at your review, but I did. I think it's because I can just imagine you yelling "the irony of it all!" _

_**Hakimu: **__I appreciate your review a lot. I appreciate any constructive criticism (although the Twilight thing was a little hurtful). I'm always afraid of making the characters OOC; I always walk a fine line with that. The reason I think Amy and Shadow are so bland it's because when I was originally developing this story I wanted both of them to be laid-back and easy-going; in Amy's case I wanted her to be shy. I guess I pushed it a little too far. I'll definitely work on the things you said. _

_**Also, I'm putting a want ad for a beta. I'm a beta to a few authors, but I would like a beta, mostly to fix my errors in spelling and grammar. If you know anyone or are one please PM me. Thanks and now on with the story!**_

* * *

Everybody was staring at Amy in a stunned silence. Amy was standing in front of the group fiddling with her fingers nervously. Sonic, Silver, and Tails were stunned in silence, Knuckles looked confused, Cream started crying, Rouge looked pissed, Blaze tried to hold back tears, and Shadow looked completely heartbroken.

"Can someone say something?" Amy asked. Everybody continued to remain silent as they stared at her. "Guys, I know this is some big news—"

"No Amy, big news would be that you're pregnant. This is terrible news." Blaze quipped interrupting Amy harshly.

"I'm sorry, guys. Dean Vanilla just came to me and I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. And when I talked to my mom she sounded so excited and…I just couldn't let her down like that." Amy said before looking down at the ground.

"So, this is it then? You decide to tell us the day before and you think we'll just pat you on the back thanking you for your service and forget all about you." Rouge said standing up and glaring at Amy.

"No Rouge, I just found out yesterday myself. This is hard on me too guys. You guys are some, probably the only, of the best friends I've ever had." Amy said as her eyes began to tear up. Everybody became quiet and Cream and Amy's sniffling was the only thing heard throughout the room. Shadow suddenly got out of his seat and rushed out of the room. Amy followed him quickly as the rest of the group remained where they were. When Amy found Shadow he had his forearms against the wall with his head leaning on them.

"Shadow…" Amy said gently making Shadow sighed. "We can still date…" Amy said.

"No we can't, Amy. You're going to be in New York and Station Square. Even when I'm home I'm nowhere near you!" Shadow exclaimed turning to face Amy. Amy flinched before wrapping her arms around herself.

"My family needs me," Amy whispered.

"Amy, I know your mom and she doesn't need you. I mean she does because you're her daughter, but she is holding up the household just fine. She wants you home and if she knew how upset you are about this then she'd let you go." Shadow said trying to look at Amy's face.

"She needs me Shadow…" Amy mumbled quietly.

"I need you…" Shadow whispered stepping towards her. Amy hung her head lower as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Shadow…I can't…I just can't…" Amy sobbed.

"Can't what?" Shadow asked pulling her chin up so she had to look at him.

"I can't say goodbye." Amy choked out before collapsing in Shadow's arms. Shadow wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. Amy soon felt more arms around her and more sniffling.

"We all love you, Amy." Rouge said burying her face against Amy's back. Amy continued to cry along with the other girls as the guys all just held onto them.

"I don't want you to go." Cream said hugging her tighter.

"I have to, I have no other choice." Amy whispered sadly.

"Amy, you have a choice," Blaze said pulling away from her along with the others.

"No, I don't. My mom needs me." Amy said softly.

"Amy-"Sonic try to say, but Amy whipped around and glared at him.

"No!" Amy screamed as she wiped her tears furiously. "I'm not rich like you! My parents don't have money just to throw around! This school was a great opportunity and now I have a better one! My mom needs me to make a better life for myself!" Amy yelled as tears streaked across her cheeks.

"Amy, we're just upset-"Tails tried to reason with her, but Amy was too upset by this point.

"You don't think I'm upset, Tails? You guys have been the nicest friends I've had ever! I'm just leaving now! I'm just…" Amy collapsed on her knees and cried as everybody started to make their way to hug her. "No, I just want to be alone right now." Amy murmured as Cream choked back a sob.

Amy got up and ran away from them. Amy didn't know how long she ran, but she ran. She didn't care about the burning in her lungs or if anyone saw her. She needed to get away. Get away from it all. Amy eventually slowed down and came to a stop. She rested her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily. Amy looked up to see she was at the small pond where Shadow had first kissed her. She collapsed on her knees and cried again as she stared at the water lilies.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…Amy?" Amy turned around to see Reese looking at her in confusion. "Are you ok?" Reese asked as he dumped his backpack and walked over to her.

"It's nothing, Reese." Amy sniffled wiping away her tears.

"Well, if this is nothing, I would like to see when something happens." Reese said as he sat down next to Amy. Amy let out a watery laugh before sniffling again.

"I'm leaving." Amy said.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Reese said quickly as Amy shook her head.

"No, I mean I'm leaving Emerald Academy. I got into Columbia's high school program." Amy said. Reese looked at her in shock as Amy continued to rub her eyes to make the tears go away.

"What? That's great! I mean not you leaving, but you getting into that…smart people…thing." Reese said as Amy laughed a bit again.

"You're practically the only person who's a little happy for me." Amy said rubbing her eye.

"The rest of the group wasn't so thrilled?" Reese guessed and Amy nodded. "Yeah, I predicted that." Reese said with a shrug of his shoulders while Amy looked at him confused.

"What?" Amy asked. Reese's eyes widened before he cleared his throat and scratched his head nervously.

"Oh you know, with news like that, I wouldn't expect them to be so happy. You are leaving after all and they've all gotten close with you." Reese said in a rush as Amy sniffled again. Reese sighed in relief before putting his arm around Amy. "I know this is kind of…groundbreaking, but trust me, everything will work out." Reese said before getting up.

"How do you know?" Amy snorted as Reese grabbed his bag.

"I know, trust me." Reese said before walking away. Amy rolled her eyes at Reese's assurance before tracing her finger through the water. She didn't understand how Reese could be so sure that everything will work out. She was moving far away. There are not many places by a floating island. And everybody would have to fly all the time if they wanted to see her. They may be rich, but they wouldn't seriously fly out numerous times to see her. Soon she'll fade away from their lives and she'll find herself alone. Once again.

"Do you think if you do that enough, you'll finger will get pruned?" Amy turned to see Rouge looking down at her.

"How'd you find me?" Amy asked as Rouge sat next to her.

"I ran into Reese. He told me where you were." Rouge said as Amy nodded. "So, this is for real?" Rouge asked as Amy nodded. "You're leaving tomorrow?" Rouge asked as Amy nodded. "Can you stop nodding and answer me?" Rouge said. Amy sighed as she took her hand out of the water.

"I think I overreacted." Amy said.

"What?" Rouge said in confusion.

"I flipped out on all of you guys. It was out of line." Amy said as Rouge shot up to her feet quickly.

"Amy! For once can you not be hard on yourself? I've been your roommate for seven months now and I've seen you bury yourself in a deeper and deeper hole each and every time. Can't you realize how amazing you are? You're one of the smartest people…ever! You're incredibly nice to everyone including Fiona! I mean, I haven't heard you say one mean thing about the bitch and that's something. You're an amazing singer! Don't cut yourself short because you are. I'm sure if you aren't going to find the cure for cancer you can have a wicked singing career. And you're gorgeous! You had one of the most sought after Gentlemen fall for you and you were modest about it! Even though I think you guys should get together, but whatever. Amy, stop putting yourself down for once and blame someone else for the things they truly did! C'mon! We were all being selfish for wanting you to stay here when you clearly have a better opportunity at Columbia! And now you're blaming yourself for overreacting? If anyone is overreacting it is me right now because you're being so…so…so…insecure! You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met and that's why…" Rouge paused panting as she looked at Amy. Rouge started to tear up as Amy stood up and looked back at her friend.

"That's why it's so hard to say goodbye to you." Rouge said before letting out her tears. Amy choked back a sob before hugging Rouge tightly. The two friends cried as they held each other.

"Rouge, I'm going to miss you too. You've been the greatest friend and I'm not going to let a few miles stop this." Amy said as Rouge wiped her eyes careful not to mess up her makeup.

"You better. I'll hunt your ass down." Rouge said as Amy laughed. "Grow a back bone while you're at it. I hear New Yorkers aren't the nicest people." Rouge said as Amy shook her head with laughter. "C'mon, let's have our last night as roommates." Rouge said as Amy smiled and walked with her friend.

The next day everybody (including Manic, Sonia, Elias, and Reese) was outside of Amy's dorm building waiting for the cab to come pick her up. School was over and the guys cancelled the club for today. Everybody was still in their uniforms, except Amy. The car pulled up and the driver put all of her bags in the trunk. Amy turned around to face her friends as they all looked at her sadly.

"Who rented the car?" Amy asked as they all let out a laugh.

"Guilty," Sonic said raising his hand as Amy smiled. Amy held out her arms as Sonic walked up to her and hugged her. "You were the best Gentlemen Escort I've seen." Sonic said as Amy laughed.

"YO! I'm standing right here!" Knuckles said as Amy and Sonic laughed. Sonic hugged Amy one more time before Knuckles walked over. "See ya, squirt. Don't become too smart for us." Knuckles said as he picked Amy and hugged her tightly.

"Knuckles…can't…breathe!" Amy choked out as Knuckles quickly put her down and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…guess I don't know my own strength." Knuckles laughed nervously before walking back to the group. Sonic elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a sharp look. Amy looked at them confused before looking over to Silver. Silver smiled softly before walking over and hugging Amy.

"I like to think you're the girl version of me." Silver said as Amy laughed.

"Kind of creepy, there." Amy said as Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"Aw, well," Silver said hugging Amy once more before walking back to stand next to Blaze. Amy looked over to Tails who sighed and walked over to Amy. Tails and Amy hugged as Tails pulled away and looked at her.

"Probably the only person who can reach my level." Tails said as Amy laughed softly.

"I'll always be a phone call away for some math facts." Amy said as Tails smiled and hugged her once more. Amy was starting to tear, but she inhaled deeply and looked over to Manic. Manic smiled and walked over to her slowly. Amy smiled weakly at him as he stared down at her.

"Come here, Rosebud." Manic said holding out his arms as Amy smiled and hugged him. "I may not have been the guy you wanted, but I'm still happy that I got to see you with that guy." Manic whispered as Amy pulled away and looked at him confused. "Yeah, I know," Manic said before winking and walking back to the group. Amy blushed a bit before looking at Sonia who was wiping her eyes to keep from crying. Sonia ran over and hugged Amy tightly as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"You've done so much for me. I can't thank you enough." Sonia said looking back at Elias and Sonic who smiled at her. Amy laughed silently before hugging the young hedgehog again. Amy looked over to Elias who walked over to her after his girlfriend.

"What can I say? I think if you weren't here I wouldn't have gotten this job." Elias said before hugging Amy.

"Damn right." Sonic said before Sonia elbowed him. Elias rolled his eyes as Amy laughed. Elias hugged her one more time before walking back. Amy turned to look at Reese who walked over to her and smiled.

"I know we just had an emotional heart-to-heart moment, but I at least had something with you." Reese said as Amy smiled warmly and hugged him. "Just so you know, you may be better than Elias, but there's no way you're better than me." Reese said as Amy rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully. Reese laughed as he walked back. Amy inhaled deeply again trying to contain the tears as she looked at Blaze. Blaze had tears in the corner of her eyes as she walked over to Amy. The two embraced as Blaze broke down.

"I'm going to miss you so much. You've done so much for me and the club. I couldn't thank you enough. You've been one of the greatest friends." Blaze said as she wiped her tears away. Amy let the tears spill from her eyes before hugging Blaze one more time. Blaze walked back into Silver's arms as Amy turned to face Cream. Cream was already sobbing as Tails tried to comfort her. Amy choked back a sob and opened her arms as Cream launched herself into them. Cream and Amy cried silently as they held each other.

"You are the greatest person. I wish my mom would have let you stayed." Cream said as Amy sniffled. Amy and Cream hugged tightly one more time before Cream walked back towards Tails. Amy looked at Rouge as she tried to hold back tears.

"We had a sob fest yesterday. Can we just hug?" Rouge asked as Amy laughed and nodded. Rouge and Amy hugged tightly and stayed like that for a while as they tried not to breakdown. Rouge let go of her and smiled sadly before walking back towards the group. Suddenly it started to pour as everybody looked at the sky. Amy looked at Shadow who sighed heavily.

"We should really get in guys." Manic said as Knuckles looked at him confused.

"But we have to wait until Amy leaves." Knuckles said as Sonic slapped him in the back of the head.

"We've said our goodbyes. Let's go." Sonic said through his teeth as everybody walked into the dorm building. Everyone, except Shadow. Amy's quills and clothes were soaked as were Shadow's. Shadow walked over to her as Amy felt more tears run down her cheeks.

"I know this isn't something you wanted…" Amy said trailing off as Shadow placed his hand on her face.

"I want you to be happy. This is an amazing opportunity and you're closer to home." Shadow said as Amy smiled sadly. "I…I'm going to miss you Amy. So much." Shadow said as Amy let a sob slip through her lips. "I…I…I hope I get see you soon." Shadow said as Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I'll miss you the most." Amy said against Shadow's chest. Shadow pulled away from Amy only to kiss her firmly against the lips. Shadow lifted his hands to tangle them into her quills and tilt her head up higher. They soon parted and Amy let another sob out as Shadow kissed her against the forehead.

"Amy, I…" Shadow removed his eyes from the ground to look at Amy's sparkling emeralds. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and sparkled with emotion. Shadow sighed as he let his hands slip down to hold her hands. "I hope the best for you." He said as Amy smiled weakly.

"I hope the same." Amy said as Shadow opened her door. Amy got in as Shadow looked at her once more. "Goodbye Shadow." Amy whispered quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"Goodbye Amy." Shadow said closing the door. Shadow watched the car leave before walking back into the dorms. Shadow walked through the doors to see everybody looking at him sadly. Sonic walked next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You ok?" Sonic asked as everybody started to walk to their own dorms.

"I'm going to need sometime by myself." Shadow said as he shrugged Sonic's arm off and walked out of the dorm. Shadow walked all the way through the rain to the Music Building. Shadow walked into the usual room he goes to when he has problems. Shadow walked over to the grand piano and sat on the bench. He removed his soaked blazer and rolled up his sleeves. He lifted the lid and cracked his fingers. Shadow took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Shadow started to play a lovely melody and soon made it into a harmony. Shadow's fingers slipped and Shadow slammed his fists on the keys. "What am I doing?" Shadow whispered to himself.

Shadow grabbed his blazer and hopped out the window. On the fifth floor. Shadow rolled into a ball and bounced against the sidewalk before rolling out of the ball and landed on the grass. Shadow stood up and looked around to see if anyone saw him, but no one did. Shadow took a deep breath before taking off at full speed. He sped around campus before hitting the streets. He had to get to Amy before she left. He couldn't let her go. Shadow skidded to a stop when he was by the airport and walked in. Amy was sitting at the airport waiting. Amy fiddled with the key on her neck as she thought of Shadow. Amy tightened the scarf around her neck before fixing her hat. She smiled sadly as she watched a few couples walk by or meet each other. Amy sighed once more before grabbing her suitcase and getting up from her seat. She looked down at her necklace one more time before walking away from the seating area. Shadow ran—at a normal speed—through the airport trying the find the screen with the arrivals and departures on it. Shadow soon found them and walked over to them. Shadow's eyes frantically searched the screen as he look for the flight to Station Square. Shadow soon found the flight and slowly let his eyes followed the dotted line.

_**Flight 224 to Station Square…DEPARTED**_

Amy walked down the terminal and saw her parents there waiting for her. Amy smiled a small smile as her mom ran over and hugged her. Amy hugged her mom tightly before hugging her dad. Elena began to ramble on how excited she was for this while Amy smiled and nodded pretending to listen. Shadow looked at the screen and read the large letters over and over. He sighed before dragging himself out of the airport and running back to school. Shadow walked into the dorm and Sonic looked at him confused. Sonic was about to ask him something, but Shadow raised his hand singling him to not to. Shadow threw his wet blazer on his chair before collapsing in his bed and falling asleep. Amy was at home sleeping. She was about to attend one of the most prestigious colleges in the world in five days. She needed to spend sometime at home to adjust. Amy suddenly heard banging on her door. Amy looked at her clock to see it was 5:34AM. Her parents were already at the bakery and her brother wasn't home from school. The banging became louder as Amy grabbed a bat from her brother's room and walked downstairs cautiously. Amy stopped in front of the door and quickly opened it with her bat ready to knock the intruder out. Amy looked at the guest in shock before lowering her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

_(A/N): Oo! What? Cliffhanger? Yep! And yes powers will be in the story now. _


	17. Oh Hey?

_(A/N): Let's find out who's at the door, shall we? But first, let's reply to some reviews!_

_**Hakimu**__: No worries! I don't hold grudges. Thank you. I was trying to approve and I hope I still try to keep them in character. _

_**Momo Shiro-chan**__: The person is not breaking into Amy's house. He or she is just banging on the door. No threat in this chapter ^_^_

_**Shadette7**__: Well, I can't make the story happy 24/7. Nothing interesting will happen! Can you imagine if everybody was happy when Amy left? Amy would be very offended and things would be slightly creepy._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked dropping her arms.

"Can't I see an old friend?" Knuckles asked as Amy looked at him annoyed.

"If you come before six in the morning, no." Amy said as Knuckles frowned. Amy sighed and let him into her house as he followed her happily. "What are you doing here?" Amy asked as Knuckles sat on her kitchen counter.

"You already asked me that." Knuckles remarked.

"And you didn't answer. Don't try to outsmart me, Knuckles." Amy said raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"You are feisty in the morning." Knuckles said as Amy rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm here to see you." Knuckles said.

"I saw you last week. Plus, it's Tuesday, shouldn't you be at school?" Amy asked reaching into her fridge and grabbing stuff to make breakfast.

"I get breakfast?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm up, anyways." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Knuckles smiled brightly as he hopped off the counter.

"Bacon right?" Knuckles asked as Amy nodded. "Pancakes?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles! Stop avoiding the question!" Amy exclaimed as Knuckles' ears flattened against his head.

"Sorry…I got excited. I convinced my parents to call me out for the rest of the week." Knuckles said as Amy started to heat up some pans.

"Why? What about the club?" Amy asked starting the batter for pancakes.

"I told Sonic I needed a few days off especially after that horrendous Valentine's week. And again, I wanted to see you." Knuckles said as Amy stirred the batter and eyed him suspiciously. Knuckles smiled brightly as Amy sighed and started frying the bacon. Amy started to spoon the batter onto the pan as Knuckles observed from a few feet back.

"I also might have said I would be able to bring you back…" Knuckles mumbled.

"What?" Amy exclaimed whipping around simultaneously hitting Knuckles' face with pancake batter. Amy's mouth dropped open as Knuckles slowly raised his hand and wiped his face.

"Thanks for that…" Knuckles said going over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Knuckles! Do you really think you can waltz in here and expect me to come with you?" Amy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I was just going to try." Knuckles said wiping his face. Amy's eyes softened before she turned back to continue making breakfast. "Everybody really misses you, Amy." Knuckles said as Amy sighed.

"I miss everybody…everyday." Amy said quietly.

"Then come back, Amy." Knuckles pleaded as Amy remained silent. "We all need you in some way or another. Everybody is taking it hard. Especially Shadow. He hasn't said a word to anyone. I mean, he's getting twice the cliental." Knuckles said as silent tears made their way down Amy's face. "Rouge is quiet. _Rouge_, Amy!" Knuckles exclaimed as Amy wiped her eyes.

"Knuckles if you're here to whole week, can we not do this now?" Amy said in a hush tone as Knuckles remained silent. They remained quiet as Amy made breakfast, but Knuckles soon started talking about different stuff. They eventually forgot about the previous conversation and moved on to doing other stuff. Knuckles crashed on Amy's floor when Amy fell asleep on her bed.

"Amy, wake up, sweetheart," Elena said shaking Amy's shoulder. Amy opened her eyes slowly as she looked up at her mother. "Why is Knuckles here?" Elena asked pointing to the snoring echidna.

"He surprised me. I think he plans to stay the week." Amy mumbled as Elena nodded.

"Well, he can stay in Darius' room. I think it'll be more comfortable then the floor." Elena said before walking over and shaking Knuckles awake.

"I swear I didn't do anything with your daughter!" Knuckles exclaimed as Amy slapped her forehead. Elena laughed before shaking her head.

"I wasn't even accusing for doing anything. I was just going to tell you that you can sleep in Darius' room." Elena said as Knuckles scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…thanks." Knuckles said as Elena nodded and walked out of Amy's room.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Elena called out as Amy got out of her bed.

"Dinner?" Knuckles asked as his ears perked up.

"Yes, in twenty minutes. Now get out of my room so I can change." Amy said as Knuckles got off the floor and walked out. Amy quickly changed into some jeans and a hoodie she found in her suitcase. Amy pulled her quills into a ponytail and ran downstairs. She found her dad and Knuckles laughing together about something guy-related as she walked into the kitchen to help her mom.

"Chicken parm?" Amy asked as she looked into the oven.

"Yep, want to make the salad?" Elena asked as Amy nodded. Amy started chopping all of the vegetables as Knuckles reached over and grabbed a carrot.

"That's a good way to lose a finger." Amy said as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"What I want to know is: why do you have Shadow's hoodie?" Knuckles whispered as he leaned next to Amy. Amy froze as she looked down and cursed silently. She didn't even notice that she was wearing one of Shadow's football sweatshirts.

"Um, he gave it to me one day when I was cold. No big deal." Amy said as a blush crossed her face. Knuckles picked up another carrot as he smirked.

"Uh huh," Knuckles said before walking back to talk to Amy's dad. Amy sighed as the memory of this sweatshirt came up in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_It was after a playoff game. Everybody was cheering as the team beat the opponent and headed into the championships. Everybody rushed the field as the team rejoiced on their victory. Amy hugged Shadow as he embraced her tightly. _

"_You did great!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow smiled brightly. _

"_Thanks. I kept looking at you. You were quite the distraction." Shadow said as Amy blushed and shoved him playfully. _

"_Well, Mr. Quarterback, you should learn to focus more then." Amy said as Shadow smiled. _

"_Shadow!" A girl yelled as Amy quickly dislodged herself from Shadow. Shadow worked his charm as Amy walked over to Cream. After all the mayhem was over and the guys went into the locker room. Rouge went back to the dorm as Cream went with her mom back home. Amy waited outside of the locker room as she shivered. Amy was for sure that the light jacket she was wearing would keep her warm, but she was wrong. Amy ducked behind a pillar when Knuckles walked out with another teammate. _

"_Amy…" Shadow whispered as Amy slowly walked out. Shadow smiled brightly as Amy rushed over into his arms. His very warm arms. "Jeez, you're freezing." Shadow said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Amy._

"_I thought-t this jacket w-would be enough." Amy stuttered as Shadow stepped back and removed his sweatshirt. "N-No, I don't need your j-jacket." Amy said shaking her head. _

"_I'm not going to let my girlfriend freeze to death." Shadow said fixing his sweatshirt. "Besides I have a thermal under this." Shadow said motioning to this long sleeve shirt. He slipped his hoodie over Amy as Amy reluctantly put her arms through the sleeves. It was twice her size, but it kept her warm. _

"_Thanks." Amy said as she snuggled into the sweatshirt. Shadow put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. _

"_No problem." Shadow said as Amy snuggled into his side. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Amy inhaled deeply to stop the tears from appearing and continued to mix the salad. Amy placed the salad on the table as everybody sat down for dinner. Elena and Victor talked to Knuckles throughout most of the dinner which Amy was happy about. She really didn't feel like talking much. After dinner Knuckles helped Victor washed the dishes—more like was forced to do it. Amy walked out to her front porch and sat on the porch swing. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out at the night sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Knuckles asked as he sat down next to her and rocked the swing back and forth gently.

"Anything, really." Amy said as she pushed her bangs back.

"That's…cool?" Knuckles said in confusion as Amy laughed a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Amy asked as Knuckles looked over at her.

"Depends, what is it about?" Knuckles asked.

"About you." Amy said.

"Ask away." Knuckles said leaning back on the chair.

"On Valentine's Day, I came back to my room and saw you and Rouge…" Amy trailed off as she looked over to Knuckles. Knuckles cleared his throat nervously as Amy raised her eyebrow. "Is there something-"

"What? No!" Knuckles scoffed as Amy stared at him. "Ok, there may be." Knuckles mumbled.

"Like what?" Amy asked leaning her head on her knees.

"I…I really don't know," Knuckles said scratching his head in confusion. "We didn't really do anything that night. She just showed up at my dorm and we decided to go for a walk. We grabbed some dinner and ate it at your—I mean her," Knuckles said as Amy smiled sadly. "Dorm before we ended up falling asleep." Knuckles said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But," Amy said looking at him confused. "I heard you asking for a goodbye kiss…" Amy trailed off in questioning. Knuckles snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"You know me, I mess around like that. Rouge and I didn't kiss," Knuckles said a little disappointedly.

"But you wanted to." Amy said answering his thought. Knuckles sighed as he leaned forward and placed his forearms on his knees.

"I talked with her the other day about that night. It wasn't just a normal hang out for us and I knew she felt the same way about it. I asked her if she wanted to try and give us a shot, but," Knuckles looked at his hands before sighing.

"But what?" Amy asked.

"She didn't want to. Rouge was still upset over you leaving and she didn't see much of a future for us since I'm graduating and crap…" Knuckles said with a roll of his eyes.

"You want me to come back in hopes that Rouge will be your girlfriend." Amy said as Knuckles shook his head and quickly whipped around to look at Amy.

"No Amy, I want you to come back for the better of all my friends. You may not believe it Amy, but everybody is taking your leaving real bad." Knuckles said as Amy looked down at her hands in her lap. "Sonic is quieter than usual and working the newbies harder, Tails and Cream don't talk to anyone besides each other (Tails only talks to his clients), Silver is always carrying around his soccer ball to mess around with, Blaze is planning all the club's activities for the next 20 years, Rouge is throwing herself into school, I'm the only sane one apparently." Knuckles said throwing his arms up in frustration.

"What about, what about Shadow?" Amy asked quietly. Knuckles frowned and looked down sadly.

"He's the worst, Amy." Knuckles murmured. "He doesn't talk at all—not even to his clients. He's a walking ghost." Knuckles said shaking his slightly. Amy frowned as she brought her legs up to her chest and crossed her arms over her knees. "I'm not saying I won't give a shot at Rouge again if you came back, but I think it'll do a lot of good if you come back." Knuckles said before getting up from the porch swing and walking inside the house. Amy sighed as she sat outside for sometime more.

"Ok…can you come back inside the house 'cause I'm bored." Knuckles said poking his head out. Amy laughed a bit before getting up and going back inside the house. The next day after they ate breakfast, Amy and Knuckles got dressed and headed to the mall. They were walking around and browsing some stores not really looking for anything. "Man, this place is empty…" Knuckles said.

"Well, everybody is at school or work. They don't have their parents call them out of work or _school_." Amy said as Knuckles rolled his eyes. Amy laughed to herself as they walked past a jewelry store.

"Want some jewelry?" Knuckles asked as Amy looked at him confused.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Want some jewelry? This is one of my mom's stores." Knuckles said as they stopped and looked at the store.

"I thought your parents owned the island and ran it." Amy said.

"My _dad_ does that. My mom owns a jewelry store chain." Knuckles said as Amy nodded.

"Well, I'm actually good on jewelry, so I'll pass." Amy said as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey," Knuckles said looking at Amy. "I remember this…" Knuckles said looking at Amy's necklace. The necklace that Shadow gave her. "My mom specially made it for Shadow." Knuckles said raising his eyebrow.

"I guess she mass produced it because I got this myself." Amy lied the smoothest she's ever lied. She was actually quite proud of herself.

"Hmm…ok." Knuckles said deciding to drop it although he very well knows. Amy sighed in relief before they continued to walk around the mall. Back at the academy Shadow was sitting in his room and doing his homework. He heard a ringing noise and looked up to see his sister was calling him via Skype. Shadow answered it and Ebony's face appeared on his screen.

"_What's up, bro?" _Ebony asked as Shadow sighed.

"Not great, Ebbs. Not great." Shadow said.

"_What's wrong?" Ebony asked in concern. _

"Amy moved away." Shadow said as Ebony looked at him wide-eyed.

"_WHAT? Are you serious? Why?" Ebony exclaimed. _

"She got accepted into some honor program at Columbia." Shadow muttered.

"_Oh,"_ Ebony said softly._ "How are you taking it?"_ Ebony asked.

"Pretty crappy." Shadow said as Ebony frowned. "I…I miss her so much." Shadow said looking down at his hands.

"_Oh gosh…do I have to convince you to get your ass there and talk to her?" _Ebony said. _"I've done it before. I can do it again." _Ebony said making Shadow smile a bit.

"I don't think she'll come back. I tried to convince before she left, but it didn't work." Shadow said shaking his head.

"_It doesn't hurt to try." _Ebony said as Shadow sighed. _"I bet she misses you too." _Ebony said softly. Amy was sitting out on the front porch again as Knuckles watched some basketball with her dad. Amy could hear some steps behind her and looked up to see her mother. Elena sat down next to Amy and sighed.

"So, why didn't you tell me that you didn't want to go to Columbia?" Elena asked as Amy's eyes widened and looked at her mother. "I overheard you and Knuckles yesterday." Elena said as Amy sighed.

"You sounded so happy to have me so close to home." Amy said.

"Of course I did. Any mother would be thrilled." Elena said as Amy smiled a bit. "But a mom would want her daughter to be happy." Elena said before picking up Amy's hands and holding them in hers. "Amy, if I'd only knew one thing about you; it is that you always put everyone's happiness before yours. I'm not saying that is a bad thing, but every once in a while you have to let your happiness come first." Elena said as Amy smiled at her mom.

"Knuckles says they really miss me there…" Amy said as Elena smiled and pushed her daughter's quills from her face.

"I know, sweetheart. And these friends are ones you keep for a lifetime. Especially Shadow." Elena said as Amy looked at her mom in confusion. "I've known for a while now, sweetie." Elena said making Amy blush. "Don't worry, your father doesn't know quite yet." Elena said.

"You really think I should go back?" Amy asked.

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy, Amy." Elena said before kissing her daughter's head. "I love you and no amount of distance will ever change that." Elena said before hugging Amy. Elena gave her one more squeeze before walking back inside the house. Shadow was sitting in his dorm staring up at the ceiling. It was now Saturday and he already had finished all his homework. Shadow sighed as he turned to his side and stared at the wall. Shadow heard a knock on the door and sighed heavily. He really didn't want to see anyone right now. Shadow got up and walked over to the door. Shadow opened the door and his eyes widened. There, standing in front of him, was Amy in full out Emerald Academy uniform.

"Hi," Amy said smiling shyly.

"Wha…Wh…How…Oh…Wha…" Shadow stuttered as Amy giggled a bit.

"I had a talk with my mom and I've decided to stay here." Amy said as Shadow's face broke out in a gigantic smile. Shadow quickly swept her up in his arms and spun her into his dorm. He put her down on her feet and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Amy intertwined her fingers in his quills and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They soon broke apart from lack of air and leaned their foreheads together.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Shadow whispered as Amy laughed breathlessly.

"I think I may have…" Amy said as Shadow kissed her once more. Amy's arrival was welcomed greatly and everybody was ecstatic to have her back. Rouge was glad to have her roommate back and Shadow was glad to have his girlfriend back. After the club on Monday Sonic sprang for a bottle of sparkling apple cider and they all held their plastic glasses high.

"I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say: we're all happy to have you back Amy. Things weren't the same without you and we hope no other honor program or anything weird like that takes you away. To Amy!" Sonic exclaimed as everybody cheered and clinked their glasses.

"Thanks guys, I'm happy to be back." Amy said as Cream hugged her tightly. Everybody soon gathered into a group hug around Amy.

"I would like to point out that I was the one who made this happen." Knuckles said as everybody shoved him out of the group hug. "Hey!" Knuckles yelled.

_(A/N): Aw, Amy is back at Emerald Academy! Yay!_


	18. New Couples!

_(A/N): More reviews!  
_

_**November Ember**__: Thanks for reviewing! Um, I'm not sure how long this story will be. I have the ending, but I don't know how long it will be to get there. So…it could vary from short to long. _

_**Kaiko Genesis**__: Do I really use cliffhangers that much? 0.o_

_**Horsegirl132454**__: Thanks! Glad I keep you entertained and you pay attention to the details. I can always appreciate that in a reader ^_^_

* * *

_Anyways I wrote a new one-shot! You should all read it and review! It's really good I promise! Man, I start my senior year tomorrow guys. That's big. Things are going to change for me. Things like…how I won't be able to update that much anymore. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop the story! It means that I won't update that quick anymore. I know what you're thinking, 'Like she even updated quick before.' Yeah well…that's life.  
_

It's been two weeks and Amy was fully settled back into the life of Emerald Academy. Fiona was to be never heard of again which made Amy feel relieved. Scourge, however, was always around to bother Amy. Either by flirting with her or starting beef with her friends. Amy didn't like Scourge one bit, but she didn't have time to worry about him. Amy walked into the locker room to hear the girls' voices giddier than usual. Amy found Blaze already dressed out waiting for Amy.

"What is going on?" Amy asked as she opened her locker.

"There's a foreign exchange student that just came today. He's from England." Blaze said as Amy laughed a bit.

"I get it. New foreign guy with dreamy accent comes and all the girls are swooning after him." Amy said as Blaze nodded. Amy shook her head with laughter before finishing changing. Amy walked out with Blaze to PE as they both listened to the girls' constant squeals. Amy walked to lunch to see Sonic pacing around their usual table. Amy quickly got her lunch before sitting next to Shadow who looked slightly annoyed.

"This guy is a serious threat!" Sonic exclaimed slamming his fist on the table.

"Who? The English guy?" Amy asked.

"Oh God…if Amy heard about him that means he has to be really popular." Sonic said as Amy looked at him slightly offended. "Oh c'mon, you never follow school gossip." Sonic said as Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Guys, he's stealing all out clients." Sonic said before collapsing in his seat.

"Girls are still going to come, Sonic. It's not like he's offering dates." Silver said when the doors of the cafeteria doors suddenly swung open. The girls in the cafeteria suddenly squealed as Amy covered her ears. The rest of the gang was used to it. In walked a white fox with smooth, yet shaggy red hair. He had piercing blue eyes and a blinding white smile.

"Edward! Let me help you get lunch!" One girl yelled as the fox—Edward—walked towards the food line.

"That's quite all right, love." Edward said in the dreamiest British accent. Rouge and Cream's mouth dropped as Blaze and Amy's eyes widened.

"What did I tell ya?" Sonic said as the guys watched Edward.

"Edward, did you need help finding your next class?" A girl asked as Edward walked with his tray of food.

"I believe Jennifer has informed me of that. My sincerest apologies." Edward said as the girl swooned. Edward walked over to an empty table, but it was soon filled with girls.

"Now, you tell me if our club will still be able to receive our regular amount." Sonic mumbled as the guys grumbled.

"Blaze I think we should…Blaze…Blaze…" Silver said as he tried to get his girlfriend's attention. "Blaze!" Silver yelled as Blaze whipped around.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Blaze asked as Knuckles' mouth dropped.

"He's stealing our women!" Knuckles exclaimed as Tails patted his back. Blaze and Rouge rolled their eyes as they turned back around.

"Guys, he looks really uncomfortable." Amy said as everybody looked over to the table he was sitting at. Edward did look slightly uncomfortable, but was trying to remain polite.

"Humph…maybe he's gay." Knuckles said as everybody glared at him. "What? It's possible." Knuckles said as they all rolled their eyes.

"Amy," Sonic said. "Find out more about this guy." Sonic said as Amy looked at him confused.

"What? Why me?" Amy asked as Shadow looked at Sonic confused.

"The guys and I can't do it. Blaze is in a relationship, Rouge is too flirty, and Cream is too happy." Sonic said as Cream nodded and Rouge looked at him pissed. "Rouge, it's true." Sonic said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"B-But, I'm too shy." Amy said as Sonic grabbed Amy by the sides of her arms and pulled her close to his face.

"Amy Rose. You have to talk to this guy and find out his story. We need the club. Need it!" Sonic exclaimed as Shadow put his hand on Sonic's chest and pushed him away from Amy slowly.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Amy said as Sonic smiled brightly. Amy looked over to Shadow and Shadow was looking down. Amy pulled out her phone and sent him a message.

_You ok with this?  
_

**I'm not sure.**

_How come?_

**I understand that it might help the club, but I don't exactly like having my girlfriend flirt with the school's new dreamboat.**

_I'm not going to flirt with him. I'm just going to talk to him as a friend. _

**That doesn't stop him from flirting.**

_Shadow…_

**Ok, ok, I'm being hypocritical right now. But if you come back to me all dazed from his charm…**

_I'm immune to charm. I cut through yours._

**Yeah, yeah, then why are you with me?**

'_Cause I saw the real you. _

Shadow looked up and Amy smiled at him softly. Shadow smiled at her before slipping his phone into his pocket. After school Amy nervously walked over to Edward who was by his locker.

"Um, hi, I'm Amy." Amy said to Edward.

"'Ello, please to meet you, I'm Edward." Edward said bowing before Amy. Amy blinked in confusion as Edward stood up straight again.

"Uh…nice to meet you, Edward. Um, I just wanted to see how you were adjusting. I'm new this year too. I started the beginning of school." Amy said as Edward closed his locker and sighed. "Is there something wrong?" Amy asked.

"These bloody girls won't leave me be." Edward said as Amy's eyes widened. "Are all you Yankees like this?" Edward asked turning to face Amy.

"No…some of us are normal. But most of the girls are. There's even a club for girls like those to go." Amy said as Edward looked at her in shock. Edward sighed before turning and leaning his back on his locker.

"You'd think these slappers would know when a bloke was gay or not." Edward said sliding down the lockers.

"You're gay?" Amy asked in shock. Damn it…that means Knuckles was right.

"Bloody right I am." Edward said.

"Why don't you tell them that?" Amy asked sitting next to him.

"It's a tad hard when all they do is listen to the accent and not what I'm actually saying." Edward said turning his head to look at Amy.

"Hmm…maybe you don't have to say it." Amy said as Edward looked at her confused. "I have an idea." Amy said. Amy talked with Edward a little bit more before making her way to the club. She walked in to see all the guys sitting around doing pretty much nothing.

"Yes, it was this slow." Blaze said looking over at Amy. Shadow walked over to her as she smiled at him.

"How was the 'mission'?" Shadow asked using air quotes. Sonic jumped off his couch and ran to Amy at super-speed knocking Reese and Elias—who were practicing pulling out chair—down. Amy gasped as Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Oh crap." Sonic said smacking his forehead. "Uh…Amy please don't freak out." Sonic said wearily.

"You…You just…and…oh my…" Amy stuttered as everybody glared at Sonic except Knuckles who smiled brightly.

"Yes! It wasn't me to slip up!" Knuckles exclaimed as Amy stared at him.

"Amy, calm down," Shadow said putting his hands on Amy's shoulders. Amy's shoulders immediately relaxed as she looked up at Shadow. "Yes, we all have powers." Shadow said.

"With the exception of me and Rouge!" Cream exclaimed from the behind everybody.

"You…guys…have super powers." Amy said slowly as they all nodded. "I need to sit down." Amy said as she moved over to sit on the nearest couch. Shadow sat next to her as Rouge sat on the other side of her. Sonic sat in front of her as the rest stood behind him. "What do you guys do?" Amy asked looking up at Shadow.

"Well, Shadow and I have pretty similar powers." Sonic said as Shadow gave him a sharp look. "But Shadow can do special stuff with a chaos emerald." Sonic added.

"Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked in confusion.

"There is a reason why this island floats, Amy." Silver said.

"My family is the guardian of the Master Emerald which keeps the island afloat. The Chaos Emeralds are seven emeralds that are very powerful. I'm not going to bore you with the long history about the emeralds and Master Emerald just know that it can enhance certain people's abilities. In this case, Shadow." Knuckles said as Amy looked over to Shadow.

"So…what is it you do?" Amy asked.

"Sonic and I both have super speed and agility. We do have strength above average for our type of bodies, but Knuckles is the one with the super strength." Shadow said as Knuckles lifted the table Sonic, Silver, and Cream were sitting on with one arm. Amy's eyes widened as Knuckles put the table with everybody on it down.

"Whoa…" Amy said as Knuckles smiled proudly.

"I have telekinesis." Silver said as his hand became surrounded by a blue glow. Silver lifted his hand as well as rose before moving it to in front of Blaze's face. Blaze smiled a bit before taking the rose into her hand.

"I can conjure flames." Blaze said snapping her fingers before a tiny flame appeared on the end of her index finger. Amy looked at her amazed before she let the flame disappear in the air. Amy looked over to Tails who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just a super genius." Tails said as Cream cleared her throat. Tails sighed as he stood up and began swishing his tails around. Tails started to float in the air as Cream smiled happily. Tails slowly eased onto his feet again before sitting down. Amy sighed as she looked at everybody before looking down.

"Amy, I know this is a lot to absorb…" Shadow began to say, but Amy looked up at him and interrupted him.

"This is pretty cool! Are you guys like heroes?" Amy asked as everybody sighed in relief.

"No, we're not. You don't think we're freaks though?" Sonic asked as Amy shook her head.

"Guys, you are my friends. Just because you can run really fast and move things with your mind doesn't make you any less of my friends." Amy said as everybody smiled at her.

"Told you she wouldn't freak out!" Knuckles exclaimed. Everybody rolled their eyes as Amy laughed.

"Ok, I know this is cool and everything, but can we talk about the mission?" Sonic asked as he leaned over to Amy.

"Ok, so Edward," Amy said as everybody listened intently. "Is gay." Amy said as everybody's mouths drop.

"Woo! Right again! I'm on a roll!" Knuckles yelled as Rouge slapped the back of his head. Knuckles glared at her before huffing and looking back at Amy.

"He's really gay?" Blaze asked as Silver scoffed. "Don't even try to act jealous." Blaze said looking at her boyfriend. Amy laughed a bit before leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah, he really is gay. He told me." Amy said.

"Ok…but then why are the girls all over him?" Tails asked.

"Because they all listen to his accent and not what he's actually saying." Amy explained as they all nodded.

"Then how are we going to fix this?" Sonic asked as Amy smiled.

"That's where my plan comes in. You guys know Damien…" Amy began to explain her plan as they all smiled. Sonic hugged her tightly and Shadow was there again to push him away. Everybody was frantically trying to get the plan together so it would be ready the next day. Edward was sitting amid his growing fan-base. Edward sighed heavily as the girls talked about themselves trying to get his attention. Amy walked through the cafeteria and Edward immediately smiled. Edward got out of his seat and quickly walked to Amy. The girls glared at her in envy as she looped her arm through Edward's.

"Amy, you are positive this is going to work?" Edward whispered. Amy nodded and smiled up at him. Amy walked through the cafeteria as everybody watched her and Edward—including the group. Amy walked up to a sandy blond fox with shaggy hair. His eyes were a deep emerald color and his teeth were sparkling white.

"Edward, this is Damien." Amy said introducing the two. Edward stood dumbfounded at the good-looking fox. Damien chuckled as he stood up and looked over to Amy.

"I thought you said he was supposed to be a real charmer, Ames?" Damien asked as Edward shook his head and stuck out his hand.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. Do forgive me, my name is Edward." Edward stuttered as Damien chuckled and shook his head.

"No need to be formal, Eddie. We're about to get a lot closer." Damien said as Edward blushed. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Damien asked as Edward looked up at his green eyes. Edward blushed again as he nodded.

"Yes, yes, it's about time they know." Edward said as Damien nodded. Amy quickly walked away and back to the group as everybody watched the two boys…well except most guys. Damien softly placed his hands on Edward's face before leaning in and kissing him. Edward quickly put his hands on Damien's face the same time he started to kiss back. All the girls' gasped as Amy laughed along with the rest of the group.

"He's gay?" A girl exclaimed as Damien pulled away from a dazed Edward.

"Damn right! Not leave him alone!" Damien said as the girls scoffed before returning to their usual tables. Damien patted Edward's cheek before grabbing his backpack and walking away. Edward shook out of his daze and grabbed his things before following Damien.

"My work is done and I think I got a date out of it. Thanks Amy." Damien said passing by the group's table. Edward smiled and waved at Amy before walking with Damien out of the cafeteria.

"You should really think about hiring her. That's the second couple she has gotten together." Knuckles said as Amy shook her head.

"I rather not be a Gentleman…or Lady?" Amy said as Sonic chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ames. As long as you keep business coming you don't have to be one." Sonic said as Amy smiled.

"How did you even know Damien was gay?" Cream asked.

"We have English together. Manic and him are good friends and that's how I met him. Manic told me he was." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh Manic…always all knowing." Rouge said as everybody laughed. Rouge was walking back to her dorm after classes when Knuckles stopped her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the club?" Rouge asked as Knuckles followed her.

"Yes, but it's no big deal if I'm a little late." Knuckles said as Rouge raised her eyebrow. "We need to talk." Knuckles said stepping in front of her.

"About?" Rouge asked acting clueless.

"You very well know." Knuckles said as Rouge put a hand on her hip.

"Knuckles, we've talked about this—"

"Yes, and I'm here to talk about it again." Knuckles said interrupting Rouge. Rouge sighed and walked around Knuckles. "You can't run from this, Rouge." Knuckles said in all seriousness. Rouge ignored him and continued to walk away from him. Knuckles sighed heavily before jogging to Rouge. "Rouge," Knuckles called out. "Rouge, just stop and listen," Knuckles said as Rouge continued her journey. "Rouge!" Knuckles exclaimed as Rouge whipped around.

"Knuckles will you stop?" Rouge yelled at him. Knuckles looked around to see if anyone was around to listen, but the area was clear. "I don't want to be with you!" Rouge yelled.

"Why? Tell me!" Knuckles yelled back.

"You're leaving, Knuckles. This is your last year and you're going to be on the surface attending some fancy football college." Rouge sneered as Knuckles frowned. "I don't really want to date you for a few months and see you leave." Rouge said.

"Rouge—"

"You know what, Knuckles. My whole life was spent with my parents leaving me constantly. Birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings, you name it, they've missed it. So, don't blame me if I don't want to be in a relationship going in knowing the guy is going to leave me." Rouge said harshly before stomping away. Knuckles sighed before turning around and heading towards the club. Amy frowned when she stepped out from her hiding spot from behind a building.

"Poor Knux…" Amy whispered to herself. Amy quickly walked up to her dorm to see Rouge sitting in her bed staring blankly at the wall. "I never knew you had such a bad relationship with your parents." Amy said as Rouge sighed.

"I thought I saw something pink." Rouge muttered as she sat up. Amy smiled as Rouge looked down at her lap. "I don't have a bad relationship with my parents. I know they love me and I love them, but their work is so demanding that it is hard for them to spend anytime with me." Rouge said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"And you're afraid that you and Knuckles will become serious before he leaves before college?" Amy asked.

"No, I _know _we'll become serious. We've been playing this game of cat and mouse for years." Rouge said with a roll of her eyes. Amy put her hand on Rouge's shoulder making the bat look up at her.

"Well, if you've been playing this 'game' for years that means he's liked you for that long. Knuckles is cocky and a goofball sometimes, but he's serious about you Rouge. I'm not saying to go out with him, but I'm saying give him a chance." Amy said before walking out of the dorm. Later that week Rouge walked into the club after she knew it was over. She saw that everybody was huddled up whispering about something.

"What's going on?" Rouge asked as they all quickly broke apart. "Knuckles?" Rouge asked looking at the red echidna.

"Surprise!" Knuckles exclaimed before motioning to his couch. Everybody stepped away form the couch and Rouge's eyes widened. Rouge saw both her mom and dad standing there smiling at her.

"Mom? Dad?" Rouge said as Rouge's mom held out her arms. Rouge ran into her mother's arms as her father placed his arms around the both of them.

"I've missed you so much darling." Rouge's mother murmured before Rouge looked up at her.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Rouge asked in confusion. Rouge's dad motioned to Knuckles as Rouge looked over to him.

"Your friend was very persistent do get us here. He said you've really missed us." Rouge's father said as Rouge detached herself from her mother's arms. Rouge walked over to Knuckles slowly as he just looked at her.

"You brought them here?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, I mean, Amy said you really missed them so I thought—"Rouge cut Knuckles off by grabbing his face and kissing him. Knuckles was shocked at first, but he soon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. The group all cheered as Rouge's mother smiled happily.

"Who does this kid exactly think he is?" Rouge's dad whispered to his wife. Rouge's mom elbowed him making him pout and cross his arms.

"Finally!" Sonic exclaimed. "When are you two going to get together now?" Sonic asked looking at Shadow and Amy.

"Shut up." Shadow said pushing Sonic away. Amy blushed as Shadow winked at her. She just needed a little more time…

_(A/N): Aw…how cute! Anyways, I know this chapter was kind of all over the place, but I didn't really want to do a serious-serious chapter because the last few have been like that. Well guys, tomorrow I begin senior year. My high school career is coming to an end. God…this is sad. Stop listening to me ramble and review! _


	19. Broken

_(A/N): Ok, I know it has been forever, but school has started and I don't have that much time on my hands. I know it's sad, but that's life. Time to reply to some reviews!_

_**SonicXAmy Used2B SonAmyFreak94**__: Weird coincidence…but I love when that happens ^_^_

_**Phoenix The Hedgehog:**__ Ha-Ha, no I'm not. I have read the _Twilight _series, but I'm not a supporter of Gay Edward. All about Edward and Bella. I just couldn't think of a name. Honest to God._

_**Shadalina12**__: I hope your high school experience is good! You'll hit rough patches, but it wouldn't be horrible. As long as you have the right friends you'll do great!_

_**Silversonlylove15**__: They'll tell the others soon. And thanks for the help, but since I'm so busy lately I think I'm just going to fly solo on my stories. _

_Ok, thanks for being patient guys! On with the story!_

* * *

Spring was in full bloom on Angel Academy and everybody was excited over the warmer weather. The flowers around campus were starting to bloom and stray petals from trees and bushes littered the campus. Some found it beautiful while some were annoyed by them. Either way it was the sign that spring was in the air. Sonic was walking from his English class towards his Math class when an arm got in his way. Sonic followed the limb to see its owner was none other than Scourge. Sonic scowled as Scourge smirked and tipped his sunglasses down to look at the blue hedgehog.

"Move." Sonic said pushing Scourge's arm aside.

"Now, now, what's with the hostility?" Scourge asked. Sonic just glared at him as he continued walking. "Oh right…well, I'm here to say sorry." Scourge said as Sonic scoffed.

"I'm not going to believe that load of crap." Sonic said.

"I'm being serious, Sonic. I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you and Tails." Scourge said putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder and stopping him from walking. "Please, all I'm asking if for forgiveness." Scourge said. Sonic raised his eyebrow before narrowing his eyes and pushing Scourge aside.

"Forget you, Scourge. Call me in 20 years and see if I forgive you then." Sonic said walking away. Scourge chuckled as he watched the blue hedgehog walk away.

"I don't think I'll need that many years." Scourge said holding up a key card in his hand. Amy was sitting in the club with Blaze helping her with the upcoming Talent Show. The Talent Show was the Friday after spring break and Blaze was trying to get all the applications organized. Spring break was only two weeks away and everybody in the group was going to be doing their own thing for the week.

"I hear they're a good dance crew." Amy said looking at an application.

"Well, if you heard about them, they must be good." Blaze said laughing.

"I'm not that socially inept." Amy said holding up the applications.

"Really? Did you know Tommy Anderson and Rachel Wood started going out after Tommy and Hanna Lee just broke up?" Blaze asked as Amy stared at her blankly.

"Who did what now?" Amy asked.

"Exactly." Blaze said before turning back to organizing applications. Amy laughed before scooting closer to Blaze and helping her throw out the lame applications.

"What's up girls?" Rouge said walking into the club. Rouge grabbed a chair and sat next to Amy.

"Going through Talent Show applications." Amy said simply.

"Oo…fun." Rouge said sarcastically.

"Are you going to sit there and make sarcastic remarks or help us?" Blaze asked raising her eyebrow towards Rouge. Rouge sighed and started helping with the other two.

"Is Cream still with her tutor?" Amy asked as Rouge nodded.

"Yeah, she said she'll head over if she finishes early." Rouge said. The girls continued to work through the hour before the club eventually closed. Rouge was quick to sit on Knuckles' lap as he smiled happily. Knuckles and Rouge were happily out as a couple, but no one knew besides the people who were in the group. Cream and Tails eventually admitted that they too were a couple, but Amy and Shadow still kept their relationship in the dark. Amy was still nervous about the rest knowing and the school. Shadow understood and never pushed her on the situation.

"When are we even going to become Gentlemen?" Reese asked plopping down on a couch. He and Elias were working on pulling out chairs all of today. Their arms were sore, but Reese was the first to complain.

"Not till these two graduate." Sonic said pointing at Silver and Knuckles. Reese groaned as Elias patted him on the back. "Shouldn't you have known that? You do predict stuff." Sonic said as Reese glared at him. Reese had powers like some of the others. His powers included reading minds and predicting the future.

"I don't exactly search out my future that much. I like to have some surprises." Reese said as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways, I don't have much to say today. So, we can all just head home today." Sonic said as everybody picked their stuff up and walked out of the club. Shadow and Amy walked out together, but Shadow realized he didn't have his phone.

"I think I may have left it in the club." Shadow said after searching his bag. "You can go ahead with out me. I'll call you later." Shadow said as Amy smiled.

"Ok," Amy said before leaning up and kissing him softly. Shadow smiled before jogging back to the club. Amy decided to take the path that was lined with cherry blossom trees back to her door. Amy enjoyed the soft fragrant around her and pink petals blowing around her before someone cleared his throat. Amy turned her head to the side to see Scourge leaning on a tree.

"Scourge? What are you doing here?" Amy asked pulling her bag closer to herself.

"I have a proposition for you, Rose." Scourge said walking toward Amy. Scourge pulled out Shadow's phone from his pocket making Amy's eyes widened. "You see, I was looking through some of Mr. Sunshine's text and I couldn't help, but notice that you and he are dating." Scourge said as Amy remained silent. "Now, I already knew this. Heard you guys talking the other day. But, what really surprised me was that…apparently all your other friends are dating too." Scourge said.

"H-How—"

"How did I get his phone?" Scourge interrupted. "Well, Sonic was kind enough to give me a key to their room and it seems your boyfriend forgot his phone there." Scourge said shaking the phone in his hand.

"Scourge—"

"Listen here, Amy. I promise I won't tell anyone." Scourge said.

"Really?" Amy asked hopefully.

"That is if you dumped Mr. Sunshine and become my girlfriend." Scourge said with a sinister smirk.

"That's…That's blackmail!" Amy exclaimed.

"Why, yes, yes it is." Scourge said with the same smirk still plastered on his face. "Now Amy, you have a choice. Either you follow what I've just told you or…the school finds out that the _Gentlemen _are all taken." Scourge said. Amy glared at him as tears started to gather in her eyes. Her lip began to tremble before she dropped her head.

"Fine, you get what you want as long as you don't tell anyone." Amy whispered.

"Excellent." Scourge said before approaching her. "Now, go return your ex-boyfriend's phone and dump him." Scourge said placing the phone into Amy's hand. "See you soon, _my _Rose." Scourge said before walking away. Amy sniffled before wiping away the tear that was threatening to fall. She inhaled deeply before turning around and heading towards Shadow's dorm. Shadow was sitting in his dorm searching for his phone as Sonic sat at his desk and watched in amusement.

"You do realize you can help." Shadow said as he searched his bed.

"And you do realize that I can just call your phone." Sonic said holding up his phone. Shadow looked at him before walking over to him and snatching Sonic's phone out of his hand. Sonic laughed as Shadow grumbled and dialed his phone number.

"Sshh!" Shadow hissed as Sonic stopped laughing.

_Everyday I'm shuffling. _

Shadow heard the deep voice before the music from _Party Rock Anthem _started playing. Shadow looked back at Sonic and glared at him.

"Hey, it's helping you isn't it?" Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Shadow looked around before someone answered. Shadow looked at the phone before bringing it back to his ear.

"Hello?" Shadow asked cautiously.

"_Shadow…" _Shadow heard Amy's voice and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God you found my phone. I thought it was going to be some weird stalker." Shadow said. Sonic looked at Shadow confused before Shadow mouthed Amy's name. Sonic nodded before jumping onto his bed.

"'Cause it's happened before!" Sonic yelled loud enough for Amy to hear. "You really need to take better care of your phone." Sonic said. Shadow flipped him the bird before turning his back towards him.

"_I'm outside your dorm." _Amy said sadly.

"Ok…" Shadow said before grabbing his key and walking out of the dorm. "You ok?" Shadow asked when he was outside the hall.

"_We need to talk." _Amy said after a sniffle. Shadow hung up the phone since he was close to the exit and walked out to see Amy standing there with tear-stained cheeks.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Shadow asked putting his hands on either side of Amy's arms. Amy pushed him off and gave him his phone back.

"S-Shadow, I think we should…we should b-break-up." Amy said looking down at the ground.

"What?" Shadow said in complete disbelief.

"I think we should—"

"I heard what you said." Shadow interrupted. Amy's lip quivered as she tried to hold back her sobs. She was ruining the best thing that's ever happened to her. "Wh—what brought this on?" Shadow said, his voice slipping into a monotone. The same monotone he uses on his clients. Amy's heart started to crack as she balled her hands into fists.

"I c-can't date you knowing every girl gets a p-piece of you." Amy said with tears spilling down her face. Amy decided to take a chance and look at Shadow's face. Heartbreak was written all over his face as he glared at Amy in sorrow and rage. Amy's body wretched forward before she collapsed on the ground sobbing.

"Amy, I know that's the reason why." Shadow said looking down at Amy. "Tell me." Shadow demanded.

"I-I-I just-t can't-t-t." Amy sobbed and shook her head.

"Why?" Shadow asked lifting her off the ground and making her face him. Amy stared back at Shadow to see his eyes full of pain and tears that he didn't want to let go. The cracks in Amy's hearts became bigger. "Amy, tell me or I'm not going to believe this is…over." Shadow said still in his monotone.

"I…I want-t to be with S-Scourge." Amy sobbed. Shadow's face showed his shock and the complete breaking of his heart. Shadow dropped his hands from her arms before taking a step back.

"I see," Shadow said as he clenched his fists. Amy wiped her eyes as she reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled away from her. "I hope you're happy." Shadow said darkly before turning and leaving to go back into his dorm room. Amy's heart completely crumbled before she wrapped her arms around herself. Amy cried all the way back to her dorm keeping her head down to avoid anyone seeing her. Amy rushed into her room and into the bathroom.

"Amy? Amy! What's wrong?" Rouge asked as she knocked on the bathroom door. Rouge continued her knocking (that eventually turned into banging) as Amy sat on the bathroom floor and cried into her knees. Rouge eventually gave up and just sat against the door waiting for Amy to come out. Amy sat in the bathroom for hours and eventually came out to see Rouge asleep by the door. Amy sniffled once more before kneeling down and nudging Rouge's shoulder. Rouge groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Are you still crying?" Rouge mumbled sleepily.

"No, I'm fine," Amy said with a sad smile.

"What happened?" Rouge yawned, but leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. C'mon, let's get you in your bed." Amy said softly lifting Rouge off the ground. Rouge merely mumbled something incoherent before letting Amy lead her to her bed. Amy watched Rouge snuggle into her bed before getting into hers. Amy softly touched the key around her neck before she cried silently to sleep.

"Dude, what's wrong with, Shadow?" Knuckles asked Sonic. It's been a few days and Shadow hasn't muttered anymore than three words to anyone. Amy has been MIA claiming that she was sick. Everybody in the group—besides Amy—was at the club and hanging around after the guys completed their day.

"I really don't know. All he's been doing is sitting in his bed and listening to music." Sonic said before turning his head to look worriedly toward his roommate. The day was done and Shadow was sitting on the window ledge staring out at the descending sun.

"Well, you better figure out because it's freaky when he stays in character with no clients around." Knuckles said before walking towards Rouge. Sonic sighed before walking towards Shadow.

"Hey," Sonic said leaning against the wall and faced Shadow. "What's up?" Sonic asked. Shadow remained staring out the window as he shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon Shadow, just tell me what's up." Sonic said sitting across from him.

"Nothing's wrong." Shadow mumbled. Everybody noticed that Sonic and Shadow were talking and decided to give them privacy.

"That's bullshit." Sonic said. Shadow frowned, but remained silent. "Does this have to do with Amy?" Sonic asked. Shadow could feel his heart constrict in pain at the mentioning of her name. He hasn't seen her since their break-up and he doesn't go a minute without thinking about her. "It does, doesn't it?" Sonic asked.

"No." Shadow said firmly.

"Shadow—"

"Sonic," Shadow interrupted looking at the cobalt hedgehog for the first time in the conversation. "This has nothing to do with Amy. I'm just going through some stuff. It doesn't involve you so stop asking me about it." Shadow said in an annoyed tone. Sonic frowned before getting up and walking out of the club, but he stopped at the door.

"Shadow, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Sonic asked turning his head to look back at the dark hedgehog. Shadow sighed as he turned his head to look out the window again.

"Yeah. I know." Shadow said before Sonic smiled sadly and left. Another week passed by before Amy eventually came back to school. Amy moved away from Shadow in all the classes they had together. Shadow always watched her and Amy always tried to not look at him. Everybody made it to lunch and Shadow was still in his slump.

"Is Amy joining us for lunch?" Silver asked with his arm around Blaze.

"I'm not sure…she didn't walk with me." Blaze said with a shrug of her shoulders. Cream suddenly gasped as everybody looked at her confused. They all slowly turned to see what she was looking at before gasping themselves. Scourge walked through the cafeteria with the biggest smirk on his face and his arm firmly around Amy's waist. Amy had her head down in embarrassment and shame before they both walked towards the cafeteria line. When the 'couple' passed by the gang Scourge tipped his sunglasses and winked towards Shadow. Shadow growled and stabbed his knife into his steak.

"Dude!" Knuckles exclaimed and Shadow looked down to see that he split the glass plate in half. Shadow frowned before getting up out of his chair and stalking out of the room.

"Well, this is going to be…interesting…" Tails said as everybody just looked at each other.

_(A/N): You hate me, I know. I don't update for three weeks and I come back with this? It's ok. I allow you to be pissed in your reviews. _


	20. Happiness is Reached

_(A/N): Ok, this is going to be a reply to everybody who complained about me writing the whole Scourge/Amy/Shadow thing. This is __**not **__your story. This is __**my **__story. I'm going to write it the way I want it to be. Just because you don't like how something turned out, doesn't mean I'm going to go back and change everything so you can be happy. Second, this story isn't over. Clearly something else is going to happen. Third, in __**my **__story Amy is a very self-sacrificing person and doesn't like to share her feelings. So, please, get off your high horses and realize that not everything is going to be the way you want it to be. JESUS CHRIST!_

_On a happier note, this story got over 200 reviews! I'm so happy for about this. I seriously didn't think this story would be that popular. Thank you to all of you and yes, even the haters. ^_^_

* * *

The weeks have gone by, including spring break, and Amy and Scourge were still together. Everyone was baffled as to why Amy would get back together with that tool. Every time one of them would ask her she would shrug her shoulder and say, "It just felt right." Everyone was shocked to Amy's sudden change of heart. Shadow took it the worst and barely ever spoke to anyone. The only conversation he had was with his sister, Ebony, when he went home for break.

_**Flashback**_

"_What's up, bro?" Ebony asked when she saw Shadow enter her hospital room. Shadow smiled weakly before sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "Oh no, I know that look. What happened?" Ebony asked turning her TV off. Shadow sighed before leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees._

"_Amy and I broke up." Shadow said making Ebony gasp._

"_What?" Ebony exclaimed. Shadow simply nodded as Ebony sat up in her bed. "How did this happen?" Ebony asked. _

"_She left me for another guy." Shadow said._

"_WHAT?" Ebony screamed. A nurse and Shadow's parents came running in looking at Ebony in panic._

"_What's wrong?" Derek—Shadow's dad—asked looking around._

"_Nothing. Shadow just told me something shocking." Ebony said as her parents sighed in relief and followed the nurse out of the room. "Who the hell is this guy?" Ebony asked._

"_Scourge." Shadow muttered. _

"_That douche?" Ebony exclaimed as Shadow shook her head. _

"_Ebbs, can you be anymore louder?" Shadow asked sarcastically._

"_Shadow, this is serious!" Ebony said slamming her hands on her bed. She was breathing heavily and sitting straight up. Shadow put his hand on her arm in an attempt to calm her down. _

_"Ok, ok, ok, I understand." Shadow said as Ebony sighed and leaned back in her bed. "Ebbs, I…I…I just don't know what to do." Shadow said shaking his head. _

"_Beat Scourge's ass." Ebony mumbled. Shadow stared at his sister as she raised her hands innocently. _

"_Can you give me a better answer?" Shadow asked. Ebony crossed her arms and sighed. _

"_I can't grasp why Amy would do this. This isn't her." Ebony said shaking her head. _

"_It's what she wanted." Shadow whispered sadly. _

"_I refuse to believe that." Ebony said stubbornly. "Amy hated Scourge, even though she never really admitted it. I know Amy doesn't want to be with him." Ebony said. _

"_Then why would she dump me?" Shadow yelled shooting out of his chair. Ebony's eyes widened at her brother's sudden outburst, but didn't say anything. "If she hated Scourge so much, why would she rip my heart out and crush it on the ground? Why would she lead me on all this way and then decide to end it now before I had the chance to…" Shadow paused and stopped from his pacing. _

"_Chance to what?" Ebony softly asked. _

"_It doesn't matter anymore." Shadow said. Ebony got up from her bed, but Shadow wasn't able to see because his back was facing her. Shadow was shocked when he felt small arms wrap around him. _

"_This isn't over. I know." Ebony said as Shadow sighed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Shadow only says a few words here and there; enough to please his clients. Sonic and the gang worry for him and Amy always worries about him. Amy hates her life. Amy barely has her friends anymore since Scourge makes her spend all her time with him. Scourge is a horrible boyfriend. He always makes fun of her and belittles her. The only thing she is grateful for is that Scourge hasn't made her kiss him…yet. Amy only hopes he gets over this power trip and fast. Rouge was sitting at the pond she found Amy at and was thinking.

"Um, hey…" Reese said awkwardly as he walked towards the albino bat. "Why did you want me to meet you here?" Reese asked.

"I need you to tell me why Amy is with Scourge." Rouge said simply.

"Oh…" Reese mumbled.

"Well…?" Rouge asked expectantly.

"You're not going to like it." Reese warned.

"Obviously." Rouge said rolling her eyes.

"Scourge is blackmailing her." Reese said as Rouge stood up quickly.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's blackmailing her with unveiling all of your guys' relationships." Reese said as Rouge looked at him in shock.

"I can't believe that…ugh!" Rouge yelled before whipping her phone out. "Thanks Reese." Rouge said as she started rapidly texting on her phone.

"No problem, just another day for a mind reader." Reese mumbled before leaving the secluded pond.

"Ok, what the hell is so important that I had to rush out of practice for?" Sonic asked as he walked into Cream's dorm. Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were already there with Rouge and Blaze.

"Scourge is blackmailing Amy." Rouge said as the guys gasped.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Knuckles asked.

"He threatened to reveal her relationship with Shadow and all of our relationships." Rouge said as Sonic stood up.

"You knew?" He asked as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, who didn't know? They made it so obvious." Rouge said as everybody shrugged their shoulders. "Anyways, Amy was forced to break up with Shadow and now has to go out with that creep." Rouge said as Sonic rubbed his chin.

"This is quite a conundrum." Sonic said as everybody stared at him. "Yeah, I'm smart." Sonic said as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"We have to do something about it." Rouge said as Silver leaned back.

"What can we do? No matter what we do to Scourge he'll tell the whole school." Silver said.

"Maybe he doesn't have to be the one to tell." Tails said as everybody looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked as Tails smirked. Amy sighed as she sat in her English class.

"So, Rosebud, I hear you're going out with Scourge." Manic said as Amy groaned.

"Can we not talk about it?" Amy said as Manic raised his eyebrow.

"I just want to know, why did you reject me, but pick him?" Manic said as Amy glared at him.

"It's complicated." She said as Manic put his hands up in defense.

"Whatever you say, Rosebud." Manic said as Amy sighed into her arms. She wanted to just die. The football team was in the weight room and Shadow was beating the punching bag into a pulp.

"Dude! Will you relax? I'm behind it, remember?" Knuckles said as Shadow panted.

"Sorry." He said as he wiped his sweat off his forehead.

"What's up your ass today?" Knuckles asked as Shadow glared at him. "Just saying." Knuckles said putting his hands up innocently.

"I just had a rough night." Shadow said swinging the towel around his neck.

"Sonic had the runts again?" Knuckles asked even though he knew what happened.

"What? No." Shadow said as Knuckles chuckled.

"Just tell me, man. What happened?" Knuckles asked trying to make his way through this so he can help Shadow. Yeah, that's right. Knuckles cares.

"Just a tough night, ok? Drop it." Shadow said before heading towards the locker rooms. Knuckles sighed before he followed his friend. Amy walked into the cafeteria at lunch and headed towards the lunch line.

"Did you hear about the new girl and Scourge?" A random person said. Amy sighed as she got her lunch. She didn't know what was worse, after months of being here she's still being called the 'new girl' or that she's dating Scourge.

"Hey babe," Scourge said swinging his arm around Amy. Amy forced a smile as she looked at her 'boyfriend'. "Play the part or your little secret may come out." Scourge whispered as Amy kissed him on the cheek. She swallowed the bile in her throat before smiling up at him.

"Hey babe, I've missed you." Amy said trying to sound convincing. Shadow growled as he stabbed his fork into his steak.

"Um…" Tails said as Shadow looked at everybody at the table.

"Sorry…" Shadow said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Jealous?" Manic asked as Shadow scoffed.

"No, I just don't see why Amy's dating that jerk." Shadow said as Rouge took a bite out of her salad.

"Amen to that." Rouge said. They had to keep up the façade in order to keep Shadow in the dark.

"Guys, its Amy's life. We have no room to meddle." Cream said as Blaze rolled her eyes.

"When Scourge is involved, there's a need to meddle." Blaze muttered as Rouge kicked her in the leg. Blaze bit back a yelp before glaring over to the bat.

"I don't like him." Silver said.

"You just don't like him because he went out with Blaze." Sonic said as Silver crossed his arms.

"No…that's only part of the reason." Silver muttered.

"Whatever, the guy's a douche." Knuckles said scarfing down his pizza.

"Agreed." Tails said holding up his hand.

"Let's drop it. We have to go over the talent show." Shadow said as everybody nodded.

"I still can't believe you weren't able to convince Amy to sing." Knuckles said looking over to Rouge.

"Well, it's not like you tried." Rouge said.

"You were the one saying the show wouldn't be perfect without her." Knuckles said as Rouge glared at him.

"She's shy! Do you expect to change that?" Rouge said as Knuckles scowled.

"No, but you could have encouraged her!" Knuckles said standing up.

"It's hard when she's ignoring half of the things I say after 'hey you should join the talent show'!" Rouge said standing up and glaring at Knuckles.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Relax! It's no big deal. Amy will still be there and we have a lot of other great acts." Tails said trying to end the feud. Rouge huffed before sitting down and Knuckles followed.

"You're still going to finish the show, right?" Manic asked looking at Shadow.

"Yeah, I got Mighty and the rest on board." Shadow said as Manic nodded.

"Cool beans." Manic said. Amy was walking with Scourge after school back to her dorm.

"Manic told me this funny joke." Amy said with a smile. The joke was really funny.

"Really? What was it?" Scourge said not very interested.

"Um, well I don't really remember the set up, but the punch line was he left a scale on the driveway!" Amy said before laughing silently to herself.

"That was seriously not funny. Maybe you should remember jokes better." Scourge said as Amy frowned and looked down. "Well, here you are. I'll see you at the talent show. By the way don't wear that dress you showed me. It makes your chicken legs even worse." Scourge said as Amy nodded and walked into her dorm building. She really hated this. Meanwhile, in the auditorium Rouge was rushing around trying to get everything set up.

"Ok I need that light over there! No! I didn't ask for a blue curtain! Who the hell asks for a blue curtain for a talent show?" Rouge barked out orders as the guys and other volunteers rushed around her.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to put her in charge?" Knuckles asked lifting a stack of chairs.

"Yours." Silver said collapsing on a chair.

"Silver! Get back to work! We have two hours people!" Rouge yelled as Silver jumped back on his feet.

"Amy! Why are you wearing that? Rouge will freak!" Cream said as she walked into Amy's dorm. Amy was wearing jeans and a hoodie with sneakers.

"Um, Scourge didn't want me to wear the dress. He said my legs looked bad in it." Amy said rubbing her arm. Cream rolled her eyes and walked over to Amy's closet.

"Scourge is an idiot. You're smart enough to know that. Now, you're going to put on that dress because I don't want to hear Rouge bitch about another thing. I've been hearing it all day." Cream said throwing Amy's outfit on the bed.

"But—"

"No 'buts'! Get in there and change!" Cream said pointing to the bathroom. Amy quickly grabbed the outfit and ran into the bathroom.

"Jeez, you're one bad bunny." Blaze said as Cream shrugged her shoulders. Amy walked out in a strapless black dress that hugged her body and ended above her knees. It had a sequined design on her side and she wore a necklace with a sparrow on it and silver bangles. She was wearing red, high-top Chucks with her quills down.

"See! That wasn't so hard." Cream said as Amy smiled softly. "C'mon! We have to hurry or we're going to be late." Cream said as she grabbed Amy's arm and rushed out with Blaze walking behind them.

"What's up Emerald Academy?" Sonic yelled into the microphone as the crowd cheered. "Are you ready for the third annual Gentlemen Talent Show?" Sonic said as everybody cheered again. Amy made her way to her seat in the front row where Scourge and Manic were.

"Hey guys." Amy said as Manic sighed in relief.

"Ew, why are wearing that?" Scourge asked as he looked at his 'girlfriend'. Manic looked at him confused as Amy looked down.

"Um, Cream kind of made me wear it." Amy said as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Whatever." Scourge said with a roll of his eyes as Manic shook his head. Jennifer soon joined them as she took her place by her boyfriend.

"First up we have Bunnie and Antoine here to perform _Moment 4 Life_." Sonic said as the rappers took to the stage and started to perform. Sonic rushed backstage as he found Rouge. "Is everything set?" He asked as Rouge nodded.

"Yep, Cream is ready and so am I." Rouge said as Sonic smiled and nodded his head. The talent show continued with many magical, musical, weird, and artistic acts.

"And now for our very own Shadow the Hedgehog performing with Espio, Mighty, and Charmy." Sonic said as the girls screamed loudly. Shadow walked out to stage with his guitar in his hands as Espio took the keyboards and Mighty took base while Charmy took drums. Cream rushed out to the front row as she crouched down next to Amy.

"Amy, we need your help with something backstage." Cream said as Amy looked at her confused.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Tails is having some difficulty with the soundboard." Cream said as Amy followed her backstage.

"Hey guys, this is just a fun song we decided to do. Hope you guys enjoy." Shadow said into the microphone as everybody cheered. Espio started to play with Charmy as Shadow and Mighty started to strum a bit. Shadow leaned forward into the microphone as he began to sing.

_I wake up every evening__  
__With a big smile on my face__  
__And it never feels out of place.__  
__And you're still probably working__  
__At a 9 to 5 pace__  
__I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

Shadow started to play some different chords before Charmy and Mighty played different tunes. Espio sang back up as Shadow sang the next part of the song.

_Now where's your picket fence love__  
__And where's that shiny car__  
__Did it ever get you far?__  
__You never seem so tense, love__  
__Never seen you fall so hard__  
__Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you__  
__Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell__  
__If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well__  
__Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell_

Everybody was cheering (especially the girls) as they listened to the band. Shadow went into a guitar solo as Amy watched from behind the curtain. She never really heard Shadow perform with an electric guitar.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself__  
__Where did it all go wrong?__  
__But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you__  
__Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell__  
__If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well__  
__Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

Mighty and Shadow dropped out as Espio and Charmy played a softer tune. Shadow grabbed the microphone and brought it to his mouth as he sang into it.

_Now you'll never see__  
__What you've done to me__  
__You can take back your memories__  
__They're no good to me__  
__And here's all your lies__  
__If you look me in the eyes__  
__With the sad, sad look__  
__That you wear so well_

Shadow smiled as Charmy blew a whistle. **Knuckles** stood up with the football team behind him as they started to chant a section with the lyrics as the band played. _Sonic _then stood up with basketball team as they chanted too. Silver stood up with his soccer team as they chanted the last part before all _**the teams**_ chanted it.

**When you see my face****  
****I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell****  
**_When you walk my way__  
__I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell__  
_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
_**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**_

Shadow laughed as Knuckles' plan actually worked out. The guys cheered before Shadow went back to singing and the guys and **their teams** chanted small parts.

_When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell _**(hope it gives you hell)**_  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell _**(hope it gives you hell)**_  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell _**(you'll never tell)**_  
And you're the fool I've just as well I __**hope it gives you hell**__  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell _**(will give you hell)**_  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

Everybody laughed and cheered as Shadow finished with the band. Shadow and the band took their bows as did the teams. Shadow shook his head with laughter as he left the stage. It's been a while since he has actually laughed. He put his guitar down as he walked across the stage—behind the curtain—to get to the other side.

"Hey," Rouge said as she stopped Shadow from walking.

"Hey, the show's almost done. Shouldn't you be finishing up last minute touches?" Shadow asked as Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"I just wanted to say good job." Rouge said as Shadow smiled a bit.

"Thanks." Shadow said as Rouge stepped closer to him.

"You know, you look really good tonight." Rouge said as she ran her hand down his chest. Shadow laughed nervously as he pulled Rouge's hand off of him.

"Um, thanks. I should really get going." Shadow said as Rouge put her hands on his shoulders.

"What's the rush? We have plenty of time. The show's over." Rouge whispered as Shadow looked down at her uncomfortably.

"Um, Rouge…is there something wrong?" Shadow said.

"I just think that maybe you and I should spend more time together." Rouge said as she smiled up at Shadow.

"We already do. Everyday at lunch." Shadow said trying to put some space between him and Rouge.

"I mean _alone _time." Rouge said as Shadow gently pushed her off.

"I can't. Escort remember?" Shadow said nervously.

"No one has to know. Plus it could just be a one time thing. Just me and you. Together." Rouge whispered huskily as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.

"I can't." Shadow said as Rouge ran a finger against his jaw.

"Why not?" Rouge whispered.

"I just can't! I can't hook up with you!" Shadow said as he pushed Rouge off of him. Rouge put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"And why not?" She asked as Shadow ran a hand on his forehead.

"Because I'm in love with Amy!" He exclaimed as he heard a small gasp. He looked past Rouge to see Amy behind looking at him in shock. "That's right! I love her! _I _love _her_!" Shadow yelled as he heard thousands of other gasps. He turned to see the curtain gone and Sonic staring at him with his arms crossed and smirking. Oh and the whole school staring at him. Rouge smiled as she ran to Cream and left Amy and Shadow on stage.

"Really?" Amy asked as the whole auditorium remained quiet. Amy walked over to him as Shadow sighed.

"Yes, I love you, Amy." Shadow said as Amy smiled at him.

"I love you too, Shadow." Amy said as Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy and kissed her. The auditorium erupted into applause as Scourge kicked his chair to the side and stormed off. Manic laughed and cheered along with the rest of the audience. Sure, some girls were sad, but what girl doesn't like a happily ever after?

"Let's hear it for Shadow and Amy!" Sonic yelled into the microphone as the couple pulled apart. The crowd cheered even louder as Amy blushed and buried her face into Shadow's chest. "Now a performance from the couple." Sonic said as everybody cheered louder.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

"You know the song." Sonic whispered.

"Know the song or not, I don't want to perform. I can't sing." Amy said as Charmy, Mighty, and Espio walked out again.

"Yes you can!" Rouge, Blaze, and Cream yelled. Shadow kissed Amy before putting his guitar on.

"I believe in you." Shadow said as Amy nervously grasped the microphone. She saw Scourge glaring at her from the doors of the auditorium as she found herself with a new confidence. Shadow started to strum guitar as Amy glared at Scourge.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless__  
__I can't do anything right__  
__According to you I'm difficult, hard to please__  
__Forever changing my mind_

Charmy started on the drums as Mighty played softly on his base. Everybody's—besides Rouge's—mouth dropped as they heard Amy sing. Shadow smiled at her as he watched his girl sing.

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time__  
__Even if it would save my life__  
__According to you, according to you_

Shadow ripped on his guitar before Charmy rocked out on his drums. Amy grabbed the microphone off the stand as she got more confident. She turned back to face Shadow as she smiled at him.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you_

Shadow ripped on his guitar again before Amy turned to face the crowd again and Scourge. The crowd cheered her on as she started to do hand motions to mirror the lyrics.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody__  
__And you can't take me any place__  
__According to you I suck at telling jokes__  
__'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span__  
__You're the boy who puts up with that__  
__According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you_

The band started to play differently as Amy bent at her waist and sang into the microphone as she held onto the stand. Scourge rolled his eyes and made his way to walk out the doors, but Knuckles and Silver stopped him. Amy smirked as Rouge and Cream laughed.

_I need to feel appreciated__  
__Like I'm not hated, oh no__  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes?__  
__It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

Shadow stepped forward as he started his guitar solo. His fingers flew against the frets as Amy walked over to him and danced next to him. Shadow fell on his knees as he leaned back and played his guitar. Shadow dropped out as Amy sang and Charmy played the drums. Amy smiled as she looked back towards the crowd. She pointed to Scourge and sang the next part to him.

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless__  
__You can't do anything right_

Everybody cheered as Scourge growled and pushed his way past Knuckles and Silver who kicked him through the door. Shadow and Charmy started to play together again as Shadow went into a few solos. Amy sang as she put her arm on Shadow and dance next to him as he played and she sang.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible__  
__He can't get me out of his head__  
__According to him I'm funny, irresistible__  
__Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__  
__Baby tell me what I got to lose__  
__He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you, you__  
__According to you, you_

Shadow and Charmy dropped out as Espio played a few chords on an acoustic guitar and Amy sang the last few lines facing the audience.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless__  
__I can't do anything right_

Amy finished as everybody cheered and jumped up and down. Amy smiled as she took her bow with the rest of the band and Shadow. Cream ran out and grabbed the microphone away from Amy's hand.

"Tails and I are dating too!" Cream said as everybody just cheered. "So is Rouge and Knuckles!" Cream said as the crowd kept cheering.

"I'm still single!" Sonic said into the microphone as people laughed and girls cheered. "Ok, that's it for our talent show! Have a great night folks!" Sonic said as everybody clapped and cheered. After the talent show everybody moved to the club to relax.

"To Shadow and Amy, finally putting themselves in the spotlight!" Manic yelled as he held up his cup of water. Everybody cheered as Amy buried her face into Shadow's chest.

"This day has been amazing. These two got back together, the whole school knows about all of us, Scourge got his ass kicked—"

"What?" Amy asked interrupting Knuckles.

"Oh…um…nothing." Knuckles said as everybody laughed. Amy just shook her head and leaned into Shadow happily.

"Seriously though, this is great guys." Blaze said before wrapping her arms around Silver.

"I'm sure you guys will become more popular now." Tails said as Rouge, Amy, and Cream looked at each other.

"As long as they don't try to take my man, I'm fine." Rouge said as Knuckles smiled brightly.

"I'm good." Cream said as Tails kissed her cheek. Everybody looked at Amy in anticipation.

"I get to cower behind Shadow and Rouge right?" Amy asked as everybody laughed.

"Don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever." Shadow whispered in her ear. Amy smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him. The girls awed at the sight making the guys roll their eyes, but secretly they were smiling inside.

"We finally have our established group with the couples." Sonic said.

"Now, the only thing left to do is…" Shadow said as everybody looked at him. "Find you a girlfriend." He said pointing at Sonic.

"Oh hell no." Sonic said before speeding out of the room. Amy and Shadow walked through the school gardens after everybody decided to head out. They waved at a few people who passed by them, but they finally had a time to be by themselves.

"Can you say it again?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Amy laughed.

"You know what." Shadow said smiling at her. Amy laughed before turning towards him.

"I love you." Amy said. Shadow smiled brightly before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too." Shadow said before leaning down and kissing her. Shadow pulled away before leaning his forehead on hers.

"It feels so good to finally say that." Amy whispered.

"I know, I don't think I can stop saying it." Shadow said making Amy giggle. "I love you, Amy Rose." Shadow whispered.

"I love you Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy said before leaning up and kissing him again. Happiness between the two has finally been reached.

_(A/N): I have some disappointing news guys…This was the last chapter. What? No! I know, I know. Well, technically this isn't the last chapter, but the chapter after this is the epilogue. I know it's sad, but all good things have to come to an end._


	21. Epilogue

_(A/N): Aw, here's the last chapter guys. Thank you all for reading this story because it really means a lot to mean. You guys were so patient and kind, and even though I got that occasional 'mean' review, I still loved hearing what you guys thought. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter. Pictures of the dresses are on my website!_

_**Two months later…**_

"AH! I'm so excited!" Cream exclaimed clapping her hand excitedly. Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Jennifer were all at Cream's house getting ready to prom. That's right, prom.

"Cream, you're not even going." Blaze said as a hair stylist styled her hair.

"So! I'm excited! Can't I be excited for my friends?" Cream asked as she gathered all the dresses together. Vanilla had created a salon within her home; hiring specialist to help get the girls ready.

"Really Dean Vanilla, thank you for this." Jennifer said as she got her nails done.

"It is no problem. This is prom after all!" Vanilla said clapping her hands before leaving the room.

"I see where Cream gets it from now." Rouge muttered to Blaze making her laugh. Amy was texting Shadow on her phone as she got her quills done. Cream walked by and quickly snatched Amy's phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed looking at her rabbit friend.

"Enough with texting your boyfriend. You have to focus on getting ready." Cream said as Amy frowned.

"I don't see the problem…" Amy muttered as she crossed her arms. Amy hadn't spoken to Shadow in person for three days! Cream had Amy running around to get her things for prom. Amy supposed it was partly her fault because she didn't buy anything until the last week, but she was really busy! Amy had taken upon herself to become a tutor and she also had driver's training along with multiple end-of-the-year projects. Amy really just wanted to see her boyfriend. That was the only thing keeping her through this day.

"Let the girl text her boyfriend," Rouge said. "They're _in love _after all." Rouge smirked. Amy blushed as Cream and Rouge giggled. Ever since the dramatic professing of love Amy and Shadow had at the talent show no one in the group ever lets them live it down. Amy focused on herself or rather what the lady was doing to her quills.

"I think Cream took her phone." Shadow pouted as he sat in Knuckles' house. All the boys (Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Manic, Silver, and Tails) were all in Knuckles' house chilling before they actually had to get ready for prom.

"Probably," Silver said with a shrug of his shoulders as he played FIFA with Tails. Shadow sighed as he slid his phone back into his pocket and watched Silver and Tails play the soccer video game. "Yes! Suck it, Prower!" Silver yelled as he jumped off the couch.

"I don't like you when we play this game." Tails pouted making Shadow chuckle.

"I'm so bored!" Knuckles exclaimed with a mouth full of chips.

"Marley, I didn't ask for the weather." Manic said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"We only have an hour before we can start getting ready." Sonic said walking into the living room from the kitchen with a drink. Knuckles groaned as he tossed his head back against the couch. "C'mon, you can handle one more hour." Sonic said sitting next to Shadow. Knuckles just stuffed his face with more chips as Sonic and Shadow shook their heads.

"You want to come with me to pick up Amy's family from the airport, Mr. Boredom?" Shadow asked standing up from the couch. Knuckles looked at the dark hedgehog and pondered the offer.

"Eh, why not?" Knuckles said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll come too." Manic said getting off the couch with Knuckles.

"You just want to see Darius." Shadow said grabbing Sonic's keys off the table. Sonic had the biggest car and Sonic was letting Shadow borrow it.

"Shadtana, you know Big-Bud and I are the best of pals." Manic said as the three guys walked out of the house. They all piled into Sonic's car before Shadow started to engine and drove off. Shadow, Knuckles, and Manic arrived at the airport and got out of the car. They walked through the arrivals section and soon found Amy's family.

"Shadow!" Elena—Amy's mom—exclaimed before wrapping her arms around the dark hedgehog. "How are you?" Elena asked happily.

"Great, Elena." Shadow said as he smiled at his girlfriend's mother. "How was your flight?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, it was just fine." Elena said waving her hand dismissively. "Are you excited about tonight?" Elena asked excitedly. Shadow chuckled at her excitement and nodded.

"Humph! I don't see why they need to go." Victor—Amy's dad—mumbled before getting swiftly nudged in the side by his wife. Victor didn't hate Shadow; he just didn't like the idea of his daughter dating. Shadow smiled tightly before Darius patted his back.

"Don't worry; I cooled him down for you." Darius—Amy's brother—said. Shadow chuckled before Manic came over and swung his arm over Darius' shoulder.

"How you've been, Big-Bud?" Manic asked as everybody started to walk out of the airport. Darius laughed and started to talk to Manic. Knuckles distracted Victor with talk of college football and Shadow kept Elena company. Amy looked at herself in the mirror before exhaling slowly. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. She looked so beautiful. Amy was wearing a maroon dress with a jeweled, sweet-heart neckline. The dress was tight on her body and the skirt of the dress was made up of satin roses that ended just above her knees. Amy's quills were lightly curled and fell down her back in waves. Amy had the necklace Shadow gave her after they said I love you to each other around her neck. Amy held the necklace between her fingers and smiled fondly.

_**Flashback**_

_A week past after Amy and Shadow (and the rest of the couples) went public and sure there was a lot of staring and whispering, but nothing devastating happened. Amy and Shadow walked towards Amy's dorm after the club closed. Shadow had his arm wrapped firmly around Amy's waist and Amy leaned into him comfortably. Shadow stopped when they were under the garlands of jasmine flowers and turned turns Amy. Shadow kissed her softly before pulling back and smiling at her. _

"_I love you." Shadow whispered as Amy smiled brightly. _

"_I love you too." Amy said looking up at Shadow. Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "A-Are you proposing?" Amy stuttered nervously._

"_No," Shadow chuckled before opening the box. Inside the box was a gold necklace with a gold heart hanging on the chain. Half off the heart was twisted with interchanging diamonds and rubies on it. Amy gasped as she looked down and the jewelry. "Last week was a pretty big step for us, so I kind of wanted to give you something to remember it by." Shadow said as Amy smiled up at him. _

"_Thank you." Amy whispered. Amy unclipped her key necklace and Shadow hooked the heart necklace around her neck. Shadow kissed the back of her neck and Amy smiled. "I love you." Amy said turning around to face him. Shadow leaned down and kissed her with a smile on both of their lips. _

"_I love you, Amy Rose." Shadow whispered against her lips. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Amy let her hand drop back to her side as she smiled at her appearance. Amy heard a knock at the door and she whipped around to see her mom. Amy smiled happily before running over to her mom and hugging her tightly.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful." Elena said as she looked at Amy's complete look.

"Really? You think Shadow will like it?" Amy asked nervously biting her lip.

"He'll love it." Elena said smiling at her daughter. "Now, c'mon, we're going to start with the walking down the stairs thing!" Elena exclaimed making Amy laugh. All the guys were downstairs wearing their suits. The parents were all there with their cameras ready. Tails and Cream were there eagerly waiting to see their friends (mostly just Cream was eager). Manic walked to the foot of the stairs wearing a white tux with a royal blue vest and tie. Jennifer walked down wearing a royal blue dress the flowed down to her knees. The dress was strapless with a jeweled V in the middle of the neckline. Jenny's hair was straight and pulled halfway back with a sapphire clip. Manic smiled at her as she walked down making her blush.

"You look magnificent, Jenny." Manic said as Jennifer smiled up at her boyfriend. She knew he was serious because when he wasn't Manic would call her 'bug-a-boo' or 'sweet treats'. Manic always used her name when he was being completely serious and honest to her. Manic slipped on her corsage which was made up small blue and white daisies. Jenny pinned on a similar boutonniere on him. They stood for pictures before moving off to the side. Knuckles walked up wearing a light purple tux with a dark purple vest and tie and white shirt. Rouge walked out and Knuckles nearly choked on his own salvia. Rouge was wearing a dark purple dress that almost had a metallic look to it. It was strapless and ended about mid-thigh. It had some cheetah spots here and there and her hair was done its usual way with a little more style. Rouge walked down to her boyfriend and smiled brightly at him.

"Too good for words, darling." Knuckles said as Rouge kissed him lightly. Knuckles slipped on her corsage of lavender roses as Rouge did the same for his boutonniere. Rouge and Knuckles walked over to stand with Manic and Jennifer as Silver walked over to the steps. Silver was wearing a dark gray tux with a white shirt and a red tie and vest. When Blaze stepped out Silver's mouth dropped to floor along with some others. Blaze was wearing a tightly red dress with panels along the entire dress. It had straps the connected behind her neck and her hair was down with curls.

"And I thought my dress was something…" Rouge muttered as Knuckles nodded in agreement. Silver shook out of his stupor making Blaze giggle.

"If I knew you were going to look like this I would have—"

"Parents are here." Blaze whispered interrupting her boyfriend. Silver smirked before slipping on the red rose with small white flowers corsage on her wrist. Blaze did the same with his boutonniere before they stood for pictures. Shadow walked towards the steps wearing a black tux with a red tie and vest. Shadow's face almost split in half with the smile that appeared on his face when he saw Amy. Amy smiled at Shadow as she walked down the stairs towards him.

"You look beautiful. So beautiful." Shadow said as Amy blushed. Shadow put her corsage—which was a white lily—on her wrist and Amy did the same with his boutonniere.

"Sonic, who are you going with?" Vanilla asked in confusion. Sonic was wearing a really dark gray tux with a black shirt and royal blue vest and tie.

"She's coming." Sonic said as all his friends looked at him confused. Everybody had thought that Sonic was going to fly solo. Who was he going with? The doorbell rang and Cream all but sprinted to the door. Cream opened the door to show Elias standing there. Everybody looked at Sonic in shock, but Sonic smiled brightly. Cream squealed as Elias covered his ears.

"Sally!" Cream exclaimed. Sally walked through the door wearing a tight, blue dress that ended mid-thigh. It had a wrapped-like pattern with some jeweled pieces here and there. Sally's hair was pinned back and curled at the ends. Her tattoos were covered with makeup because of the school's dress code and she was smiling brightly at everybody.

"Hey guys!" Sally said waving at everybody. She hugged Sonic before hugging everybody else.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going with Sally?" Rouge asked as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"No one asked." Sonic said as everybody either shook their head or rolled their eyes. Sonic slipped on the white rose corsage on Sally's wrist before she did the same with his boutonniere. The group took pictures before getting into the limo and driving off to prom. They all arrived to the prom and it was already in full swing. Everybody went their separate ways with their date. Shadow and Amy danced a bit before walking over to get something to drink.

"Oh my God." Amy whispered nervously before turning to hide herself.

"What?" Shadow said in confusion. Shadow looked over Amy's head to see Scourge _and _Fiona together. "Ew…" Shadow whispered as Amy slapped him playfully. "What? I know you were thinking the same." Shadow said.

"Shadow." Fiona said as she and Scourge walked over. "I just wanted to say that I'm over you. Scourge is much better. He actually gives me what I need. Isn't that right baby?" Fiona said wrapping her arms around Scourge.

"You got that babe." Scourge said.

"That's great…" Shadow said awkwardly. "We're just going to go…" Shadow said before pulling Amy with him. "Let's forget that ever happened." Shadow said as Amy nodded. A slow song started to play and Shadow smiled at Amy. Amy wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist. They slowly swayed to the music and Amy soon leaned her head against Shadow's chest.

"I love you, Shadow." Amy whispered against Shadow's chest.

"I love you, Amy." Shadow said before leaning down and kissing her.

_**10 years later…**_

Amy sighed as she sat in the car with her husband. They were currently parked outside her former high school and she wasn't exactly happy that she was here. Don't get her wrong. Amy had fun in high school, but her only friends that were going to be here were Sonic, Manic, and Rouge. Cream was still on bed-rest after having her baby and Tails wasn't about to leave her side. Blaze and Silver were on a second honeymoon and Sonia was with Elias at a basketball retreat. Stupid high school reunions. Amy could feel her heart beat increase as her husband unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I don't want to go yet." Amy said nervously. Amy ran her sweaty palms down the seats of the car they were currently sitting in. "I need to mentally prepare for this." Amy said as she exhaled heavily.

"You had the whole week, love." Amy's husband said as Amy sighed. Amy turned the visor down and looked at herself in the mirror. At 26 she still looked pretty much the same. Amy had cut her quills short and they ended a little above her shoulders. Amy's curves have filled out since the birth of her first and latest child. Her sweet little Serenity. Amy smiled a bit as she rubbed her (at the moment) flat stomach. She was currently pregnant with her second child. Amy couldn't be happier. Amy was wearing a black dress that reached her knees. It bunched together between her breasts and had thin straps.

"Amy, you'll be fine." Amy's husband said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Amy smiled at him and held his hand.

"Ok." Amy said as she let go of his hand to get out of the car. Her husband walked around and took his hand in hers. They walked hand and hand to the entrance. Amy let go of his hand to pick up her nametag and pinned it on her dress.

"Darling, I'm going to get us a drink." Amy's husband whispered in her ear once they've reached the banquet hall. Yes, the school had a banquet hall. Amy smiled and nodded before watching her husband walk away. Amy walked around in search of Rouge when she ran into someone.

"Amy Rose!" Amy whipped around at the sound of her name to see Mina Mongoose running her way. Amy smiled and opened her arms to hug Mina. "How are you?" Mina asked.

"I'm good. I'm actually here with my husband." Amy said motioning away from herself.

"Really? Where is he?" Mina asked craning her neck to look around.

"He's getting me a drink. How about you, where's Ash?" Amy asked happily. Amy was ecstatic when she heard that Ash and Mina had tied the knot.

"We're great! We're actually trying to have our first child." Mina whispered excitedly.

"Good for you!" Amy exclaimed.

"What about you? Any kids?" Mina asked as they started to walk around.

"I have a two-year-old daughter named Serenity. I'm actually pregnant." Amy asked rubbing her stomach fondly.

"Oh my God! That's so exciting!" Mina exclaimed making Amy laugh.

"Yep, it sure is." Amy said as Mina grabbed Amy's hand and turned to face her.

"You don't have to answer, but, what happened to you and Shadow? Last I heard you two broke up." Mina said as Amy winced. That wasn't a great memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Amy was now in her third year of college at Columbia. Shadow was attending NYU and they were still dating. However, things had become stressful and their relationship became strained. They only saw each other once or twice a week and talked even less than that. Amy was stressed with school and Shadow was only trying to spend some time with her. Amy was currently in her small studio apartment studying for a final she had coming up when there was a knock on her door. Amy sighed heavily and got up from her desk before walking over and opening her door. Shadow was standing outside with some Chinese take-out in his hands. Amy groaned and rubbed her hands over her face._

"_Is this a bad time?" Shadow asked, his ears flattening against his head. _

"_Kind of…I have to study for my American Literature final." Amy said before walking away from the door. Shadow followed her and put the food on the table. _

"_Do you need help?" Shadow asked hopefully. Amy sighed and plopped down on her bed. _

"_Not really." Amy muttered. _

"_Sweetheart, you shouldn't stress yourself out this much." Shadow said as Amy groaned before shooting out of her bed. _

"_How can I not stress, Shadow? This is my future!" Amy yelled. _

"_I understand that! I'm just trying to help!" Shadow exclaimed throwing his arms up. _

"_I just told you I don't need help!" Amy shouted at him. "Shadow! I don't have time to be all happy couple with you! I'm three semesters away from graduating!" Amy yelled as she paced her apartment. _

"_News flash, Amy! I'm one away! You don't think I'm stressed? The only reason I'm doing all of this is because after all of this I still want to have the love of my life still in said life!" Shadow yelled at Amy. Amy ran her fingers through her quills and sighed heavily. "I just want to have my girlfriend." Shadow said softly. _

"_Shadow," Amy said as tears started to pour down her face. Amy stated to cry before Shadow walked over to her and held her in his arms. "I just…can't…" Amy sobbed. _

"_Sshh…sshh…" Shadow said even though his heart was breaking._

"_I can't be your girlfriend anymore." Amy cried into Shadow's chest. Shadow held back his tears as he held Amy in his arms. _

"_I love you, Amy. More than anything." Shadow whispered as Amy sobbed against him._

"_I-I just need time." Amy mumbled against his chest. Shadow nodded silently as he continued to hold her. They stayed like that for a long time. Holding each other because they knew as soon as they'd let go, it will be over. They eventually did and Shadow walked out of her apartment. Shadow and Amy broke up officially and didn't talk to each other for a full year. It was hard on the both of them, but they learned to move on. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Things are better." Amy smiled. Mina smiled at her before spotting Ash.

"It was nice talking to you Amy, but my husband needs me." Mina said as Amy nodded in understanding. Mina walked off to meet up with Ash as Amy continued to make her way in finding her friends.

"Rosebud!" Amy whipped around to see Manic frantically waving at her with Jenny, Sonic, Sally, Rouge, and Knuckles by his side. Amy sighed in relief before walking over to them. "Finally! We were trying to find you. You just missed your hubby." Manic said.

"Oh, where did he go?" Amy asked.

"He went to go look for you." Sally said holding Sonic's hand. Sonic smiled happily and held her closer. Yep, Sonic and Sally ended up married after four years of dating. Sally was currently a few months pregnant and Sonic could not be any more excited.

"Ok, I'm going to go find him." Amy said before walking away from the group. Amy looked around for a bit before an ugly sight stopped her. Scourge—bum beard and annoying Bluetooth in his ear—and Fiona—Botox and weirdly skinny—were standing off to the corner with wine glasses looking like they were better than this. If that was so, why were they here? Amy quickly turned on her heel, but Fiona's fake posh accent stopped her.

"Amy Rose!" Fiona exclaimed with fake astonishment and giddiness. "Why, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" Fiona asked walking over with Scourge right behind her. It was almost like he was on leash.

"I'm good." Amy said politely.

"You look good, a little big around the hips, but that's ok." Fiona said waving her hand dismissively. Amy wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"She actually had our first child and is now pregnant with our second. Amy may have gained a few curves, but she is still, actually, even more beautiful." Amy's husband said wrapping his arm around her waist. Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around him and felt safer. Fiona and Scourge looked at him in shock, nearly dropping their precious alcohol.

"S-Shadow?" Fiona stuttered out. Shadow smiled at her as he tightened his arm around Amy. Amy smiled and leaned against her husband, the love of her life. "Wow, I thought you two had broken up." Fiona said. Shadow smiled down at Amy as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"I couldn't stay away from him." Amy said with a smile on her face.

_**Flashback**_

_Amy sighed as she sat at her desk. Being an intern was not easy work, but she wanted to become a book publisher and she was going to work to become one. Amy grabbed her coat and turned the light off of the small office she had. Amy walked out in the cold New York air and started to make her way to her apartment. Amy lucked out and was able to get a reasonably priced apartment by her job. Amy decided to get some tea before heading home. She walked into her favorite coffee shop and walked to the register. Amy placed her order and paid before leaving to sit on one of the comfy couches. Amy sighed in content as she sat down. Amy opened her eyes and the sound of the small bells that were attached to the door. Amy's eyes widened when she saw Shadow walk in with a girl. The girl had a hood on her head, but her coat was belted and you could see the hips and slim waist. Amy's heart went into a panic and she quickly bolted out of the store before Shadow could see her. _

"_Oh jeez…" Amy let out an uneasy breath as she rested her back against a stone wall. Amy exhaled heavily as she put her hand to her chest. _'That was close.' _Amy thought to herself. Amy removed herself from the wall and walked towards the coffee shop. Amy slowly peered into the coffee shop to see if Shadow was there. She didn't see any sign of him and decided she was grabbing her tea and booking it. Amy walked into the coffee shop to see her tea waiting there. She made a straight B-line towards her tea and grabbed it. Amy turned around and almost ran right into someone. Amy looked up to apologize to see a familiar pair of eyes._

"_Ebony?" Amy exclaimed in surprise. Ebony had overcome her cancer a little over a year ago and now is looking much healthier. Her quills are growing back and her body is not as pale. _

"_Amy! I didn't know you stayed in New York." Ebony exclaimed before reaching over and hugging Amy. _

"_Yeah, I mean I got an internship with this publishing company. I'm close to getting an actual position." Amy said as she let go of Ebony. Ebony smiled brightly and her eyes glimmered in happiness. _

"_That's great! I'm here attending NYU." Ebony said as Amy nodded. Amy took in her appearance really quick and noticed that she had a hood hanging off her jacket and her jacket was belted. She was the girl Shadow came in with…which means he's still here. _

"_That's amazing. Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Don't be afraid to call sometime. I would love to catch up." Amy said quickly. Ebony nodded in understanding and hugged Amy one more time. _

"_Bye Amy!" Ebony said as Amy smiled and turned to leave. Amy froze in her steps when she saw Shadow standing in front of her. They stood there in silence as they stared at each other. Amy was staring at Shadow with wide-eyes as Shadow just looked at her in disbelief. "Oh Shadow it's so good to see you. You too Amy!" Ebony said imitating Amy's and Shadow's voices. Shadow threw her an annoyed look and she quickly walked away.  
_

"_Hey," Amy said awkwardly. _

"_Hi," Shadow replied."You look good." Shadow said. _

"_Thanks, you too." Amy said rubbing the side of her arm. Amy hasn't seen Shadow for almost two years now and she couldn't process all the emotions she was feeling. Happiness, doubt, fear, shock, confusion; the list goes on. _

"_Um, do you want to sit and talk? You know, catch up." Shadow asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Amy bit her lip nervously as she looked at an empty table. _

"_Sure, why not?" Amy said as Shadow smiled at her. Shadow and Amy took a seat a two-person table together and smiled softly at each other. _

"_How you been? I heard that you were an intern at a publishing company." Shadow said as Amy took a sip of her tea and nodded. _

"_Yeah, it's really great. I'm hoping to be promoted soon." Amy said as Shadow smiled at her. "I heard you were producing music." Amy said. Amy was still good friends with Rouge, Cream, and Blaze and of course they were still dating Knuckles, Tails, and Silver. Amy knew practically everything about Shadow already. _

"_Yep, I work for a bunch of artists." Shadow said with a nod of his head._

"_Any I would know of?" Amy asked. _

"_A lot of the mainstream people like Bruno Mars and Jason Derulo. I do work with some independent artists like AJ Rafael and David Choi." Shadow said as Amy's eyes widened. _

"_Wow, that's impressive." Amy said as Shadow chuckled. _

"_It pays the bills." Shadow said making Amy laugh softly. The two continued to talk for hours catching up from all the missed time. Ebony eventually left back to her apartment when she noticed that they weren't leaving anytime soon. Amy looked at her watch and noticed it was almost two in the morning. _

"_Oh jeez! I really need to get home." Amy said as she started to pack up her stuff. This was another reason why this was Amy's favorite coffee shop. It was opened 24 hours. _

"_I'll walk you home." Shadow said grabbing his jacket. _

"_No, you don't need to." Amy said shaking her head. _

"_Amy," Shadow said holding her arm. "It's 2AM in New York. I'm not letting you walk alone." Shadow said as Amy smiled softly. _

"_Thank you." Amy whispered. Shadow nodded and they walked out of the shop. Amy and Shadow walked the short distance to Amy's apartment. Shadow walked Amy up to her apartment and they smiled at each other as they stood out her door. _

"_It was nice seeing you again, Amy." Shadow said. Amy inhaled deeply before looking up at Shadow. _

"_I've really missed you, Shadow." Amy said quietly. _

"_Amy, don't," Shadow said shaking his head. "I know what it's like to have you gone from my life. I'm just starting to adjust. Don't do this to me." Shadow whispered. _

"_Shadow," Amy said as she started to cry. "I've done many things I've regretted in my life. But, leaving you was by far my biggest regret." Amy said with tears spilling down her face. "Seeing you today brought back all those memories and feelings. I miss you so much, S-Shadow." Amy sobbed as she took a step towards him. Shadow took a step back and lifted his arm._

"_Amy," Shadow said in a warning tone. "Know that if you take another step towards me, I'm never going to let you go again." Shadow said. Amy choked back a sob before running into his arms and kissing him passionately. _

"_I never want you to." Amy whispered as they held each other._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Oh, well congratulations you two. Scourge, let's go." Fiona said before the couple left. Amy sighed in relief before turning towards Shadow.

"You have the best timing in the world." Amy said as Shadow chuckled.

"Maybe not the best, but pretty damn good." Shadow said as Amy laughed and kissed him.

"Hey! I know you two are away from your kid, but c'mon now!" Knuckles yelled as Shadow glared at him. "Don't give me that look! We have to make a speech, remember?" Knuckles yelled back. Shadow rolled his eyes as Amy laughed.

"C'mon, we have plenty of time later." Amy said as Shadow smiled and kissed her.

"I love you." Shadow whispered.

"I love you, too." Amy said happily before she and Shadow walked over to their friends. A red hedgehog, blue hawk, green echidna, white fox, and gold cat took the stage. They all looked like students here and were all extremely handsome males.

"Good evening alumni of Emerald Academy." The red hedgehog said. "I am Max Bondoc and a student currently enrolled here." Max said. "I'm here with Jason the Hawk," Max said motioning to the blue hawk. "Emmett Rivers," Max motioned to the green echidna. "Gabe Phoenix," Max said as the white fox waved his hand. "And Tyler Jules." Max said motioning to the cat. "We are a part a club known as the _Gentlemen Escorts_. Tonight, some of the founding members are here tonight and we would like to honor them." Max said. "So, may Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow please come up here?" Max asked as the guys got up from their seats. The crowd clapped and cheered as Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow walked onto the stage.

"Thanks Max, you're doing good kid." Sonic said as Max thanked Sonic. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles all shook hands with the current members before Sonic grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everybody! It's great to see you all again." Sonic said as he stuffed one hand into his pocket. "As some of you might know, Shadow, Knuckles, and I were part of a group on campus called the _Gentlemen Escorts_." Sonic said as a few people cheered and clapped. "Now to those who did not attend our school, we weren't a prostitution company. I swear." Sonic said as the crowd laughed. "We were a club that helped girls on campus feel confident and maybe even find a man themselves. And by a few faces here tonight, I think that worked out pretty well." Sonic said as the crowd laughed again. Sonic handed the microphone to Knuckles who smiled happily.

"We're damn proud to see that our small club is still going strong. Especially with _Gentlemen _like those boys." Knuckles said pointing to Max, Jason, Emmett, Gabe, and Tyler. "Now, let me guess which ones are you guys." Knuckles said walking over to the group of teenagers. "Gabe is clearly the silent and brooding guy like Shadow over there." Knuckles said as Shadow rolled his eyes the same time Gabe did. "Tyler is the ultra nice guy like my man Silver, who couldn't be here tonight." Knuckles said as Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Max is the athletic, funny, leader guy like Sonic." Knuckles said as Sonic ran over and shared a high-five with Max making the crowd laugh. "Jason is the intelligent and cute guy like Tails who also couldn't be here tonight." Knuckles said as Jason nodded. "And Emmett here," Knuckles said putting his arm around Emmett. "Is the big teddy-bear tough guy—the best one—like me!" Knuckles exclaimed as everybody laughed. Emmett and Knuckles fist bumped before Shadow grabbed the microphone out of Knuckles' hand.

"Anyways, thanks to everyone for making this club what it is today. Not only is it still happening at this school, but hundreds of others." Shadow said as everybody applauded them. "We may not be _Gentlemen _anymore, but we are thankful for everything that club has done for us. Not only has it made us friends, but it allowed us to meet our beautiful wives." Shadow said motioning to Amy, Rouge, and Sally. The crowd clapped and cheered for the girls as Shadow smiled at Amy. "Thank you guys for your support." Shadow said as he placed the microphone back on the stand.

"_Gentlemen _for life!" Knuckles yelled into the microphone before walking off the stage. The music started up again as the guys walked back to the group. Amy smiled at Shadow before wrapping her arms around him.

"You did so well." Amy said as Shadow leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you, love." Shadow said as Amy smiled. "I love you, Amy the Hedgehog." Shadow said smiling.

"I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy said before leaning up and kissing her husband, the love of her life.

_(A/N): Aw…it's really over! Thank you all for reading this story. It meant a lot to me. This is one of my favorite stories I've written and it means a lot that it was this popular. You all are amazing and I'll be sure to write as much as possible before I go off to college myself. Love you all and thank you so much! _


End file.
